Bring Me To Life
by petiteshima
Summary: Senri Shiki led a dark,empty life. He was an empty,hollow being who loathed himself. Everything good and pure was taken away from him, by the ever present darkness. Then he met her. How can one change another so completely? How can she bring him to life?
1. Chapter 1  The Best Place to Start

_**Author's Note : This is my first fanfiction story so please keep that in mind when reading it! I hope I have done well :) Please leave a review, I would love feedback! Anyway lets get this show on the road! :D**_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, items, places etc in it.**

* * *

_**Senri Shiki's POV**_

* * *

The night was young as I drifted along the corridors of the moon dormitory. As I passed one of the many ornate windows lining the walls of the building, I noticed the moon shining against the onyx sky, shrouding its surroundings in its dim moonlight. My fellow night class students were gathered in the hall, lounging on the comfortable ornate chairs while helping themselves to blood tablets and sharing stories and jokes to pass the time. Classes were cancelled tonight. Kaname thinks that we all deserve a break from our 'hard work'. Personally I believe he only wishes to spend the night alone with Yuki.

As I approached the grand mahogany door to Kaname Kuran's office, I began to panic. My hand was raised just centimetres from the smooth dark wood, ready to knock when the doubt began to fill my head along with the many queries that came with it. What was I doing here? Surely President Kuran doesn't care about me? Even if I was family, my father killed his parents and attempted to kill his precious Yuki. I lowered my pale white hand, sighing in defeat. Being the quiet male vampire among the class was a disadvantage; I thought about things too much. This situation was no different. Until now I had been confident about my decision to approach Kaname, but now?

As I turned to drag myself back to my dorm room, the door opened. I turned around, embarrassed about being caught. Yuki had poked her head around the door, her long brown hair flowing down her body.

"Senri," She greeted cheerfully, her lips pulling up into a smile.

"Yuki," I retorted, managing a small smile in return.

"Let him in Yuki," a voice called from inside the room.

Yuki stepped back, opening the door wider. I stepped through into a large room.

Kaname Kuran was lounging against the magnificent window that was the height of the office.

"Shiki, what brings you here?" Kaname asked, motioning for me to situate myself in the antique armchair at the tail of his desk.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you." I mumbled. The words seemed to form a statement instead of a question as I had intended.

"Of course," Kaname replied. I realised that we were alone; Yuki had left the room. I was grateful for that.

I took a deep breath, struggling to put together words in order to speak.

"I-It's a-about Rima a-and I," I stammered. It was rare for a vampire to stammer. We took pride in our appearance and actions.

Kaname moved slowly to sit at the large ancient chair facing me.

I continued with my explanation. "W-Well I've been thinking a-about ways to show her that I l-love her and I was thinking about proposing."

Kaname straightened his position in the chair that resembled an ornate throne.

"But I don't think I can. W-What if she says no and never speaks to me again? I can't live without out her Kaname. She is my life."

Kaname nodded, analyzing the situation. He seemed deep in thought.

"What make you think she would say no?" Kaname inquired.

"I don't know, maybe she doesn't love me? Maybe she thinks I'm rushing things? I'm going crazy here Kaname. It's all I have been thinking about for more than a few weeks now. I didn't know who else to turn to." I sighed and slumped further into the armchair.

Kaname let out a gust of air while folding his arms across his chest. He paused for a moment, his strange burgundy eyes vacant, as though looking at another scene than the one in front of him.

"Shiki, I want you to tell me what Rima Touya means to you," Kaname finally said.

"Well, to be honest Kaname, I really don't know where to begin," I groaned, trying to collect my thoughts,

"Choose the best place to start," Kaname suggested.

"She's my life," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"If she is your life tell me about it."

I opened my icy eyes and stared at Kaname.

"You really want to hear about my life?" I said, not sure what to say.

"Go ahead, I'm all ears," Kaname offered, smiling at me encouragingly.

"Well, I guess it won't hurt," I muttered.

I took a deep breath and began.


	2. Chapter 2 Its A Girl

Author's Note : This is the 2nd Chapter, haven't got any reviews yet :'( c'mon i _**really**_ need feedback! please? :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, items or places in it etc.**

**

* * *

**_Third Person POV_

_

* * *

_

It was a hot summers evening when Mrs Touya went into labour. She was reading in the large garden of the Touya family mansion. She was surrounded by cherry blossoms and rows of white orchids, swaying in the gentle breeze. As she gazed across the garden, Mrs Touya felt utterly peaceful. It was only a matter of seconds before her screams of pain filled the humid air.

She cried for her husband as she was rushed by her maids in waiting through the many halls and rooms of her magnificent home. Throughout the next few hours of child birth Mrs Touya endured pain that nobody could describe while being reassured by the people around her to 'just push' and 'take deep breaths'. They didn't feel her pain. They didn't understand. All she wanted was her husband to be by her side. This was what she wished for over those long hours.

Mr Touya eventually made his appearance, rushing into the room where his wife was giving birth to their first child. Not too long after her husband arrived, Mrs Touya gave one final push and little Rima Touya entered the world. She was tiny, like a doll. Hair the colour of corn was already appearing from her head. Her eyes were such a beautiful colour, were they cerulean or indigo? Yes, tiny Rima Touya was like a miniature doll, but she was by far the most beautiful doll anyone had ever laid eyes on.


	3. Chapter 3 Its A Boy

**Author's Note : Thank you very much _Witty-Little-RedHead_ for your review! It made my day! Hopefully more people will start to review now :) Okay on with the story! p.s notice how different the births of Rima and Shiki are, just to highlight their different families/backgrounds. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, places, items etc.

* * *

_Third Person POV_

* * *

It was a frosty winter evening when Miss Seira Shiki went into labour. She was inside her home, pacing the cold marble tiles of the entrance hall. As she paced the dark spacious area, wringing her hands together as she drifted, she began to feel painful twinges in her womb. She stopped her march, grasping onto the stone stair rail to support herself. The pains were contractions. Seira screamed, but nobody heard her. She was alone in the monstrous mansion with nobody to help her or her unborn child.

She didn't scream for her husband, in fact she prayed he would not come at all. She wanted her child to be enveloped with warmth and love, not caged with coldness and pain. Hours past, the morning passed slowly and painfully for Seira. Finally, without any help or assistance, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. As Seira panted for air to relieve the pain, she stared into the eyes of her first child. Dark red hair like both his parents was sprouting out of the boy's head and his eyes were a pale icy blue like his father's right eye. As Seira stared into the eyes of her son, she felt something she hadn't felt in many years; pure and simple love.

Rido Kuran eventually returned to his home during the late hours of the night. He was shocked to find his partner situated on the cold stone staircase holding a bundle. As he approached he laid eyes on his son for the first time. Without a word or a gesture, he simply turned his back on Seira and his newborn son and strode away to his office. Seira stared at the spot where he had stood just moments before as quiet, warm tears flowed down her alabaster face. The baby in her arms gurgled happily, smiling at his mother with a set of perfectly formed white teeth and tiny fangs protruding from his gums. Little Senri Shiki was not just a handsome baby boy. He was a handsome vampire baby boy.


	4. Chapter 4 The Emptiness I Feel

**Author's Note : Okay I tried my best with this chapter, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed and read this story so far :) maid-samaluv - I hope I have done Shiki some justice in this chapter, its hard to convey his empty personality but I tried my best in this chapter, i hope i did well! :D i'm sorry for not doing him justice in previous chapters. I hope it hasn't put you off this story! anyway on with the show :)**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters, items or places in it._**

* * *

**_Shiki's POV_**

* * *

I sat at in my bedroom, staring at the bland walls facing me. The chair I sat on was hard and cold, just like everything else in this damn house. In front of me were sheets upon sheets of paper with complicated words and sentences that any other child wouldn't understand at my age. I was only five years old, yet my father had already planned my whole future. When I was of the right age, I was to become a member of the Council of Elders.

On my fourth birthday, father strode into the kitchen where mother and I were making my birthday cake. He held a rigid brown package in his hand, which he held towards me. It was the first present I had received from my father, the only present I will ever receive from him I expect. I remember my mother staring at my father, shock combined with the fear that always seemed to be present in her large clear eyes.

The present, if you would even call it that, was a book of rules and regulations of the vampire world. It was written by and for the Council of Elders.  
"Rido..?" My mother gasped.

"It's his future. It's best for him to start as soon as possible," Father stated coldly. With those words he turned on his heel and marched out of the room, leaving my mother and me alone again, as usual. Mother had tears in her eyes as she stared at me holding the book.

"Give me that," She murmured, holding out her alabaster hand.

I placed the Council book over, gazing at my mother curiously.

"Mother, what is the Council of Elders?" I asked.

"Never mind what that is, not yet anyway. Your father will tell you about it."

So here I am at the innocent age of five, studying the ways of the Council of Elders when I should be playing with my toys like any other child. My life was empty, I was empty. I was a hollow shell, emotionless. Mother was the only light in my life, yet she was a dim light. Her pure yet small light was overshadowed by the darkness of an eclipse that was my father. He was like a black hole. If something of joy and purity entered into my life or my mother's he stole it from us and it vanished, shrouded in his darkness.

I was always tired now. I wasn't bothered with anything, everything seemed uninteresting. My mother was scared of what was happening to me. She wondered where her little man had gone. He was growing up was what she convinced herself was the cause. She knew I had become as cold and empty as our home. She couldn't stop it. My mother blamed herself constantly. I heard her crying herself to sleep everyday. I found it easy to sleep since I was always tired. It was almost automatic. Yet I sometimes found myself sitting by my window, peeking out of the curtains at the day and its bright light and vivid colours.

I remember the stories my mother told me when I was younger. She told tales of the daytime and its creatures. Butterflies, bees, squirrels, bluebirds, swans, hedgehogs and so much more. I had longed to step out into that light, feel the warmth on my alabaster skin and run through the gardens surrounding our mansion. I had wanted to have friends, people my own age that I could actually relate to. Children I could play games with, share my toys with, share stories of our adventures, pretend to be anything we wanted to be. As I looked out into the daylight now, I felt nothing. I was hollow all the way through to the bone. That's just how I was. It is who I am.

"Senri!" My father roared.

I jumped, his voice scaring me. I was in my room, sitting on the cold hard seat, staring at the bland walls of my bare bedroom.

"Sorry," I said in my monotone voice.

"Stop that daydreaming and get to work." My father left the room, ignoring my empty apology and slamming the door behind him.

I yawned, tired already, and began to read the notes for the hundredth time.

* * *

**A/N : So what did yous think? Please review, I really appreciate all feedback I receive :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Reflection

**Author's Note : Okay here is chapter 5, thanks to the reviews I have received so far! Keep them coming! I really like this chapter for some strange reason :) It took me a while to think it up but here it is! So enjoy! **

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

* * *

I was standing in one of the many gardens of my home, yet it didn't resemble the gardens I had read about in books. The grass was a pale brown colour, dead and lifeless. Nobody had made an effort to tame the wild lawn which was now up to my waist. The trees were bare and cold, any sign of leaves or vegetation long gone from the naked branches. The garden was dead and empty. All signs of life had vanished.

A harsh, cold wind blew through the garden, whipping through my messy maroon coloured hair. The wind stung my eyes and lashed against my pale face. I put a small hand in front of my face protectively, shielding myself from the bitter force of nature. As the wind calmed I peeked through the fingers of my hand and saw a light. Instinctively I ran towards it, aching to be basked in its purity.

As I got closer to the light, it seemed to decrease in brightness. I began to pick up pace, running through the grass like my life depended on it. I could feel the cold, damp darkness coming behind me. I was so close to the light. I could feel the warmth it radiated as I stretched out my arm, the sleeve of my top riding up my arm.

Suddenly, without any warning, the light went out. I took one last look at the light source before the darkness shrouded it. My mother was covered with a black cloak in a matter of seconds.

"No," I whispered, kneeling to the ground.

I desperately tried to remove the darkness, clawing at it violently. It was like trying to catch air or trap water with your bare hands; it simply slipped through my fingers.

"Please, no," I begged, tears springing to my eyes. She had never given up on me. I will never give up on her.

The remaining darkness began to form a shape, a human body. My father stood before me, tall and dangerous.

"Why?" I screamed at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Come here Senri," He motioned for me to get up.

"No, I don't want to be like you," I shouted, shaking my head furiously.

"Why Senri, you already are," My father smirked at me, his voice was frightening.

I was still on the filthy ground in front of the darkness, which began to clear away before my very eyes. It revealed a pool of clear water, or was it glass? I stared at the clear surface and saw my own reflection. My hair was a mess, as usual, sticking up in different directions. Sections of my hair fell over my forehead, forming messy bangs that covered some parts of my eyes. I did a double take as I focused on the eyes. One was the usual icy blue. The other was red-brown colour. My reflection smirked at me, with a smile that did not belong to me.

I awoke from my dream, screaming and drenched in sweat. I panted for breath as I looked around my bland white bedroom.

"It was only a dream," I murmured, lifting my hand to rub my throbbing forehead. The same type of dream occurred nearly everyday for a year. Yet I always wanted to be sure the dream was not reality. I scrambled out of my bed and ran towards the large ornate mirror hanging on the wall facing my bed. I checked both my eyes. They were both icy blue. I was still the same five year old boy I was when I fell asleep. I sighed in relief and trudged back into my bed. Although I could not sleep, I dared not to look outside just in case my nightmare turned into harsh reality.

* * *

"Senri, you don't look well," My mother said, worried as usual.

"I'm fine," I murmured.

"Are you sure honey?" My mother reached for my hand across the table.

I recoiled from her touch and looked at her with my icy cold eyes.

"I said I am fine," I repeated, staring at her coldly.

She gasped as she looked at my face, my expression, and my eyes. Tears filled her eyes and mixed with the always present fear and the new horrible realisation. She quickly arose from her seat, rushing from the dining room without another word. I knew what she saw in my face. She saw my father. She saw the man she once loved. She saw the monster he had become. She saw his reflection.

I wanted to go and hug her, tell her everything was okay. Comfort her with words such as "I'm not him," "Its okay," "Don't cry mummy," or "I love you." But I sat in the wooden chair, not moving from it. I simply stared at the blank walls of the room with my vacant blue eyes, not wanting to see what was in front of me. I had begun to build walls around me. I was blocking people from my thoughts and emotions. I appeared emotionless to everyone. I was a hollow creature, empty. The truth was I didn't want to become my father. I didn't want to be filled with anger and hatred for the rest of my life. I didn't want to unleash that anger on loved ones. It was easier to be this empty being. It was all worth it, to stop me from becoming my father's reflection.

* * *

**A/N : So what did yous think? Please review :) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 Little Prince

**Author's Note : This chapter may seem pointless but I wanted to highlight how 'lazy' Senri has become xD I also wanted to highlight other things but I'm not sure if I have in this chapter but I hope all the same that you all enjoy this chapter and continue reading my story :) p.s thank you ShadowCatMage13 for pointing out my careless mistake of calling Senri's Mother Mrs Shiki when it should be Miss Shiki :) Anyway on with the story!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters,items or places :)**_

* * *

I woke up to the usual beeping of my alarm clock. I groaned, rolling across the bed to reach for the snooze button. I had only managed to drift to sleep after awaking from another nightmare, the same one as usual. I didn't want to get up. There was nothing to get up for. Only books, rules and hard work awaited me. I was just getting comfortable again when I heard a soft knock at my bedroom door. It would have been polite to get up and open the door but I was not bothered, waste of energy.

"Come in," I murmured tiredly, knowing the person would hear me.

The door opened gently, barely making a sound, and my mother peeked around the door.

"Honey don't you think you should be getting up now? She said, drifting towards the window of my room.

"No," I muttered into my soft inviting pillow.

My mother sighed, pulling open the curtains with a quick movement of her arms.

"Mother," I moaned, pulling the duvet further over my head.

"Senri Shiki you have to be the laziest, crankiest little six year old vampire I have a ever known!"

"You need to get out more often," I yawned.

"So do you!" She said impatiently.

"Not allowed," I retorted.

"We shall see about that young man," My mother muttered, yanking the duvet that covered my small body, "you're like a little prince, a half-blood prince!"

I simply yawned, burying my head of deep red further into the pillows.

My mother muttered a simple, "I give up," and she left the room, leaving me in my oasis of soft cotton blankets and silk covered pillows.

It wasn't the first time my mother had called me a half-blood prince, yet when she did it was usually on better terms. My father was a pureblood vampire and my mother was a noble vampire, a level B. That made me half pureblood, hence the half-blood prince.

I rolled about in my bed, trying to find a comfortable spot when I began to think about something my mother had said. What did she mean 'We shall see about that young man'? It wasn't like she had the power to allow me to go out. It was forbidden by my father.

"It's not his time," Father had boomed in his loud terrifying voice when he had come to visit. Yes I said visit for a reason. He didn't live here anymore; heck he never did live here. He was never here anymore. He only came to check if I was working hard and then argue with my mother. I cringed at the thought of them arguing. My father didn't care if I heard him using vulgar words against my mother. It wasn't just words that he used either. He used his fists. Mother usually returned from one of their arguments with a bruise here and there or a wound but being a noble vampire they healed quickly. She tried to hide the outcomes of her arguments that had turned violent but I could see right through her.

That was the beauty of being the hollow being I was. I noticed things other people overlooked. The way my mother stammered, 'Nothing to worry about honey,' or the way she played nervously with her hair when father came home for one of his visits. The way she was always clumsy after he left or how she hid her face from me until the cuts and gashes had healed. I may be an empty child but I was observant.

I finally made my appearance two hours after my mother had left my room. I hadn't bothered to change out of my clothes I had worn to bed, a loose t-shirt and jogging bottoms. Vampires took pride in their appearance, well noble ones did, but I really couldn't give a toss about my appearance. I was only a child for crying out loud. I found my mother in one of the many living rooms of our mansion, dusting away as if we were expecting people to actually come and visit.

"Why are you cleaning," I said in between yawning.

"Can a woman not clean her home?" She said, re-positioning a mirror that she had cleaned on the wall.

"You never have before," I muttered.

"Well I'm starting now," She said, smiling as she worked.

"I'm going back to bed," I stated, boredom filling each syllable.

"Senri don't you think you could do something that doesn't involve sitting on your backside all night?"

I pretended to ponder the idea of getting up and doing something 'useful' for a moment and then I yawned.

"Nope," I retorted, turning on my heel and trudging back to my bedroom while my mother watched me walk away, shaking her head.

* * *

**A/N : Okay so thats Chapter 6 everybody :) No I didn't get the Half Blood Prince from Harry Potter, it just popped into my head when I thought of Senri being half pureblood :)**

**Remember to Review! Thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7 The Fury

**A/N : here is chapter 7 :) I'm pumping these chapters out because I want to get as much done before I go back to school :) I hope you like this chapter. Please enjoy this chapter :) If I have done anything wrong etc please calm down, its only a fanfic! Please review, as I appreciate feedback alot!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

* * *

I awoke at around mid-day, which was extremely early for a vampire. I sat up in my over-sized bed, rubbing my sleepy eyes. Why was I awake at this time? Then I heard what had awoken me. I crawled out of my haven and drifted towards the door, being careful to not make a sound. As I approached the top of the staircase, the voices became louder as they drifted up towards me. I froze as I saw the scene in front of me.

My mother was there, still in her night gown, standing in front of my father; what was he doing here at this time of the day?

A flicker of silver caught my eye from the doorway of our mansion. A tall woman was standing there, arms behind her back as she witnessed the confrontation with her cherry blossom eyes. Her hair was what had caught my eye. Her hair was a pale silver colour, or was it white? She was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, a pale white kimono that contrasted with her hair in an unusual way. Who was she? Why was she here?

I turned my attention back to both my parents, still tangled in their argument. I began to descend the staircase, my bare feet making no noise as I took each step with as much grace that a vampire could possess. The woman noticed me first, her pale rose eyes staring at me with fascination as a smirk played across her unusually beautiful face. I felt uncomfortable as this stranger stared at me.

"Rido, I see you have been busy," The woman spoke in a voice that sounded like wind chimes.

My parents followed her gaze as I stood halfway down the staircase, clutching a blanket.

"Senri, go back to bed," Mother begged me, eyes wide.

"Mom, who is she?" I asked, pointing towards the strange woman.

"Its rude to point," The kimono woman chimed, examining my face.

I shrugged, as if the scene bored me.

The woman giggled and her head shook. A sound of a bell rang through the air. I noticed for the first time a pink string with a golden bell tied into the woman's long snowy hair.

"What a naughty boy," She chimed.

Suddenly she was right in front of me, studying my small face with that same fascinated look dancing in her eyes.

"Such a handsome little boy," She said as she traced a long pale finger down my face.

"Don't you dare touch him!" My mother shrieked.

My father, as quick as a bullet, slapped my mother across the face. I gasped, shocked at his sudden movement. The woman was still in front of me, a smile playing on her lips.

"Who are you?" I murmured, frightened of this strange woman.

The woman leaned in towards me, her head tilting towards my ear.

"I'm Shizuka Hio, a pureblood," She whispered into my ear, her breath trailing across my neck. My icy blue eyes widened with fear.

"Shizuka, stop playing games with the boy," My father said to Shizuka.

She barely turned away from me to respond to my father.

"Oh you know how I operate Rido. I love games."

A chill went down my spine at her words. The way she talked to my father. The way my father looked at her. Were they together?

"Anyway, Seira," My father turned towards my mother, "why don't you inform Senri of what the situation is."

My mother turned towards me, eyes filled with fear.

"Your father and this woman, Shizuka, are engaged."

My breath stuck in my throat as shock coursed through my veins. Engaged to be married? Since when? I knew my parents never married, but didn't my father have any love for my mother? I knew the answer now. Rido Kuran had never loved Seira Shiki. She was just a puppet in his endless games. Then what was I? Was I also a puppet? Another chess piece that was disposable?

"Don't cry little boy, everything is alright," Shizuka, wiped the tear that had escaped my perfect composure with her index finger. I couldn't stop the shiver that escaped me as the woman touched me.

"Don't touch me," I said, staring at her coldly. What was I doing? I just told a pureblood to back off. I was a dead 'little boy' now.

The woman stared at me and then simply laughed.

"Rido! This boy is the double of you," she said, giggles escaping her rosy lips, "look at that stare! It's the same as yours!"

I couldn't resist twitching from the woman's words.

"I am not him," I retorted, voice as cold as ice.

"Excuse me?" Shizuka asked, her laughter ceasing as she acknowledged the tone of my voice.

"I said I am not him," I repeated coldly, staring the powerful pureblood with eyes that were as cold as my voice.

"How dare you talk to her like that," My father growled, throwing my mother to the floor and striding towards me with his fist raised.

I heard the sound of his fist connecting with my face before I felt it. The sheer power of the blow sent me falling to the ground.

"Senri!" My mother screamed, attempting to get up from the marble floor.

I smelled my own blood before it dripped down my face. A sharp pain was making itself known from my arm. Vampires who had not reached puberty didn't have special powers and our healing abilities were not as immediate at such a young age. My eyes glanced towards my arm. My arm was covered in red. I winced as the smell filled my nostrils. A vampire's own blood never appealed to them. Despite my throbbing head and arm, I managed to pick myself up, grasping onto the stair railing for support.

"What a little fighter," Shizuka chimed, admired by my perseverance at such a young age of six years old.

I ignored her chiming voice. I was focused on my father's next move, which was directed towards my mother. My mother was still sprawled on the floor, attempting to pick herself up. My father was striding towards her, smiling at her weak attempts. He slammed his foot on her back, refraining her from moving. He had captured the kill. I stretched my weak hand out towards my mother, willing to cease this from happening.

That was when it happened. I felt a movement on my crimson arm. The blood was moving rapidly as I stared at it, taken aback by what was happening. The blood was twisting and turning, shaping itself into a long string. The line of blood then shot out from my arm, racing towards my father. It whipped my father across the back, causing a large rip through his clothes and forming a long wound across his back.

Shizuka stared in amazement at the rope of blood that was now making its second strike at my father. It hit him across his pale face, gashing his cheek.

My father turned around and looked at me, eyes wide with shock. He was looking at his six year old son, blood pouring from his arm and forming a lasso that raced around his body, like shield.

My father lifted his foot from my mother and walked towards me, eyes filled with rare confusion. I stared at him, a fury building up inside me that I had never felt before.

"Get out," I muttered.

My father remained still, unmoving like a statue.

"I said get out; now!" I shouted for the first time in my life with proper emotion. The circle of blood shook violently, as though emphasizing the demand.

My father simply stared at me with his mismatched eyes and began to walk towards the door, Shizuka following behind with her now fearful eyes.

"We will meet again Senri. When you are more useful to me," And with that, my father walked out of both my mother and mine's life.

When the door closed, signalling his presence had gone, I felt light-headed. The lasso of blood that had circled me began to retreat back to my veins, just as the fury left my body. The last thing I remember was my mother's tear streaked face, running towards me as I collapsed and entered into darkness.

* * *

**A/N : Woohoo go Shiki! Hehe :) Please remember to review! Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 Extended Family

**Author's Note : Here is chapter 8 :D Remember to review as I appreciate all feedback :D Enjoy the chapter :}**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

* * *

The week following the 'incident' passed slowly. My mother was in shock I suppose, not quite believing what had happened. Any mother would be shocked if their only son had developed his noble power at the innocent age of six years old. She put it down to the pureblood in me. I was unconscious for under an hour after I had collapsed. My mother never left my side. She was worried sick thinking she had lost her only reason for living. She tried to blame herself for what had happened, saying she should have stood up to my father long ago. I told her to not blame herself. She would have been slaughtered if she had attempted the same thing with no noble power. She quietly agreed a small smile on her face for the first time in years. She was so proud of me. I was the bravest little boy she had ever met. I never agreed with her. I didn't think I was brave or anything like that. I would never love myself in that way, no self-belief and all that crap. I was just me.

* * *

It was a week and a half after the incident as my mother and I sat facing each other in the large library of our home. My mother was reading _Pride and Prejudice_ for the hundredth time. My mother was once a famous actress. She had played the part as the leading female Elizabeth Bennett in a film that became a huge success. I settled with another classic called _Wuthering Heights_. I was immersed in the book when we heard the knock coming from the front door. I froze, as did my mother. We stared at each other, our eyes wide.

"Father?" I mouthed the word to my mother.

My mother shook her head and darted out of the room. I followed, curiosity taking over me. I arrived in the main hall to a scene of reunion and joy. My mother was hugging a woman that was so beautiful that even angels would go green in envy. Her long hair is brown and fell around her petite figure perfectly in soft curls. Her eyes are a strange colour. Were they burgundy or a reddish brown? Her eyes are framed with thick dark lashes that outlined her eyes perfectly. This type of beauty came only with the title of pureblood, which is what this woman is.

A handsome man was behind the woman, his stance almost protective. He has a warm smile on his face, which seemed to light up the whole room. He too also has brown hair, yet it is a few shades darker than his companion. His eyes are almost identical to the woman's, only a shade or two differences in their burgundy eyes. He too is of inhuman beauty that only a pureblood could possess.

A flicker of movement caught my eye from behind the man's leg. My eyes widened as a boy stepped out from his father's shadow. He is around two or three years older than I. He is the image of his father. The same dark brown hair that fell in long strands around his head. He has the same eyes, although the boy's seemed to hold more wisdom than the man if that was possible. The boy seemed to possess the soft gentle nature of his mother. He is surely a pureblood.

My mother had pulled away from the woman and was waving for me to come forward. I drifted towards the three pureblood vampires, staring at their faces with a look of innocent curiosity. My mother took me by the hand, as if presenting me to these powerful vampires.

"This is my son, Senri. Senri this is your aunt, uncle and cousin."

My mouth fell open with a pop. I am related to these elegant beings? How is that possible? The boy gave me a smile of reassurance as I continued to stand their, too shocked to move.

The woman kneeled down in front of me, so that our eyes met. She smiled at me with her perfect teeth.

"I'm Juri Kuran," she said in a kind voice, "it's so good to finally meet my little nephew!"

I gasped at the mention of her name. She was a Kuran. They are all Kurans. They are the unofficial royal family of the vampire world and I am their nephew.

Juri smiled at my obvious shock. Her husband, who I now reliased is the Haruka Kuran I had read in that Senior Council book, approached me and ruffled my maroon hair. I stared at him with my icy blue eyes which were the size of saucers.

"He's speechless Seira," Haruka chuckled.

"Senri never knew he was related to you. In fact he was convinced his father and I were his only family."

"He looks so much like you Seira," Juri said, studying my small face with her wide eyes, "except the eyes. Your eyes are just a shade darker than little Senri here."

Nobody mentioned my father. I was forever grateful for that.

"Kaname, don't be shy," Haruka urged his son forward, "go say hello to your cousin while the grown-ups go have a little chat."

Kaname walked towards me with a small smile on his face, while my mother and his parents went to the living room to catch up.

"Hello," Kaname said, his burgundy orbs on my face.

"Hello," I retorted, managing a small, yet brief smile to appear on my face.

"So, we're cousins huh?" Kaname pointed out, trying to make conversation.

"I guess so," I replied, not exactly helping fuel the conversation. Who could blame me? I had never talked to a vampire around the same age as me before.

"You're house is nice," Kaname commented, motioning around him.

"It's alright," I said, hands in the pockets of my grey trousers.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Kaname asked suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"No, just me," I said, staring at the young pureblood in front of me, "how about you?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Kaname didn't answer for a moment as sadness had washed across his perfectly sculpted face. He finally answered, "No," he said in a small voice.

I decided to not pursue the subject further, avoiding asking about his sudden sadness. I knew the young royal was lying, I could feel it in my bones. But why would he lie? I pondered the subject as Kaname began to start discussing games and books with me. I pushed the thought to the back of my head, and enjoyed the remaining time to catch up with my cousin. It felt good to talk to someone young like me. Maybe things would start to get better from here.

* * *

**A/N : Well I hope I introduced the Kuran's in a good way :) I feel glad that Shiki has found some family :') But we all know the story of the Kuran's :( Please review and keep reading! Thank you**** :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Family Portrait

**A/N : Okay I wanted to in this chapter create a small period of time for Shiki to be happy. I hope I don't get reviews stating Shiki is lazy, Shiki is boring , Shiki is an expressionless monster. Its _my_ fanfic so I want Shiki to be happy with his life :) *calms down* Okay then lets go! p.s yes Kaname is kind _before_ his parents died in my opinion, so he will be the silent person we all know and love/hate _after_ his parents die. Anyway her is the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its items, characters or places etc**_

* * *

Ever since the day the Kurans visited, life seemed to get better. For the next half a year my mother's face seemed to glow. I managed to smile a bit more seeing her happy. If she was happy I guess I was.

Haruka became my second father, a role model to me. Every time my extended family came to visit I would follow Haruka around the mansion as he did the jobs a father was supposed to do. He would fix the broken chairs and tables that father used to break in his anger or throw at mother. He would tend to the garden, cutting the neglected grass and weeds. He would fix the radio that never seemed to work. He did just about everything. While mother and Juri, who really was like a second mother to me, were sitting down with their cups of tea mixed with blood tablets, Kaname and I were assisting Haruka around the mansion.

Kaname felt like the sibling I never had. He was always smiling that smile that was identical to his mother's. Kaname was my first proper friend in the world and I am forever grateful for his kindness. I finally got my wish to have a friend and a family that loved me, right down to my empty soul. I hoped that this happiness would last forever, but everyone knows that nothing lasts forever.

* * *

It was six months since the Kurans entered both my mother and mine's lives when it all started to go wrong. I was finally starting to let people through my barriers. I was making progress in my mother's eyes. It was a cold winter's evening when they came, a week or so before my seventh birthday. I was practically jumping around the house with excitement. The minute I heard the main door open, I pounced from my waiting place on the staircase and ran into the arms of Haruka.

"Haruka-sama!" I cried, hugging my pureblood uncle.

I felt his arms wrap around me in response.

"Hello Senri," He responded, smiling to himself.

I pulled away from the hug and looked behind Haruka to see Kaname trudging up the steps to the mansion along with his mother, Juri.

"Kaname-sama, Juri-sama!" I said, waving to them.

Kaname entered the house first, smiling at me with his hands behind his back.

"Senri-sama. I hear it's your birthday soon," Kaname announced.

"Yes, next week," I retorted, shocked myself that the year had passed so quickly, and the difference that period of time made for me.

"Well this is from Mother, Father, Me and Yu-," Kaname cut his sentence short, as though he was forbidden to finish it.

"And?" I said, curiously as a cocked my head to the side.

"And the staff at our home," Juri cut in anxiously, shooting her only child a pleading look, "Kaname tells them all about you."

Kaname cringed from his mistake. I knew she was lying. I wondered who Kaname knew that began with a Y?

Kaname handed me a package covered in silver wrapping paper that was held together with two black satin ribbons that looked too pretty to throw away.

I ripped of the paper with care, and stuffed the ribbons in my trouser pockets.

In my hand I held a photo of my family. There was my mother, beaming at the camera with her Hollywood smile. She had her arms around me, a very unamused me I might add. I could see why, I was forced to dress up for this photo but I someone still managed to have a small smile on my face. Kaname stood beside me, his kind smile showing off his rows of pearl white teeth. His parents stood behind him, their elegance and grace shining through, even on paper.

"I don't know what to say," I murmured, shocked by how the photo affected me.

"Thank you would be a good start," Kaname said, smirking at my dumb-founded face.

"Thank you, all of you," I thanked Kaname and looked at both his parents too.

My mother's small figure glided into the hall, her kitchen apron still fastened around her waist. "Why you all standing there with the door open! C'mon inside! The feast awaits!" And with that she drifted back to the kitchen.

"Oh no," I muttered as I trudged to the dining room with my cousin.

"What?" Kaname asked, as we entered the room.

"My mother has actually cooked, prepare yourself for the disaster," I murmured to Kaname who immediately bursts out laughing.

* * *

The rest of the night went along perfectly, I've never been happier as I stared at the faces of my family. I hadn't felt emotion like this in all my life. But like I said, nothing lasts forever.

As my aunt, uncle and cousin prepared to leave, I noticed something in Haruka's eyes that I was too preoccupied to notice until now. His eyes were filled with grief and sadness and what shocked me were that Juri's eyes were a mirror of her husband's. I gazed at them curiously, trying to figure them out.

"Is something wrong uncle?" I asked as Kaname hugged my mother and thanked her for the food and entertainment.

Haruka stared at me with his burgundy eyes. He suddenly knelt down and hugged me.

I was shocked, but I hugged my uncle and my second father back.

"You're a wonderful boy Senri, I see you as my second son as does Juri. Kaname sees you as his brother and friend. Never forget how special you are to your family, okay?" I nodded my clear blue eyes wide in shock.

"Your uncle's right," Juri said, bending down to kiss both my cheeks while I felt my cheeks go pink, "always remember that your mother and both your uncle and I love you so much. You need to learn to love yourself too."

I stared at Kaname, who simply shook his head as in to not ask about his parents sudden actions, but I saw it in his eyes too, those wise eyes. He was afraid as well.

"Goodbye Senri," Haruka said, ruffling my hair.

"Goodbye Senri," Juri whispered, patting my cheek.

"See you later Shiki," Kaname said, trying to be cheerful as he briefly laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Goodbye Haruka, Juri and Kaname," I said, smiling at them. They all smiled in return as they exited through the large mahogany doors.

And with that they were gone, leaving me standing in the overly large entrance hall alone. My mother had already left, tired from her role as hostess. I realised as I too made my way to bed that only Kaname said he would see me later. Why did Uncle Haruka and Auntie Juri seem so final in their goodbyes? This thought caused a knot in my stomach. I pushed the thought to the back of my head as I placed my family portrait on my bedside table. It wasn't goodbye I repeated to myself, squeezing my eyes shut. I finally drifted to sleep, dreaming of silver paper, black ribbons and my wonderful family.

* * *

**A/N = This chapter breaks my heart everytime I read it, as I know what happens next :'( He's only found happiness and its gonna be taken away from him by that man he's ashamed to call his father :( Anyway enough of my ranting! Please_ Please Please_ remember to review, I really appreciate reviews. I fell like I can't write if I don't get reviews :( Anyway, thanks and goodbye :D**


	10. Chapter 10 I'm Sorry

**Author's Note : Here is chapter 10! Thanks to all the reviews I have received so far :D Keep 'em coming! Anyway I feel really sorry for Shiki in this chapter, it breaks my heart reading it again :'( He really hasn't had a good life, and he is only seven! For all you Rima lovers, she will be making an appearance in the next chapter along with other familiar faces :) So enjoy the chapter! **

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or characters, items or places etc :)**_

* * *

On the day of my seventh birthday I woke up earlier than usual. I was too excited to lie in bed any longer, which was abnormal for me. I bounded into my mother's grand bedroom and catapulted myself onto her bed, sheets made of the finest silk.

"It's my birthday! It's my birthday!" I chanted, jumping up and down on her bed like it was a trampoline.

"What time is it?" She mumbled, sitting up as she rubbed her blue eyes.

"Who cares because it's my birthday," I replied in between bounces.

"Honey, its 5pm," my mother yawned as she checked the time, "you're up far too early!"

"Mother," I grumbled, my bouncing ceasing as I plopped beside her in the bed.

"Oh alright," my mother mumbled, getting out of her bed.

The day went by smoothly as my mother and I celebrated my seventh birthday. We baked a birthday cake, watched our favourite movies and drank blood tablets as we sat around the fireplace to warm ourselves up due to the cold weather. Of course I missed the Kurans, where were they? Didn't Kaname say he would at least phone to wish me a happy birthday? As I sat beside my mother on the cosy sofa as she told stories of her days in the showbiz industry, I stared into the orange depths of the fire. A tiny voice was telling me that something was wrong, but I chose to ignore it. I closed my eyes tight and wished that they were safe. If only I knew how wrong I was.

* * *

It was another frosty day as I awoke two days after my birthday. It had began to snow on the eve of my birthday, so as I looked out my bedroom window I was not surprised to see the ground still covered in a white blanket. Icicles clung to the tree branches like frozen teeth bared by a monstrous beast. I shuddered as I watched the hedges shiver under the wind's cold embrace.

I decided to be wise for once as I grabbed my blanket to keep me warm, you never know when the heating will break again. As I stumbled out my bedroom door I heard voices drifting up from the main hall. I couldn't help but think it was Haruka, Juri and Kaname. I peeked my head of thick maroon hair over the banister that ran across the landing.  
I saw my mother first, in the arms of a man I had never seen before in my life. His hair colour was similar to both my mother and mine's, yet it seemed to have faded to a less vibrant maroon than our own. His eyes were almost identical to my mother's although they too were faded in comparison to her bright clear ones.

"Mother," I said as I descended the staircase, blanket trailing behind me.

My mother broke away from the man's arms and turned her tear streaked face towards me.

"Oh Senri," She choked back the tears. I was suddenly scooped up into her arms and carried down the staircase like a little baby, dropping my blanket in the process.

"Mother, what's the matter?" I asked softly as she set me back on my feet on the marble ground, yet her arms were still wrapped around my body like cage.

"Can the boy be trusted with the truth?" Another man, whose presence I had not noticed, questioned in a rough voice. He had blond hair that had been combed backwards, making his hair messy yet professional. He was tall and he had a noble aura about him, he was somebody important I assumed. His small, stern eyes were a pale blue. He looked like a very serious man.

I realised that a boy of the around the same age as me was standing beside the serious man. He too was blond and I assumed he was a relation to the tall stern man towering over him. Yet this boy looked the complete opposite in so many ways. His large eyes were green, a soft emerald green, and his hair feel around his face in a casual, yet natural way. Even as he stood there, staring at the scene in front of him, his face portrayed happiness and serenity. As I stared at the boy he looked towards me, his emerald eyes bore into my icy blue orbs. He smiled at me, a pure simple smile that would light up a whole room. I couldn't help but return the smile. His positive aura was almost intoxicating.

"He deserves to know Asato," The other man retorted, "he is after all my great-nephew."

So that's why he looked similar to my mother. He was from her side of the family, the Shiki clan.

The blond noble vampire, Asato, began to speak. "Last night the Kuran mansion was attacked by Rido Kuran and a Level E army of some sorts. Kaname Kuran was the only known survivor of the attack. Haruka Kuran died in his son's arms while Juri Kuran died inside the mansion. Rido Kuran's whereabouts are unknown but he has been presumed dead."

Silence filled the hair as the strict aristocrat finished his 'speech'. Haruka and Juri were dead? Impossible.

"You're lying," I whispered, my heart telling me to believe what I was saying and my head telling me to shut up.

"I'm sorry Senri," My great-uncle said, staring at me with his pale blue eyes.

Tears began to uncontrollably flow down my young innocent face like waterfalls.

"No!" I yelled, closing my eyes and wishing for this to not be real, "why are you lying?"

"Senri, honey," My mother attempted to wipe away my tears. I pushed her away, pulling myself out of her arms.

"Don't touch me," I shouted at her, my voice brittle and cold.

Then I was running, running back up the staircase. I wanted to run away from this whole life, this whole existence. Why did my father still have to ruin my life even if he wasn't near me?

"Let him go Takuma," a voice said behind me as I reached the landing. The boy, Takuma, must have wanted to go after me. As if he could help.

I slammed the door of my bedroom behind me, the doorframe quivered from the force. I punched the bland wall in my blinding anger, creating a hole in the wall.

I approached the large ornate mirror on my bedroom wall. I glared at my reflection. Why was I related to that monster of a man? Why did I resemble him in many ways? I snatched the mirror from the wall and threw it across the room, as if the cancel out all remaining similarites between that demon and I. I watched as it shattered to pieces before my very eyes. I walked towards the side of my bed, pieces of discarded glass cutting my feet as I walked. I didn't care. The physical pain was nothing compared the emotional pain I was experiencing. I slumped down against the bed, cradling my arms around my legs. I had cut my hands as I had fallen to the floor. Tears continued to fall down my alabaster cheeks as I blinked them back furiously.

Suddenly, without any warning, the blood began flowing faster out of the cuts in my hands. They began to flow around me, like a shield, turning faster and faster with every given moment. The speed of the blood caused gusts of air to blow my hair away from my face and force me to close my eyes. This was the second time my noble power had made itself known.

While I was being circled by the lasso of blood, little Takuma was standing silently in the doorway, green eyes wide as he witnessed the scene in front of him. He'd never seen someone with a noble power that was so powerful at such a young age. He didn't even know vampires at the age of seven could even have developed their power. Despite this, Takuma wasn't scared. He didn't care about himself at that moment. He was fearful for the vulnerable little boy that sat in obvious pain on the ground.

I suddenly, not able to bear the pain any longer, let out a blood-curdling scream. I moved my hands to my head, gripping my maroon hair as if to yank it out out of my head. As I raised my hands to my head, I somehow released the blood from my control. I caused the blood to splatter across the room, colouring the bland, white walls with red streaks and my bed sheets with dots of crimson. I rocked back and forward, in my own little empty world. The pain wouldn't go away. At this moment I felt like God hated me. He wanted to cause me pain and grief that no other man or woman had ever experienced, and I was only seven years old. I continued to rock back and forth, hands knotted my already messy hair. My family portrait seemed to stare on, its members watching me in this low moment in my life.

Without any warning, I felt a pair of small hands on my shoulders. My rocking ceased and I stared up at the owner of the hands. My eyes rested on a pair of kind green eyes. It was the boy I had seen earlier, Takuma. He had brought my blanket with him, draping it around my quivering figure. He sat cross-legged on the carpet beside me, not caring if he got blood on his grey trousers. Anyone else would have run away at the sight of me, thinking I was insane or mental. But Takuma seemed different. He seemed like a boy with a pure heart. A boy who would always put others needs before his own. A boy with the qualities to make a life long friend. He put his arms around me and pulled me into a comfortable hug.

"I'm Takuma Ichijo," He whispered into my ear.

When he pulled away from the hug he simply looked at me with those sincere green eyes and said two words that made me feel like I wasn't alone in the world.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N : Poor Shiki :'( Bless him! On a lighter note, welcome to the story Ichijo! :D so next chapter others characters including a very special girl will be introduced *cough* rima *cough*. So until next time thank you and remember to review! **

**p.s HAPPY NEW YEAR :D **


	11. Chapter 11 Porcelain Doll

**A/N : Okay I hope this chapter is okay :) I tried my best! I apologise if some people are OOC! Enjoy reading! Thank you for all the reviews I have received so far!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, places, items etc. **_

* * *

The next three weeks passed by slowly and painfully. For the first week I locked myself in my room, only coming out to get food, blood tablets and to attend to my personal hygiene. Mother was beside herself with worry. She stood outside my bedroom door for almost an hour every night, begging for me to come out. Sometimes she just stood there, crying silently to herself. You would have thought I would give in to those soft tears from my mother and opened the door. The truth was that I didn't even feel anything as I listened to her cries. I had crawled back into my hollow shell, raising my barriers higher than ever.

After that week my mother knew she had to do something. That's when Takuma Ichijo began to visit the mansion everyday. My mother thought I would confide in someone of my own age, someone I could relate to. In a sense I was happy to spend time with Takuma. He saw everything in a positive way and there was never a frown on his face. He already saw me as his best friend and I felt the same way too. I let him in a little bit, saying how much I missed Haruka and Juri, but I never let him through all my barriers.

* * *

It was the third week when the invitation arrived at the house. Takuma and I were in the library, reading while making small conversation along the way. My mother glided into the room, clutching a piece of stiff card. She wore a smile that lit up her whole face.

"Boys, I've got some news!"

I raised an eyebrow at her excitement, "What?"

"There is a New Year's Eve party being held by the Aidou clan!" She exclaimed, her smile, somehow, growing.

"And?" I muttered, completely uninterested.

"We've been invited!" Mother announced, waving the invitation for effect.

"Whoop-de-doo," I murmured, tired of her excitement already.

"This is so exciting!" Takuma beamed at us, "the Aidou clan hold the best parties!"

I glared at Takuma, "Don't encourage her."

"Sweetie, this means you can go out of the house," Mother said, trying to lure me into going.

"Interesting," I yawned, glancing down at my book.

The book vanished from my hands, it was there one second and gone the next. I rolled my pale blue eyes and shifted my glare towards my mother.

"Yes it is interesting, because we are going. No buts!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

"You still have my book," I called in a monotone voice as Takuma laughed to himself quietly.

* * *

"I look like an idiot," I muttered, standing in front of my mother's large mirror. I was dressed in a black suit with a white shirt under the black blazer. I loosened the fiord tie that was choking my neck and untucked my shirt.

"It's an improvement I guess," I commented, turning away from the mirror with my hands in my pockets. I felt the satin slip through my fingers in my left pocket. It was the two ribbons that I had kept for around a month now. I always kept them close, remembering the time in my life when I was happy.

"Senri!" My mother called, "the car is here!"

I groaned and trudged down the stairs to my mother waiting at the open door. She wore a low cut, purple satin dress. Silver bands that wrapped around her waist emphasized her figure that used to be on the cover of magazines and on theatre screens. Her hair was left untouched, it fell around her in natural loose curls.

"Did you comb your hair?"

"No," I retorted, stating the obvious.

My mother giggled, ruffling my already messy hair in the process.

* * *

"Well, this is a big party," I droned as the car pulled up to one of the many, at a guess, Aidou clan residences. Cars were everywhere along with the most noble vampires I had ever seen in one place. The place looked packed from the outside, and I hadn't even stepped inside yet!

I heard my mother thank the driver as he left to park his car. I followed her as we entered the enormous mansion and we were greeted by servants who offered to take coats and purses while wishing us a pleasant night.

The atmosphere in the ballroom was electric. Music played from speakers concealed from the naked-eye while disco lights lit up the extravagant hall in many different colours. I was transfixed, watching the colours change from red to blue then to green and yellow.

"Senri!"

I whipped around, searching the crowd of adult vampires for the owner of the voice, reliasing my mother had already drifted of to mingle.

"Over here!" The voice called again.

I spotted Takuma then, pushing his way through the crowd. He was wearing a suit almost identical to mine, except his tie was a green that matched his eyes. He grabbed my hand and began to pull me through the mass of bodies.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we made our way out of the ornate hall.

"Where the real party is!" Takuma turned around and beamed at me. Damn was this kid ever sad?

I was dragged to another hall that was parallel to the room we had just left. It was considerably smaller and wasn't as packed or loud. I noticed that the vampires here were around my age and were all younger than at least fourteen years old. Takuma was still dragging me through the room, to a corner of sofas and chairs with three people there.

"Guys I found him," Takuma beamed, finally releasing my hand.

Three pairs of eyes stared at me. I shuffled my feet and stared at the floor, uncomfortable with the sudden attention. I peeked at my audience, trying to make a good first impression.

There were two boys and a girl. The first boy seemed to be the confident type of guy who never thought before he spoke. He had wavy blond hair and wide eyes that were close to the colour of turquoise. The second boy was taller than the first and seemed like the calm, patient type of guy. He had light, yet fiery, orange-red hair and peaceful amber eyes. He was leaning against the armrest of the large white sofa while the other boy was relaxing amongst the cushions of the sofa.

The girl was staring at me with eyes that were a complex shade of almond, similar to the colour of her wavy hair that came to her shoulders. She seemed proud of her appearance, haughty in a way.

"Welcome to the gang!" The blond boy exclaimed rising from his seat and throwing an arm around my tense shoulder.

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou, but everyone calls me Aidou," He said, pausing after saying his name.

"Are you waiting for applause?" I murmured.

"This guy is hilarious!" Aidou laughed, slapping me on the back, "you're called Senri Shiki right?" I nodded.

"Well I'm gonna call you Shiki," He said, dragging me over to the abnormally large sofa. The taller boy stared at me with his calm eyes.

"I'm Akatsuki Kain, but everyone just calls me Kain I guess," He said holding out a hand which I shook.

"I'm Ruka Souen," The girl said, flashing a smile that disappeared quickly.

"Hello," I greeted them all in my monotone voice, sounding bored and a bit cranky to them all.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Aidou said, glancing at me.

"Aidou do you ever shut up?" Ruka chimed, glaring at the confident blond on my right.

"Do you ever close your legs?" Aidou retorted, settling back into the cushions. He had just called the girl a slut basically. He was a bit rude for his age. I choked back a chuckle as Ruka twitched, beginning to rise from her seat when Kain stepped in.

"Hanabusa," Kain warned, staring at Aidou with his now fiery eyes.

"What? Just because we're cousins doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," Aidou complained, staring back into the warm amber eyes with his cool turquoise eyes.

"Well this is fun," Takuma commented, smiling from the armchair to the left of the large sofa. Just like Takuma to attempt World Peace.

"Is anybody else coming?" Ruka questioned, looking around the room.

"Probably," Aidou muttered, glancing around the room but avoiding looking in Ruka's direction like a disease.

"So Shiki, I heard you have your noble power developed already," Kain stated, trying to make conversation.

"Yes I do," I said, containing a yawn from escaping my lips.

"Really? That's so cool! I hope I have a noble power," Aidou babbled, staring at me with wonder in his eyes.

"You already do Hanabusa, the ability to be a complete ass," Ruka implied, a smirk of revenge playing on her rosy lips.

"You little-," Aidou didn't get to finish his sentence as Kain was already pulling him away by the collar of his dark blue shirt.

"We will be back in a minute," Kain growled, pulling a now terrified Aidou away from Ruka, Takuma and I.

An awkward silence filled the air before none other than Takuma attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

"So what did everyone get for Christmas?" He asked, his green eyes twinkling.

I suppressed a moan as Ruka launched into a detailed explanation of her presents, which included the lilac dress that she wore now.

I leaned back against the cosy seat, closing my eyes. Well, at least I had made new friends, I think. I was just about to fall asleep when an outburst from Ruka made me almost jump out of skin.

"Rima!" Ruka exclaimed waving into the crowd. I sat up, looking for who she was waving like a maniac at. Then I saw her. She was a petite girl, the same age as me I guessed. She had large eyes that were easily the most beautiful thing I had seen. They were the highlight of her small cream face. The colour was peculiar though, were they a light clear periwinkle? A bold cerulean? A bright indigo? It didn't matter as they were just as pretty whatever colour they were. Her hair was just as puzzling colour wise, a cross between a yellow blond and orange. It looked like corn or the petals on a sunflower. It hung down her back, pin straight, with uneven bangs that shrouded her forehead and between her large eyes. She wore an empire line navy dress with a full skirt that spread out in an elegant way to just above her knees. Her dress had little navy straps and had a white satin strip that wrapped around her waist and resulted in a bow at her back. She was a porcelain doll, the most beautiful porcelain doll that I had ever seen.

"Shiki?" A voice pierced through my daydream like a knife.

"Huh?" I muttered, snapping back to reality.

Ruka had been waving her hand in front of my face as I had stared at Rima, who was now staring back at me. Great, I had been caught staring.

"This is Rima Touya," Ruka said, introducing me to Rima.

"Hello," I said, smiling at her timidly.

She nodded at me, returning my smile. She looked completely bored, as if she wanted to fall asleep. I felt the exact same way.

"Shiki, you're blushing!" Takuma stated, smiling at me as usual.

I glared at him while Ruka giggled at my expression.

"The boys are back!" Aidou sauntered through the crowd and plunked himself on the sofa beside me, Kain walking calmly behind him. Ruka rolled her almond eyes and groaned at Aidou's return.

"Oh hey Rima," Aidou said noticing she was here. She just nodded at him, a tired look on her face that matched mine.

"What's got you all hot and bothered?" Aidou questioned, staring at my pale pink cheeks while everyone was involved in seperate conversations.

"Nothing," I replied, staring at him coldly.

"He was blushing," Takuma chimed in, unaware when to shut his mouth. Aidou let out a low whistle and waggled his eyebrows.

"If its Ruka, Kain will kill you," He whispered into my ear.

I shook my head, avoiding looking at a certain girl that sat just two people away. Maybe this party won't be so bad.

* * *

**A/N : The Party ain't over! But the next chapter won't be as long, sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Remember to review :D thanks :D**

**p.s awww Shiki has his first crush :') **


	12. Chapter 12 Midnight Kisses&Silk Ribbons

**A/N : Here is chapter 12, I hope you like it! Shiki + Rima may seem OOC but I figured maybe they're a bit different around eachother than they are with the rest of the gang? So I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its items, places or characters.**_

* * *

The party was in full swing, and it was only ten o'clock! Everyone was up and about, dancing, chatting, and joking around. I however was content with lounging on the sofa with a glass of two blood tablets. Kain and Ruka were off dancing, Aidou was flirting, and Takuma was being his usual self and mingling with everyone while Rima was at the bathroom. I sighed as I set my glass on a coffee table and leaned back into the cluster of cotton cushions. I closed my eyes and relaxed, blocking out the music and the constant chatter of voices. I guess being 'trapped' in a mansion for my whole life had made me pretty anti-social.

"Is anybody sitting there?"

I jolted out of my daydreams and opened my eyes to see Rima standing in front of me, unsure whether to sit down or not.

"No," I replied, trying to keep my cool.

"May I sit there?" She asked, her hypnotic eyes transfixing me.

"Sure," I said feeling my cheeks turn pink, again. She sat to my right, smoothing the navy skirt of her dress. There was a moment of silence as we both sat there, but it wasn't awkward. It was somehow comfortable.

"I haven't seen you around before," She said, trying to make conversation.

"I haven't really been around," I replied, fiddling with the cuff of my blazer.

"You don't want to talk about it do you?" She asked, concerned.

"What?" I replied, staring at my black blazer cuff.

"You're avoiding looking at me and you keep fiddling with your cuff," She replied, stating the obvious. I didn't reply, shocked that she noticed such things. I'd never met someone else who was perceptive like me. Suddenly her dainty hand was on mine, stopping me from wrecking my blazer. I felt my cheeks go warm. Hold it together Senri. Remember the barriers and the hollow empty shell you are.

"I'm sorry," She murmured when I didn't reply, "I'll go if you want me to." She began to rise from her seat when I did something that I was definitely not planning on doing. I grabbed her gentle hand and held on to it as I looked into her crystal clear orbs.

"Don't go," I whispered, pleading almost.

She looked at me and sighed, plunking herself back on the sofa beside me. What was I doing? I'd never done something like this before. If someone wanted to leave I let them. If someone wanted to shout at me I let them. I was always too lazy or tired to make an effort, so why was I starting now?

"You're really are strange y'know," She murmured, searching through the little purse she had.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied, not sure what to say. She sighed and I could almost hear her roll her eyes. She had pulled out a small sky blue box from her purse and she was opening it carefully.

"Here," She drawled, shoving something into my mouth.

"What the-?" I began to say but I was cut of short from the stick that tasted like chocolate that was now in my mouth.

"Its chocolate pocky," She said, smiling a small smile as I munched the sweet, "nice isn't it?" I nodded as I swallowed the tasty sweet. She already had another in her hand.

"Want another?" She asked, holding it out towards me.

"Yes please," I said, reaching out to take it. She yet again beat me to it, carefully putting it in my mouth. I didn't object as she smiled at my shocked face.

"You've never had pocky before?" She asked, putting the box away after taking out a stick for herself.

I shook my head, maroon hair falling over my eyes. We sat there, savouring the chocolate pocky as much as possible. The whole time her expression was identical to mine. She looked utterly bored of the positive atmosphere around her and I couldn't blame her. It did get annoying after a while, unless it was Takuma. Although Takuma did have his moments. I relaxed into the cushions once more and began to search the crowd for familiar faces. I saw Ruka dancing with a blushing Kain. I spotted Aidou in the middle of about a dozen girls, flirting was obviously his talent. I noticed Takuma mingling with just about everyone, smiling and talking like he knew every single person. He probably did knowing Takuma.

That's when I spotted a flash of dark brown gliding through the doors that led from the main hall. I sat up straight, Rima watching me curiously.

"Shiki?" She called as I suddenly began to run towards the crowds of young vampires, leaving her all alone. I'll apologise later, first I need to talk to him. I pushed through girls in dresses and boys in shirts and suits, my eyes never leaving the dark brown head that was standing at the door. Finally I reached the other side, panting from being pushed around by the close mass of bodies. Did people know when to move?

My crystal blue eyes rested on the burgundy orbs that were staring at me. Kaname Kuran was not the same boy I had seen only a month ago. Other people wouldn't notice the difference, but like Rima I was observant in people's appearances and actions. His eyes seemed much wiser than before as they assessed my stance. The softness had gone, vanished. It was replaced by this look of sadness and knowing. His hair was the same of course but his face seemed to have aged at least half a decade or more. Kaname looked drained of energy, paler than I had ever seen him. His aura was more powerful than you could imagine. He stood tall; no way could he be an eleven-year old boy by his stance.

I simply stood and stared at this stranger, not speaking or moving. All the while Kaname stood waiting patiently. The old Kaname would have laughed and asked me what I was looking at while playfully punching me on the arm. This boy seemed too grown up for playtime and jokes.

"Kaname?" I said when I had finally found my voice.

"Long time no see Senri," He replied in a voice that screamed power and authority.

I didn't quite know what to say as I walked towards the young pureblood. I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I know," He replied as I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"You have every reason to kill me right now, to hate me for being related to him. But here you stand talking to me calmly. I have no right to be here," I murmured while looking at my feet.

"You're not your father Senri; you're much more than that."

I stared up at Kaname, my eyes wide with shock. With those words he turned to leave, two men were standing by the door, bodyguards I assumed.

"Where are you going?" I called.

"To visit someone close to my heart," He replied.

"Who?" I asked, not giving up.

"Lets just say she is the most important person in the world." And with that my cousin disappeared from my sight, the bodyguards blocking him from my sight. What the hell just happened?

"Shiki! What was that?"

I suppressed a groan as I turned around to face Aidou, Kain, Ruka, Rima and Takuma. Aidou , Kain and Ruka were staring at me with wide eyes while Rima looked like she really didn't care what she had seen. Takuma was smiling as usual.

"Can I not talk to my cousin?" I growled, tired of the attention.

"KANAME KURAN IS YOUR COUSIN?" Aidou screamed, arms flapping about in the air.

"Yes," I retorted, rolling my eyes at his overreaction.

"You're so lucky! You must spend a lot of time with him!" Ruka exclaimed while Kain rolled his amber eyes. I was with him on this one.

"If you idiots hadn't realised by now Shiki's father is Kaname's uncle, therefore they Shiki and Kaname are cousins," Rima drawled, hands on her slim waist. Aidou glared at her for not sharing this 'important information' with him.

"How the hell did you know that?" Ruka asked, turning to challenge Rima.

"For your information my parents were good friends with the Kurans, my father planned the layout of their mansion while my mother handled interior design. My mother also made dresses and clothes for them exclusively," Rima explained, staring at Ruka with no emotion.

"Oh yeah," Ruka replied, remembering what Rima had obviously explained to her before.

"Did your mother make the dress you're wearing?" I suddenly asked.

"Yes she did, how'd you know?" Rima asked, staring at him with that same curious look.

"I just guessed I suppose," I murmured, embarrassed by my actions. God dammit I need to control myself a bit more in what I say. The truth was that Rima's dress fitted her like a glove, like it was made for her (which it was). Any other girl could never have pulled it off but Rima wore the dress so perfectly that I was surprised that Ruka and other girls weren't jealous.

"It explains why you are powerful," Kain mentioned, bringing me back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked, not quite understanding.

"It explains why you are so powerful for such a young age. You're half pureblood. You have developed your noble power and you're a year younger than all of us except Rima."

"Yeah well you better watch out pretty boy because when I get my power I'm gonna obliterate you," Aidou claimed, folding his arms and smirking. Ruka and Kain rolled their eyes while Takuma laughed.

"Dream on sunshine," Rima muttered. I simply nodded, amused by the confidence of the blond vampire.

"Shut up Rima, just cause you have a crush on Shiki," Aidou shouted, glaring at Rima whose cheeks were a now dainty shade of pink.

"Aidou keep that mouth of yours shut," Ruka threatened, protecting her friend.

"Or what?" Aidou smirked at the almond beauty in front of him.

"I'll smack you until your cheeks go red," Ruka said, clenching her hands until her knuckles were white.

"Bring it Barbie," Aidou said, motioning for her to come forward.

"That's it!" Ruka yelled, launching herself forward. Kain stepped in just in time, wrapping his arms around Ruka's waist and pulling her back.

"Let me at him!" She growled, tiny fists pumping thin air while Aidou laughed at her.

"I hope next year is just as good as this year," Takuma beamed at everyone, trying to change the subject. Epic failure on his part as nobody listened to him. Rima suddenly remembered he was there and turned on him, her cerulean eyes penetrating him.

"I can't believe you told him!" She whispered angrily while everyone was busy. I listened carefully, pretending to be interested in the Ruka vs. Aidou confrontation.

"I didn't I swear!" Takuma flustered, cringing back from the smaller girl who was very cranky.

"Well who the hell did?" She asked with a scowl on her pretty face.

"I may have told Ruka who must have told Kain who then told Aidou?"

"For goodness sake Ichijo! What part of I like Shiki but don't tell anyone do you not understand?" Rima exclaimed, trying to keep her voice quiet. She had her hands clenched into fists which resided on her waist, her neck craning up to glare at Takuma accusingly. She looked cute when she was angry.

"Rima keep your voice down! I don't think Shiki is deaf you know!"

"I don't care! He's probably heard by now thanks to you!" And with that the little vampire turned her back on a frightened Takuma and marched out of the hall, her head held high.

I trudged over to Takuma , eyebrow raised. Takuma managed to smile at me, shrugging his shoulders.

"I told her to keep her voice down," He said, laughing weakly to himself.

* * *

I found myself half an hour later drifting through the many corridors and rooms of the Aidou mansion, looking for Rima. I felt sorry for her. She was obviously embarrassed by what had happened, but I admired her for hiding it. I fumbled in my pocket and felt the smooth silk against my hand. I lifted the two pieces of ribbon from my pocket and carried them in my hand. As I walked through another living room I fiddled with the silk ribbons, feeling the gentle touch of the silk against my skin. I walked through the arch of the room which brought me to another long corridor. I stood for a moment, trying to decide what way to go now. I took a left and continued walking aimlessly down the corridor until I reached the last door at the end. I opened it and stepped inside a room that wasn't as large as the other extravagant rooms I had saw but it was cosy.

It was a children's playroom of some sorts. In one corner there was a bookshelf containing various books ranging from picture books to educational books. A doll house with miniature furniture stood among multi-coloured building blocks and a desk with some chairs had crayons and colouring books scattered across its surface. Large windows covered the whole wall facing the door. The windows were the height of the whole wall. That's when I found her.

She was sitting on a cushioned window seat, the farthest window from the door. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her head leaning against the class of the window. She was staring out of the window. Her face was just as pretty without any emotion. As she sat there, staring out the window, she reminded me of myself all those months ago. I remember when I used to sit at my window, staring out the window with blank eyes that matched hers now.

"Rima?" I whispered, walking towards her. Rima stared at me, alarmed by my sudden appearance. I noticed a few tears in her periwinkle eyes which she hastily wiped away.

"How long have you been standing there for?" She muttered, turning her gaze to the floor.

"A while," I replied as I reached the window. She ran her dainty fingers through her hair which fell across her eyes, just like my hair.

"I look a state. I'm sorry you had to see me like this," She whimpered, still not looking at me.

I sat across from her and reached for her hand. I heard her breathing stop, a small gasp.

"I think you look beautiful," I whispered, squeezing her hand encouragingly. She finally met my eyes. Our eyes were two types of blue. One as cold as ice and the other as warm as fire.

"Nobody's every called me beautiful before, apart from my parents," She murmured, wiping a few more escaped tears.

"I doubt that very much," I replied, smiling at her. A real smile, which I hadn't shown to anyone. She returned the smile, before shaking her head; causing golden locks to fall across her face.

"You're too kind," She replied, pushing her hair back from her face with her free hand, "I've always been the weird girl, the outsider. My parents always said I was a bit shy but the truth is I'm just not that interested. I sometimes feel like a shell, an empty, cold, hollow shell. I don't want to get close to others because I don't want to let them in. What if they don't like me or think I'm just as weird as I seem huh?" She paused to wipe away another tear, "I used to go to school with humans when I was five years old, just to have an idea of what they're like and to establish a 'friendship' with them. It was a short experience, only two months. I tried my best to make friends with them; I really did," Rima looked at me with those hypnotic eyes, "but all that effort was a waste of time. They didn't accept me. The girls pulled my hair," she raised a hand to her roots, "and they called me ugly and other horrible things. The boys used to think I was pretty, but the girls' jealousy soon spread like wildfire. They too soon started to play pranks on me, calling me names and teasing me for stupid things. One of those things was because I drank out of an opaque bottle," She looked out the window again, as if she was seeing another scene, "because of the blood tablets I had to take."

"Rima, I'm so sorry," I said, not knowing what else to say. I guess not everyone was willing to be nice to vampires.

"Its okay, I know they didn't mean it. They were too young to understand what they were doing. My parents took me out of the school and I got a tutor like most vampire children. I've never really felt the same after the rejection of those children," She sighed closing her eyes against the cold glass. I realised I was still holding her hand, but I didn't mind. It felt right in a weird way.

"I'm sorry for babbling again. Its just I feel you are someone I can relate to. I never open up to anyone, not even my own parents. Its like these walls are shrouding me from anybody who wants to enter." She looked back at me, as if she was trying to work me out, "but you're different. I can tell."

"I know what you mean, the walls and stuff," I murmured, finding myself staring at her too, "I didn't have the best upbringing. I found myself believing I was forbidden to be who I want to be. My father had planned my whole future, a future I wasn't comfortable with. He beat my mother senseless when he visited and then I cracked when he was planning to toss us away like crap," I clenched the cushioned fabric of the seat, remembering that night when I developed my power, "I was so angry with him, I attacked him. After he left I loathed myself, I still do. I have always had this fear that I would become like him, and I felt myself slowly slipping away and I don't want that to happen," I shook my head, feeling the angry tears springing to my eyes.

"You're not like that Shiki," Rima placed her other hand over her other hand which was still being held by mine, "I know we've only just met but I believe you are the complete opposite of your father."

I glanced up at the girl who I had just poured my heart out to. It felt good to let it all out, the bottled up hatred for myself. Why was I talking to her about all this personal stuff? What happened to my strong barriers with their titanium steel and reinforced iron walls? They seemed to crumble when she spoke to me. What was happening to me?

"And you're a great listener I assume from listening to my sad excuse for a traumatizing experience," Rima chuckled to herself, "sounds like you've been through much more."

I shrugged, not knowing how to respond as I glanced out the window at the moon. I looked up as I heard her choke back a laugh.

"You must think I am a fool, sitting here crying."

"You're not a fool," I retorted.

"I really like you Shiki," She whispered, fiddling with the white satin around her waist while looking at her navy skirt. I could just about make out a hint of pink making itself known on her cheeks.

"So I heard from your argument with Takuma," I replied, smiling at her embarrassment.

"You heard?" She asked, her face growing pinker every minute.

"Yes," I said, waiting for her reaction.

"I'm an idiot," She moaned, running a hand through her hair, messing it up.

I did something that I had never done to any girl before. I tugged her hand and pulled her over so I could hug her. She gasped as I buried my face in her sunflower hair.

"I really like you too," I said. I could almost hear her face break into a smile as she let out a sigh of relief. We sat like that for a minute, not moving or protesting. It was comfortable, not awkward. If an adult walked into the room it would look like two seven year old children hugging each other like a brother comforting is sister, but I felt something more.

"We better get back, it's almost midnight and I haven't danced once!" Rima said, rolling her eyes as she pretended to be interested. I released her and she stood up, smoothing her skirt and running her hand through her hair.

"Its kind of a mess," She muttered, struggling with her mass of golden locks. She looked at me pleadingly, "my mother would kill me if I came back a mess."

"Let me look," I said, remembering how I helped my mother comb her hair when I was younger. I realised as I reached for the long straight locks that the two black ribbons were still resting in my palm. An idea struck me as I stared at the silk and the golden locks.

Two minutes later the two ribbons were no longer in my hand, they were in Rima's hair. I had used the black silk to tie her hair up into two pigtails high on each side of her head. I left her fringe alone, letting it hang down her forehead naturally along with long strands that hung just in front of her little ears.

"How does it look?" She asked, twirling around like a ballerina.

"You look beautiful," I replied, mesmerized.

"Don't be silly," Rima said, rolling her large eyes.

"You're the silly one," I responded. It was my turn to roll my eyes.

She skipped over and took me by the hand, "C'mon we're going to miss the countdown!" And then we were running, holding hands and not knowing the way to get back. But we didn't care.

* * *

"Where the hell were you two? It's half an hour until midnight!" Takuma complained as Rima and I entered the hall again. Rima and I both shrugged, tiredness plastered across our faces. Takuma rolled his emerald eyes.

"Everyone is over by the corner again," Takuma said, turning to walk towards the sofas while Rima and I followed. Kain was sitting on the armrest of the chair Ruka had draped herself across. Aidou was lying on the sofa, surrounded by various cushions of all shapes and sizes.

"Thought you both had eloped or something," Aidou teased as we approached.

"Shut it Blondie," Ruka moaned, tired of Aidou's snarky remarks, while throwing a pillow at Aidou.

"Don't even," Kain thereatened his cousin as he was just about to throw the cushion back. Aidou rolled his turquoise eyes and sighed out of boredom.

"Yous were gone a long time," Ruka said, her almond eyes on our entwined hands.

"I got lost and Shiki found me wandering about," Rima drawled before yawning.

"Who did your hair?" Ruka questioned, staring at the pigtails while Rima fidgeted with the material of her skirt.

"I did it," I mumbled when Rima didn't answer the question.

Ruka's eyes widened and went down to the weave of our two hands. Kain simply smiled to himself while Takuma continued smiling as usual. Aidou caught my eye and winked.

"Bait in," He mouthed to me, gesturing to our intertwined hands while I glared at him. He just winked back and smirked as everyone drifted off to start new conversations.

* * *

"Let the countdown begin!" I heard Aidou shout as everyone drifted into the main hall. I rolled my eyes at the blonde's overconfident personality. Could anything put him off track? Rima and I stood with the others to the left of the hall, all of us standing together like a gang.

"Ten!"

Everyone began to get excited as the countdown began.

"Nine!"

The atmosphere was electric with the excitement.

"Eight!"

A girl who Aidou had flirted with constantly drifted towards him, hope in her eyes.

"Seven!"

I remembered the tradition of the Midnight Kiss then.

"Six!"

Takuma was standing with a girl who I think was called Sara?

"Five!"

Kain and Ruka stood together, Kain blushing while Ruka was smiling as she chanted along with everyone else.

"Four!"

I noticed Rima was alarmingly close to me.

"Three!"

We were holding hands and standing side by side.

"Two!"

Everyone had seemed to pair off with anyone, just to fulfil the tradition.

"One!"

Here we go, the beginning of a new year.

"Happy New Year!"

Kissing was everywhere, and I mean everywhere. I was shocked by the amount of embraces that filled the room, unaware of what was going to happen next.

"Happy New Year Shiki," A little voice whispered in my ear. I turned towards Rima and did something that shocked me. I kissed Rima. Nothing like the stuff you see in movies, just a simple kiss on the lips. She was surprised obviously, heck so was I. When I pulled away she was smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Rima!" A woman's voice called from the crowd.

"That's my mother," Rima muttered, annoyed by the interruption, "I better go." She was about to walk away when she turned back and pecked me on the cheek.

"Goodbye Shiki!" Rima called as she walked away, waving to me.

"Goodbye Rima!" I called, waving back as she walked away.

I have three words to sum up that night.

Best. Night. Ever.

* * *

**A/N : That took me a long time to write so I hope you all like it :3 Thanks for all the reviews I have received so far and please remember to review :) Thank you! :D**

**p.s Shik + Rima are just the cutest 3**


	13. Chapter 13 PlayDate

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters,places or items etc :)**

* * *

"Did you enjoy last night Senri?" My mother asked as I trudged into the dining room dragging my blanket as she sipped her cup of tea. I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned as I plonked myself in the chair facing her across from the table.

"Yeah, was good to get out for once," I mumbled, clutching the cotton material in my hand.

"I could tell," She responded, smiling to herself as she set her china cup down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retorted, glaring at her.

"Well you blushed like a schoolgirl when you were with that girl."  
I nearly fell of the chair with shock. Damn she noticed. I coughed, scratching my head.

"No I wasn't," I protested, already cranky from waking up early.

"Don't deny it Senri Shiki. I saw your little face light up when you were with her!" My mother smirked, "and when you kissed her at midnight! How adorable!"

"Shut up," I mumbled, staring at the white table cloth, as if to burn a hole through the bland cotton.

"Honey don't be a spoil sport, it was very cute! Even a few people I talked to saw all you kids kissing and thought it was so affectionate," My mother was smiling so much that I was surprised she wasn't tired.

"That's creepy, adults staring at little kids like that. Isn't that illegal," I retorted lazily.

"Senri don't be such a cranky little boy," She warned, trying to not smile, "besides I have arranged a play date for next week with all those little friends of yours. Now isn't that exciting?"

"Fantastic," I moaned, rolling my icy eyes, too tired to process the information, "I'm going back to bed," I mumbled, dragging myself away from the table, my mother laughing to herself as I went.

* * *

"Help me lord," I groaned, standing beside my mother outside a huge house, more like a castle. I had been dragged out of bed at the most ridiculous time to drive here for the 'play date' my mother had arranged with the other parents. I had fallen asleep in the car and was awaken a second time. Therefore I was not in the best of moods.

"Senri try to be nice," My mother said, tugging me by the hand.

"I'll try my best," I muttered.

"Good," She responded, convinced by my reply as the door opened, revealing an elegant woman with almond hair and forest green eyes.

"Hello, you must be Shiki," The lady smiled, "Ruka has told me about you." So this must be Ruka's mother, they looked very much alike, apart from the eyes of course. So this was Ruka's house then. It was extremely extravagant from the outside, reflecting the importance the Souen family obviously possessed.

"Hello," I replied, staring up at Mrs Souen.

"I hope he behaves well. I will collect him tomorrow if that's okay?" My mother asked Mrs Souen politely.

"Of course Seira, it's a pleasure to have Shiki staying with us." And with that I was handed over to Mrs Souen and my mother left, waving to me as she was driven away.

"The other children are in the garden. I'll show you the way," Mrs Souen took me by the hand and led me through the house. She seemed a lot nicer than Ruka, but maybe Ruka was just as nice under all that pride and haughtiness. She brought me through many different rooms until we reached the large double glass doors that led out to the garden. The garden itself was so vibrant and colourful. There were many different types of flowers everywhere I looked. The trees were as vibrant as Mrs Souen's eyes and some even held fruit such as apples and pears. There was a play area which consisted of a sand-box, a slide, a climbing frame, and swings. In the distance I could make out a large fountain. The garden was wonderful.

"Shiki!" Aidou called to me from the sand-box. He was building a sand castle with Kain and Takuma while Ruka and Rima seemed to be making their own.

"It's a completion for the best sandcastle," Takuma beamed as I reached the sand-box. Aidou was standing, assessing the structure of the castle and deciding where the best place to add sand while Kain was holding a bucket, waiting for Aidou's command.

"Pick a bucket and a spade and help us Shiki!" Aidou said, pleading for more help.

"That's not fair Aidou!" Ruka accused, waving her spade at the blond vampire.

"How is it not fair?" Aidou retorted.

"Because it's four against two," Ruka explained, stating the obvious.

"It still works, boys against girls. The best gender versus you little girlies."

"You sexist idiot!" Ruka shouted, jumping up and nearly knocking over the girls' hard work.

"Did you hear anything Kain?" Aidou said to his cousin.

"Yes, Ruka was arguing with you about—,"Takuma began, unaware of Aidou's sarcasm.

"Takuma less talking more building," Aidou replied, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe I should just join the girls," I offered, tired of the argument.

"Don't go all sacrificial on us Shiki. We can't loose someone as good as you to them," Aidou said, motioning for me to come to the boy's side.

"Really it's alright, I agree with Ruka. It should be even teams." And without any more fuss, well Aidou did grumble a bit, I plonked myself between Ruka and Rima in the sand-box.

"You made the right choice," Ruka whispered, smiling at her victory. I looked at Rima who was busy building the fortress and smiled a small smile.

"Yes I did."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me!" Aidou half screamed, as I covered my ears at his fury. The competition was over and Mrs Souen had just finished choosing the winning group. I guess it's pretty obvious what group won.

"Hanabusa it's fair and square," Mrs Souen tried to calm down the shrieking blond, "Ruka, Rima and Senri built the better castle."

"But-?" Aidou's sentence was cut off by Mrs Souen.

"No buts Hanabusa." Mrs Souen then went back to the main house leaving Aidou lost for words, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Shocking," Rima mumbled, as Kain shook Aidou by the shoulders.

"I agree," I muttered, slightly amused by Aidou's overreaction.

"Oh shut up Rome and Juliet," Aidou retorted, his face like thunder.

"Don't listen to him," Ruka whispered to Rima, who was now glaring at Aidou, "he's really just a bad loser."

"I am not a loser!" Aidou declared boldly in his defence.

"Whatever you say," Ruka retorted, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

"You little-," Aidou began but as usual Kain grabbed his cousin by his bare arm and dragged him away from the sand-box. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Rima, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Who wants to play hide and seek when they come back?" None other than Takuma chirped in, easing the atmosphere.

* * *

**A/N : This chapter isn't as long! sorry! not the end of the playdate ;D thanks for the reviews! bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14 Hide and Seek

**Author's Note : Hey everyone, sorry for the mini hiatus (the first of many unfortunately :/) School has been busy but I've managed this update to keep you all happy :) I'm sorry if its not long enough but it's all I could do! I will probably only be able to update during the weekends, due to school :( Sorry! Anyway heere is chapter 14 (already?) and I hope you enjoy :)**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

* * *

"Aidou you are it!"

"No, you are it!"

Kain and Aidou had come back from their 'walk' and Takuma was still eager to play hide and seek. To be honest I wasn't really bothered about playing, but I suppose it was something to do. That's when the fight started about who was going to count and be the 'seeker'. Kain suggested we should have a race to determine the hiders and the seeker. Of course Ruka and Aidou fought while they ran so they both drew last place.

"Your constant babbling distracted me!" Aidou declared.

"Well I wouldn't have been babbling if you would've just shut up!" Ruka retorted, almond eyes narrowing.

"This is getting ridiculous," Rima muttered, sitting under the large oak tree that I was leaning against. I nodded in agreement; these two seemed to be constantly at each other's throats. Kain was standing with his hands in his trouser pockets, staring into the sky. Takuma was looking at the butterflies fluttering around the flowers. I guess I would have to be the one speak out then.

"Listen, how about I pick a number and you both have the guess which number I am thinking about. The loser is the seeker, got it?" I said, impatience radiating from me.

"Fine," Ruka said, smoothing the creases in her linen skirt.

"Sure," Aidou agreed, folding his arms.

I thought of a number quickly, the number four. Everyone turned towards the three of us, anxious to see who would win.

"Okay, it's between one and ten," I said.

"Too easy," Aidou muttered.

"Fine Mr Genius, one and twenty," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"I bet I know what it is," Rima muttered, smirking. I turned towards her, eyebrows raised.

"Prove it," I said, smirking in response. Rima grabbed my arm and pulled me down to where she was sitting in the shade.

"Four," She whispered into my ear, her breath tickling my neck.

"How'd you know?" I whispered in shock, wondering how she knew the answer.

"I find you easy to read," She replied, smiling at her victory. I stared at her in amazement, losing myself in those cerulean pools.

"Excuse me but I have a game to win," Aidou said, his voice pulling me back to reality. I got up from beside Rima and walked back over to the two confident vampires.

"Guess away," I said, motioning with my hands for them to start.

"Ten!" Aidou shouted.

"Fourteen!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Eleven!"

"Five!"

"Seven!"

"Twenty!"

"Nineteen!"

"Six!"

I heard Rima snort at their pathetic attempts. I myself couldn't help but chuckle at their random shouts and exclamations. They were just shouting numbers without thinking.

"Five!" Aidou shouted.

"Ruka's already said that," Kain said, smiling at his cousin's mistake.

"I knew that!" Aidou barked, frustrated.

Eventually Ruka won, only because four was the only number that hadn't been called out. Aidou's reaction was a series of insults aimed towards Ruka. The blond just didn't like to lose.

"Can we please play now?" Ruka asked, happy to have won.

"Yeah whatever," Aidou said, lumbering towards the tree to count.

"Do you know where to hide?" Rima asked from beside me.

"No idea," I replied, realising that I didn't know my way around Ruka's home.

"I know a couple of good places," Rima said, smiling at me.

"I'm following you then," I said, smirking at Rima.

"I'm starting to count now!" Aidou called as he put his arm over his eyes as he faced the large tree. I felt Rima take hold of my left hand and squeeze it. I looked down at her small perfect face and found myself smiling.

"Ready, set, go!" Aidou shouted as he began to count. Takuma, Ruka and Kain ran off in one direction, disappearing in a matter of seconds. Rima was pulling me in the opposite direction, towards the trees and bushes.

"Where are we going?" I whispered as Aidou and the tree vanished behind us.

"Aidou will have his heart set on finding Ruka first. Kain will be with Ruka or near her obviously. Takuma will be in an easy hiding place as he just wants to have fun and he doesn't care if he loses."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked as she led me through the many tress, bushes and flowers.

"I'm just observant that's all," Rima replied, glancing at me.

"I'm observant too, but you're a bit better than me I guess," I said, smirking at her.

"Thank you I suppose," She said, her expression mirroring mine. Rima began to quicken her pace, still holding my hand as she began to run. I didn't mind running, I was quite fast for a vampire. Rima seemed to be just as quick too. I didn't notice we had stopped until she shook my arm; I was too busy staring at her corn locks, still tied into high ponytails.

"Where are we?" I asked, staring around me curiously. Everywhere I looked there was green leaves and dark brown wood.

"If my sense of direction is correct and my knowledge of Ruka's home and family land is accurate, we should be three miles south-west of the main house. Don't worry," Rima looked up at me, smiling encouragingly, "we are still on Souen land."

"Ruka's family must possess a lot of wealth and authority," I commented, thinking of how big this place must be.

"Yes, they are part of the Aidou faction, as is my family. Every family that is part of this faction is pro-monarchy. Hanabusa's family is the main family of the faction, hence Aidou faction. Akatsuki, Ruka and I are all part of the Aidou faction as are our families obviously."

"I never knew that," I murmured, disappointed about Rima's political position compared to my family's own position.

"But as you know both the Shiki and Ichijo families are both pro-council, but Takuma doesn't feel that way at all."

"Really? Why?" I asked, curious to know more about the positive boy. Even though we were close friends I realised I didn't know much about him.

"Yes, Takuma is in favour of pro-monarchy. Maybe because he doesn't agree with his grandfather's cruel ways or because Kaname Kuran has been living with him for -,"

"Wait what?" I said, cutting her off from speaking.

"Kaname Kuran has been living with Takuma and Asato Ichijo ever since his parents died. They've become good friends so I've heard."

"I can't believe he never told me that," I muttured, running my free hand through my marron hair, "I would've expected Kaname to live with my mother and I since we are his closest living relatives."

"You have a point Shiki. Not just because of your reason, but the fact the Ichijo family are pro-council and Kaname is the monarchy in our eyes." I nodded, allowing this new information to sink in, slowly and painfully. I guess Kaname really does hate my mother and me for my father's unforgivable actions.

"Lets hide in this tree for the meantime, its branches are big enough to support us both comfortably and the leaves will cover us from view," Rima pointed towards a large tree and began walking towards it, pulling me along.

"Do you need help to get up?" I asked, remembering to be a gentleman like my mother told me to.

"Its okay Shiki, back at my home there are a lot of trees around the mansion so I liked to spend my time exploring when I was younger," Rima explained, smiling that smile that she seemed to only share with me. She let go of my hand and began to climb the tree gracefully.

"You okay?" I called up to her, craning my neck to look at her.

"Yes!" She replied, looking down at me, her hair fluttering in the gentle breeze. She was wearing a cotton white short sleeved shirt with a red velvet pinafore.

"You're turn!" She called, waving to me from high up in the tree. I looked at the tree trunk, wondering how to go about climbing it.

"Come on Shiki, I'm waiting for you!" Rima's smile was visible to me even though she was at least fifteen metres above me. I sighed and began to climb the tree, careful not to make a fool of myself. Eventually I made it to the branch where Rima was sitting, her legs dangling from the branch.

"Well done Shiki," She said as I plunked myself beside her.

"It wasn't that bad I guess," I said, smiling to myself.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Wait I guess. Aidou should have started looking at least fifteen minutes ago but he probably wasted that time napping under that tree." I chuckled, imagining Aidou doing what Rima had predicted.

"Let the waiting begin," She said, smiling as she glanced at me from the corner of her indigo eyes. I smiled back; I really couldn't help but be happy around her. Yes, let the waiting begin.

* * *

**A/N : awww :) I love writing about them as kids :) hehe I can't wait until they are teens :D hehe :) Okay see you all next weekend probably! Please keep reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! Bye Bye :) Thank you all again!**


	15. Chapter 15 Possession

**Author's Note : Surprise Update! Just wanted to squeeze this in before school starts tomorrow :) Woah chapter 15 and they're only children :O I have a lot of plans for future chapters :) So enjoy this chapter! And remember read + review!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc. I don't own Mr Brightside by The Killers either.  
**_

* * *

"So how long have you known Aidou and the others?" I asked, breaking a long yet comfortable silence. Rima sighed, fiddling with the red velvet of her pinafore as she swung her legs that dangled over the branch.

"Well it was at this meeting of the pro-monarchy families, the first one that had been held in a long time according to my parents. Only the adults usually went but this time children were ordered to come as well, to see what we would be taking over in the upcoming future," Rima chuckled to herself at the thought of being the head of her family. I could see why, she was such a small quiet girl. Not exactly what you would have in mind for a head of a noble family.

"So after the meeting, which was the most boring thing I have had to sit through in my life so far, there was a gathering in the next room so that everyone could catch up with people they hadn't seen for a year or two. I sort of stayed with my parents, following them around like a little shadow," Rima paused, thinking of the memory, "My parents showed me off like a doll, making everyone fuss over me and compliment me. I heard them talk about marriage with a couple of other parents, which made me want to vomit. I mean come on I was five years old at the time!" I nodded, curious to hear more about Rima and her life.

"But my parents are good people; they would never force me to marry someone I wouldn't love," I found myself smiling when she said that, but why was that? "So anyway, I wandered away from my parents after hearing them talk about marriage and I came across three other kids, Kain, Aidou and Ruka. Of course Ruka and Hanabusa were arguing, poor Akatsuki was stuck in the middle of it all. I remember I was about to turn away when Aidou sauntered over and grabbed my arm. I was startled by the contact but he simply dragged me over to Ruka and Kain, saying something about it being equal, two on two. Turns out that Kain had backed Ruka in an argument so I was apparently on Hanabusa's side, and the rest is history." Rima sighed, I could almost imagine the memory she had just shared with me. Aidou scowling at Ruka, Ruka's hands on her hips while glaring at Aidou and poor Kain rolling his eyes while trying to calm them both down.

"How'd you know Takuma?" I asked, wondering how Rima was already acquainted with the happy blond boy.

"Well my father had this deal thing with the Ichijo family, like something about building them a new estate. Takuma's grandfather began to visit my home with his grandson, Takuma, so I guess we became close friends from all those nights we spent talking and playing games while my father and Asato talked," Rima smiled timidly to herself. I felt something inside me react to this news. What was this feeling? Jealousy? I couldn't be, Takuma is one of my closest friends. But did I really know him? Despite my conflicting thoughts I felt my hands curl into fists, the knuckles turning white.

"Shiki are you okay?" Rima asked, concern flooding her features as she stared at my clenched fists and my tense frame.

"I'm fine," I murmured, flashing a quick smile. It was enough to wash away her little pout and replace it with a smile.

"So what do you want to do?" I said, changing the subject quickly. Rima paused and pondered my question for a moment before reaching into the pocket of her pinafore. She pulled out a small purple rectangle with a tiny screen on it. White earphones were wrapped around the shiny shape.

"We could listen to music?" She offered, unwrapping the earphones and plugging them into the metal box. I stared at the object, the tiny screen lighting up as she turned it on. Rima saw me staring and laughed, "It's an iPod. You download music and it goes onto it, so you can listen to your favourite music anywhere you go."

"Oh," Was all I could say. I realised at that moment that I was pretty out of sync with other children my age. Rima held one of the earphones out to me as I stared at it in confusion.

"We can listen to music together; put it in your ear silly!" She said as I put the earphone in my ear.

"Lets see," Rima scrolled through her music, wondering what to listen to first, "how about this." Music filled my right ear, blocking out the world around me. I was immersed in the beat and rhythm. Rima's eyes were closed as she bobbed her head to the beat.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Mr Brightside by The Killers," She said just as the words began to fill my ears.

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down_

_Because I want it all_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss_

_It was only a kiss_

"Do you like it? Its one of my favourite songs," Rima said to me as I listened intently to the lyrics.

"Yes, it's really good," I replied.

So for the rest of the time we waited, we listened to music on Rima's iPod. She really did have good taste in music. Just as we were listening to_ Here in Your Arms_ by _HelloGoodbye_, a shout was heard from fifteen metres below us.

"Found you both!"

Rima rolled her eyes and began to pack away her iPod, muttering about bad timing. I looked down and saw Aidou looking triumphant, Kain and Ruka looking impatient and Takuma smiling as usual. I began to wonder how the hell we were going to get down.

"Erm Rima, how are we going to-?" I began to ask her the question when I noticed she was standing up on the branch. I froze as I saw her bend her knees.

"Rima!" I warned her, reaching out to pull her down. I was too late. She was already spinning in the air, twirling like a ballerina. I watched as she did a front flip before she hit the ground on both her feet, arms spread out like a gymnast. She yawned as she turned around and looked up, waving for me to join her and the others.

"Just jump Shiki!" She shouted.

"Rima was showing off," Takuma shouted up, "just jump, nothing extravagant like her!"

With that I simply stood up on the branch and put one foot out into thin air, as if I was planning to walk. Then I felt myself flying, the air rushed through my hair, whipping it around my face as my open necked shirt fluttered against my skin. It wasn't as hard as I expected, being a vampire I guess theses things came naturally. I assessed the ground carefully before I landed, preparing how to position my feet. I landed on both my feet, standing up straight as I lazily ran my hand through my wind blown locks.

"Nice one Shiki, impressive for a first timer," Aidou complimented my 'performance'.

"Thanks I guess," I retorted, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Shiki and Rima are the winners!" Takuma cheered, not showing any signs of disappointment.

"Man you guys took forever to find!" Aidou exclaimed, "We've been looking for you both for the past two hours!"

"Its all about the hiding place," Rima drawled, hands behind her back.

"I guess you're right Ri-Ri," Ruka chimed, nudging Kain in the waist. She was obviously annoyed at losing.

"I told you to not call me that!" Rima glared at Ruka, cerulean eyes frozen.

"Takuma was the one that made it up," Ruka declared, rolling her eyes at her friend's fussiness.

"Sorry Rima," Takuma apologised, eyes all puppy dog like. Rima rolled her eyes and reached up to pat Takuma on the head.

"Its okay, just don't call me that," She said, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger. Great, Takuma had given her a nickname, and he had gotten away with it. Wait why did I care? It's not like I own Rima, she's not my possession, but I couldn't help but get all tense and angry when she came into contact with another boy.

"We should head back to the house now," Ruka said, staring up at the rising sun.

"It's getting late," Kain said, agreeing with Ruka as usual.

"You're right," Aidou said, "a lot of creepy things happen at night."

"Hanabusa first we are awake at night and second it's daytime when we are asleep," Ruka said, rolling her almond eyes.

"Shut up," Aidou retorted, his bottom lip jutting out in embarrassment.

"Let's go!" Kain ordered, aimed at his cousin, already walking back in the direction of the main house. Ruka stuck her tongue out a furious Aidou and skipped towards Kain. Takuma was talking to Rima, smiling at her like he usually did, but this time it really bugged me. I found myself glaring at the back of his straight blond hair, my legs felt like lead as I walked a few metres behind them.

"So Shiki," Aidou trudged beside me, hands behind his head, "how you liking life on the 'outside'?"

"Its good I suppose," I mumbled, kicking a stray stone.

"You don't seem too happy," Aidou commented, his voice softer.

"It's just how I am, I never really express emotion," I replied, avoiding looking straight ahead.

"Reminds me of Rima in a way, only when she's angry she surely shows it," Aidou whistled low.

"Interesting," I muttered, acting uninterested.

"You like her, don't you?"

"What makes you think that Aidou?" I said, staring at my navy trainers.

"Well its just you seem to revolve around her, like when she smiles you smile, when she talks you talk, when she suggests something you seem to agree," Aidou glanced at me sideways, "its not obvious to anyone else but me I think. Your secret is safe with me buddy," Aidou smiled at me, a genuine smile.

"Thanks, I think," I said, showing a quick small smile that vanished as soon as it appeared.

* * *

**A/N : Looks Like Someone Is A Bit Jealous, hehe :) This will be a part of the story later on :) So until next weekend! Bye :) **


	16. Chapter 16 Picture Perfect Smile

**A/N : Hey! I managed to squeeze in another chapter, don't worry they're will be another one before Monday! Incase you all haven't noticed I have changed the name of my story, its now called Bring Me To Life :D I think its a more fitting name, since Rima does bring life to Shiki :') So this chapter is about modelling! I tried my best with it so I hope you all enjoy, I have planned most of the story and a possible sequel :D anyway I'm off to watch Itazura Na Kiss (its awesome) on my laptop :) bye-bye for now :)**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc**_

* * *

"So how was your time at the Souen household?" Mother asked as she carried a tray with two glasses of blood tablets into the living room.

"Was alright I guess," I replied, staring straight ahead as she set the tray on the coffee table.

"You don't seem like you had a good time," She commented, eyeing my face suspiciously.

"Well I did," I muttered, reaching for one of the glasses.

"That's good," Mother sighed, smiling, "I'm glad to see you being happy." It was silent after that, nothing but the slight clinking of glasses and the sound of an owl outside, probably hunting food for its young.

"I've got exciting news for you," Mother chimed, breaking the long silence.

"What is it this time?" I murmured, closing my eyes as I relaxed into the sofa.

"I got a call from this agency, a modelling agency to be precise. One of their scouting agents was at the New Year's Eve party that the Aidou's held and let's just say they are very interested in you."

"Wait what?" I said warily, not liking were this was going.

"Well in other words they wanted to sign you up to their modelling agency!" Mother beamed, hoping to coax a similar reaction out of me.

"Please tell me you said no," I groaned, my tiny hands clenching the glass of crimson.

"Why would I? It's a wonderful opportunity to show everyone what a handsome boy you are!"

"You're kidding me?" I asked, hoping this was some sick joke. I felt the glass begin to shudder under my grasp, but I didn't release any pressure.

"Honey, I'm being serious! This is a great opportunity! There are a few nobles within that agency that will guide and protect you so there is no need to worry!" Mother smiled at me for the hundredth time, not noticing my expression was the polar opposite. The glass finally gave in to the strength I was emitting, shattering in my hands.

"Great, my life is officially over," I muttured, not caring that my hands were covered in blood, both from the glass and myself.

"Senri! You must be more careful," My mother fretted over my injured hands, picking out the pieces of broken glass before the wounds would heal.

"Mother! You can't be serious? I'm a boy, not a girl!" I exclaimed as she continued treated my hands, "Only girls model!"

"That is not true Senri. Back in the day when I was at the top of my game I modelled with countless men," Mother sighed, gazing at the wall, remembering her days as an actress.

"But I'm only seven! They're going to turn me into something like a Barbie doll to experiment on!"

"You have an unusual imagination Senri," Mother cleaned the blood from my hands with a tissue, "you should know that Barbie dolls are girls and the Ken doll is a-"

"I'm going to my room," I muttured, pulling my blood stained hands from my mother's gentle touch. I trudged towards the door, thinking about how stupid I would look at this modelling place.

"I almost forgot Senri! Your little friend the Touya girl, Rima, will be joining the same agency!" Mother called to me as I reached the mahogany door. My hand paused on the door handle, shocked from this new information.

"Fine, I'll join this agency," I said as I regained my composure.

"That's my boy!" I could almost hear my mother's overjoyed thoughts as I stalked out of the living room.

* * *

"Why me?" I complained to myself. I was standing in a room, wearing clothes that had been chosen and fitted for me. It had been only a week since my mother had informed me of my new 'occupation' and I had already been book for a photo shoot. I didn't mind the outfit, I had told the agency that I refused to wear anything that was uncomfortable or ludicrously ridiculous. So I now stood in grey sweats, a forest green vest top with a dog chain around my neck. I fiddled with the two green sweat bands around my wrists, wondering what I had agreed to.

"Ah Master Shiki, it's a pleasure to have you here," A raven haired woman had entered the dressing room, a kind smile on her face. She was a noble vampire, the assistant to the modelling agency's human president.

"Whatever," I retorted, folding my arms across my chest, making it clear I did not want to be here.

"You're such a little cutie!" The woman ruffled my maroon locks, her eyes wide and twinkling. I had obviously made the wrong impression, "today is a sports photo shoot, for a new brand of children's sports wear, isn't that wonderful?"

"Fantastic," I replied, rolling my blue eyes. This woman was way too enthusiastic. She proceeded to lead me to the set, chattering away like she had known me all my life while I remained silent; I really wasn't used to being around other people yet.

"Whoa Shiki, I love your outfit!" A voice I would know anywhere greeted me as I walked onto the set. Rima stood beside the photographer, waving at me as I gazed at her. She was wearing a short white skirt, a tennis skirt, and a white polo shirt with a green trim along the bottom and at the collar. Her hair had been tied up into a high ponytail, a green and white ribbon holding it up. She had a small tennis racket in her hand.

"Hi Rima," I greeted her, finding myself automatically smiling at her. I really needed to control that smiling business. Even though her greeting was enthusiastic, I could tell she really didn't want to be here either. Her face became expressionless as an assistant began to fix her hair.

"Really its fine," She complained, attempting to swat away the assistant with her tennis racket. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as her racket hit the woman full on in the face. I half expected the woman to scream at Rima, even hitting her herself. But of course Rima had everyone under her unbreakable and irresistable charm. The woman simply laughed it off, pinching Rima's little cheeks while cooing over her cuteness. Was everyone here like this? Rima shot me a look that screamed 'kill me now' as another woman joined in, fussing over Rima like she was a princess. I rolled my eyes at their actions.

"Okay everyone places please!" The photographer shouted, moving to stand behind the professional black camera. Rima and I trudged towards our places in front of the camera, not knowing what we were meant to do.

"Okay kiddies," The photographer said to us, "I want you to pose like you are the best of friends, or something something like that. Just have fun!"

"Easy for you to say," I groaned as Rima rolled her cerulean eyes.

"Okay here we go!" The photographer exclaimed.

"Here goes nothing," I murmured, turning to Rima.

* * *

"Oh Senri!" My mother exclaimed, flicking through the countless number of photos of Rima and me, "You are both so adorable!" I moaned, pulling a cushion over my ears to block out her numerous coos. That didn't last long as the cushion was pulled away just a moment later.

"This is by far my favourite!" Mother looked like she was about to burst with pride. I reached for the photo she held, the one out of around a hundred that she had picked. I hadn't seen any of the photos, not bothering to waste time looking at them. The photo she held was of Rima and me, obviously. She had surprised me, wrapping her dainty arms around my body from behind. She was smiling, her eyes wide and sparkling. I had a look of shock yet happiness on my face. My eyes wide with surprise but a smile on my face. I wasn't surprised it was the one she had chosen.

"You are both so adorable," Mother said as I handed her back the photo, "this is going up on the wall!"

"Wait what?" I exclaimed, watching as she pulled out a frame from a bag that I hadn't noticed. I watched, shocked, as she slipped the photo into the frame and hung it proudly on the wall.

"I'm not surprised that this is the photo the sports company picked," Mother mentioned as I was staring at the photo that was now framed, "it's just so beautiful!"

I found myself smiling at the photo, snapping back to reality, not caring that my mother was staring at me now. She was seeing her only child smile properly for what seemed to be the first time. And it was all because of a little girl.

* * *

**A/N : Awh Shiki can be adorable in his own little way :') Remember to read and review! bye-bye 3**


	17. Chapter 17 Thunder, Lightening and Music

**A/N : This chapter gets cuter towards the end (I promise :3 ) I'm so happy that I am starting to get more reviews! I read the reviews I had received since last chapter and I felt like crying with happiness ; people actually like my story! :D I'm glad I changed the name in a way, it suits to story more! And pop over to my profile for news of a sequel, hehe :3 Anyway as always enjoy this chapter and remember to read and review! **

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

* * *

"Aidou your house is massive."

It was another play date; I have lost count of how many there have been. It was spring time now, more than a two and a half years since we had all meet and formed our little gang. Rima and I were both nine while the others were ten. Spring was everywhere, the cherry blossoms filled the gardens with their pink flowers while the sun shone through the clouds, cascading everything in its bright, pure light. Aidou had been giving us a tour of his mansion, the main home where his family stayed. We had been to his other estates before but never to his actual home, apart from Ruka and Kain.

"Suppose, but your house would be close enough, eh Ichijo?" Aidou questioned the soft blond boy.

"Nothing compared to this,"Takuma replied, gazing out of the large French windows that lined the right side of the corridor we were standing in.

"Is this made by my parents?" Rima asked, touching one of the many royal blue curtains.

"Yes, my parents consider the Touya family to be the very best in interior design and architecture," Aidou smiled at Rima who was now examining the wallpaper carefully, "everything in this house is designed and made by your parents."

"Impressive," I said, staring around the room for what seemed like the hundredth time. I had to admit that Rima's parents had talent, just like their daughter. I found myself staring at Rima who had moved onto the china vase that held beautiful flowers that lit up the space surrounding them. Rima lights up the room more though. I shook my head, shocked at that sudden thought. What was wrong with me? I couldn't get her out of my head. She was my best friend, my partner in the modelling agency. For the past two and a half years we had stood in front of that camera and earned a lot of money, well that's what my mother said. But to me it was more than just posing and acting, it felt real. I enjoyed standing beside her on those photo shoots. I liked being the one she called her best friend. I loved being the one she hugged and smiled her real smile at everyday. I despised it when other boys looked at her when we were in the park late one evening. I enjoyed watching their envious looks as she took me by the hand. I hated it when I had to leave her at the end of each night. I loved being around her. Who was I without her?

"Shiki are you coming?" Rima called, from the other end of the hall. I realised I had been day dreaming and the others were walking towards a door at the end of the long corridor.

"Yes," I replied, approaching her as she waited patiently for me while the others went ahead. That's another thing I loved about her. She never left me behind nor gave up on me.

"What room is this?" I asked as Rima grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door.

"A music room," She said as we entered a room filled with just about everything to do with music. There were cellos, violins, harps, pianos, guitars, microphones and even a little room that resembled a recording studio along with so much more.

"Aidou! This is amazing!" Takuma gasped in wonder at all the beautiful instruments. Kain was examining a bass guitar while Ruka stared at the harp, in a daze. Rima had let go of my hand, gliding over to the microphone. I stood in the doorway for a moment, not knowing what to do. I spotted the grand piano situated beside a large ornate French window, nobody thought of going near this midnight beauty. I trudged towards the grand piano, my fingers itching to glide across the cream keys. A moment later the room was filled with beautiful music, so gentle yet powerful. Everyone turned towards the source of the music and what they saw was me, Senri Shiki, sitting on the long piano bench and playing the piano like I had played it all my life. The truth was this was the first time I had ever touched the instrument.

"Shiki?" Rima said in wonder, drifting towards the piano. I looked up at her, my fingers still moving across the keys, her eyes were wide with wonder and awe.

"I guess I'm a natural," I said, smiling softly at her. She returned the smile, sitting beside me on the bench. Rima rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes closing as she listened to the music. I felt like the luckiest nine year old boy in the world at that moment, I didn't want anything to change.

* * *

"How was your play date?" Mother asked as I walked through the front door of my home. Mother always waited for me, even if I didn't get home until the sun had risen. She would wait for me forever I guess.  
"Mom I'm nine not five. It's not a play date," I muttered as she hugged me.

"Just answer the question sweetie," Mother cooed, ruffling my hair.

"It was good," I replied, "can I go to my room now?"

"Senri, can you not spend some time with your Mommy?" Mother asked, clutching onto my little arm. She knew that I always felt sorry for her when she pulled the lonely act.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"I've got something to show you anyway," Mother smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh god," I groaned, not knowing what to expect. My mother led me to a room that I had never set foot in before and inside was something I did not expect. A black grand piano stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by a guitar, bass guitar, keyboard, drum set and microphones.

"What is this?" I whispered, gazing at the instruments in shock.

"Well Mrs Aidou told me that she heard you playing the piano and apparently you are a natural," Mother beamed at me, watching my reaction.

"I'm really not that good Mother," I murmured in protest, but she was already pushing me towards to the piano.

"Show your Mommy what a musical prodigy you are!" Mother clapped her hands together as I stared at her with empty eyes.

"Don't get your hopes up," I warned, irritated. And that is when I played the piano.

* * *

"My wee man is a prodigy!" Mother cooed, squeezing my cheeks after I had finished playing.

"Unnecessary," I muttered, struggling against her enthusiasm.

"But Senri! You have talent, just like your old mama!" Mother exclaimed, her hand across her heart.

"It's hardly talent," I murmured, rolling my eyes at her dramatic pose.

"I can't wait to tell everyone," Mother sighed, gazing into space, "how jealous they will be of my son!"

"I'm going to my room," I said in monotone, trudging out of the room, leaving my mother to her fantasies.

I really wasn't that good, I thought as I closed the door of my bedroom. I mean it's not like I'm a prodigy like she said? I suppose everyone was shocked to find out that I had never learned to play the piano before, but it wasn't exactly rocket science. I lumbered towards my bed, collapsing amongst the cotton and silk. I hadn't slept since the day before the play date at Aidou's place. I was exhausted; we always stayed the day at the house we visited so last night we all slept over at Aidou's. I guess it's a tradition that we've created. I closed my eyes, smiling as I remembered last night.

* * *

"I claim this bed!" Ruka shrieked, running towards one of the six beds in the room.

"No," Aidou huffed, "I claim that bed."

"Tough luck Blondie," Ruka chimed, crossing her legs as she plunked herself on the bed in question.

"Don't call me Blondie," Aidou warned the almond hair beauty, his eyes as cold as ice.

"But you are blond?" Ruka said, innocently.

"You're pushing your luck," Aidou cautioned her.

"Oh really?" Ruka said, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay," Kain intervened, "just pick a bed you two. They are all the same."

"Fine," Aidou retorted, dragging himself towards the next bed, defeat weighing him down.

"Shiki," Rima chimed, sitting cross-legged on a bed, "there is a bed next to mine, I saved it for you."

"Thanks," I said, smiling at her as usual.

We spent the rest of the night talking and playing games like most kids do. It was a lot of fun I guess. Of course everything comes to an end; I knew that far too well. The sun began to rise and we were all very tired. We always stayed up late during these sleepovers; it was a habit I guess.

"Night guys," Aidou whispered as he pulled the covers over him.

"Its daytime idiot," Ruka yawned, annoying Aidou even if she was tired.

"Same thing," Aidou retorted, followed by the sound of soft snores just moments later. Everyone had fallen asleep immediately I thought as I lay on my back. I usually would have been the same, yet I couldn't get to sleep at all. The room was dark, the curtains closed without any daylight slipping through. There was no reason why I couldn't sleep, none at all.

"Shiki?" A quiet voice penetrated the darkness; an hour or so after everyone had fallen asleep. The daylight seemed to have disappeared and was replaced by the darkness of a storm. The occasional rumble was heard from the sky, thunder, and reoccurred more often with every passing second. I turned my head and saw Rima, sitting up in her bed. She was holding her legs, her chin resting on her knees as she fiddled with the material of her pale yellow nightgown.

"Are you okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I can't sleep," She said, staring at her small bare feet.

"Same," I replied, sitting up in bed. I was only wearing pyjama bottoms; my soft jumper lay discarded on the floor. Despite the raging storm outside I did not feel cold, I was getting as bad as Kain with the bare chest business.

"Looks like a storm is brewing," I murmured, staring at the windows that lined the wall behind us. Rima's small body twitched at my words, her eyes snapping shut at the mention of a storm.

"Are you okay?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"I don't really like storms," She said, her eyes remaining shut.

"Why?" I asked, staring at her twitching body.

"The thunder and lightening makes me feel weird," She whispered, "like something is trying to get out of my body." Rima shook her head, her loose hair falling over her face. "I twitch a lot and my hands feel all funny too. It's like something is going to burst free from my skin, ripping me apart in the process," The little girl in front of me clenched her tiny hands into fists as she opened her cerulean eyes, now filled with tears, and looked me in the eyes, "I'm scared."

At that moment the loudest rumble of all filled the room, causing Rima's shoulders to shake, her tiny clenched fists flew up to her eyes. I felt the sudden urge to protect her, to wrap my arms around her and tell her she was safe. These sudden urges were just as confusing as the many others I felt for her. Suddenly, just as the rumble ended, the room seemed to light up as the glow of lightening shined through the curtains. Rima moved very quickly, and very abruptly. She jumped from her bed and was suddenly beside me, her slender arms wrapping around my bare chest.

"Please Shiki, I'm scared," She pleaded, her face buried into my chest. I cautiously placed my arms around her, rocking her back and forward.

"I'll always be here for you," I promised, gently pressing my lips to the top of her head.

"Really?" Rima asked, staring up at me with wide eyes, her eyelashes seemed to glitter with her tears.

"Really," I whispered, smiling at her. She wiped her tears away furiously, embarrassed by her actions.

"Thank you," She murmured, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this again."

"Don't apologise," I said, my arms still around her.

"Can I stay with you? I can't sleep and it might be easier if you're here," Rima whispered, her cheeks becoming faintly pink, "I feel safer with you." It was my turn to blush, shocked yet blissfully happy from her words.

"Of course," I replied, pulling the covers around her. And that's how she fell asleep, her arms forming a cage around my chest while her head rested on my shoulder instead of the pillow. I feel asleep shortly after, a small smile on my face. I was just glad to have her in my arms.

* * *

**A/N : I hope its not cheesy but cute :') Shiki is such a sweetie around Rima, he melts in her precense =D I hope to squeeze in another chapter before the weekend ends :) remember to read + review :D bye bye =)**


	18. Chapter 18 Tears of Confession

**A/N : Whoa two updates in one day? I'm on a roll here :D This chapter is a favourite of mine, it shows how open Shiki is in front of Rima and vice versa :) So enjoy this chapter and remember to read and review! =D **

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

* * *

"Okay kids good job as usual," The director, Naiko, said as he began to pack away his camera. Rima yawned as various assistants began to fuss over her, fixing her hair and tweaking her skirt into place. I rolled my eyes as another assistant began to fix the tie around my neck while another fixed my hair.

"The shoot is over," I complained, glaring at the women.

"But you're so cute!" The two ladies cooed over me, ruffling my hair.

"This is like sexual harassment," I murmured, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I couldn't agree more," Rima replied her stance and expression identical to mine.

"Senri!" I peeked behind the assistants and saw none other than my mother standing at the studio entrance, what was she doing here?

"Mom?" I called, breaking free from the over enthusiastic women. My mother was wearing casual clothes, which was very unusual. She wore black skinny jeans, a red vest top with a green cardigan. Her long hair fell freely around her face.

"How's my boy?" She cooed, pulling me into a hug while the women continued to coo over me from a distance.

"You can see where he gets his looks from!" One whispered.

"He's going to be a heartbreaker if that's what his mother looks like!" The other sighed.

"Fine, just finished a shoot," I murmured into her shoulder, "but more importantly why are you here?"

"Is there a law against a mommy coming to see her son?" Mother asked, pulling back so she could look me in the eyes.

"Well there should be one," I muttered, rolling my eyes.

"You are such a funny boy Senri," Mother laughed to herself while I groaned, annoyed already.

"Can we go now?" I asked, desperate to not be embarrassed further.

"Why should we?" Mother retorted, confusion shrouding her features, "I want to meet Rima, _properly_ this time." I snorted on her emphasise of properly. She had met Rima before, but it was a brief meeting. The Kains' had a party a few months ago and my mother had made a beeline for Rima who was of course with me. To cut a long story short before mother could start sharing embarrassing moments involving me, I had stalked away, dragging Rima with me.

"Have you not met her?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Well I don't think saying Hi and having the poor girl dragged away by you is an introduction," Mother chimed, smirking at me.

"Whatever," I retorted, folding my arms.

"Shiki, is this beautiful woman your mother?" Rima's voice interrupted my mother and mine's 'conversation'. My mother's eyes widened as she took in Rima's appearance. The shoot today was to promote educational progress or whatever so we were both dressed in school uniforms. Rima wore the usual uniform any girl her age would wear, a white sailor uniform with blue trims lining the bottom of her skirt and top and a red ribbon. She wore knee high socks and cute black flats. Her hair was tied into two pigtails, held by my two black ribbons along with a red and blue one in each pigtail.

"She's the cutest thing I have ever seen!" Mother cooed, her eyes sparkling as she stared at a startled Rima.

"Unfortunately she is my mother," I said to Rima who was smiling warily at my mother who was already hugging her.

"She's a very lovely lady," Rima remarked from the arms of my mother.

"You are adorable! Like the daughter I never had!" Mother pulled back from the hug and held Rima at arm's length, as if examining every inch of her.

"I'm Rima Touya. It's a pleasure to _properly _meet you," Rima said, her hands behind her back. Again with the emphasise on properly.

"Well I've heard a lot about you Rima," Mother said, much to my embarrassment, "I'm Seira Shiki, Senri's mother."

"You both look a lot alike," Rima said, staring at both my mother and I, "except the eyes, your eyes are a few shades darker than Shiki's Miss Shiki."

"Please call me Seria," Mother said, beaming at Rima.

"Okay," Rima replied, politely.

"How would you like to come home with us today?" Mother asked, "you can stay the night too if you wish?"

"I wouldn't like to intrude-," Rima began, fiddling with a pigtail.

"Rima might not want to come anyway," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"I do, but I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for you or your mother."

"Rima it would be an honour to have you stay with us," Mother insisted, smiling at Rima encouragingly.

"Well I guess I will stay then," Rima replied, smiling a small smile at my now very happy mother.

"You didn't have to say yes," I whispered to Rima as we followed my mother to the car that was waiting.

"I want to come Shiki," Rima said, taking my hand, "as long as I'm with you it will be fun." With those words and the touch of her skin against mine, I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Your house is very exquisite Seira," Rima complimented my mother, who was loving every minute of female company.

"You're too kind Rima," Mother said, draping her cardigan on the chair where we put all our coats.

"Yeah it's really bland and boring," I said in monotone, pointing to the white walls and the marble floor.

"I like it," Rima assured me, "it's like a blank canvas, just itching to be decorated. My parents would love to experiment here."

"Well we had begun working on a few rooms nearly three years ago but we never completed the whole house," Mother said, heading for the kitchen, "I'm away to cook and clean so you kids have fun!"

"Did your mother and you do the decorated rooms yourselves?" Rima asked curiously.

"No, we had some help," I murmured, trying to not think about our helpers. Rima heard the hidden meaning behind my tone and chose to not pursue the subject any further, I'm grateful for her choice.

"Want to go to my room?" I asked her, "The house is pretty uninteresting so there is not much choice."

"Sure," Rima replied, following me up the grand staircase. Such a strange girl, she was genuinely interested in seeing my house. She shouldn't get her hopes up.

"This is my room," I said as I opened the door to reveal nothing but white walls and brown furniture.

"Your room is very nice, cosy in a way," Rima said, observing the room from the doorway.

"You can go in if you want," I said, "no need to be formal."

"Okay," She said, gliding towards the desk in my room. It was covered in books on various subjects.

"Shiki you must be really smart," Rima said examining the covers of some of the thick books, "this stuff is University level."

"I've been learning stuff like this since I could walk basically," I said, moving to her side, "not much fun to learn but I guess it will be helpful in the future."

Rima's eyes laid on a green book, hidden by a large book on English literature and a textbook on Advanced Algebra. She picked it up and read the cover out loud, "The Rules and Regulations of the Senior Council," She whispered. I felt my body tense up as she examined the books contents, watching her face for her reaction. She was part of a pro-monarchy family, while I was pro-council.

"Whys this book here?" She asked, showing it to me, "you must have read it as its all dog eared." I tried to find the words to explain but no words came out of my mouth.

"You don't have to tell me," She said, setting the book back.

"No, you have a right to know." Rima stared up at me, hearing the seriousness of my voice and noticing my tense stance.

"My father planned my future for me from pretty much when I was born. When I was four he gave me this book, forcing me to read it until I had memorized ever letter and word. He would hit me if I recited it wrong, but he always seemed to pick the smallest things as an excuse to punish me," I clenched my fists at the memory of his powerful punches and the sickening satisfaction in his cold mismatched eyes, "I loathe myself for not sticking up for myself sooner, my mother might have been left unharmed if I had spoken out."

"Shiki…" Rima whispered as I felt her gentle touch on my shoulder, "don't blame yourself for what that man has done." I nodded stiffly, pretending to agree. Until the day I die I will never forgive myself.

"I see you like the photo shoots' pictures?" Rima chimed, drifting towards the right wall of my bedroom which was covered with countless photos of Rima and me. I cringed, embarrassed by her discovery.

"My mother put them up; she likes most of the photos. She says that although a photo never changes the people in them do," I said as Rima continued to study each and ever photograph.

"She's right," Rima whispered, "I have the photos up in my room for the exact same reason." I felt my face warm up at her confession, luckily her back was to me or I would have blushed even more.

"I want to keep every moment preserved, the best way to do that is in pictures," Rima said, "you never know what's going to happen next." I nodded in agreement, just as she turned around. At least my face had cooled down.

"What are these pictures?" She questioned, dancing towards my bedside table. I watched as she picked up the first of the two framed pictures, her eyes filled with grief and sadness at the image.

"You look so happy there," She whispered, delicately touching my face on the photograph. I stood behind her, looking over her shoulder. It was the family portrait that I treasured.

"I was happy," I murmured, a pang of pain striking my heart.

"I never knew you and Kaname were that close," She said curiously.

"We used to be," I sighed at the memories.

"Like you said Shiki," Rima whispered, setting the photo back on the table, "a photograph never changes but the people in them do."

"That's life," I muttered, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"This one is of us," Rima said, picking up the second photograph and thankfully changing the subject.

"Yes, remember that night at Kain's house?" I said as she smiled at the photograph.

"How could I forget?" She sighed, her fingers hovering over the image, "we were both being teased by Aidou, Ruka, Kain and Ichijo for being models so they asked us to pose but we kept refusing so they got us by surprise and this was the result." Rima laughed to herself at the memory. I stared at the photo too, almost hearing Aidou's impression of a photographer. To be honest he didn't do a bad job. The photo was of Rima and I outside, I was standing with my hands in my pockets while she was clutching my arm, smiling up at me with her real smile while I smiled down at her, looking genuinely happy as the moonlight shrouded us in its light. We weren't expecting Aidou to take the photograph, he had been secretly trying to take one that whole night. Our pose and our expressions were all natural, that's what made the photo special.

Rima set the picture down, her hands lingering over the family portrait. She picked it up again, examining it more closely.

"You can see a resemblance between you and Haruka," She chimed, catching me of guard.

"What?" I said, startled by her comment.

"You look like him a bit, just in the features."

"Hhm," I responded, not knowing what to say.

"Isn't that my ribbons?" She said, pointing towards Juri. Sure enough Juri had two black ribbons tied into her long loose curly hair, something I hadn't noticed before.

"The ribbons you are wearing were used to wrap this photograph and before that I guess they belonged to my aunt Juri Kuran."

"Whoa," Rima gasped, touching her pigtails in awe, "they must be very special to you. I should give them back," Rima said, reaching for one of the black ribbons to take it out of her hair. I grabbed her hand, stopping her from removing it.

"Don't," I said, not letting go of her hand, "I gave them to you for a reason. You're just as special to me as the ribbons are."

"Shiki," Rima whispered, staring into my eyes as her own filled with tears of happiness, "you are the bestest friend anyone could have!" She wrapped her arms around me, her tears flowing down her face. I wrapped my arms around her, once again pressing my lips softly on her head.

Suddenly a quick 'click' and a bright flash caused Rima and me to look towards the door, our expressions both ones of confusion. I groaned out of frustration as I saw my mother standing in the doorway with a camera in her hand.

"Senri who ever knew you were such a little gentleman!" Mother crooned over the sight of Rima in my arms.

"Way to ruin the moment Mom," I murmured, rolling my eyes.

"Hello Seira," Rima said, laughing weakly.

"This photo is going up on the wall and in my photo album!" Mother exclaimed, and then she glided down the hall, vanishing from our view.

"Well that was awkward," I murmured.

"Not really," Rima whispered, smiling up at me.

"You know she will never shut up about this right?" I said, as we pulled apart.

"I know," Rima chimed, dancing towards the wall of photos again, her hands behind her back.

"What's this?" Rima questioned, leaning closer to the wall for a closer look, "there is a faint red stain on your wall." I felt my shoulders stiffen from the mention of the red stain, remembering the cause of it; me.

"That's just the result of an accident a while ago," I said, folding my arms across my chest. Rima sniffed the red stain, her eyebrows rising at the smell.

"Shiki, this is blood?" She said, turning towards me, "what kind of accident was it to cause your blood to be spilled?"

"It was caused by me, my blood whip. It was a hard time for me," I explained, staring at my feet.

"You don't have to talk about anything you aren't comfortable with, remember?" Rima said softly, placing her delicate hand on my forearm.

"You deserve to know," I said, turning my gaze to meet hers, "I had just found out my Uncle and Aunt had died and I was so angry that I unleashed my fury on the mirror and the wall, injuring myself in the process. The blood began to move around me, forming a shield and when I released it from my control it splattered everywhere, cascading the walls, floor and furniture in dark crimson," I cringed at the memory, "then Takuma came and comforted me, the first friend I ever had."

"I'm so sorry Shiki," Rima murmured as I plunked myself onto the bed, "it must be awful to know that people you knew and loved took their own lives."

"It wasn't suicide," I whispered, clenching the white sheets of my bed, angry tears springing to my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Rima gasped, standing still in front of me. I couldn't get the words out, but I had to. They were choking me, I felt like I was being strangled. Would she hate me if she knew? Would she push me away? Would she scream at me? I had no choice, I felt like the words were ropes, tightening around my throat with every second that passed.

"Shiki?" She whispered, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"My father killed them!" I cried out, the tears flowing fast down my face. I heard Rima's gasp. I expected the worse from that sound. I expected the hand on my shoulder to be used to slap me across the face. I expected the mouth that the gasp came from to form cruel words of hate towards me. I expected her to walk out of my life forever. But her hand didn't move, she remained still in front of me, watching me crying helplessly. I couldn't wait for a response. I grabbed her hand that lay on my shoulder and pulled her towards me. I wrapped my arms around her and cried silently on the material of her shirt. I expected her to push me away, to shun me forever.

"Shiki," She whispered, her voice breaking at the end of my name. She wrapped her little arms around me, smoothing my hair while humming a song to me, soothingly.

"Rima," I croaked, staring up at her, her eyes now filled with tears.

"Let it all out," She whispered, smiling weakly at me as she held me in her arms. And that's what I did. I let out all those years worth of tears and bottled up feelings. Despite what I had told her Rima never left me, she simply held me in her arms while soothing me with her humming of a song that sounded familiar, although I couldn't quite put my finger on. But I didn't care; at least she was with me. I didn't care what song it was, just as long as she was the one singing it.

* * *

"Shiki, Rima it's getting late," Seira said, her head peeking around the door of her son's bedroom, "time for bed-." But Seira Shiki's request was said too late as she discovered her son Senri and his friend Rima fast asleep on the bed. Seira couldn't help but smile as she looked on at her son and the little girl locked in each others arms, fast asleep. 'Bless them' she thought her eyes filling with tears of joy. She sneakily snapped a picture of the two vampires curled up together. Her baby boy was growing up; he was already turning into a young man before her very eyes. One day, he would find someone who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But as Seira Shiki stared at the content look on her son's face she knew that he had already found that special person.

* * *

**A/N : well thats chapter 18! (already? :O) I really like this chapter,like I said before it shows that Shiki trusts Rima with not just his feelings but his secrets, which I find adorable :') So I'm away to watch Maid-sama on my laptop :3 Remember to read and review! bye-bye!**


	19. Chapter 19 Sunburn

**A/N : major time skip again in this one, another two years :3 so I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to read and review =D**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, iterms or places etc.

* * *

_**Aidou tapped his feet to the beat, nodding his head back and forth.

"Ice, Ice Baby," He crooned, his turquoise eyes were practically glowing. Ruka rolled her eyes from her seat across the room. It had been two years since that night Rima had stayed at mine, and many more times had followed that. My mother adored Rima, inviting her over whenever possible. However today we were at Aidou's house, relaxing in one of the many living rooms.

"Shut up already," She growled, setting her book down on the coffee table, "if I wanted to listen to that song I would get out my iPod."

"And from the top," Aidou exclaimed, throwing his hands behind his head, "all right stop collaborate and listen, Ice is back with my brand new invention-."

"Baka," Ruka muttered angrily. Aidou stopped and raised his eyebrow at his female friend.

"You talking about me?" He asked, playing dumb.

"I don't see any other idiots here," She retorted, reaching for her glass of blood tablets. Aidou smirked, anything to pick a fight with the haughty almond girl. He sat forward and leaned towards the floor, a sly smile on his handsome face. He gently pressed his fingers against the wooden floor; everyone had stopped to watch his next move. Ruka too was curious, abandoning her drink on the table as she watched one of her closest friend, but she along with everyone knew what to expect next. As Hanabusa's skin came into contact with the oak of the floor, a cold solid known as ice began spreading from the point where his hand met the floor. There was a reason Aidou was so keen on singing that song, he had recently developed his noble power at the age of twelve and a half.

"Baka!" Ruka shrieked as her glass of blood froze over and shattered. The ice had protruded from Aidou's finger tips, leaving a trail of cold, solid ice that led across the room and finished at the glass of blood tablets that belonged to Ruka.

"Say it again," Aidou warned, his turquoise orbs freezing over.

"Bak-," Ruka began, her eyes narrowing.

"Stop this child's play Hanabusa," Kain announced, approaching the wall of ice. Kain gently pressed the palms of his hands against the ice. Before my very eyes the ice began to melt, turning into water. Kain kept his hand on the water, causing it to evaporate. His noble power had developed just before Hanabusa's, the gift to control and produce fire.

"She started it," Aidou exclaimed, rising to his feet, "why do you always stick up for that manipulative bitch?" Kain rolled his amber eyes at his cousin's vocabulary and sat himself down beside a satisfied Ruka.

"I wonder why Kain bothers to intervene at all," Rima mumbled from my side, twirling a stick of Pocky in her mouth. Aidou wasn't in the mood, already furious at Ruka and his cousin he turned on Rima, turquoise eyes frozen over. I quickly bit my finger and raised my hand up before flinging it down. This caused the blood to leap out of the cut on my finger and wrap around Aidou's waist, impairing him from moving.

"Don't even try anything," I warned, my own icy eyes meeting his.

"Now, now children calm down," Takuma exclaimed, his head buried in a volume of his favourite manga. Aidou rolled his eyes at Takuma as I released him from my blood whip. He plunked himself back into his seat, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Well this child wants to have fun," Aidou complained, pulling his baseball cap lower over his face.

"And your definition of fun is?" Ruka asked, not looking at the moody vampire.

"I don't know? Something would be good, better than sitting in a house all night," Aidou said, shrugging his shoulders, "I mean we are all eleven and twelve, we're nearly teenagers for crying out loud. We have to venture the outside world!"

"And the outside world is?" Rima drawled, popping a stick of Pocky in my mouth.

"It's the world that humans reside in, the world where vampires can't be discovered," Aidou stated.

"As much as I hate to admit it he's right," Ruka said, cupping her chin in her hands, "we can't stay cooped up forever."

"So day trip anybody?" Aidou asked, recovering from the shock of Ruka's agreement.

"I'm in," Takuma looked up from his manga, smiling cheerfully.

"Agreed," Ruka chimed.

"Me too," Kain said.

"In," Rima yawned, raising her delicate hand.

"Same," I murmured immediately after Rima.

"Then it's settled," Aidou exclaimed, clapping his hands together, "we leave today."

"But shouldn't we be sleeping at that time?" Takuma asked his expression puzzled.

"Humans sleep at night and are awake during the day," Kain stated.

"I don't know how they can stand the harshness of the light," Rima mumbled, fiddling with her hair. I nodded in agreement, closing my eyes to gain sleep before our 'field trip'. This should be interesting.

* * *

"Remind me why we are here?" I groaned. I stood, safely, under the shade of a large tree in a very busy public park. It was 3:00pm; we would usually be fast asleep right now. Rima and Takuma stood to my left while Kain, Ruka and Aidou were standing at my right.

"Lighten up Shiki," Aidou flashed a smile at me, "this is all about the experience."

"What experience?" Rima mumbled, smoothing her red short skirt. We all were dressed in casual clothes, not the usual fancy suits and dresses that we wore at home. We were 'blending in' as Aidou said. I wore a loose black t-shirt, dark jeans and black converse.

"You're just as bad as Senri," Takuma said, smiling at Rima.

"Well I'm away to explore this park," Aidou stretched his arms, walking out into the light, followed by Ruka and Kain.

"I'm going too," Takuma said, "you both coming?" Rima shrugged, but stepped out into the light all the same.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," She mumbled, her eyes observing these new surroundings. She tuned back towards me, smiling at me encouragingly, "you coming Shiki?"

I yawned, shaking my head, "I'm shattered," I said, "You both go on ahead." A puzzled look flashed across Rima's face, her lips setting into a pout.

"Are you sure? I can stay with you if you want?" She asked, walking back towards me.

I shook my head again, putting my hands in front of me, "Really I'm fine, just tired. Go have fun," I said, trying to convince her to go. Rima's face fell at my words but she turned her back on me and followed Takuma to join the others.

I slouched against the trunk of the tree and let myself fall to the ground. I yawned again, letting my eyes close this time. I only agreed to go to this place to watch over Rima, even from a distance. As long as she was with the others she was safe. Out of all of us she was the only one who had yet to develop her noble power, which ranked her as vulnerable. Ruka had developed mind control, she choose not to use it unless it was extremely necessary, not even against Aidou. The two cousins possessed polar opposite powers, ice and fire, which they used freely and in Aidou's case carelessly. Takuma could change the form of objects, a power which he rarely used, almost never yet it was helpful. At least Rima would be safe with them, I thought as I dozed off.

* * *

"Shiki!"

I jolted awake, eyes flying wide open. I must have only been asleep for thirty minutes, but Rima was already running towards me, shouting my name over and over.

"Rima?" I opened my arms as she flew into them, burying her face in my chest.

"It hurts," She murmured into my black t-shirt.

"What hurts?" I asked urgently.

"Everywhere," She moaned, pulling back to look me in the face properly. I gasped at what I saw. Her face was not its usual cream shade; it was patchy, with patches of red and pink across her face. She looked like she had been badly burnt; signs of red were noticeable across her bare arms and legs too.

"Rima," I whispered, my eyes widening at her appearance.

"It's the sun Shiki," She cried silently, "my mother warned me but I thought it was some stupid myth."

"Sit down," I said, almost ordering her to obey. Rima sat down, stretching her legs in front of her. I noticed that the longer she sat in the shade the more the burns healed and became less noticeable, "just stay here until the burns heal." Rima nodded as I sat myself beside her. "We'll check the burns after a few minutes," I said.

"Thank you Shiki," She whispered, leaning her head against my shoulder. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, savouring the moment.

"Anytime," I said, smiling, "where are the others?"

"Oh they went to find shade under trees that were closer to where we were in the park," Rima explained, "I came back here because I was worried about you." I felt my own face turn pink at her words, thankful she wasn't look at my face.

"You didn't have to run the whole way back for me," I mumbled.

"I wanted to," She replied. My face was growing redder by the moment.

"How about I go find something for you to use against the sun, like an umbrella?" I offered, rising up from the ground. Rima looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You'd do that for me?" She whispered.

"I'd do anything," I shrugged, "I'll be back soon okay?"

"Okay, thank you," She replied, smiling softly at me, "don't be too long."

* * *

I trudged out of the shop, a plastic bag clutched tightly in my hand. Well that was embarrassing, I thought as I strode back towards the park gates, leaving the city and its shops behind me. Despite having no money, I had managed to get a pale lilac laced parasol, free of charge. The woman who owned the shop felt sorry for me and fell for my story about my little sister having sensitive skin and needing a parasol for protection. Apparently I was the 'cutest thing she had ever seen.' The sun was beginning to set; the sky was fast becoming the colour of amber, tinted with streaks of red. I sighed, kicking a stray stone as I walked through the park gates. I had left Rima on her own far too long, I hoped she was okay.

I began to run towards the tree, growing more worried by the second. I skidded to a abrupt stop, I almost stopped breathing at that moment. Rima was not under the tree, or anywhere near it. I stood at the exact spot where I had left her, the plastic bag now hanging limply in my hands. Where was she? Was she with the others? I spent the next hour searching half of the area, not leaving as much as a stone unturned. I slumped against the fence of the playground, tired from lack of sleep and running non-stop for the past sixty minutes. What the hell was I going to do?

"Shiki?"

* * *

**A/N : Cliffhanggerrrrrr =D hehe who do you think it is? I won't be updating until wednesday or thursday so you will find out who has found Shiki then :) remember to read and review! bye-bye :)**


	20. Chapter 20 Protection

**A/N : Here is chapter 20! I like this chapter so I hope you all do too :) Another update either tomorrow or friday :) **

**Disclaimer : Sadly *sobs* I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places.**

* * *

I looked up quickly, the sense of hope bubbling within me, only to be crushed. Ruka, Kain, Aidou and Takuma stood just a metre away from me, there faces holding the same look of concern and confusion.

"What's the matter?" Aidou, who called my name, asked. None of them approached me, as if an invisible line forbid them to cross.

"I can't find Rima," I murmured, catching my breath from all the running I had done.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Ruka asked, hands on her hips. I looked up at the four of them, hands on my knees as I tried to control my breathing.

"I mean _I can't find her,_" I growled in between breaths.

"How did you loose her?" Kain asked.

"I went to get her something to protect her from the sun," I tossed the person closest to me, Takuma, the plastic bag, "and when I came back she was gone, vanished, disappeared."

"She can't have gone that far," Aidou exclaimed, looking around the park from where we stood. Takuma was looking inside the plastic bag with a smile on his face.

"Very nice Shiki," He said to me, smiling.

"Not the time Ichijo," I murmured, gathering myself together. And that was when I heard it. I hadn't noticed from looking everywhere that the sky had darkened considerably with clouds tainted deep purple filling the sky. The sound of a low yet vigorous rumble filled our ears, causing us all to pause and listen. Goosebumps appeared on my arms as I froze in my position, my breathing increasing with each passing second.

"Sounds like a storm is coming," Kain whispered, staring into the swirl of grey, purple and black.

"I think it's already here," Ruka mumbled, following his gaze as the first of many raindrops to come came tumbling down to earth.

"Rima," I whispered, following their gaze. Then I was running, faster than ever before. I heard Aidou and the others call me back, yelling at the top of their voices, but I ignored them. I only had one goal in my mind and that was to find Rima. As I ran through the trees I realised how sinister they looked in the storm, their branches resembling claws that were reaching out for me as I bolted past them. The rain was lashing down now, I was drenched in seconds. I blinked furiously as the rain pelted my face, mixing with the angry tears that betrayed my usual empty expression. I was surrounded by so many trees now that I assumed I was in a forest, a couple of miles from the actual park. Rima must be petrified. I winced at the memories of her words.

_"The thunder and lightening makes me feel weird, like something is trying to get out of my body." _

_"I twitch a lot and my hands feel all funny too. It's like something is going to burst free from my skin, ripping me apart in the process."_

"_I'm scared."_

A knife of pain slashed through my heart, ripping it apart at the thought of Rima in pain. I promised I would always be there for her, but I had failed her. The loudest clash of thunder I had heard echoed through the deep forest, causing the veins in my body to freeze over. The bright yet horrifying flash of lightening followed the thunder, a jagged line cutting through the clouds. A gust of wind blew in my direction, whipping my hair across my face along with the smell I had longed for. Rima's scent. I catapulted myself east, like a bullet shot from a gun. One word ran through my head, Rima, Rima, Rima, Rima. I was so indulged in my thoughts of finding her that I failed to notice a tree stump ahead of me, waiting for me like an animal trap.

"Ahh!" I tumbled over the stump, due to catching my foot in its roots. I cursed myself for failing to realise this obstacle before. I lay on the grass for a moment, my soaking clothes clinging to my drenched body. My hair had darkened from the rain, turning into a deep crimson maroon colour. I began to gather myself together, propping myself up on my elbows, when I saw her.

She was sitting under a tree, her arms holding her legs to her chest. She was shivering, from the temperature, rain or fright? Her head was buried into her knees, her pigtails quivering with fear. I scrambled to my feet, eyes never leaving her shaking figure. I stepped forward, my black converse squelching when it came into contact with the sodden grass. What I saw next shocked me, so much that that one step was the only movement I made for the duration of what I saw.

Rima's arms released her slim legs, but they stayed in the same position. Her hands formed little claws as she clawed at her neck, as if to escape the pain she was in. She then gripped her head, clenching her sunflower hair. She lifted her head as her fingers weaved in her locks, her eyes wide with fear and pain and filled with tears. Her mouth was moving quickly, muttering something over and over again. Her quivering became so vicious that she looked like she was having a seizure, her cerulean eyes staring up into the sky as if to beg it to stop its madness. As I watched, frozen in the rain, I saw her hands were emitting a strange white light that I had seen before. The light was also twitching, like ripples of energy. Rima's face was contorted in agony, her eyes now squeezed shut. The ripples of 'energy' became more frequent, becoming brighter and larger than the ones before. Without any warning, Rima opened her little mouth and a heart wrenching scream of pain came out along with a spark of energy that striked the tree to the right of the one she was under. As the energy she emitted collided with the tree it burst into flames, the leaves had disappeared and the wood was either blackened ash or still burning. I now understood what the 'energy' was. It was electricity, just like the lightening from the storm. The light from her hands had reminded me of the lightening. Everything made sense now.

Rima was still convulsing, electricity surrounding her as well as emitting from her. I remembered when I had developed my noble power. I had used it to protect my mother, to harm that basterd that I'm ashamed to call my father. When Aidou developed his power, his little sister had tripped and was about to fall when Aidou had used his power to freeze her legs in place, causing her to not collide with the hard ground. Kain had used his power when Ruka had been unusually ill last winter, she was so cold and nobody knew what to do until Kain produced a ball of fire from nowhere to warm her up. I didn't know about Takuma's power development, but it was probably something good anyway. But as I stared at my best friend who was in emotional and physical pain, she had nobody to protect, nobody to help her gain control of this unexpected element of energy.

Instinctively I began to run, or stumble, towards here. I blinked back the tears that were still leaking from my eyes and mixing with the raindrops that dripped from my soaked hair. I didn't care if what I was about to do would hurt me, heck I didn't care if it would kill me. As long as my best friend knew I was here for her, here to comfort here and guide her. Here to love her.

"Rima!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around her protectively. The electricity coursed through my body on contact with Rima, as if to shun me away from her. But I refused to surrender, I simply held onto her tighter. I giving her something to protect, to control her power. I only hoped that she would want to protect me. I gently pressed my lips against here forehead, emphasising my presence. The electricity ceased at that moment, a few sparks emitted before disappearing altogether. She was still mumbling but I couldn't make out what she was saying. Her convulsions soon became quivers which dissolved into twitches and finally stopped all together. Rima lifted her head slowly and looked right into my eyes although it felt like she was looking into my soul. Her mumbles had become audible to me now.

"Senri?" She whispered clearly, her eyelashes wet with crystal tears. The cockles of my heart warmed up at her sweet voice saying my first name. She had never said my first name before, and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Yes, I'm here," I replied, smiling at her. She looked up at me with those eyes that I would do anything for. Rima finally responded to my embrace, wrapping her arms around my waist, her hands clinging onto my drenched t-shirt. She leaned her head against my collarbone, her quick breaths tickling my skin.

"I'm so happy you're here," She breathed, snuggling into me. I sighed, resting my chin against on the top of her head. She was happy that _I_ was here. Not Takuma or anyone else, _me_.

"I'm just glad you're safe," I whispered, closing my eyes and breathing in her scent.

"We need to find the others," I said after a few minutes of sweet pure silence. Rima sighed and I felt her nod her head. I let go of her, unravelling myself from her cage. Rima looked exhausted; I wondered if she could even stand. My suspicions were confirmed when she attempted to stand up, but her legs gave in from under her. I caught her before she could crash onto the ground. Rima looked up at me as I held her in my arms, an apologetic look on her face.

"Don't even say sorry," I mumbled, getting a better hold of her. I lifted her up and stood there with her in my arms.

"Shiki, when did you get so…strong?"

"Call me by my first name," I muttered as I began to carry her forest.

"What?" She asked.

"Call me Senri, just for a while," I said, smiling at her.

"Okay," She returned the smile, "thank you for coming to my rescue Senri," She chimed, stretching her neck to kiss me on the cheek. I felt my whole face warm up at her gesture.

"Anytime Rima, I'm always here for you."

* * *

**A/N : awwwww :') I hope you all liked this chapter! remember to read + review! bye-bye :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Realistic Dreams

**A/N : Here is chapter 21 :) I have introduced Rima's parents in this chapter as well as a side of Hanabusa and his thoughts that nobody has really seen :') As always cuteness towards the end :) I've already planned the basis for the sequel ; Wake Me Up Inside. You can check my profile for a little summary which really doesnt give away much xD but still its a summary :) so here is chapter 21 so enjoy!  
**

_**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

* * *

Rima dozed off in my arms as I carried her back to the park, soft snores escaping her pouted lips. I smiled down at her, holding her close to my chest to protect her from the rain. She looked so peaceful as she slept, her long eyelashes brushing her creamy cheeks. The rain plummeted down onto earth, as if God had filled a bucket of water and emptied it onto us. I shivered as a harsh gust of wind hit my body, causing a shiver to escape down my spine. I really hoped that I didn't get sick. Even if vampires had healing abilities we could be struck down by the odd illness like Ruka had last year.

"Shiki!" I raised my head, peeking through my damp bangs. Ruka was stumbling towards me, her almond eyes filled with overflowing tears as she shrieked my name. I stopped walking, shocked by Ruka's emotional outburst. She stopped in front of me wrapping her arms around both me and a sleeping Rima.

"Ruka!" Kain was not far behind Ruka, calling her name as he followed her desperately through the forest. Aidou and Takuma were right behind him, two different shades of blond. Ruka continued to cry on my shoulder, her teardrops falling from her scrunched up face onto my shoulder and onto Rima's hair.

"I'm so glad you're both safe," She gasped, her hand clenching onto the fabric of my black sleeve. My eyes widened at her comment, I knew Ruka cared about Rima but I never knew she felt the same way towards me too. I looked up from Ruka and met three pairs of eyes; amber, turquoise and emerald.

"We were so worried," Aidou murmured, wiping his soaking face with his sleeve. I realised that his eyes were filled with tears, tears that had fallen down his face and mixed with the raindrops. Aidou had never cried in front of us before, I felt touched that he felt so strongly towards both Rima and I.

"Don't scare us like that again," Takuma whispered, not caring that we knew he had been crying as he let the tears flow freely. Kain just nodded in agreement, sniffing occasionally.

"Thank you Senri," Ruka whispered into my shoulder. I coughed, shocked by everyone's actions.

"No problem," I replied, staring at the frightened girl clinging onto my arms.

"I guess it's a bit late to use this," Takuma laughed weakly, holding up the plastic bag.

"I guess so."

* * *

"How can we thank you Senri?" Masami Touya gripped both of my hands, tears of relief escaping her pale indigo eyes. I shook my head, not knowing how to respond. I was sitting in the Touya house, tucked tightly into a warm bed with dozens of blankets draped across my exhausted body.

"Don't thank me," I croaked, "as long as Rima is safe then I'm happy." Masami squeezed my hands, a smile appearing across her face.

"Such a gentleman," She cooed, patting my messy hair into place. Her husband, Riku Touya, stood quietly behind her, his eyes assessing me as I lay in the large bed.

"Rima has told us a lot about you," He said in a deep yet soft voice. I nodded, fiddling with the loose cotton jumper I wore.

"You've really made an impact in her life," Riku added, smiling at me. I raised my eyebrows at this sudden comment.

"Really?" I murmured, staring at Rima's parents. It was easy to see where Rima got her looks from; she was a beautiful blend of both her parents. Her father had straight golden hair, light periwinkle eyes portraying nothing but kindness. Rima's mother was a petite lady, her soft features resembling Rima's. Her hair was long and perfectly straight and of a colour close to strawberry blond. Her light indigo eyes were large like Rima's, a beautiful smile on her face. It seemed Rima's unusual sunflower hair had been a mixture of her father's golden locks and her mother's strawberry blond. Her father's periwinkle eyes had mixed with her mother's indigo to produce Rima's glorious cerulean that I constantly lost myself in.

"Oh yes," Masumi gushed, "Shiki this, Senri that is all that comes out of her mouth!"

"I didn't think she said much about me," I replied, scratching the back of my head while Riku chuckled at my embarrassment.

"From what she says she must think very highly of you," He said, resting a hand on his wife's shoulder. Masumi nodded in agreement.

"You're very special to our daughter Senri," Masumi said, touching her husband's hand tenderly. I looked down at my own hands, hiding the blush creeping across my face. I was special to Rima? A content smile slowly spread across my face.

"We will leave you to rest," Riku said as his wife rose from the chair by my bedside, "if there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you for your hospitality," I said as they walked away.

"It's no problem at all Senri," Masumi said, smiling at me before she followed her husband out of the room. I curled up under the ludicrous amount of blankets and duvets, closing my eyes in exhaustion. After carrying Rima for the few miles back to the park I had collapsed from fatigue. I had given the others a right scare as they watched me fall in a heap in front of them. Rima hadn't been hurt as I had fallen; Kain had taken her from me just as my legs gave away from beneath me. Next thing I knew I was in this room with Rima's parents at my bedside, thanking me for looking after Rima.

There was a knock at the door, two quick taps followed by a knock.

"Come in," I said, opening my eyes and sitting up amongst the cotton and silk. Aidou walked through the door, a wary smile on his face.

"You okay Shiki?" He asked, approaching me.

"Just tired," I yawned to emphasise my answer. Aidou smiled, running a hand through his wavy hair as he sat on the chair at my bedside.

"You had us all worried back there," He murmured, his turquoise eyes concerned.

"Sorry about that," I apologised, rubbing my eyes to stay awake.

"Its okay," Aidou smiled, "I know you were more worried about Rima."

"You did?" I asked, staring at my close friend.

"Sure. The others haven't really caught on yet but like I said to you that day at Ruka's house," Aidou smirked at me, his eyes now glowing, "your secret is safe with me." I smiled at the memory.

"Aidou, can I ask you something?" I mumbled, staring up at the confident blond boy.

"Anything," Hanabusa said, "fire away."

"Well why do you and Ruka fight all the time," I asked, "I mean do you both hate each other or what?" Aidou sighed and pondered my question for a moment before answering.

"We don't actually hate each other, it's not like that. Maybe it's just because of our personalities that cause us to clash? All I know is that I don't dislike her, but how she treats my cousin," Aidou's tone became serious as he finished his sentence.

"Akatsuki?" I said, wondering how he came into all of this.

"Yes, Kain has loved Ruka since he first laid eyes on her. He does everything she wants, always standing up for her in fights and always doing favours for her. She doesn't really ask for any of that, he just does it," Aidou rolled his eyes as he spoke of his cousin's affections while I listened.

"The problem is Ruka is devoted to your cousin, Kaname Kuran. She has only spoken to him at gatherings and she was overjoyed when he danced with her at the last soirée, but he also danced with Rima as you know so it wasn't exactly something personal but Ruka was convinced it meant something," I nodded, remembering the sick feeling in my stomach as I watched my cousin twirl Rima around the ballroom.

"Maybe that's why she was worried about me," I said, "since I'm Kaname's cousin and all that."

"Maybe she was hoping you would put in a few good words about her to Kaname, I don't know, "Aidou shrugged before continuing, "but maybe she was just worried about you because you're her friend and you're important to both Rima and all of us. Ruka does like you, you're an important friend to her. I'm 100% positive about that."

"Suppose," I sighed, "so what do you think about their feelings?"

"Its nothing but unrequited love, both of them love people who don't love them back. I'm just so annoyed at Ruka for treating Akatsuki like that, using him constantly," Aidou buried his head in his hands, "I hope one day she realizes Kain's feelings as well as her own. Hopefully when that day comes the damage won't be too severe."

"Kain's strong Hanabusa," I said, trying to comfort him, "he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right Shiki," Aidou whispered, "I really do."

* * *

It had been more than 24 hours since I had last slept so I feel into a deep sleep almost immediately. Aidou had left just a short while ago so I was finally alone. Rima never left my mind, even in my dreams I could see her face. I could see her cerulean eyes framed by thick eyelashes. I could see her lips, her rosy lips and their perfect cupid's bow. I could see her little button nose and her creamy cheeks. I could hear her soft voice, saying my name as she looked up at me. I could feel her hand against my skin, her silky smooth touch comforting me. I could feel her head leaning against my shoulder, her hair that was the colour of the sky at dawn fell around her face like an angel's halo. I could feel her arms wrap around my waist, my dream felt so real. I slowly opened my eyes, staring up at the canopy that was held up by the four bed posts. I suddenly became very aware that I was not alone.

"Ahh!" I exclaimed, shocked to find a sleeping Rima curled up next to me. My heart rate returned to its normal pulse as I stared at her peaceful face. She must have come into my room earlier when I was asleep. Her arms were wrapped around my waist while her head rested against my shoulder. I smiled to myself as I settled back into the cushions, wrapping my own arms around her as I once again fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N : awww :') so thats chapter 21! Hope you all enjoyed it :) there might be a chapter tomorrow or saturday so stay tuned! remember to read + review! i do my best to reply to all reviews! i'm off to watch Kimi ni Todoke [which is adorable 8)] bye-bye :)**


	22. Chapter 22 Rumours

**A/N : Here is chapter 22 :) This may be the last update for a week now :( I hope you enjoy this update :) Another major time leap, 3 years this time =D So enjoyyyyy :) **

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etcccc (tears.)**_

* * *

"Shiki," Aidou yawned, settling into his leather recliner, "pass me the Pocky." I looked up from my book and hurled the box of chocolate coated sticks across the room. Aidou caught the container and began chomping his way through its contents.

"Cheers," He said with his mouth full. I nodded and returned to reading my book on Advanced Chemistry. I was fourteen now while Hanabusa, Kain and Takuma were fifteen although they treated me as a fifteen year old. It had been three years since Rima had developed her noble power, three longs years filled with many good times spent with the gang.

"Hanabusa," Ruka muttered as she sat cross legged on the carpet, her head resting on Kain's lap, "could you mind closing your mouth while eating."

"Does it really matter?" Aidou munched, deliberately opening his mouth.

"Yes," Ruka stated, "it's disgusting."

"So is your face," Aidou retorted, drinking some blood as he finished his Pocky.

"Excuse me?" Ruka snapped, her eyes narrowing.

"I will not excuse you," Aidou smirked, being a smart ass. Ruka pushed herself from the floor and was standing straight, her high-waisted skirt and tailored shirt outlining her developed curves. She flounced towards Aidou, her manicured hands curled into fists.

"Uh-oh," Aidou crooned, rolling his eyes, "she chipped a nail." Next thing we knew Aidou was pinned against the sepia wall of Kain's home, Ruka holding him by the throat. Her face was right up in his yet Aidou was laughing at her reaction.

"This never gets old," He chuckled, too lost in his own sense of humour to notice he was practically being choked. Ruka rolled her eyes and released her hold, letting Aidou fall the floor as she pranced back to Kain with a humorous smile playing on her lips. Aidou was in stitches, rolling around the carpeted floor with tears of laughter rolling down his face. Over the past three years we had all grown up, Ruka and Rima had began to grow into independent women while us guys had began changing into men.

"Hanabusa?" Rima hesitated as she along with everyone else stared at the blonde teenager rolling about the floor. A small chuckle escaped my lips; Rima glanced at me before giggling herself. I couldn't help but gaze at Rima she laughed. Over the past three years she had matured gracefully, she looked so beautiful. Despite being fourteen Rima still insisted on wearing her hair in pigtails, held up with the two black ribbons I had given her when we first met.

"Whoa," Aidou attempted to stand up, "head rush." Takuma grabbed Aidou's arm before he could crash back to the floor again, to continue his hysterics.

"Hanabusa you should calm down," Takuma said as Aidou plunked himself beside his fellow blond. Takuma's smile wavered as Aidou sat on top of his manga novels.

"Really?" Takuma drawled, raising his eyebrows. Aidou shrugged, pulling the manga out from under him. Takuma rolled his eyes and allowed a smile to creep back onto his face.

"Ichijo," Kain said, "shouldn't you be going now?" Takuma looked up from his manga and turned his gaze to his wristwatch. His emerald eyes widened as he saw the time.

"Damn I'm late," Takuma muttered, closing his manga novel and grabbing his jacket.

"What's the rush Taku?" Rima raised her eyebrows as he shoved his arms into his jacket sleeves.

"I need to meet up with Kaname," Takuma babbled, heading towards the door, "he needs to go to another meeting."

"Again?" I asked, staring at my friend curiously as he turned to face us at the door.

"Who is he meeting up with?" Ruka asked desperately, obviously hoping the person was not female.

"I'm sorry guys, my lips are sealed," And with that Takuma left, shutting the door behind him.

"Yeesh," Aidou groaned, stretching his legs where Takuma had sat just moments ago, "the meetings have become more frequent over the past couple of years."

"Yes," Kain said, "but if Takuma can't tell us anything then I guess its something too important or confidential for us to know."

"Suppose," Rima drawled, sipping her glass of blood tablets, "but it's hard to not wonder what these meetings are about."

"Or who they involve," I added, turning the page of my book. Takuma never breathed a word about these meetings, always changing the subject when we attempted to inquire him. All we knew about these 'sessions' were that they involved Kaname.

"Ah well," Aidou yawned, ending the conversation. Everything that could be asked about these meetings had already been brought up in previous discussions. Therefore nothing was left to discuss.

"Anyone else bored?" Ruka voiced, half an hour after Takuma had left. Kain shrugged as he played his PSP while Aidou pretended to not hear her.

"Me," Rima droned, crossing her arms across her chest, "what about you Shiki?" I turned my head from my book and looked at the girl sitting beside me.

"As long as it's you, me and some Pocky," I mumbled, holding up an unopened box of Pocky, "I'm never bored." Rima smiled and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Suppose you're right," She murmured, nestling into my side with a smile on her face. I set my book down, and rested my arm around her shoulder.

"So Shiki," Aidou began, "heard anything from your cousin lately?"

I shook my head, "Not since I spoke to him last month," I replied, "but I think he'll visit soon enough."

Aidou cocked his head, "What makes you think that?"

"Dunno," I said, "but he has started to visit the house every month so I guess he'll come soon enough." Aidou nodded as I spoke, genuinely interested in the information I provided.

"You should ask Kaname about who these meetings are with," Ruka chimed, she too listening eagerly.

"I'll pass," I casually said to the bored almond teenage girl.

"Why?" She asked, pouting at my answer.

"Kaname respects my privacy and I respect his," I said, looking Ruka directly in the eyes, "end of." Ruka raised her perfect eyebrows and dropped the subject. Kaname and I have been on good terms over the past three years, but he still wasn't the same Kaname that I missed from all those years ago. I hummed a tune to myself, closing my eyes.

"Sounding good Shiki," Kain said. I opened my eyes and stared at him curiously.

"I was only humming?" I said warily, hoping I hadn't done anything stupid as I day dreamed.

"No," Rima drawled, looking up at me, "you were singing." I snorted at their queries.

"Me? Singing?" I scoffed, "there's no way."

"On the contrary my friend," Aidou said in a posh English accent, "yes way."

"I doubt it Hanabusa," I retorted, laughing at his put on accent.

"Shiki," Ruka said, "you are like a musical prodigy with the instruments. What makes you think that it's not the same with your voice?"

"If you want to talk about my voice then I'm sure my shower head will meet with you all to discuss it."

"They're right Shiki," Rima remarked, "from what we've heard you can sing."

"Can we please move on to another topic of discussion?" I exclaimed.

"Whatever you say," Aidou said, smirking at my flustered face.

"Did you hear the rumours?" Ruka whispered, capturing everyone's attention.

"What rumours?" Rima drawled.

"That the pureblood, Shizuka Hio was sighted," Ruka lowered her voice, adding effect to her words as if she was telling a ghost story. I twitched at the mention of _her_ name. I hadn't heard her name since that awful day. Rima looked at me curiously as my eyes took on a harsh icy stare and my body stiffened. Anything that reminded me of _him_ caused me to act his way.

"Didn't she disappear after slaughtering some hunter family?" Kain asked.

"The Kiryu Family?" Aidou murmured, the atmosphere turning tense at his words. Everyone had known both Shin and Emi Kiryu as the ultimate double team in the Hunter Association. But even they couldn't take on the powerful pureblood.

"Yes, I heard they had twin boys," Rima said.

"Isn't there a curse about that?" Ruka commented.

"Possibly," Aidou said, rubbing his eye.

"I hope the bitch rots in hell," I muttered, glaring at the ceiling. Ruka gasped, Rima breathed in sharply, Aidou choked on his drink of blood while Kain dropped his PSP.

"Senri!" Rima gasped at my comment. I looked at her, not quite understanding the sudden overreaction.

"What?" I asked, irritated from hearing that woman's name.

"She's a pureblood Shiki," Kain intervened, "have you learned any manners?"

"I really couldn't give a shit," I retorted, my blood running cold.

"Shiki," Ruka whispered, "it's practically a taboo to speak of purebloods in that tone. Sure she did a horrible thing but purebloods are pretty much why we exist" I glared at Ruka, who recoiled in shock from my stare alone.

"Have you really forgotten who you are talking to?" I said harshly, the pureblood in me was stirring like an animal wanting to escape its cage. Ruka stammered an apology, avoiding my gaze.

"Shiki," Aidou said, "we didn't mean to upset you."

"He's right," Kain said, "we forgot about her and your father."

"He is no father of mine," I growled at the fire wielder, who averted his eyes from my cold stare. I knew what he and the others saw. They saw a glint in my eyes, a shine of authority that no noble vampire could resist. The ring of authority in my voice. They saw my pureblood side that I hid as well as I could but even I couldn't help but show that side. I felt like I was about to loose control again, like I used to when I was a kid. I remember the time when I was sitting in the living room while my father was in the next room savagely assaulting my mother. I remember hearing mother's screams as I curled myself into a ball, scrunching my eyes up in concentration to block out her pleas for help. Before I knew it I had shattered the glass mirrors, the windows and various ornaments in the room. I was out of control my father had growled as he slapped me across the cheek after finishing with my mother. Many more slaps and punches followed that first. I shut my eyes in concentration, desperately trying to hold in the anger and power that had built up throughout the years. I felt something soft touch my cheek, something warm and small.

"Shiki," Rima whispered softly as I opened my eyes, "calm down." And that was all that it took to put out the fire inside me, temporarily that is.

"Sorry," I murmured my apology to my four friends in the room, embarrassed at my actions towards them. They practically sighed in relief as they registered the authority in my voice and the coldness in my eyes had vanished.

"Don't apologise," Aidou replied, "none of us blame you." I nodded gratefully at my friends, glad that they understood. All of them knew that father had treated my mother and me horrifically, but they didn't know the most terrible secret of all. I was the son of a murderer, the vampire who killed Juri and Haruka Kuran was my father, Rido Kuran. A part of me still never got over their deaths; they occasionally drifted into my thoughts, causing me to grieve silently. But deep down I felt that despite them not knowing that about my father, they still thought he was evil. I just hoped they weren't waiting for me to turn into him.

"I also heard something," Rima said, trying to change the subject.

"Tell us Rima," Ruka egged her on eagerly.

"Well I heard my father and mother talking last week in their office but they weren't alone. So being curious I decided to eavesdrop on the conversation."

"And?" Aidou urged, leaning forward as he hung onto Rima's every word.

"They were talking with this man called Kaien Cross about something called the Night Class," Rima explained, "and apparently it's some class for us noble vampires at this human boarding school called Cross Academy that Kaien is the headmaster of."

"Why was he talking to your parents?" Kain asked, he too curious.

"Oh he wants my parents to design the dorms, which are going to be called the Moon Dorms."

"Ha-ha I get it," Aidou chuckled, "Night Class, Moon Dorm. It's a bit cliché with us being vampires."

"Whoa Hanabusa, it took you that long to get it?" Ruka teased, rolling her eyes.

"So do you think we'll be going to this Night Class? I asked.

"Only time will tell," Rima whispered, "only time will tell."

* * *

**A/N : So that's chapter 22 :) Hope you all enjoyed it! I don't think there will be another chapter for a week :)Remember to read + review! I try my best to reply to all reviews :) so bye-bye :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Harsh Reality

**A/N : Hello :) Finally here is chapter 23! I hope you all enjoy reading it :) **

_**Disclaimer : I sadly don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, places or items etc.**_

* * *

I lay on the frosty tiles, staring at the blank ceiling. His words kept flowing through my head. I felt like I had just been awakened from a dream into harsh reality. I felt too exposed; was the late June weather supposed to be this cold and wet? The blood continued to drip, despite the wounds having healed. I raised my hand slowly, my arms felt like lead pipes. I twisted my hand before my blurred vision, examining it carefully as the tiny cuts healed on my palm. She clutched my hand and began wiping the blood from it, humming an old lullaby to me as she wiped away the crimson from the alabaster. I couldn't look at her, I didn't deserve such comfort and care. As I lay their I made up my mind. I would take his advice; I would vanish from their lives. It was what was best for them all.

* * *

"Sing."

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

Aidou sighed, pinching his nose between his thumb and index finger out of frustration while Kain sat patiently at his side. Takuma sat beside me, not knowing what to say for once.

"Listen," Aidou murmured, "it's not a big deal Shiki. Just sing."

"If it's not a big deal then why are you being so bloody dramatic Hanabusa?" I retorted, folding my arms across my chest. I could've sworn Aidou's right eye twitched in response to my statement.

"He's going to crack Shiki," Takuma whispered to me uneasily, "we've been at this for more than an hour now."

"Let him crack," I replied emotionlessly. Aidou seemed to gain composure, leaning forward where he sat.

"Shiki," Aidou began, "for the love of God could you please just sing."

"Why should I?" I retorted, shrugging my shoulders lazily, "it's not like I'm the only guy you know that can sing. There are so many other people you can choose to be the singer in your band." I made quotation marks with my fingers at the word band.

"But you're the perfect person for the role!" Aidou exclaimed, "And we're serious about this band thing." I assessed Aidou's face, seeking for a sign of any possible weakness. I couldn't find any in his serious face; he really did mean business.

"Rima would want you to be in the band," Kain said, a suspicious glint in his amber eyes. He had played the 'Rima Card', I was trapped now.

"Yeah Shiki," Aidou smirked playing along, "she would love for you to sing in front of all our friends and family."

"I agree," Takuma chirped in.

"Fine," I replied stiffly, irritated with myself for giving in so easily; I could have easily dragged this out for another few hours. Aidou punched the air triumphantly while Takuma clapped excitedly. At this point Ruka and Rima entered the room, Ruka doing all the talking while Rima stared forward tiredly.

"Hey girlies," Aidou greeted them, smirking as Ruka glared at him.

"What's got you all giddy?" She questioned her 'rival' suspiciously.

"Shiki has finally agreed to be in our band," Aidou announced, "isn't that great?"

"You mean that band that you've been dreaming about for the past year that will never take off?" Ruka asked, seating herself to the other side of Kain.

"I believe that's the band," Rima chimed as she sat between Takuma and me.

"It will take off," Aidou protested earnestly, "we've got Shiki as our secret weapon!"

"Shiki is your secret weapon?" Ruka said, staring at me curiously.

"With a voice like his," Kain said, "I understand why he is our secret weapon."

"I'm really not that good," I stepped in, "you've all only heard me mumble, not sing properly."

"I believe in you Shiki," Rima whispered quietly, her hand brushing mine slightly, yet it was enough to send a satisfying shiver down my spine.

"Ha-ha," Takuma chuckled. Five pairs of eyes rested on the cheerful light blond. Takuma had been flicking through a magazine that had come free with his latest batch of mangas.

"What's so funny?" Ruka asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Nothing funny," Takuma smiled, "just adorable." Aidou sighed, exasperated from his fellow blonde's actions. Hanabusa sauntered towards Takuma and swiped the magazine from his hands. He took one look at the page and a smirk flashed across his handsome face.

"Get a load of this," He murmured, flinging the magazine at me. I caught what I know knew was a fashion magazine. It was an interview with our modelling agency that had become one of the best agencies in the country; but that wasn't what caught my attention. Every single photo in the interview was of Rima and me, including a photo that covered a whole page. If that wasn't embarrassing enough I was standing behind Rima with my arms wrapped around her. She clutched onto my arms as we both stared into the camera, our faces portraying our signature emotionless expression.  
"Looking good Shiki," Aidou crooned, winking at me slyly. I glared at him as I tossed the magazine to Rima who was staring at the interview with a look of shock.

"Here Shiki," Rima whispered, nudging me as she read the interview, "Listen to this."

_"Naiko Kenai, director and head photographer of Midnight Models, says that the key to the company's success is in the models. 'If it weren't for our talented models, Midnight Models would not have made it this far in the fashion world.' Naiko says that every model in his agency is important to him but he will always hold two close to his heart. 'Senri and Rima are my little stars. It's like they were born to model!' Heartthrob Senri Shiki is already a fan among young teenage girls, supposedly found sprawled across their bedroom walls in posters and his very own calender and he is the screensaver of many female's mobile phones and laptops. Dazzling Rima Touya is a pin-up in the making, if not already one, for the young men, having been voted into the Worldwide Top 10 Teenage Hotties at the tender age of fourteen. However many hearts could be broken as Naiko Kenai provides us with some top secret behind the scenes information about the duo. 'They are very close,' Naiko says, 'It's like two magnets, they are naturally attracted to each other. In my opinion they will be a couple before they both turn sixteen.' Watch out girls and boys, the modelling duo, who have been dubbed as 'Shima', may just become the world's hottest couple."_

"I'm a heartthrob?" I mumbled in disbelief.

"Yeah Shiki, total babe as the gals would say," mocked Aidou as he snatched the magazine from Rima's slender hands, "I must say Rima you aren't too bad yourself," Aidou winked at the petite girl in front of him who rolled her eyes in response, "Definetely the World's Hottest Couple."

"I love your dress in this one Ri-Ri," Ruka peered over Aidou's shoulder and pointed to the low cut black dress Rima wore in the full page spread photo.

"Thanks," She mumbled. Ruka and Aidou began discussing the interview and photographs as my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took out my blackberry and read the message I had received.

_Senri, please come home._

_Your great-uncle is here and wants to see you._

_Lots of love, Mom xoxo_

"Guys I've got to go," I mumbled, standing up and putting on my jacket.

"Already?" Rima asked, pouting at my sudden announcement.

"Mom says Uncle Susumu has come to visit and wants to see me."

"Okay, have fun," Rima said, smiling wearily at me.

"Tell Seira I said hello," Aidou called as I walked out of the room. I rolled my eyes at his request, he thought my mother was a 'foxy mama' ever since we were kids.

I stepped out the front entrance to the Kain mansion, the rain coating my face in seconds. I put the hood of my jacket up, stuffing my hands into my pockets as I began to walk down the driveway. There was already a car waiting to take me home, the driver was like a still figurine, not moving or speaking as I got into the vehicle. I leaned against the tinted window, the left side of my face pressed gently against the dark glass. Uncle Sasumu was a regular visitor, but it didn't seem like his visits were purely unintentional. The way his eyes pierced mine every time we met, it sent a shiver down my spine. Sasumu looked at me like he was waiting, waiting patiently for something to occur; but what?

The engine halted, signalling the end of my journey. I stumbled out of the car, not wanting to spend anymore time in such a confined space; I had felt the driver's eyes on me the whole way, it was creepy. Rain continued to fall heavily from the heavens, soaking through my jacket and loose cotton jumper.

"I'm home," I called as I entered my home; the squelching of my sodden feet was enough to alert my arrival.

"Senri," Mother walked into the entrance hall, pulling me into a tight hug, "I assume you got my message," she whispered hastily into my ear. I nodded, pulling back from her embrace as she looked me up and down.

"You're soaked!" She exclaimed, her hands clasping her cheeks.

"It's nothing," I murmured, lowering my hood, which wasn't useful considering my hair was soaked anyway.

"Ah Senri," A voice caught my attention before my mother could protest my stubbornness.

"Sasumu," I greeted my great-uncle who had appeared behind my mother.

"You've grown into a handsome young man Senri. You look like an eighteen year-old but you're only fourteen," Sasumu complimented me as I stood there, raindrops dripping from my body onto the marble floor.

"Sasumu and I were just discussing the council's recent activities," Mother said softly, sensing the tense aura I was radiating.

"I thought we both agreed that we weren't pro-council anymore," I murmured.

"Senri! What did I s-."

"Seira," Sasumu glanced at his niece, cutting her off, "could you give Senri and me a moment alone." Mother stared at her uncle, her eyes widening at his request.

"Seira," He warned, growing more impatient by the minute. My mother obeyed this time, casting a worried look at me before leaving us alone.

"What do you want?" I muttered, staring at the older man.

"Now, now Senri," Sasumu chuckled, "where are your manners?" I didn't respond, I simply stood my ground, the only sound were the drips of raindrops hitting the floor.

"Is there something wrong with me visiting my favourite niece and great-nephew, hm?" Sasumu moved one step closer to me, trying to make the sudden movement look natural.

"I'm your only nephew," I replied, "and mom's your only niece."

"Always the wise-acre," Sasumu murmured, shaking his head.

"Nothing is wrong with visiting us," I said sternly, "but I believe you have other intentions." My great-uncle looked into my eyes, searching the icy pools.

"You've always been a smart boy Senri," He stated, casually adjusting the cuffs of his coat, "you've got the brains, the looks, the large home, the adoring mother," He looked into my eyes before he finished his sentence, "and the greatest friends that anybody could ask for." My eyes widened a fraction at his last words, but of course he noticed; he had found his mark.

"You're mother has told me about your little gang of pals," Sasumu had begun to circle me, slowly walking around in a circle, "but it's a shame they all are pro-monarchy, except the Ichijo boy."

"It doesn't matter what side they're on," I murmured, "we're still friends no matter what our families believe."

"Ah but Senri," Sasumu continued to circle me, each step he made echoed in the large hall, "it matters very much." I didn't respond, I stood as still as a statue as Sasumu played the part of the observer who examined the statue.

"You see Senri, you're so much more different than any of your little friends. You are half pureblood, half royalty. You could make them kneel in front of you with a clap of your hands." My hands curled into fists at his words, my hidden pride stopping me from lashing out; for now.

"But you don't do you? You hide your undeniable power from your friends; you try your best to act like a normal aristocrat boy," Sasumu halted mid-pace, having walked full circle, "But they see right through you."

"You see it in their eyes, that glimmer of fear when you are around. You see it yet you push it away, convincing yourself it's nothing to worry about. They know of your bloodlines, they fear your heritage. They are waiting for you to snap."

"Stop it," I murmured, my hands were clenched so that the knuckles were unnaturally white.

"But its true Senri," Sasumu whispered, "they are afraid of you. The son of Aidou, the son of Kain, the son of Ichijo, the daughter of Souen," He paused; the tense atmosphere was almost tangible, "and lastly the daughter of Touya."

"Shut up!" I yelled, bringing my fists to my head, "you don't know anything!"

"The daughter of Touya," Sasumu whispered, "she really is a beauty. But of course you know that Senri, you've fallen head over heels for her pretty little face." I brought my fists to my eyes, hoping that not seeing would make this stop from happening.

"But isn't that dangerous Senri? For you to fall in love with an outsider of our pro-council community? Not only that but it's dangerous that it's _you_ that has fallen for her."

"Where are you taking this?" I whispered, each of his words had already stabbed at my weary heart. Sasumu ignored my pitiful words and continued, "You have the power to kill any one of your friends Senri. How would the Touyas feel when they find their daughter murdered and you're the one with her blood on your hands?"

"Stop it," I moaned in agony, tears of anger were spilling down my cheeks from this physcological torture.

"I know what they would think, what everyone would be thinking," Sasumu was closer to me now, his face inches from my twisted expression of pain, "He really is his father's son."

"No!" I yelled, screaming at his accusation. I clutched my head and fell to my knees before him. The explosive crash of the windows shattering filled my ears before the shards of crystal scattered everywhere; cutting my hands and slicing through my thin clothing. I had never experienced so much pain, yet it was all physcological. I could sense Sasumu; he was still standing before me, sneering at my composure.

"Senri," He said as I looked up at him; there wasn't a scratch on him, "you're uncontrollable. It's only a matter of time before you snap."

"W-What s-s-should," I couldn't say the words, the plea for help. Sasumu stared at me with hard cold eyes, shaking his head in disgrace at the heir to the Shiki family.

"Take this advice Senri," He said sternly, "if you want your loved ones to stay safe then leave them alone." Sasumu walked away from my trembling form, crushing shards of glass with every step he made.

"Remember that body is not just for you," He called back, and with that he was gone.

I collapsed on the floor, lying in my own blood and broken glass. The windows had been shattered so the rain and wind were free to enter the house. I was soaked in a matter of seconds, but I was too shocked to care. Was I a monster? Sasumu hadn't said those exact words but he didn't have to. I knew what I was, a cold-blooded abomination. I was turning into my father, every second the beast inside me was crawling towards freedom, the freedom in which I would be nothing but evil. I cringed as I remembered how my mother was treated by my father; would that happen between Rima and me?

"Senri!" I heard my mother's shriek as she ran towards me. I turned my head to the side, too ashamed to look her in the eyes. I didn't want to scare her by looking at her with _his_ eyes.

"Speak honey, please," Mother stroked my cheek, wiping the blood where the glass had sliced my cheek. I didn't know what to say, 'I'm sorry,' or 'Help me' would be appropriate but they were not the words I wanted to say.

"Don't…look…at...me," I whispered, gasping for breath.

"Sweetie, what are you talking about?" She whispered, smoothing my hair like I was a child again.

"I'm a monster," I replied, finally staring her in the eyes. She froze, her hand suspended over the crown of my head.

"What did he do to you," She choked, tears fallen from her face and onto mine, "what did he say?"

"The Truth."

* * *

**A/N : I hope this was worth the wait! What will Shiki do? You'll find out next week! =D Remember to read + review =) bye-bye :)**

**~petiteshima**


	24. Chapter 24 The Carer

**Hey :) This chapter is the result of an afternoon relaxing/feeling sick :) alot-ish happens in this chapter, in a way. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and there might be another! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer : I sadly don't own Vampire Knight, or any of its characters, items or places. I wish I did though :(**_

* * *

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

_*Ring*_

I reached for my phone, the ringtone annoyed me too much to ignore the call. I knew they would keep calling if I didn't answer, it was only right to get it over and done with.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Hey, it's Takuma," The voice of my friend buzzed in my ear.

"What's up?" I asked, although I probably could have guessed why he was calling.

"Nothing much, it's boring without you," Takuma replied, "Rima and the others have been badgering me to call you for a while even though I've told them I have been calling you."

"What's your reason for calling Takuma?" I retorted, wanting to get his conversation over and done with.

"Come visit," He said softly, "we haven't seen you for nearly a month dude."

"And?" I said in monotone.

"We miss you," Takuma's caring voice said from the phone.

"I can't Takuma, I'm busy."

"You're always busy now, what exactly are you doing?"

"Listen I've got to go, bye," I hung up without waiting for his reply, tossing my phone across the room in frustration. The truth was I had more than one reason to stay away from them all. It had all started after Sasumu's visit, when I had realised what I was to become; a monster.

* * *

Blood.

My vision was tainted crimson; everywhere I looked was the red liquid that satisfied my thirst. I looked down at my hands, clenched into fists at my side. Blood was dripping to the floor from my clutched hands as I stood as still as stone. Where had all this blood come from? Why was I covered in this rose liquid? Then I remembered Sasumu's visit and the wake-up call that came with him.

"_You could make them kneel in front of you with a clap of your hands."_

"_You hide your undeniable power from your friends; you try to act like a normal aristocrat boy."_

"_You see it in their eyes, that glimmer of fear when you are around."_

"_Not only that but it's dangerous that it's __**you**__ that has fallen for her."_

"_It's only a matter of time before you snap."_

"_He really is his father's son."_

I looked down at the ground beneath me, only to see a sight that caused me a great deal of pain. Rima was lying motionless on the ground, her glassy eyes wide with fear, and a huge gaping hole in her torso. Blood was still flowing from her ghastly wound, trickling across the floor like a little stream of crimson. The same blood was on my hands, covering my clothes. I could taste the blood in my mouth, my fangs protruding viciously. I sank to the floor in defeat, screaming for death to come and take me in its arms. I didn't deserve to live, I didn't deserve anything.

Then I woke up. I gasped for breath frantically as the nightmare I had just experienced replayed in my head over and over again. I raised a hand to my drenched forehead, a bead of sweet trickled down my face as I waited for my heart rate to slow. I had been dreaming the same damn nightmare every night since my great-uncle had visited. I couldn't get the look in Rima's dead eyes out of my head; the cerulean had frozen over and the sparkle had disappeared.

I sat at the side of my bed, one hand to my bare chest as my heart returned to its normal pulse rate. I knew I couldn't get back to sleep, too afraid to close my eyes and see the devastation I could cause. My throat felt dry, I had become thirsty due to my dream. I trudged out of my room, my bare feet not making a sound against the frosty tiles. It was still bright outside, too early for a vampire to be up and about.

I chugged down the two blood tablets in one, running my tongue across my lips to catch any excess blood. That was when I heard a thump upstairs; my vampire senses were alert enough to allocate that the source of the sound was located in my mother's bedroom. I sighed, setting the empty glass in the sink before leaving the kitchen to check on my mother. Ever since my great-uncle's visit a week ago, my mother had become reserved and quiet. She jumped at the slightest sound and trembled whenever I entered the room. I knew she was afraid, she too believing ever word Sasumu had said. I was happy in a way, glad that she didn't hide her fear from my knowledge. My mother was an honest woman, one of the many reasons I loved her.

"Mom?" I called softly as I stood outside of her bedroom, hands shoved into the pockets of my grey sweats. I had heard her low breaths as I had walked down the corridor, but after I had spoken her breathing ceased and her heart rate quickened alarmingly.

"I'm coming in," I whispered, turning the handle and stepping into the room. My eyes widened at the sight before me. My mother sat in the middle of the room, her eyes darting around the room before resting on me. Scattered around her were various objects; photos, books, clothes and jewellery.

"What are you doi-?" I never got to finished my sentence; her voice stopped me from continuing.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I live here Mom," I replied warily.

"You've never lived here," Mother said, wringing her hands together, "you ran off with that slut of a pureblood."

"What are you talking about?" I asked worriedly, taking a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" She shrieked, her clasped hands flew up to her head, "Why have you come back?" She rocked back and forward, her hands tangling in her maroon hair. I stood in front of her, too shocked to make a move.

"Don't take Senri," She whispered frantically when I didn't respond, "he's all I have."

"Mom…," I whispered.

"But you're still taking him away," Mother continued her mutters, "he's becoming more and more like you with each passing day. Why are you doing this Rido?" She was now screaming, begging to a man that wasn't even in the room. Tears welled up in my eyes as I watched her, her words pierced my already shattered heart.

"He's just a boy, he's my baby," She whispered, "don't do this to him, please don't do this to him." I strode towards my mother's quivering figure and kneeled down beside her. I grasped her slender shoulders, shaking them slightly.

"Get off me Rido! You basterd!" She screamed, repeating her words again and again, "Get off me Rido! You basterd!"

"Stop it!" I yelled, "Its Senri Mom, snap out of it!" I moved my grasp to her upper arms, shaking her as I spoke.

"It's your son!" I roared, "Its Senri!" It was as if my angry words were an alarm, her quivering stopped and she blinked, as if only seeing the scene before her now.

"Senri?" She whispered, touching my tear streaked face gently.

"It's me Mom," I replied, releasing my grip. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something that could not be seen.

"_He's _not here?" She whispered.

"No," I replied, relaxing slightly as she realised my father's presence was false. A soft sob escaped her mouth, her tense figure relaxed until she collapsed onto my lap, tears flowing fast from her eyes. I stroked her head, humming a lullaby quietly as she cried continuously. As she cried, I couldn't help but scan the room too, looking for those mismatched eyes that haunted our lives.

* * *

I stared at my phone that lay across the room, thinking of that night three weeks ago. My mother was ill, mentally that is. It seems that the stress and torture my father had caused her all those years ago had finally caught up with her. I had been her carer for the past few weeks, doing just about everything for her. She couldn't wash herself, she couldn't dress herself, and she couldn't eat properly by herself. There was pretty much nothing she could do by herself apart from breath, speak and move.

I sighed, leaning against the wall of my bedroom. I couldn't bring myself to imagine what was going on in her head. She had mistaken me for my father many times since that night. It hurt me to see her throw books and antique vases at me whenever she convinced herself I possessed those mismatched eyes. It hurt me to force feed her, to hold her down as I poured a glass of a few blood tablets mixed with my own blood down her throat. It hurt me to see her try and dress herself, not knowing how to button a shirt or what sleeve her arms went into. It hurt me to see her sit in the bath, not knowing how to wash her long hair or herself.

The only time I had to myself was when she slept, those few hours I treasured greatly. I sank to the floor, and buried my head in my hands. I could get help, but I felt I owed it to my mother to give something back for all she has done for me.

"_Get away from me Rido!" She threw an ornament at my face from across the room, her eyes filled with tears of fear. _

I winced at the event that occurred only a few hours ago, something that now occurred daily. Due to her outbursts I found myself checking my eyes constantly. It was like I was seven years old again; the reoccurring dreams and the check-ups on my reflection now played a part in my life once again.

"Senri!" My mother's voice penetrated my thoughts. I rushed to her room, to continue my job as her carer.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her as I kneeled at her bedside. She nodded, clutching the duvet close to her body. I noticed her hand moving unconsciously to her throat.

"Are you thirsty mom?" I asked, reaching for her hand. My mother looked away from me in embarrassment before slowly nodding. I sighed; glad to see she was co-operating better than usual. I bit my wrist, wincing at the taste of my own blood before offering the blood to my mother. She stared at the wound I had inflicted on myself, her blue eyes glowed red as she reached for my hand. I felt her fangs latch onto my wrist as she drank the crimson liquid in my body. I glanced around her room as she fed, my eyes resting on a digital clock that looked so out of place in the elegantly decorated space. According to the calendar on the digital face, it had been a month since I had seen Takuma, Ruka, Kain, Aidou or Rima. Takuma had mentioned that to me earlier, but actually seeing it literally spelled out in front of me made it all seem real.

My mother had finished, her tongue traced my skin as she sealed the cut. She looked up at me and followed my gaze to the clock that I was still staring at.

"Birthday," She said softly.

"Huh?" I murmured, her sudden use of words pulled me away from my train of thought.

"Birthday," She repeated, smiling, "Rima's birthday is in two days." I almost choked at the words that left her mouth, feeling ashamed for not remembering.

"I completely forgot," I whispered, angry with myself.

"Go see her," Mother whispered. I looked up into the eyes of my mother; her thick eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she looked down at me kneeling at her bedside.

"What? I can't Mom. I have to look after you."

"Don't worry about me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy."

I smiled at her, for the first time in the past few weeks I felt happy.

"Thank you mom."

* * *

**So That's Chapter 24 - The Carer. **

**It's mostly based on Shiki and his Mother :)**

**Will Shiki visit the gang for Rima's birthday?**

**If so what will he do?**

**Will he finally have the chance to say goodbye properly?**

**All will be revealed in Chapter 25 :)**

**~petiteshima.**


	25. Chapter 25 Snap

**Hey! Here is Chapter 25 - Snap**

**What is the meaning of the chapter title?**

**mmhmm i wonder...**

**well you've just gotta read to find out :)  
**

**Enjoy!**

_** Disclaimer : I sadly don't own Vampire Knight, I wish I did though :'(, and I don't own any of it's characters, items or places.**_

* * *

I slouched against the door frame of my bedroom, too tired to move yet not tired enough to sleep. Mother had been asleep for the past few hours, leaving me with some rare free time. Despite being blessed with this free time, I couldn't bring myself to do anything with it. Nowadays I spent my 'time out' relaxing and deep in thought. I dreaded sleeping; to close my eyes would mean I would see Rima's lifeless body. Of course I had to sleep sometime; the odd nap here and there was enough to keep me awake.

"Senri?" Mother's voice sounded down the corridor, the soft patter of her feet accompanied her voice.

"Hmm," I mumbled, turning my head as she stopped outside the open door of my bedroom.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, pulling her dressing gown closer to her body. I shrugged, yawning.

"Rima's birthday is today," Mother mumbled, "I thought you were going to see her."

"You know I can't leave you alone," I said, smiling softly at my mother. My mother sighed, fiddling with the baby blue cotton of her robe.

"I'm making you unhappy," She mumbled, sniffing slightly.

"No," I protested, "don't even say that Mom."

"But it's true," She whispered, looking into my eyes, "you say that you can't leave me alone but by doing so you are the one who is truly alone."

"I…well…erm…," I didn't know how to respond to my Mother's statement. She knew she was right, heck I even knew she was right.

"Go," Mother whispered, reaching up to pat my cheek.

"But I can't leave you alone," I repeated, looking down at the ground.

"I'll be fine," Mother fixed the open collar of my pale blue shirt, "blood tablets are in the cabinet above the sink right?"

"Right," I nodded, "and your change of clothes are hung up on your wardrobe door. Don't worry if you can't put them on though."

"Okay, thank you sweetie," Mother said.

* * *

"Its summer and its raining," I mumbled to myself as I gazed out of the car window. I watched the rain drops that had fallen on the window, running down the glass as if they were participating in a race.

"We've arrived at your destination Master Shiki," The driver announced as the car halted to a stop outside the gates to Rima's home.

"Thanks," I said before climbing out of the car and into the dreadful summer weather. Despite it being mid-July, the sky was darkened by gloomy grey clouds while gusts of wind mixed with buckets of raindrops. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my stone grey coat, looking at my feet as I marched up the driveway to the grand mansion before me. As I approached the main entrance, my hand raised to knock the door, I wondered what questions I would be asked about my sudden absence. I sighed, knocking the door. I guess I would deal with the questions when they were asked. I could here the muffled voices from inside the house as I knocked the door, then the sound of footsteps approaching the entrance. The door was pulled open and I was faced with a confident blond vampire by the name of Hanabusa Aidou.

"Well would you look who it is!" Aidou exclaimed, his turquoise eyes bright with excitement at my unexpected arrival.

"Hello Hanabusa," I muttered, smirking at my friend's enthusiasm. Aidou grabbed my arm, pulling me from the summer rain and into the warmth of the Touya residence.

"Hello stranger."

I looked to the right of the entrance hall and saw Ruka Souen, clad in a halter neck lilac dress with her almond hair tied into a casual yet sophisticated bun.

"Hello Ruka," I greeted her as she strode over to Hanabusa and me.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Mister," She mumbled into my ear as she hugged me. I restrained a groan; the questions were already starting. I pulled away from her embrace, running a hand through my damp hair.

"Long time no see Senri," Kain's voice echoed through the hall as he walked towards the gathering that had occurred around me. A small smile crossed my face as the serene flame-haired vampire punched me playfully in the arm.

"Hello Akatsuki," I mumbled.

"So what's with this come-back Shiki?" Aidou said, flinging an arm around my shoulders, "we want the full story."

I shrugged out of his clutch, laughing weakly as I thought of an answer to his question.

"C'mon Shiki," Aidou pressed for an answer, "We're your friends right? You can tell us anything."

"_You're so much more different than any of your little friends. You are half pureblood, half royalty."_

I cringed as my great-uncle's words once again rang in my ears, taunting me as Aidou waited for my response.

"Senri," Ruka said, concern seeping through her usually composed voice, "is everything okay?"

I nodded, forcing a stiff smile on my face. Kain's eyes narrowed at my expression, he saw right through my composure.

"_You try your best to act like a normal aristocrat boy."_

"I'm fine," I muttered, avoiding their gaze. They didn't respond for a moment, simple standing there watching me. I heard Aidou groan out of frustration.

"Always so stubborn," He said, nudging me in the ribs. I looked up at my close friend, glaring at him for the sudden contact. Aidou flinched from my glower, inching closer to his taller cousin.

"_You see it in their eyes, that glimmer of fear when you're around."_

I didn't know why I was glaring at my three friends, it was almost involuntary. Ruka's almond eyes penetrated mine, as if to seek out the reason for my coldness.

"Where is Rima?" I asked, glancing around the room.

"In her room," Ruka whispered, still scouring my face. I pushed my way through the three vampires, making my way up the grand staircase which led to the landing. Rima's room was to the right and was the last door in the long corridor. I strode down the corridor, hands in my pockets while the royal blue carpet muted my footsteps. Rima's bedroom door was opened slightly, wide enough for me to look in without being noticed. I paused outside her room, deliberating whether to enter or not. A soft noise caught my attention, the soft sound of quiet sobs. I listened intently, wondering who was crying.

"He _will_ come Rima," A gentle voice said.

"How do you know?" Rima's sweet voice reached my ears, yet her voice sounded strained and dripped with sadness.

"I just do okay?" The voice said, chuckling lightly, "you should tell him when you see him next you know."

"You think so?" Rima murmured.

"He has a right to know," the voice said, "it does involve him after all."

"You're right," Rima said, sniffing, "thank you Takuma." I froze at the mention of his name; my hand hovered above the handle of Rima's door. A ruffling sound alerted me, probing me to peep into the room.

What I saw broke my heart.

Rima had been sitting on her bed along with Takuma, and now they were locked in a close embrace. Takuma's back was to me and he was so much taller than Rima that I could barely see the top of her sunflower hair. They could be kissing for all I knew. Rima's arms were around Takuma's neck while his were around her waist. I wanted the sight in front of me to disappear, to shatter into a million pieces like a mirror. But the scene remained the same as I stared at my two close friends. It was if all my senses bar sight had been cut off. I couldn't hear, I couldn't smell, I couldn't feel, I couldn't taste.

It seemed like forever before I finally regained my composure, a choked gasp escaped my lips. I had drawn attention to myself by gasping for air; the two vampires in front of me had broken apart and were staring at me through the small gap in the door.

"Shiki," Rima whispered, rising from her bed with her hand raised towards me. I shook my head, raising both my hands to stop her from approaching. Takuma had pulled the door open wider; a look of shock masked his face.

"It's not what you think," He whispered, attempting a smile. I couldn't even look at him; all my focus was on the girl I had devoted all my love to for the past seven years. I backed away from the entrance to her room as Rima stepped towards me, her eyes wide and pleading. Takuma advanced towards me, reaching for my shoulder to stop my departure. I saw red as his hand came into contact with my shoulder.

"_You're uncontrollable. It's only a matter of time before you snap."_

Before you could blink, Takuma was on his back on the floor, dazed from my sudden attack. I had grabbed his arm and tossed him over my shoulder to the ground.

"Senri," Rima murmured again, already moving closer to me despite witnessing my attack at our friend.

"Don't come near me," I said sternly, turning on my heel and striding down the corridor. I heard her call my name again, her voice growing more frantic with every second that passed. Ruka, Kain and Aidou were waiting at the bottom of the stairs, too absorbed in their own conversation to have heard what had just occurred.

"Here he is," Aidou said, greeting me as I stormed down the stairs, "now about that explanation we've been waiting fo-." Aidou's sentence was cut of short as I pushed my way past him, shoving him so hard that he slammed into the wall that he had his back to.

"Shiki!" Rima's voice drifted down the hall as I was halfway across the grand room. I turned around, bracing myself for what mental torture I would experience for what I was about to do. Aidou had already picked himself up, standing beside a startled Ruka and a confused Kain. Rima was running towards me, her tear streaked face looked just as beautiful as usual.

"Stay away from me," I said coldly. Rima stopped in her advance. She was now standing only two metres away from me.

"Why Shiki?" She asked, wringing her hands together as she stared into my eyes.

"I can't say Rima," I replied.

"You can Shiki," Rima choked, "despite the reason I will not obey you."

"Rima, believe me you will obey me," I said, the pureblood authority ran in my voice.

"No I won't," She said stubbornly, walking towards me again. She was so close to me now, too close in fact. I turned my back on her but she spoke yet again.

"Jesus Shiki," Rima cursed, "just tell me!"

I spun around, startling Rima by grabbing her by her shoulders.

"You really want to know why?" I asked, my voice growing louder with every word. Rima, shocked by my sudden actions, nodded.

"I am too dangerous," I yelled, shaking her slightly by the shoulders, "I could kill any one of you in the blink of an eye, but I don't want that. I don't want to be a murderer Rima, especially yours."

Rima's eyes grew wide at my explanation, her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"So this is why I'm leaving, I'm never coming back. You won't have to see me again. I won't be a burden on your shoulders anymore." I roared, anger blinding my vision. I stared up at my other friends, Takuma had joined them. "I won't be the reason for the fear I see in your eyes anymore. With me gone you all won't have to live in that secret terror that I can see so easily." I released my grasp on Rima's shoulders, turning my back on the five vampires who I cared so much about.

"Don't do this Shiki," I heard Takuma say, his voice lacked the positivity that we had all grown to know and love. I ignored his plea, marching towards the door. I felt a tug at my back as I reached for the door handle. I turned around and looked down to see Rima clutching the material of my coat, teardrops were falling from her face to the floor.

"Stay with me Shiki," She pleaded, "please don't leave me Senri." Right there and then I could've crumbled under her begging, I could've wrapped my arms around her and told her I would never leave her. But this wasn't some game for kids, this was the real world where nothing lasted forever.

"Goodbye Rima," I pulled away from her grasp and walked out the door as Rima fell to the floor and cried. I walked away from the mansion, the raindrops that pelted my face mixed with the teardrops that I finally allowed to escape my eyes.

* * *

**So that's chapter 25 - Snap :)**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Shiki be able to stay away from his friends?**

**How will his rash decision affect each one of his friends?**

**What were Takuma and Rima talking about in the bedroom and was that a hug or more?**

**All will be revealed in the next few chapters :)**

**So until next time, probably next week hopefully, so bye-bye :]**

**Remember to read + review!**

**~petiteshima  
**


	26. Chapter 26 Shattered

**Hey Everyone! **

**This is Chapter 26-Shattered.**

**Its kind of a depressing chapter, also a lot shorter than previous chapters.**

**But its different than other chapters because I've wrote it in third person, not in Shiki's POV for once!**

**Also a bit of Akatsuki for all you Kain fans :') And Seira Shiki fans will be happy too :)**

**So enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items or places. I wish I did though... :(**_

* * *

The wind blew harshly outside as the rain was emptied upon the earth below. Seira Shiki stared outside the window of her extravagant home, shivering as she stared at the ruthless weather. Her only son, Senri, was out visiting his friends for the first time in a month, partly due to her own sudden illness. Seira knew rightly that her son had another reason to stay away from his friends, but she also knew that the reason was a bunch of lies that fed on his self-conscious. Seira clutched her cotton robe closer to her slender body as her blue eyes watched the grounds around her home nervously. She wondered where Senri was now; would he be catching up with his friends or was he stuck in traffic due to these weather conditions? Seira's throat burned viciously, her hand flying up to her neck. With one more glance out the window she padded towards the kitchen, remembering that Senri had stored blood tablets in a cabinet above the sink.

A few blood tablets later and Seira's thirst had been quenched for the time being, a vampire's thirst was never satisfied; it always returned like a black plague. Seira drifted towards the window of the entrance hall again, the glass of the window had been repaired since her uncle's last ghastly visit, a visit which both she and Senri would never forget. Raindrops dribbled down the clear glass, racing each other to the bottom. Seira giggled as she remembered how Senri used to do exactly what she was doing now, watching the rain as it fell to earth from the heavens. Her laugh turned into a sigh as she thought of how fast her son was growing up. Senri looked like an eighteen year old boy, yet he was only the tender age of fourteen. He didn't look like her baby boy anymore, yet he always would be in her eyes.

A flicker of movement caught Seira's eye, drawing her away from her reminiscing thoughts. She peered through the window, her eyes widening as she focused her vision on the figure. Seira flung herself towards the door, wrenching it open and running out into the bitter air that mixed with the downpour. Seira didn't care that she still wore her nightgown covered with her robe, she didn't care she was barefoot, she didn't care her hair would be soaked. She didn't care because her son was walking towards her, stumbling occasionally as his sight was blinded by tears and precipitation.

"Senri!" She cried, running towards her child.

Senri looked towards his mother, his vision blurred. He stumbled again, this time it was enough to make him collapse to the ground; he must have walked the whole way from the Touya household. He lay there, staring into the sky with glassy eyes as Seira fell to her knees by her son's side. She lifted his head to her lap, stroking his cheek out of comfort while also wiping the tears and rainwater from his striking face.

"What happened Senri?" Seira urged her son to speak, brushing his sodden bangs out of his eyes. Her only child stared vacantly into the sky, too caught up in his own thoughts to comprehend her question. Senri had never looked this vulnerable since he was a child; he looked as if he would shatter in her gentle hands.

"Senri," Seira begged, "tell me what happened."

Senri blinked as though he had just awoken from a trance. His icy eyes rested on his mother's warm blue orbs as he answered her question.

"I said goodbye Mom," He said, his voice hoarse. And that was when Seria clutched her son close to her chest, rocking him back and forth as he cried into her already soaked shoulder; just like when he was a little boy.

* * *

Rima kneeled in front of the front door, her hand still raised in the air where she had clutched the clothing of her best friend just moments before. Silence rang in the air, the atmosphere hung heavy in the room as nobody spoke. Tears continued to run down Rima's face, under her eyes was smudged slightly black from the eyeliner she wore on her lower lids. The skirt of her cobalt dress flared around her like the petals of a flower and a strap of her bodice had slipped off her shoulder and now hung limply across her upper arm. The events of the past few minutes ran through Rima's mind, taunting her as she stooped on the carpeted floor. A simple misunderstanding was all that it takes, Rima never believed this statement until tonight. She couldn't get Senri's face out of her mind, the widening of his arctic blue eyes, the flash of betrayal and the overflow of misery that filled them was unbearable. She would never forget how he yelled at her, his voice filled with anger that he had never used in front of her before. She had been frightened by his tone, but she was not frightened for herself but for him.

"Rima," Aidou's voice penetrated the silence, ringing loud throughout the room. Aidou received no verbal response, only the sound of Rima's ragged breathing. Akatsuki stepped towards the girl's kneeling body, his footsteps echoed throughout the hall while shattering the silence too.

"Rima," He whispered, walking around the girl and stopping in front of her. Akatsuki crouched down until his face was level with the dazed girl, taking her outstretched hand in his. Rima stared at Akatsuki's composed expression, her eyes filled with tears.

"Let it out Rima," Akatsuki murmured, tugging Rima's hand to his broad chest. Rima's bottom lip quivered, her tears flowed thicker and faster as she threw herself onto Akatsuki. Rima cried into her friend's shirt, which was only buttoned up with three buttons, while Akatsuki looked over her shoulder at his other three friends. All three of their faces portrayed various emotions. Aidou's face was masked in shock and Ruka's expression was one of pity and sympathy while Takuma was overcome with grief, sorrow and guilt. Akatsuki was known for containing his emotions behind a composed mask, but this mask was starting to crumble under the sadness welling up inside him. A close friend had said a final goodbye while another lay broken in his arms; how were the rest of the group supposed to pick up the pieces? A single tear escaped the corner of Akatsuki's amber eyes, trailing down his handsome tan face. More tears followed the first as he cradled the girl he saw as a sister in his arms, pressing his forehead against her corn locks. Akatsuki knew the answer to his question; he didn't know how the pieces would be picked up. He didn't know if the pieces would _ever_ be picked up.

* * *

**/End of Depressing Chapter.**

**So that was Chapter 26 Shattered.**

**I apologise for the shortness of it but I may or may not update again so hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer :)**

**Remember to read + review :D**

**Bye-Bye for now :)**

**~petiteshima  
**


	27. Chapter 27 Routine Lullaby

**Hey! This is Chapter 27, Routine Lullaby.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is yet again around the same length as the previous but I might squeeze another chapter in before Wednesday =D**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I recommend listening to the song in this chapter, Shattered by Trading Yesterday.**

**Here is a link to the song to copy + paste into your toolbar :) **

**.com/watch?v=w_LOOKssMpA&feature=related**

**Listen to it when Shiki sings it :')****  
**

**Its a beautiful song, but I love their song One Day which will feature in a upcoming chapter!**

**There is a greeeeaaat MMV on Youtube of Fruits Basket and the song is One Day by Trading Yesterday.**

**I beggg you to watch it, seriously its amazing!**

**So here is the chapter :')**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

_**I also don't own the song Shattered by Trading Yesterday. **_

**

* * *

**

_Routine – a customary or regular course of procedure. _

"Damn straight," I muttered angrily, slamming the thick dictionary shut.

I threw the dictionary across my bedroom, landing with a thump as it hit the floor. Everyday was now the same, a routine. I picked myself up from where I sat on the floor, trudging towards the laptop situated on the surface of my desk. It was turned on, the search engine's logo stared me in the face as I typed a name in the search box. I scrolled through the results, looking for any sign of trouble. I let out a sigh of relief as I found nothing but the usual photo shoot announcements and fashion magazine interviews. The mouse cursor lingered over the _Image Results_ that the search engine had provided, temptation seeping through my bones. I clenched my teeth, forcing myself to close the window and turn the laptop off. _At least she is doing okay._

I wasn't ready to see _her_ face after all these months. I was torn, afraid she would be happy without me yet wishing for her to be happy. I slammed my fist against the bland wall, pressing my forehead against my arm as I slowly leaned into the wall.

_How had it come to this? _I sank to the floor, falling to my knees as I stared at the washed-out wall. It had been five fucking months. Five unbelievably long months since I had said goodbye to them all, to her.

I'm fifteen now, my birthday was just over a week ago. My mother had continuously asked me if I wanted anything for it but I refused, I didn't want anything. Everything I wanted I couldn't have. The day of my birthday passed as slow as the other days, the first snow of the season began that night, the snowflakes twirling down from the heavens and landing on the soil of the Earth. _She _told me once that ever snowflake was unique; a different pattern adorned each individual snowflake. I remember how for my ninth birthday she brought me out to the grounds of her home; it was snowing that night too. She held my hand as she caught a snowflake, clasping her other hand around its delicate white form.

"Look Shiki," She whispered, opening her clasped hand, "snowflakes are like us, unique yet the same." I remember loving her just that bit more after that night.

That memory floated through my brain on my birthday, swirling with all the other memories that stung me like a swarm of bees. But surely bees die after one sting? The same memories hit me again and again; they were definitely wasps' stings.

I felt a soft pressure on my shoulder, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Senri," Mother whispered, "I can't sleep."

I sighed, gathering myself together and pulling myself to my feet. Sure enough daylight was seeping through cracks in the curtains, cascading dashes of light across the room. I groaned, slapping my forehead in frustration. I had lost track of time again, a common reoccurrence. I was in my sleepwear, nothing but grey sweats and boxers obviously, but I was too distracted by my thoughts to sleep; which led to me sitting on the ground with a dictionary in my hand.

"Neither can I Mom," I muttered in response. Mother's eyes penetrated the back of my neck as I stood with my back to her. A moment later I felt her hand on my upper arm, her slender fingers clasped my lean yet muscular bicep.

"Lullaby?" She whispered, her voice mimicking one of a child. I turned around to face my mother, resting a hand on her head.

"Okay, but it's not really a lullaby I'm going to sing 'kay?"

She nodded, smiling softly at my agreement. I watched as she walked out of my bedroom, the sound of her soft footsteps grew quieter with every step she took. I sighed, grabbing my guitar from the corner of my room and following my mother. She was already in her bed, propped up by the pillows around her. I smiled at how innocent she looked, almost childlike. Mother pointed to the chair at her bedside, a chair I had sat in many times over the past few months. As I sat down in the chair Mother waited for the music, closing her eyes as she smiled gently. That was when I began to sing.

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight.  
The future's open wide, beyond believing.  
To know why, hope dies.  
Losing what was found, a world so hollow.  
Suspended in a compromise.  
The silence of this sound, is soon to follow.  
Somehow, sundown._

_And finding answers.  
Is forgetting all of the questions we called home.  
Passing the graves of the unknown._

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendour fading.  
Illusions of the sunlight.  
And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting.  
With love gone, for so long._

_And this day's ending._

_Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know.  
Knowing that faith, is all I hold._

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. _

_And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all._

_Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding.  
Fall into your sunlight._

My hand clenched the guitar pick, hoovering over the strings as I finished singing. Mother was asleep; a small smile on her face reflected the calm aura she radiated. I stood up and kissed her forehead lightly, and then I turned away and left the room. I stood outside the bedroom, grasping my guitar tightly as I slanted towards the wall. I suddenly felt exhausted, emotional pain crippled my thoughts. I tried desperately to hide this throbbing pain from my mother. She always told me that if I was happy then she was happy, so that was what I trying to do.

* * *

**And That Was Chapter 27 Routine Lullaby.**

**I hope you took the time listen to the song and read it at the same time :')**

**So I'll hopefully squeeze in a longgg chapter before Wednesday :D**

**So until then, bye-bye + remember to read & review!**

**~petiteshima  
**


	28. Chapter 28 Absence

**Hello! This is Chapter 28, Absence.**

**This is probably the last chapter for another week, i.e until next weekend :)**

**As promised it is longer than the previous two chapters, hopefully just as good though :)**

**Listen to this whenever the time comes in the chapter.  
**

**.com/watch?v=FL0bjwez8mg**

**Yes it is the slow version of the song, better than the original by far in my opinion :)**

**So here is chapter 28, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

**_I also don't own Everytime We Touch by Cascada.

* * *

_**

I sat in the chair, staring at my Mother's sleeping form. I couldn't sleep yet again; the nightmares were waiting for their appointment that I was unwilling to attend. Mother looked so peaceful as she slept. Her fawn face was relaxed; almost invisible laughing lines were imprinted on her face. Mother's long eyelashes cascaded small shadows where they spread, each thick lash brushing against her delicate skin. Her maroon tinted hair spread around her face like a halo. Her hair wasn't pin-straight or madly curly; it had light curls at the bottom of each strand. I could see why my mother had been so famous back in her acting days. She used to talk about her career a lot when I was younger. I remember watching some of her movies when I was a young boy, marvelling at both my mother's talent and beauty. I remember asking her why she stopped making movies.

"Why did you stop making movies Mama?" I asked her out of the innocence of a child. Mother looked down at me and smiled, a smile tainted with sadness.

"Mama doesn't grow older like other people sweetie. People would get suspicious if I stayed this way forever."

I understood what she meant back then, but I guess I can relate with her more now due to my modelling career. Someday I would have to 'retire' or 'disappear' from the modelling scene just like my mother did from acting. I would stay frozen in immortal beauty for years and years instead of growing older. Mother had acted for years, putting off her retirement for as long as she could manage. Mother looked like a woman in her early to mid twenties, but as she retired she was pulling of early forties. Magazines had gossiped about her beauty secrets for years while all mother had to say was happiness and love kept her youth intact. There is a room in our mansion that is a memorabilia to mother's acting career. I've only been in the room a few times over the years. It contained promotional posters of mother's movies along with the many awards that she won. There were dresses she wore in movies, props and autographs from fellow actors and actresses along with DVDs and videos of her movies.

"Mama," I whispered, calling her what I used to name her when I was a child. I brushed a strand of hair from her face. I sighed, standing up from my seat and walking out of the room. Before I left the room I glanced at the digital clock, checking the time. It was 12:14pm, a week and two days since my birthday. I rubbed my eyes as daylight hit me in the face. I closed the curtains of the window in the hallway, striding towards my room to find something to do. I stood in the middle of my room, folding my arms across my bare chest. Despite it being early December I wasn't cold, being in grey sweats and underwear, obviously, was fine with me.

"What to do?" I muttered to myself. What was there to do for a depressed anti-social teenage vampire these days? I glanced at my phone, temptation seeping through my bones. To call or not to call, that is the question that rested on my lips every stinking day. I grabbed my phone, sitting on the edge of my bed as I bent over and scrolled through my contacts. I came to _her_ number; my finger hovered over the dial button.

"Damn it!" I cursed, throwing the object across the room. I groaned, falling back into the bed with _thump._ I couldn't do it; I couldn't bring myself to hear her soft voice. I couldn't bear to hear her voice happy.

"No!" I muttered angrily, bringing my clenched hands to my eyes. Why was I being so selfish? I wanted her to be happy, right?

"But not without me," I whispered. I sighed out of frustration. I scrunched my eyes up in concentration, my tightened hands lay over my eyes. Why was I being like this? I couldn't have her anymore; she was my forbidden fruit.

The one thing I desired was the one thing I couldn't have

"It's not fair!" I yelled, louder than I intended. Suddenly a _crack_ was heard from across the room. I sat up, opening my eyes and staring at the source of the noise that was followed by a loud _smash._ The mirror in my room had cracked in half, falling to the ground and smashing to a million crystal pieces. I cursed, approaching the shattered glass cautiously. I really needed to rein in my power, the power that Sasumu said that everyone feared. I picked up my phone that lay among the shards of glass and walked out of the room, I would clean up the mess later.

I strolled down the corridor, looking through my phone with each step I took. I flinched as I read all the rejected and missed calls over the past few months, the number of calls decreasing with every given week. I was saddened by the decreasing numbers; the feeling of being forgotten arose once again in my chest. I had deleted all the text messages over the past weeks, not bothering to even read the words within each message. The text messages had stopped already; it wouldn't be long before the calls did too. I had half expected some kind of message on my birthday, a simple _Happy Birthday Senri! _I even hoped for a card in the post, but of course both expectations were nothing but empty promises I had made with myself. I should be happy that I was slowly, but surely, disappearing from their lives. With every day I did not receive a call I forced myself to be joyful. But nothing stopped the grief that overshadowed the happiness at the end of everyday. A constant battle, an unbreakable stalemate. Would the torment ever end?

I shoved my phone in my pocket; the object seemed to burn in my hand. I was in the hallway now, standing in the place where I had stood half a year ago at my great-uncle's mercy. I resisted the urge to spit on the spot where I had fallen to Sasumu's feet, begging for help. I should have realised I was a monster before Sasumu had spelt it out in front of me. I was disgusted at my actions; my pathetic soul had been laid out for everyone to see that night. I walked towards the door, wondering if it really was that bright outside. Something caught my eye from the petite circular table to the left of the door. I zoned in on the object, reaching out and examining it in my hand. It was an envelope, but something bulky was sealed inside.

_To Senri Shiki_

My eyes widened at the address, it was for me. I plunked myself onto the chair in the hallway, opening the envelope eagerly. It was a card, the words _Happy 15__th__ Birthday_ printed across the cover. I opened the card, curiosity building up inside of me. Something fell out of the card and onto my lap but I was too engrossed in what was written in the card to pay attention.

* * *

_To Shiki_

_Hey Shiki, it's Aidou here. Just wanted to say Happy 15__th__ Birthday! I'm going to miss giving you your annual birthday beating this year, believe me it would have been the best one! I miss taking your Pocky; it sucks to buy my own. So I'm going to take off now, hope you're doing well. Tell Seira I said hello._

_From Aidou.

* * *

_

_To Senri_

_Hello Senri, Kain writing here. Happy 15__th__ Birthday. Hanabusa is going to miss whacking you on this day as he usually does. Truth is its miserable here; it's not the same without our youngest friend. Come back soon, I mean it. _

_From Akatsuki.

* * *

_

_To Shiki_

_Hi Shiki, it's Ruka. Happy 15__th__ Birthday! As much to Hanabusa's delight I miss you as much as the others, yes I'm surprised too. I guess I've always seen you as a little brother, I miss having you around. Oh god I'm getting all sentimental here so I'm going to stop writing now. Miss you little bro. _

_Love Ruka.

* * *

_

_To Senri_

_Hello Senri, it's Takuma. I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but hear me out please. I miss you; you're one of my closest friends. It's not the same around here anymore. There's no music, no Pocky, no sarcastic remarks, no constant yawning, nothing. You probably hate me at the moment but I certainly don't hate you. Rima misses you with all her heart. I'm not going to say anything else, if you want to know more then come and talk to us face to face. I'm going to end it there Senri. Happy 15__th__ Birthday buddy. _

_From Takuma.

* * *

_

A single teardrop fell onto the card, the paper absorbing the moisture. I couldn't believe it, they actually missed me. I set the card on the table and focused my attention on the object on my lap. It was a cassette tape, one of those old ones that had been replaced by CDs. A sticky note was attached to the tape. I read the two words written on the note.

_Play Me._

Mother had a cassette player in the library, which was my destination now as I strode through the mansion. Once I had entered the library I saw the cassette player immediately, it was situated on a table at the back of the room. I inserted the tape into the player, excitement welling up inside me to what I would hear. I wasn't expecting the sound that entered my ears as I pressed the play button. It was _her _voice.

* * *

"Hanabusa what are you doing?"

Takuma Ichijo stood over his fellow blond, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hanabusa Aidou was crouched outside the door to the Touya's music room, looking like a right pedo as he peered into the room with a tape recorder in his hand.

"Ssshh!" He shushed Takuma, pressing a finger to his lips. Takuma raised his eyebrows and attempted to follow the gaze of the other teenage vampire. Hanabusa rolled his eyes and grabbed Takuma by the arm, pulling him down to the ground beside him.

"Look and listen," Hanabusa whispered pointing through the half-closed door of the music room. Sweet music filled Takuma's ears, the sound of a magnificent instrument known as the piano was the source. Takuma could tell who was playing the instrument immediately; the person had to be Senri Shiki. But that was impossible; Senri hadn't made himself seen around here since that fateful summer's night. It was a recording, the recording of Senri playing the piano. Aidou had pressed record on the tape recorder, leaning in towards the room to get the best recording possible. That was when _she_ began to sing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life_

_Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side_

_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life_

As the song ended a soft sob was heard from the room, the recording began to play another song that Senri had played on the piano. Aidou stopped recording, a smile appearing across his handsome face.

"This will get him back," He whispered triumphantly.

* * *

As the recording stopped I remained still, silent tears were flowing down my face. It was a recording of _her _singing to the CD of piano compositions I had played and recorded for her fourteenth birthday. She still had the CD. She hadn't forgotten me just yet. She still cared. And that's all that mattered to me.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 28 Absence.**

**I hope you all enjoyed reading it :') I hope I did a good job :D**

**So expect, hopefully, another chapter next weekend!**

**Bye Bye :D**

**~petiteshima  
**


	29. Chapter 29 Wake Up Call?

**Hey! Here is Chapter 29, Wake Up Call?**

**This chapter isn't as long as the previous but I've left a cliffhanger at the end ;)**

**Next Chapter Shall Be Exciting Hopefully :')**

**I'm trying to draw this out as much as possible :)**

**So Enjoy the Chapter :)**

**p.s here is the outfits worn by the character's around the end of the following chapter, just to help you visualize the scene :)**

**Senri Shiki - **.

**Rima Touya - ****  
**

**Ruka Souen -** .

**Hanabusa Aidou**- .?1 **  
**

**Akatsuki Kain- **.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/taylorlautnerfashionstyle2_

**Takuma Ichijo -** ./_FW86_jO7k_A/TOU_U-t1NcI/AAAAAAACMu4/U-FEzKaYtAQ/s1600/GQ%252BMen%252BOf%252Bthe%252BYear%252BChord%

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc :)**_

* * *

I sat in my bedroom, drumming my fingers against the carpeted floor as I sat against the bedside. I weighed my mobile phone up in my left hand while the tape was nestled into the pocket of my black hoodie. I ran a hand through my hair, sighing out of frustration. Why could I not just get up and go? It had been nearly three weeks since I had received their messages. Christmas had come and gone six days ago, today was New Year's Eve.

Eight Years.

It had been eight years since I had met them all, since the flickers of light had lit up my life. Hanabusa, his flirtatious ways and sarcastic words were just his outer shell; he was a loyal friend until the very end. Kain, the friendly giant who towered over all of us thanks to his growth spurt, but he was the most serene of us all. Ruka, her haughty actions and vain ways didn't do her justice. She expressed her commitment and devotion to everyone she loved; I was lucky to be one of the loved. Takuma, the oldest by two years; we discovered this last year by accident, although he protested that he had mentioned it before. Takuma was outrageously optimistic and upbeat. He was the friend that anybody would die to have. Lastly was Rima. No words could describe her, but if I tried I would fill a book or two from cover to cover.

_*Buzz* _

My phone vibrated in my opened hand, the sudden tremor caused me to jolt slightly. I glanced at the screen, checking for the cause of the vibration.

_1 New Voicemail_

My fingers hovered over the button that would call voicemail to play the message. _Awh fuck it._ I pressed _dial_ and brought the phone to my ear. My breathing quickened as I waited for the message to play, my fingers quickened their pace as they played an unknown rhythm on the carpet.

* * *

Hanabusa dialled the number again, with every press of the keypad his patience wore away. "Welcome to Voicemail, "a posh woman's voice filled the vampire's ears, "The person you are calling is unable to take your call. Please leave a message after the tone." Hanabusa pinched his nose between his index finger and thumb, sighing as his aggravation got the better of him. Did Senri know how to answer his phone?

"Hey Senri, its Hanabusa," He spoke into the receiver after the _beep_ had sounded, "First I want to ask you if you are capable to answer your fucking phone. Second, you haven't replied to that little present we sent you for your birthday, yes that was my idea. Third, I hope you actually get this message because it seems like you are fucking dead!" Hanabusa's voice grew louder with every word he spat into the receiver, his temper was wearing thin.

"Look," He muttered after collecting himself, "this isn't any easier for us as it's been for you. You really don't know half of it," Hanabusa's turquoise eyes wandered to the door just down the hallway. "It's New Years Eve and my family are holding the usual celebrations. Please come. We need to talk this out," Hanabusa was about to hang up when Ruka Souen strode down the corridor, her hair wet from her shower and a silk robe wrapped around her willowy figure.

"Aidou what the hell are you shouting about?" She demanded, crossing her arms. Ruka's eyes narrowed as she spotted the mobile phone in the blonde's hand.

"Who are you talking to?" She asked, reaching out for the phone," Is it Senri?"

"Voicemail dumbass," Hanabusa muttered, handing her the phone quickly, "Say what you want. I'm going to watch her now. Kain's been with her all day."

"Senri? It's Ruka," Ruka said into the receiver as Hanabusa sauntered down the corridor, "I don't know what Hanabusa said to you just now but I guess it involved him shouting his mouth of like usual." Ruka retreated to her guest room, the phone clutched to her ear as she continued talking. "Things haven't been good around here; it's been hard for all of us," Ruka heaved a sigh as a tear escaped the corner of her almond eyes, "I never realised how much of a….brother you are to me. Sure I have older brothers of my own but _you're_ my only little brother. I know I'm not one to put others before my pride but I really do love you Senri, and I hope you love me too. Come back soon, us 'siblings' got to stick together." Ruka hung up, her voice cracking as she tossed Hanabusa's phone onto the ornate vanity table in the room. She couldn't say anymore, the tears were betraying her perfect composure.

Ruka clung onto the silk material that shrouded her body, closing her eyes in hope to end the tears.

"I miss you."

* * *

I let the phone slip through my hands and onto the floor with a soft thud. I groaned, hiding my face with my hands. Indecision clouded my thoughts. Should I stay or should I go?

"Why are things so damn complicated?" I yelled, angry tears springing to my eyes. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't think straight. A loud sound filled my ears, causing me to open my wet eyes.

"Shit," I cursed, staring at the damage I had once again created. A large crack had formed across the whole wall to the right of my bedroom. Pureblood powers, they were too strong for my useless body.

"Weak," I spat, "that's another word for me."

"Senri?" Mother stood in the doorway, her eyes roaming towards the newly formed crack in the wall. I yanked my hood over my head. I didn't want Mother to see me cry like this, it was a state of weakness according to Sasumu.

"I'm fine," I muttered, "and I'm sorry about the wall."

Mother appeared before me, kneeling down to attempt to look me in the eyes.

"Senri," She whispered, reaching out for my tear-stained cheek, "don't bottle your feelings up." I sniffed, coughing to muffle the sound.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I retorted, pulling the hood lower over my face. Mother sighed wearily; she was fighting a losing battle.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Senri."

"I don't."

"Yes you do!" She exclaimed, her hand flashed out and she pulled my hood down, "look at you! You are an emotional mess inside and out! This can't go on any longer!" I couldn't look away from her warm blue eyes that bored into mine.

"You deserve happiness Senri, more than any other vampire I know. You are a wonderful, handsome, talented young man who has let himself get walked over by that bully of an uncle of mine." I twitched at the mild mention of Sasumu.

"Learn to love yourself Senri!" Mother was practically yelling now, "it's what Juri and Haruka wanted!" I froze at the mention of my late Uncle and Aunt, their loving faces now filled my overcrowded head.

"Love…myself?" I whispered, staring into my mother's hypnotic eyes. She nodded, smiling softly at me.

"Love yourself," She repeated, "people love you for a reason Senri. You should see yourself through _their_ eyes."

At her words I stood up, wiping away the tears with the sleeve of my hoodie. Mother stared at me as I began to search through the wardrobe, a determined look on my face.

"Senri," She asked cautiously, "what are you doing?" I turned around with a small smile on my face.

"I'm going to celebrate a New Year."

* * *

I leaned against one of the many marble pillars that adorned the entrance to the extravagant mansion. It was cold outside, but we vampires didn't mind the cold. I realised I was wearing my outfit extremely causal as black tuxes and floor-length dresses were everywhere I looked. I smirked as a female aristocrat glided past me, her topaz eyes scrutinizing my appearance before turning to her partner. I wore a white shirt, black tie, black trousers and black shoes. Except my shirt was un-tucked, rolled up at the sleeves, and the collar was wider due to the unbuttoning of the first two buttons.

I sneaked a glance to the right, meeting the eyes of a group of giggling girls who were staring at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the pillar, turning my back on them and walking further into the Aidou mansion. I kept to the shadows, not wanting to start word of my presence. The Aidou's always threw the best parties; it was a known fact among the vampire community. I strolled through the main hall, dodging anyone who approached me for conversation. I looked towards the centre of the large hall and spotted Rima's parents in a deep conversation with none other than Kaname. I was too far away to hear the exchange of words but it seemed like Kaname was comforting Masumi and Riku. I looked away from the scene and carried on walking through the hall.

This year it seemed the Aidou's had three parties occurring in three separate rooms. The first room was for the adults, the second for the children and the third for the teenagers like me. I entered the third room warily, praying that nobody would notice my unexpected arrival. This hall was the farthest from the main hall where the adults were celebrating. Music was blasting from speakers scattered across the room and a stage for karaoke was positioned at the far end of the hall. Adolescent vampires were everywhere I looked. Some were dancing, some were drinking blood tablets and some were chatting with one another.

I spotted them all immediately; they stuck out from the crowd like a cluster of stars in the middle of the sky. Ruka was sipping a champagne glass of blood whilst Kain stood loyally by her side. Aidou was standing with Takuma, seriousness masked their faces. Then I saw her. She looked more beautiful than I had imagined over the past six months. But she looked so sad. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, that glint of happiness that was embossed in her cerulean pools had disappeared. I watched as she stared vacantly at the floor, leaning her head on Takuma's shoulder as he talked to Aidou. I narrowed my eyes at her actions. Jealousy was still present when I saw them together.

_*Crash*_

A young female aristocrat's glass had broken in her hands, shattered into a million pieces across the marble floor as her associates fussed over the girl's wounded hand that was quickly healing.

"Damn it," I muttered as I watched what I had unintentionally caused. I looked away from the sight and back towards the group of five vampires. I froze as my arctic blue eyes met the forest green eyes of Takuma Ichijo. Takuma's eyes widened in recognition as he looked at me.

"Fuck," I growled, "I've got to get out of here." I marched out of the room, not caring where I was going to go.

Just as long as it was away from here.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Hahah, so remember to read + review :)**

**And next chapter next week possibly!**

**Bye-Bye :)**


	30. Chapter 30 Confrontation

**Hello everyone! I thought this chapter would be released next week but I've managed to squeeze it in so here it is!**

**I hope you enjoy Chapter 30- Confrontation!**

**I can't believe this story has reached Chapter 30 already!**

**I also have a new story idea, head over to my profile to find out about it :)**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling! Here is Chapter 30!  
**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places.**_

_***WARNING* Swearing is present in the following chapter**_

**

* * *

**

Rima watched as Takuma manoeuvred his way through the crowds of adolescent vampires, muttering quick 'excuse me's' as he went. Hanabusa was following his fellow blond, his turquoise eyes filled with confusion at his friend's actions. Akatsuki and Ruka stood on either side of Rima, staring at the two retreating young men with questioning looks. Akatsuki turned his gaze to the almond beauty.

"I'm going after them," He said quickly, stepping away from the two females.

Rima's petite hand shot out and grasped the cloth of Akatsuki's suit jacket. Akatsuki paused and let out a low sigh. He turned around and tugged Rima's hand from his jacket, clutching it in his much larger hand.

"I'll be back Rima," He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her briefly on the forehead. Rima nodded as Akatsuki released his hold on her hand and turned his head to Ruka.

"Look after her Ruka," He ordered, turning his back on the two girls and disappearing into the crowd. Rima fiddled nervously with the red material of her short prom dress, staring into the crowd for the glimpse of platinum blond, golden blond or fiery amber. She saw nothing.

"Don't worry Ri-Ri," Ruka whispered, pulling Rima closer to her side protectively, "they'll be back soon." Rima nodded momentarily, her bottom lip quivered as she continued to stare into the crowd of unnaturally beautiful faces.

"I just don't want anyone else to leave me."

* * *

I ran through the halls of the Aidou mansion, loosing myself in the maze of marble floors and exquisite furniture. Why did Hanabusa live in such a large house? I stumbled through the rooms, trying to find somewhere to hide, escape, or to just be alone. I turned left, running my hand across the pale blue walls for support as I staggered down the ridiculously long corridor. I spotted a door to the left of the corridor, just a few metres away. I shoved open the door, lurching myself into the room which appeared to be a bathroom. I slammed the door shut and sunk to the ground, panting as I struggled for breath. I couldn't believe Takuma had seen me, his forest green eyes filled with complete and utter shock at my appearance. I ran a hand through my maroon tinted hair as the heavy silence weighed down on my shoulders. _Her _eyes floated through my thoughts, the emptiness of those cerulean orbs frightened me. What had happened to _her_? Surely _I _wasn't the cause of her vacant eyes.

"I'm a monster," I groaned, thumping my fist against the marble-tiled floor. I had caused so much pain for all of them but was I that monstrous to cause hurt from a distance?

"Takuma wait up!"

I froze, my muscles tensed as I listened to the voices and footsteps that were gradually getting closer.

"I swear I saw him!"

"That's impossible Ichijo, you know that better than I do!"

"Hanabusa's right, why would he show up now?"

"God damn it I know what I saw!"

Takuma, Hanabusa and Akatsuki were now standing outside the door of the bathroom where I was hiding. I held my breath as I listened to their conversation, praying that I would remain undiscovered.

"Calm down Takuma."

"Calm down? _You_ of all people are telling _me _to calm down?"

"Hanabusa, Takuma, stop this now. This isn't helping."

I raised my eyebrows at the Takuma's frustrated tone, one I had never heard before.

_*Buzz*_

Ice trickled through every vein, muscle and bone in my body as my stupid phone vibrated. I dared not check who had bothered to text me but I guessed it would be Mom checking up on me. Outside the bathroom the conversation between the three vampires had ceased immediately after hearing the vibration of my mobile phone. The next handful of seconds passed along painfully slow, the tension was leaking through the door and into the bathroom as the short amount of time passed for what seemed like forever.

_*Bang*_

The door was flung open, sending me flying across the outrageously large bathroom.

"Argh!" I exclaimed as my head whacked against the hard tiles.

"It's really him."

I gathered myself together, raising my head slowly as I pushed myself up with my hands. Takuma, Akatsuki and Hanabusa stood in front of the now closed door, staring at me intently as I picked myself of the floor.

"Takuma!"

Takuma had bolted across the room, grabbing me by the collar of my white shirt and slamming me against the solid wall of the room. I could easily fight back, send him to the ground at the flick of my wrist. But the truth was that I didn't have the will to do it, to fulfil what Sasumu had told me all those months ago.

"_You have the power to kill any one of your friends Senri."_

"Go ahead," I choked, "stop my heart from beating."

Takuma didn't respond to my words, his grip on the collar of my shirt had moved to my throat, choking me.

"Where the hell have you been, eh?" He yelled into my face, "You have no idea what we have been through over the past five months you selfish basterd!"

"Takuma calm down!" Akatsuki roared, prying Takuma away from me.

"No! He deserves to know what _he_ has caused!" Takuma retorted, shaking Akatsuki off but releasing his hold from my throat.

"It was like dawn of the freaking dead around here," Takuma shouted at me, his temper had gone out of control, "Rima? You remember her? You broke her fucking heart! She was practically suicidal for the first few months. Are you bloody happy?"

I was speechless, staring at my usually positive, composed friend with eyes wide like saucers. I had _never_ seen him lose his temper like this before.

"Of course he isn't happy," Hanabusa muttered, avoiding meeting an angry Takuma's eyes, "would you just look at him for god's sake."

Takuma ignored Hanabusa as his green eyes pierced my arctic blue eyes.

"You better have a good reason for pissing off like you did," He said sternly, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"I do," I retorted.

"Tell us," Akatsuki whispered, hovering between both Takuma and I warily.

"I'm a monster," I murmured. Takuma's eyes snapped open; shock penetrated his features as I answered his question.

"You're a monster?" Aidou repeated, his forehead creasing in confusion.

"Yes, I'm a monster, an abomination, call it whatever you like. I left out of protection, not because I decided to just piss off and disappear."

"Senri, who the hell told you that crap?" Takuma asked, his tone sounding a lot calmer than before.

"My uncle, Sasumu Shiki," I replied, cringing slightly as I said his name.

"He's a right basterd then," Takuma said, staring into my eyes.

"I believe him though. Every word he said makes perfect sense. I'm a fiend. I could kill _any_ one of you at _any_ time, but I don't want that."

"You probably could kill us but that doesn't make you a monster," Takuma said firmly.

"I've always thought I'm a monster, ever since I was little I have never truly believed in myself."

"But _we_ believe in _you_," Akatsuki said as Takuma and Hanabusa nodded in agreement.

"But why do you bother?" I asked, "After all I have put you through you still believe in me?"

"Because we care about you!" Takuma exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, exaggerating his point.

"But why-," I began to question them, but Aidou cut me off.

"We care about you Senri, get it into your head damn it! I love you, Akatsuki loves you, Takuma loves you, Ruka loves and Rima loves you more than any of us!"

"How bad was it?" I whispered after a moment's pause, "how bad was she after I left?"

Silence filled the large room; the tense atmosphere was almost palpable.

"It was awful," Takuma whispered.

"She was heartbroken," Aidou spoke softly,"She refused to drink blood or eat properly for the first two months after you left. We thought she was going to kill herself, that's how bad she was."

"We have all temporarily left our homes to live in the Touya mansion, her parents are distraught and she needs to be watched around the clock," Akatsuki explained in a low voice, "I had to force feed her blood tablets after those two months, that was the first time she drank since you left."

"She stays in her room, staring at pictures of you both for hours, crying endlessly. She is frightened of being alone; we all make sure that one of us was always by her side," Takuma said.

"She wakes up _every_ night screaming and crying. She has nightmares, mostly about losing you all over again," Akatsuki muttered, shivering at the thought, "whilst others are about her basically being alone."

"She's acts like a lost child," Aidou muttered.

"I caused this?" I choked out; the pain of hearing of _her_ suffering was killing me inside.

"Yes," Takuma said, "but we all missed you like crazy too Senri. It's just, Rima was affected most of all. It's like watching someone slowly disappear, I keep expecting her to vanish before my eyes because of the grief eating her up inside."

"Love does that to you," Akatsuki whispered, "she loves you so much that she is willing to give up her life if she never saw you again."

"What have I done?" I breathed, a lonely tear dribbled down my cheek.

"We now know you didn't mean it," Takuma said, "but you need to love yourself more Senri, because we love you for who you are. Don't change."

"Why does everyone keep telling me to love myself more?" I muttered, remembering my mother's words along with Juri's.

"Does your mother know about all this?" Aidou asked curiously.

I nodded, "She's aware, she convinced me to come here tonight but I was wary to leave her alone."

"Why?" Akatsuki asked.

"She's sick, really sick. That's another reason for my absence before Rima's birthday and for the past five months. I've been her carer."

"I'm so sorry Senri," Takuma whispered, his face oozed with concern.

"Is she going to be alright?" Akatsuki and Aidou asked simultaneously.

"I don't know, it seems the madness caused by my father as finally caught up with her."

"I feel like a right prick now," Takuma chuckled weakly.

"Don't," I said, "you were right to act how you did. In fact I don't understand why you didn't kill me there and then."

"I know she hasn't seen you in five months but I would never do that to Rima."

"What am I going to do?" I groaned, putting my head in my hands.

"Confess."

I raised my head to stare at Takuma, the single word he had uttered from his lips had jolted me awake from my clouded thoughts.

"Are you crazy?" I asked, "She'd reject me on the spot!"

All three vampires groaned together, rolling their eyes at my response.

"Have you listened to a word we have said to you Senri?"

"Takuma's right Senri," Aidou said, "Rima is in love with you! Everybody knows it."

"She's been in love with you since New Year's Eve all those years ago!"

"Rima has proved she is willing to die for you," Aidou said, "If that's not devotion then I don't know what it is."

"So do you think I should confess, now?" I asked, dumbfounded by this new information.

"If you don't I will do it for you!" Aidou joked, winking at me as he smirked.

"How am I going to do it?" I whispered.

"Do it _your _way Senri," Akatsuki said, smiling at me.

"And would you care to tell me what that way is?"

"We know what the way is Senri," Takuma said, smiling warmly, "and it's going to benefit us as well as you."

* * *

**And thats Chapter 30, Confrontation!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it :')**

**I appreciate all reviews, feedback and questions!**

**If you have any questions about this story or any of my upcoming stories, which can be seen on my profile, then feel free to ask them!  
**

**I hopefully will add Chapter 31 next week, but it depends on school and real life in general.**

**Remember to read and review!**

**bye-bye :)**

**~petiteshima  
**


	31. Chapter 31 I Will Stay Forever Here

**Hey Everyone!**

**Welcome to Chapter 31 - I Will Stay Forever Here**

**Yes, promising title. But that doesn't mean the whole chapter is positive and happy etcc.**

**This chapter is mostly told in 3rd Person :)**

***LISTEN TO THIS SONG WHEN THE LYRICS COME UP TOWARDS THE END***

**.com/watch?v=Tomcc7uNkck**

**Also this MMV is so beautiful! I beg you to watch it!**

**.com/watch?v=XnRoed_fjss**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers!**

**Thank you for the support you have all gave me over the past two-three months :')**

**I hope you continue reading my stories!**

**Okay On With The Story!**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**

**I also don't own Here In Your Arms by HelloGoodbye**

**or **

**One Day by Trading Yesterday.**

**~Note~ **

**Ai is the Kanji for Love.**

**

* * *

**"Rima are you sure you don't want a glass of blood?"

Rima shook her head firmly as her dull eyes continued to stare into the crowd of adolescent vampires. Ruka Souen sighed as she followed Rima's gaze into the crowd as they sat on one of many velvet sofas that lined the back of the large hall. Rima had been searching the crowd ever since the boys' suspicious departure. Her features were shrouded with anxiety whilst her eyes were filled with the odd tear that fell down her ashen face. Ruka couldn't stand seeing her friend like this any longer. It was a party, Rima deserved to be happy for at least one night.

"Rima," Ruka whispered, catching the attention of the petite female, "I'll go look for the others if that makes you feel better, okay?"

Rima stared into the almond eyes of her friend, her bottom lip quivered as she contemplated the thought of being alone.

"I'll be back before you know it sweetie," Ruka said, stroking Rima's corn locks soothingly.

"Promise?" Rima asked in a voice that was barely audible.

"I promise."

Rima watched as Ruka rose from the settee and glided through the crowd, flashing Rima one last comforting smile before disappearing from view. Rima continued her observation of the outrageously large and extravagant room she sat in, distracting herself from the emptiness that was crawling across her body and threatening to encase her weary heart once more. She wrapped an arm around her torso, closing her eyes as the loneliness seeped into her mind.

* * *

"Okay children, settle down!" The female school teacher's voice rang throughout the small classroom. The five year old children were getting ready for their outdoor lesson, this week it would be about flowers and trees.

"Has everybody changed into their gym clothes?"

"Yes Mrs Suoh!" The children chorused, smiling up at their teacher.

"Well then everybody pair up and then line up in your pairs," Mrs Suoh ordered as she gathered various worksheets and stationary that was necessary for the day's outdoor activities. The sound of children rushing to their friends and pairing up filled the room, their giggles and squeals could be probably be heard from outside.

"Hana can we be partners?"

"Mira come over here!"

"Let's go look for bugs and leaves together Kento!"

In the corner of the classroom stood a little girl with golden hair tied into a ponytail. She wore the girl's gym uniform, red shorts, a white polo shirt and trainers, which meant she was a member of the class. But this little girl appeared detached from the class, her cerulean eyes avoided the gaze of her classmates as she fiddled with the material of her top.

"Rima?" Mrs Suoh had noticed the shy girl had not paired up with anyone, "Are you okay?"

Rima looked up into the brown eyes of her teacher, her face was perfectly composed.

"I'm fine Mrs Suoh," She replied.

"Well hurry along and find yourself a partner. I'm just going to pop out to get more paper and pencils from the supply room." Mrs Suoh left the classroom, but not before she casted one more worried glance towards the unnaturally beautiful child.

Rima looked around the classroom, wondering who she should partner up with. Truthfully she knew that nobody would agree to be her partner but that didn't mean she couldn't try? After all, her father was always telling her to try, try and try again.

Rima shuffled towards her classmates, blushing as she stammered her request.

"Can I b-be anybody's p-partner?"

Silence filled the classroom as the human children stopped and stared at the little girl. Rima forced herself to not look away from their curious stares.

"Sorry," A girl finally spoke up, "there's nobody left for you to partner up with."

"Besides," Another girl joined in, "who would partner up with _you_?"

"Yeah!" A boy exclaimed, "You're a _freak_!"

"Freak!"

"Weirdo!"

"Ugly!"

Little Rima Touya stood in front of her classmates as they chanted insults at her, they did not seem to care that tears now filled her eyes.

"I'm not a freak," She whispered, sniffing as the chants continued.

"Yeah you are, _freak_!" A girl said, moving closer to Rima. The girl then yanked her ponytail, causing the hair to tumble from the red ribbon that held it up.

"Ouch!" Rima exclaimed, holding her head as her classmates laughed at her pain.

"The Freak can feel pain!"

"I think she's a witch!"

"Her potions could be in her water bottle that she always carries!"

Rima continued to stand, listening to the abusive words directed towards her as tears fell down her face.

"Look, the weirdo is crying!"

"_Nobody_ would want to be friends with a cry baby!"

"Why would anyone like_ her _in the first place?"

"You're going to be alone _forever_!"

* * *

Those cruel words still touched Rima's heart today, floating back into her mind as she sat alone in the ballroom. Despite being surrounded by more than two hundred people, Rima felt alone. Rima craved for company, she never showed how much she enjoyed it yet she loved being with people she cared about. Takuma would read his latest mangas with her. Ruka would talk about clothes and other girly stuff with her. Akatsuki would teach her how to cook, which mostly resulted in a food fight. Hanabusa would play pranks with her, constantly entertaining her with his jokes and gags. But there was one person that Rima could do all those things with, well excluding the girly stuff with Ruka.

"Senri," Rima whispered, a small tear escaped her eyes as she thought of his handsome face, his piercing eyes, his rare yet beautiful smile. She loved him so much. From the moment she laid eyes on him, Rima knew he was the one.

* * *

"Rima!" Ruka Souen's voice reached the ears of the wandering young girl. Rima turned to see the usual gang minus Hanabusa and Akatsuki seated in a grouping of chairs and a sofa. Ruka was waving at her like a maniac, not caring that Rima had already noticed her beckoning exclamations. Takuma Ichijo was lounging on the chair to the left of the large sofa, smiling at Rima as she approached.

Then she saw _him_.

He was a handsome boy, around the same age as Rima. He had large ice blue eyes that bored into Rima's cerulean orbs. His eyes contrasted brilliantly with his hair. He had a thick head of hair that was a cross between maroon and chestnut. He wasn't smiling, well neither was she. He simply stared at her, his eyes widened as she came closer while pale pink coloured his cheeks. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and fiord tie. He looked perfect, everything Rima had every dreamed of. Everything Rima had every wanted. Rima couldn't take her eyes of him. He was her definition of perfect.

* * *

_I like where we are_

_When we drive in your car_

_I like where we are here_

Rima stiffened as the music filled the room, as if taunting her further. It was Senri's voice, his beautiful singing voice. Rima looked towards the stage at the other end of the hall, a spark of hope rose within her as Senri's singing continued to fill the room.

The stage was empty of people; only various instruments and equipment were scattered across the stage.

"Are you okay Touya?"

Rima looked up towards the voice through her blurred vision. A male vampire and his female companion were standing over her, their faces concerned as they took in Rima's tear-streaked face.

"Excuse me," She uttered an apology to the two teenagers, scrambling to her feet and running away from them. She needed fresh air, to cleanse her thoughts and to breathe easy. Rima ran through one of the many French doors that led out into a balcony. She stopped as she came to the railing that lined it, grasping onto the stony barrier as she gasped for breath. It was so hard to breathe, to hear his voice but to not have him within reach was excruciating for Rima. She began to retch, the blood from earlier threatened to make its way back up her throat.

* * *

"Rima lets go on this ride!"

Rima rolled her eyes as Hanabusa pulled her towards a roller coaster, one of the many rides at the amusement park they were at. Senri and Akatsuki had wandered off to some of the prize stalls whilst Ruka had demanded Takuma take her on the carousal. Ruka had asked Akatsuki but he insisted Takuma would have much more fun on a carousal than him. This left a tired Rima with a hyper Hanabusa, not a good combination.

"Hanabusa," Rima drawled, "doesn't that rollercoaster look a bit extreme?"

"Come on Ri-Ri!" Hanabusa urged his elfin friend, "I'm twelve and you're eleven, nothing is too extreme for us vampires!"

"But Hanabusa—" Rima protested as they reached the top of the queue.

"No buts Rima," Hanabusa said, smirking at his companion, "Shiki will think you are very brave for going on this ride."

Rima glared at Hanabusa, irritated that he had played the 'Senri Card'.

"Fine," She muttered as they were led to their car, "but I'm not doing this for you."

Hanabusa simply chuckled as they sat in their car, waiting for the rollercoaster to start.

* * *

Five minutes later Rima was kneeling over, her hands clasped onto her knees as she retched. Hanabusa stood beside her, praying that Senri would not find them at this moment.

"It wasn't that bad Rima!"

"Shut…up!" Rima gasped as she continued to heave.

"I'm sorry Rima, but please stop trying to be sick because Shiki _will_ kill me!"

"It's not…like…I can stop…myself…from being…sick!"

"Hanabusa! Rima!"

Hanabusa stiffened, his heart pulse quickened as he heard the voice.

Senri Shiki and Akatsuki Kain were sauntering towards them, smiling and laughing until they saw Rima.

"Rima?" Senri was the first to react, striding towards his best friend, his eyes wide with worry.

"What did you do now?" Akatsuki asked his terrified cousin, staring at him accusingly.

"It's not my fault! We just went on a rollercoaster and she came off it like this!"

"Which rollercoaster Hanabusa?" Senri asked, kneeling down in front of a gagging Rima.

"Extreme 2000," Hanabusa mumbled, avoiding Senri's icy stare.

"Hanabusa!" Akatsuki growled at his cousin, "Did you not know that's one of the most extreme and dangerous rides in Japan?"

"Maybe," Hanabusa retorted.

"Rima," Senri whispered, brushing loose strands of Rima's hair from her face, "how sick do you feel?"

"A lot," Rima replied, "But I'll be fine. Just give me a minute or two."

"That's good," Senri replied, his cool breath tickled Rima's skin, making her feel more comfortable, "because look what I won for you."

Senri held up a grey rabbit with red eyes. It had a red ribbon tied around its neck and a black top hat adorned its head.

"You won this for me?"

Senri smiled, handing her the stuffed rabbit, "Who else would I win it for?"

Rima returned his smile and took the rabbit from her best friend, instantly feeling better.

"I'll call him Ai," She said, smiling at Senri.

* * *

He had been there for her when she was last like this, gagging and gasping for breath.

"Senri," She gasped, leaning against the stone railing for support. Ai was still in her bedroom at home; Rima would never throw him away. Senri gave it to her and that's what made the stuffed rabbit special.

"Rima!"

Rima looked up through her fringe to see Ruka Souen standing over her.

"What happened?"

"There playing_ his_ song in there," Rima lifted a shaky hand and pointed towards the ballroom, "it's _his_ voice Ruka, Senri's voice!"

"Calm down Rima," Ruka wrapped an arm around Rima's dainty shoulders. Rima couldn't obey Ruka's request. Tears were running down her face as Ruka tried her best to soothe her friend. Ruka was going to have stern words with Takuma who was in charge of the playlist for the party, why would he play a song that would break Rima's already shattered heart?

"I found Akatsuki," Ruka said. She was met with silence, yet Rima's unspoken question hung in the air.

_And?_

"I only spoke with him briefly, he was in a rush. All he told me was for you to be in the ballroom in around two minutes."

"What's the point?" Rima mumbled, "I look a mess, I _am_ a mess. People have started to talk Ruka. People are questioning my sanity for crying out loud!"

"I know Ri-Ri," Ruka said, "But Akatsuki said it was extremely important for you to be in the ballroom and somewhere near the stage."

"Do you know what is going on Ruka?"

"I honestly have no idea," Ruka promised, wiping Rima's face of tears, "but you need to clean up a bit if this is as important as Akatsuki said."

Rima didn't reply, she simply allowed Ruka to fix her hair and dry her tear-stained face.

"You're good to go," Ruka said, taking Rima by the hand and pulling her into the ballroom. The large room looked the same as it was before Rima had stormed out, it didn't look like anything special was going to happen.

"So how do we know when this 'important' thing will happen?"

"I don't know Rima," Ruka said, "I really don't know."

* * *

"Takuma," I muttered, "I'm going to _kill_ you."

Here I stood like a complete twat, embarrassed by what I was about to do.

"You say you will but I know you wouldn't do that," Takuma said, smiling at me.

"This is embarrassing! It'll be even more awkward if I get rejected!"

"But that won't happen dude," Aidou said, clapping me on the back, "besides this is very romantic which is what girls like, right?"

"And this is defiantly how _you_ would confess," Akatsuki said.

"He's right! So go get her tiger!" Aidou shoved me, chuckling.

"Never, _ever_ say that again, for your sake and mine."

* * *

"Ruka," Rima said, sighing, "I think I'm going to go now."

"What?" Ruka exclaimed, staring at her friend in shock, "You can't leave now!"

"I'll still be in the building, but I want to go find my parents and spend the Midnight Countdown with them," Rima explained, starting to walk away from Ruka, "tell the guys I'm sorry!"

"Rima wait!" Ruka called, but she was too late. Rima was already making her way through the crowd. Rima had lied to Ruka. She wasn't going to find her parents; she was going to find the room where Senri had given her his black ribbons.

The room where he had called Rima beautiful.

The room where she had poured her heart out for him.

The room where he held her as she cried.

The room where she could feel his presence again.

The room where she fell in love with him even more.

Suddenly, without warning, the lights in the ballroom dimmed. Everybody stopped dancing and turned towards the stage. Rima followed their lead, curious as to what was happening. Aidou, Takuma and Akatsuki were on the stage, each was positioned at a different instrument. Takuma sat behind the drum kit, Akatsuki held the bass guitar whilst Aidou sat in front of a small piano.

"Everybody listen up!" Aidou yelled across the darkened hall, "A close friend of mine would like to say something to someone very special."

The sound of a guitar filled the room; the chords that were played formed a beautiful sound. Rima could have fainted right there and then when the source of the music walked onto the middle of the stage. Senri Shiki stood in the middle of the stage, strumming the guitar. Then he began to sing.

_If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where its run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight._

_If I could find the years that went away  
Destroying all the cruelty of fate  
I must believe that love could find a way  
Tonight_

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

_If I could see beyond the here and now  
If you could hear me calling you somehow  
If I could know that love is reaching out  
To find you with me tonight_

_Then hope could make these promises come true  
Beyond what I could say, what love can do  
With every moment leading me to you tonight_

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love _

As Senri sang, Rima had begun to run towards the stage, shoving people out of the way without excusing herself. He was here, in the same room, breathing the same air. She had to make her presence known. She had to make sure he knew she was here. As Rima reached the front of the stage, Senri saw her. He smiled at her, playing the guitar and singing into the microphone clipped onto his shirt. Somebody shoved Rima from behind, and that someone was Ruka Souen.

"Get up there Rima!" She urged, pushing Rima once more.

Rima obeyed Ruka and jumped onto the stage, not caring that people were watching. All that mattered was that he was here now, he had come back. All she could hope was that he had come back for her.

Senri turned towards Rima, directing the words he sang towards her.

_I will stay forever here to wait for your love_

_If I could change the currents of our lives  
To make the river flow where it's run dry  
To be a prodigal of father time  
Then I would see you tonight_

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love_

_Lonely finds me  
One day you will come  
But I'll wait for love's sake  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love  
One day to me, love_

_I will stay forever here to wait for your love

* * *

_

She was here, standing in front of me with tears in her beautiful eyes. Her hair was in its usual up-do, pigtails held up by the black ribbons that I had given her on this night all those years ago. She wore a red short prom dress; the colour contrasted her cream skin tone magnificently. She had her hands clasped together at her heart, staring at me as if I was a miracle. As the song ended I couldn't take it anymore. I set down the guitar and closed the metre distance that separated us, my eyes not leaving hers.

"Rima," I whispered, "I love you."

She smiled, her face was glowing as she blushed but she did not look away. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer.

"You don't have to wait forever for my love," Rima whispered into my ear, her sweet breath felt so good against my skin, "I love you too."

My heart soared at her words; I couldn't quite believe what she was saying. I closed the few centimetres between us and my lips met hers. I could hear everybody clapping in the audience, but I was too immersed in Rima's presence and kiss to be embarrassed by the attention. As we broke apart I didn't move away, I moved my lips to her ear.

"I will still stay forever."

* * *

**Yayyy :D**

**Happy Ending to Chapter 31- I Will Stay Forever Here :')**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**There were a few flashbacks in this chapter.**

**Reference to Rima's school life that she once mentioned to Senri in Chapter 12 :)**

**So Hopefully The Next Chapter Will Be Out Next Week But Life is Hectic atm so don't get your hopes up :)**

**Remember to Read And Review!**

**And to check out upcoming stories on my profile!  
**

**Bye-Bye :)**

~petiteshima  



	32. Chapter 32 CatchUp

**Hello Everybody!**

**This is Chapter 32 - Catch-Up**

**It's mostly just Rima and Shiki :3**

**It's so good to write about them together again, all happy etc!**

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received so far! It means so much to me!  
**

**So here is the chapter! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items, places etcc :)

* * *

**

"I missed you."

I smiled and pulled Rima closer towards me on the sofa, burying my face into her bright hair. The others had left us alone in one of the many rooms in the Aidou mansion, respecting our privacy and giving us a chance to catch up.

"You won't believe me but I missed you even more."

"Did not," Rima mumbled.

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did n—!"

I sensed this argument would be never-ending, so I silenced Rima with my newly discovered weapon; my lips. She blushed as I pulled away, grinning at my victory.

"Cheater," She muttered, nudging me in the ribs with her sharp elbows.

"Ouch," I murmured as she chuckled, her eyes dancing with the sparkle that I had missed over the past five months.

"It's not been the same without you," I said, my tone turning serious.

"It's not been the same without you either," Rima replied, hiding her face against my shoulder. I frowned, grabbing her gently by the chin and tilting her face up.

"Please don't hide," I whispered, "I haven't seen you for so long that it hurts to not see your face."

Rima's cheeks darkened as she stared into my eyes. I kissed her reddened cheeks, my lips lingering on her soft skin.

"You do know that Hanabusa is going to be unbearable from now on, right?"

"Oh god," Rima groaned, "the innuendos shall be endless!"

"His timing has always been impeccable," I said, "therefore I'm terrified to even imagine the constant string of implications that will come out of his mouth at the most embarrassing moments."

"But we'll just have to laugh through it or-."

"Steal his Pocky-"

"Treasures-"

"And rip is lavendar scented bed sheets?"

"Most definitely," Rima agreed, laughing at the thought of Hanabusa's face when he discovered his valuables had gone 'missing' and his precious bed sheets in tatters.

"I like this," I said as Rima leaned against my side, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Me too."

"Will your parents be okay with this?"

"Absolutely, they adore you Shiki," Rima said, "they love who I love."

I nodded, smiling at her words. The thought of our relationship being tarnished by her parents' disapproval would have been devastating after all we had gone through.

"How about your mother Shiki? Does she approve of me?"

"She loves you like a daughter already Rima," I said, hesitating in my reply at the mention of my mother.

"That's good," Rima replied, yawning softly.

"Tired?"

"Extremely," Rima drawled.

"It's only after one in the morning," I murmured, stroking her cheek in a circular motion with my thumb, "your sleeping pattern must be fucked up."

"I see your vocabulary is as vivid and colourful as always," Rima retorted.

"Obviously."

Rima's soft laugh filled my ears, the sound of wind chimes. A comfortable silence filled the air as her laughter died away.

"I never gave up on you."

"Hmm?" I muttered as she broke the quietness.

"I never gave up on you Shiki," Rima repeated, looking down at her lap, "I waited for you at my front door every night."

"I'm _so_ sorry Rima," I apologised as Rima sniffed to stop the tears from flowing.

"Don't be," She whispered, hastily wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, "you've told me your reason and I respect you decision Shiki. But…"

"But what?"

"I just wish you would've talked to me first."

I frowned at her words, knowing she was right. "I guess I was clinging onto my pride a bit back then."

"You've always been a bit like that," Rima said, "always insisting that you do things alone. But then I came along and ruined that for you." Rima looked up at me and smirked.

"I guess you did," I said squeezing her hand that had entwined with mine. Rima closed her eyes and rested against my shoulder as I stared at her face. I hadn't told her my mother was ill, that was something that I would be keeping to myself.

"Remember the time you got angry at Hanabusa for nearly pushing me down the stairs?"

"Yes because those moments are what I enjoy remembering Rima," I said sarcastically.

* * *

"Okay Ri-Ri," a twelve year old Hanabusa said, "Banister Sliding is a very complex sport."

"I've never heard of it before," Rima muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's because it's so difficult and requires an immense amount of talent that it has been kept a secret!"

"I see," Rima said, staring at the large staircase of the Aidou mansion, her lips pouted on her eleven year old face as she assessed the stairs.

"So how about you go first and I will see if you are fortunate enough to join me in the BSS."

"The BSS?"

"Banister Sliding Society," Aidou replied, "now hurry up before the grass grows."

Rima stepped towards the banister, not sure how to climb onto it or even what she was meant to do.

"Hanabusa?" Rima said warily, "how do I get up?"

"Just hitch your leg over and your as good as gold," Hanabusa said, shoving Rima forward as a hint to get a move on. But he had shoved her too hard.

"Ah!" Rima gasped as she began to fall forward, her hands instinctively going in front of her to break her fall. Before she could even fall of the top of the stairs, Rima's descent was halted. Senri Shiki had been strolling down the landing, wondering what to do as Kain had walked off with Ruka to somewhere in the house like a puppy dog.

"Yo," He said as he held onto the small amount of material that stopped Rima from falling, "what's going on here?"

"Shiki!" Rima exclaimed as Senri pulled her back to her feet.

"We were just having fun… she didn't get hurt! I mean she would've if you hadn't come along…wait I take that back! Oh come on we're vampires for crying out loud! We heal immediately!" Hanabusa flustered, looking for an excuse as he avoided Senri's icy yet bored gaze. Senri didn't respond, he simply shoved Rima gently towards Hanabusa and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"If she gets hurt, I _will _hold_ you _personally responsible."

Senri began to walk away from a terrified Hanabusa and an awed Rima. He felt a tug at his back, something clinging to his hoodie, as he walked back down the corridor. He looked down to see Rima holding onto his hoodie, smiling at him.

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

"Then you said," Rima laughed at the memory, "'Okay, but don't expect me to be there to save you all the time!'"

"Did not!"

"Yes you did!" Rima exclaimed at my denial, "you were acting all mature and manly, now I look back I can't help but laugh!"

"You make me sound like I was a right twat," I said, poking her nose.

"Who says you aren't now?" Rima said, smirking at me. I returned her sly smirk, narrowing my eyes playfully at her.

"Okay game on," I said as I began to tickle her senseless. Rima laughed so much that no noise came out of her mouth; she simply smiled and tried to fight me off as we wrestled on the sofa like little kids. The child's play ended when I pressed my lips to her neck, causing her to let out a startled gasp that was tainted with pleasure.

"I win," I declared.

"No fair."

"Admit it," I whispered into her ear, "you love it."

Rima blushed madly, bringing her hands to her face to hide her embarrassment.

"So what if I do?" She muttered stubbornly.

"It's fine by me," I whispered into her ear then I traced her jaw line lightly with my lips.

"Stop it Shiki! You're driving me _crazy_ here!" I chuckled, pulling away from her as she settled once again against my shoulder.

"Really?"

"Yes," Rima murmured into my shirt, "I love you and I am extremely attracted to you right now."

"I love you too," I said in reply.

"Still tired?" I asked Rima as she yawned softly.

"Yes," Rima sighed, closing her eyes once again, "I would like to go to sleep now."

"Sleep then."

"Promise me this Senri," Rima whispered, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes?"

"Don't take advantage of me as I sleep."

"I promise," I chuckled, stroking her hair.

"Shiki," Rima yawned, her eyes remaining closed as she began to drift into the world of dreams.

"Yes?"

"No more secrets, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

It was sunrise when I awoke; my sleeping pattern really wasn't at its best nowadays. I sat up on the couch, rubbing my eyes as I yawned. The party would be coming to a close soon.

"Shiki," I murmured as I rubbed my eyes, "we should get going."

No response.

My hands fell back to my sides, leaving my eyes free to observe the room. Senri wasn't here. I was pretty sure I had fallen asleep against his shoulder with him stroking my hair just under four hours ago.

"Maybe he's talking to the others," I muttered, pushing back the dreaded thoughts of loneliness that were once again creeping into my head with his absence. I stood up and drifted towards the door, only to stop as a flash of white caught my eye. It was only a piece of paper, yet I still found myself drawn towards it. There was writing on it, writing which I now read.

_To Rima_

_Something came up back home, probably my Mom being her over dramatic self as usual. But all the same I have to go back, although it took me about half an hour to leave the spot where you lay by my side. Don't worry, this isn't like the last time because this time I know you love me and you know I love you. Therefore I will __definitely __be back, as soon as I sort out what's going on at home. _

_Love Senri_

Strangely enough I found myself smiling at the letter, despite all that had happened. I held the note in my hands as I remembered hearing Senri leave the room to go home, not that he knew that I was still awake. My heart soared as I remembered what he whispered in my ear after kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I will still stay with you forever."

* * *

**That was chapter 32 - Catch-Up!**

**The next chapter will be up next week hopefully!**

**I hope this chapter was okay :) I pray that I got their characters right, and hopefully a new side of them that nobody has seen before :3**

**Remember to Read And Review!  
**

**Thank You For All The Support I Have Received So Far!**

**All your kinds words of support and comments about this story have really helped me to continue this project!  
**

**So Until Next Time! Bye Bye :)**

**P.S Rest In Peace those who died in the Japanese Tsunami.  
It truely is a devastating disaster that has really upset me when I heard about it.  
My thoughts and prayers go out to the people of the country that I admire so much!**

**~petiteshima  
**


	33. Chapter 33 Rude Awakening

**Hey Everyone! Happy St Patrick's Day!**

**Well I am Irish so I just had to say it xD**

**Anyways, this is an early update, and why is it early?**

**Well I had free time so I decided to surprise you all :D**

**Don't worry, hopefully there will be another chapter this weekend :) **

**Anyway here is Chapter 33 - Rude Awakening.**

**The title refers to the end of the chapter, a sorta cliffhanger in a way :)**

**Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items or places etcccc.

* * *

_**

"Senri!"

I sighed as I closed the book that I had been reading and set it on the table.

"I'm coming now!" I called, stuffing my hands into the pockets of my hoodie and walking towards the kitchen. I found my mother standing on top of a chair in a desperate attempt to reach the blood tablets that were situated in the top cupboard.

"Need some help?" I asked as I held out a hand to support my mother as she jumped down from the chair.

"Yes please sweetie."

I climbed onto the chair and opened the cupboard without any difficulty. I smiled at my mother as I landed back on the kitchen tiles, the blood tablets held in my tight grasp.

"How are you doing?" I asked as my mother filled a glass of water for the blood tablets after I had handed them to her.

"I've been far worse," She replied, dropping a blood tablet into the glass, turning the clear liquid a rich crimson. I nodded, resting my hand on her shoulder briefly before leaving the kitchen. The events of the week before still ran through my mind.

* * *

"Mom!"

I entered my home, a rare smile on my face as I thought of the night's events. I couldn't believe Rima loved me. Her confession had made me the happiest vampire alive, something that was hard to achieve when your friend was Takuma Ichijo. I stood in the middle of the hall, waiting for my mother's reply.

There was no response.

Ice seeped through my veins as the silence weighed heavily on my ears.

"Mom!" I called again, yet this time desperation was strong in my tone.

"Come on Mom, no time for hide and seek," I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair, looking around the hall for any hint of her presence. I was panicking, my breathing had quickened along with my heart rate. I took a deep breath, an action that was supposed to calm your system. Yet, this action alerted me to something that I had _stupidly_ not noticed.

The scent of my mother's blood hung in the air.

"Shit," I cursed, sprinting towards the source of the scent. Horrific scenarios began to unfold in my mind, situations that I frantically pushed out of my head. How could I have been so idiotic by leaving her alone? She was unstable, vulnerable to cause harm to herself and others around her.

"Mom!" I gasped as I bolted into her bedroom where her blood was the strongest. I frantically glanced around the empty room, praying that she would pop up from nowhere and laugh at how paranoid I was. Sadly, this was not the case as I heard a barely audible whimper from the grand wardrobe in her room. I rushed towards it, pulling the doors of the wardrobe open so rapidly that they broke of the hinges.

"Christ…." I muttered as I took in the sight before me.

Mother sat in the wardrobe, clutching her knees to her chest as she held her head in her hands. Her lilac silk nightgown was in tatters, revealing blood-stained flesh at various intervals. Her eyes were filled with tears as she looked up in fear at my arrival. The scars of cuts that were healing at a slow rate contrasted with the bruises that had already turned a faint yellow with hints of purple on her alabaster skin.

"Sen…ri?" She whispered through her quivering lips.

I couldn't speak; I simply nodded as she threw herself at me. I held her in my arms as she cried into my shirt.

"Who did this to you Mom?" I asked when I finally managed to find my voice again.

"He came looking for you, to see if you were following his order," Mother whispered, she sounded so frightened, "I told him you were at the Aidou's New Years Eve Party, to see your friends again. He was angry, blinded by rage at your rebellious action. Then he did this to me."

"Who did this to you?" I repeated sternly.

"He called me many nasty things as he beat me. He said I was a terrible mother who should be locked up in a mental hospital, but you wouldn't put me in a place like that Senri," She looked up at me through her wet eyelashes, "would you?"

"Never," I whispered, "But Mom, who did this to you?"

Mother didn't answer; the next few seconds were filled with her choked sobs and sniffs.

"Mom! Tell me who did this to you!" I demanded, my voice rising with my temper.

"Sasumu."

* * *

"That basterd," I growled, clenching my fists at the very thought of his name. I felt my fangs protrude; the need to kill him was so strong. What he had done to my mother, his own niece, was unforgivable. He could do all he could with me, but he could never touch my mother and get away with it. Flashes of my mother's injuries entered my mind once again; broken ribs, countless wounds, bruises covering every inch of her body and don't get me started on what else he did to her. The indications of what else he had inflicted on her were clear from the bruises along the inside of her thighs.

The book I had picked up and began to read again turned to dust in my hands as the rush of heat travelled up my spine. I had destroyed countless items over the past week; my pureblood powers had caused glasses, vases and even plates to shatter or turn to dust in my hands.

Revenge takes time to plan and carry out, but I promise on Rima's life as well as my mother's, that I _will_ get revenge.

* * *

I sat in front of the door, an action that had become a major part of my routine over the past couple of months. It had been a week since he had come back and a week since he had left again. But this time I was sure he would come back for me, I just didn't know when.

"Rima?"

I reluctantly looked away from the door towards my mother who was gracefully descending the grand staircase that I sat patiently on. Mother sighed as she approached me; concern was vivid in her blue eyes.

"Ri-Ri," Mother said, using the daft yet cute nickname that Takuma had made up, "are you sure he will come?"

"I'm positive," I drawled, my hand drifting towards the pocket which held his note, "I just don't know when."

"It's just I don't like seeing you wait for someone that…"

"Someone that?"

"Someone that might never come."

"He _will_ come Mother," I growled, irritated by her lack of faith in Senri, "he promised me that he will be with me forever."

"I know sweetie," Mother reached down and soothed my hair, "but I hate to see you wait like this either way."

"What do you suggest I do then?"

"You could always go to him yourself?"

"Of course," I muttered, slapping my forehead out of frustration, "why didn't I think of that?"

"But Rima, have you considered that Senri might need to be alone at the moment? You never know what is going on in that boy's mind, considering his past it wouldn't be a surprise if it's something serious."

I stood up and walked away from my mother, pulling the hood of my navy hoodie over my pigtails.

"Nobody deserves to be alone Mother," I said as I opened the door of our mansion, "especially him." And then, I walked out of the door and into the night.

* * *

"Senri," Mother said as she found me sprawled across the sofa of our living room, "you're exhausted."

"I'm not Mom," I muttered, holding back a yawn that would ruin my façade.

"I may be mad," Mother said, smiling slightly, "but I know my son better than anyone else."

"Fine," I muttered, throwing an arm across my face, blocking my vision, "I'm tired but I have to stay awake to look after you."

"Nonsense!" Mother exclaimed, "I think I can look after myself Senri Shiki."

I snorted at her statement; I could practically feel her glaring at me as I rested.

"I can!"

"Mom," I groaned, rolling onto my side to get comfortable, "you could get ill again in the blink of an eye, you're _unstable._"

"Unstable or not," Mother said, "You are going to rest for a while."

"But-!"

"No buts. I am still your mother at the end of the day so do as I say," She said. I heard her turn on her heel and leave the room, muttering about not being the adult anymore. I settled into the cushioned couch, allowing the darkness to cloud my thoughts and bring me to the land of dreams.

* * *

"Rima?"

I stood outside the Ichijo household, clad in shorts, a navy hoodie and converse. Takuma Ichijo had answered the door; his emerald eyes were now wide in shock at my sudden arrival.

"Hello Taku," I greeted him as he invited me inside. I strode through the grand entrance hall, collapsing into an armchair that was situated in the large room.

"What brings you here?" Takuma asked, seating himself on the sofa next to the armchair I lounged in.

"Senri," I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest. Takuma sighed, chuckling weakly at my response.

"I should've known," He said, smiling slightly.

"I haven't seen him since New Years Eve and I'm worried about him."

"You have every right to be worried Rima."

I looked up in shock at the voice, and I found myself staring into the eyes of Kaname Kuran.

"Kaname!" Takuma said, "I'm sorry but Rima just arrived and I forgot about the errands and—"

Kaname raised his hand to cut Takuma off, smiling softly at the blond vampire. "It's really okay Takuma, those errands weren't important anyway."

"Oh, that's good," Takuma beamed, returning to his normal cheery personality.

"What did you mean by 'you have every right to be worried'?" I asked Kaname, staring at the pureblood as he sat himself next to Takuma.

"Has Senri avoided talking about his Mother with you Rima?"

I stared at the pureblood, startled by his query, not understanding where he was going with it. "Well, we've not really had time to talk properly but the topic of his Mother was never really raised." I looked at Kaname, his burgundy eyes were analysing me carefully as I spoke. I had never really noticed, but Senri and Kaname looked more similar than I had previously thought.

"Of course nothing is wrong with Seira," Takuma chuckled uneasily, "why would you even say that Kaname?"

"Takuma, Kaname never said anything was wrong with her."

Takuma froze, his smile disappeared as he flustered over his mistake. He tried to find an excuse, but his mouth made no noise as he desperately tried to find the words he was looking for.

"Takuma, what's going on?" I asked, narrowing my cerulean eyes.

"Well…"

"Spit it out."

"Senri's mother has is ill," Takuma said, "Mentally ill that is."

"What…?" I whispered after the moment's silence.

"I'm sorry Rima," Takuma apologised, reaching out to lay his hand on mine, "he told me as well as both Akatsuki and Hanabusa."

"Why would he not tell me?" I murmured, shocked to the bone about this new information.

"Rima," Kaname caught my attention, "we both know that Senri does cling to his pride like a blanket, he wouldn't want anyone to interfere with his family affairs. He wouldn't want you or anyone else to think of him as weak if he were to ask for help."

"Kaname…" I whispered as I stared at Senri's cousin. He had described Senri so perfectly that I was shocked.

"You and Senri used to be close, right?" Kaname nodded, staring off into space as if seeing another scene.

"We used to be like brothers," He murmured with the far-away look in his eyes.

"I know for sure that he misses being around you," I said as I stood up and began to walk towards the door, "you should try and rebuild what you both had. Not just for his sake, but for your own too." And with those parting words, I walked out of the Ichijo mansion.

* * *

"Rima…"

She stood in front of me, the vision of an angel. Rima smiled at me, the smile that she saved only for me. Her hair, that was the colour of dawn, hung loose down her back. The white linen dress that she wore fluttered in the wind as she held out her hand to me.

"Come on Shiki," She said, her eyes hypnotising me, "Take my hand."

I slowly walked towards her. I didn't run, we had all the time in the world now. I lifted my hand to mirror the position of hers, ready to grasp hold of her soft hand and hold it in mine eternally. Forever entwined, that sounded nice. The tips of my fingers brushed hers as I closed the final few centimetres that separated us.

_*SPLASH*_

"Jesus Christ!" I exclaimed as I was awoken from my pleasant dream. I looked up, peeking through my drenched bangs at the culprit. My eyes widened in shock at who I saw.

"Yo," Rima said, holding a now empty bucket in her hand.

* * *

**Ta-da! That was Chapter 33 - Rude Awakening.**

**I hope I didn't make Kaname too OCC etc. But I figured when he was around Takuma that he would be alot more friendly due to Takuma's infectious aura.**

**Sasumu really isn't on everyones good list, but I promise he will get whats coming for him :)**

**But not just yet, further into the story will be the revenge *mwhahahaha***

**So until the next chapter!**

**Bye-Bye :)  
**

**P.S Pray For Japan 3**

**~petiteshima  
**


	34. Chapter 34 Not Just A Visit

**Hello Everyone! **

**This is Chapter 34 - Not Just A Visit**

**The title's meaning will be revealed at the end :) **

**I know I promised this chapter to be out like a week ago but I needed some relaxation time and I had already posted a chapter so I was happy :)**

**But I apologise if my lack of posting has let you down in any way!**

**Anyway here is the chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer : I don' t own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places :)**_

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I stared at Rima in shock. Rima narrowed her eyes and slammed the bucket over my head.

"I should be asking _you_ the same thing Senri Shiki," She retorted, seating herself at my feet, on the dry section of the sofa.

"I live here Rima," I muttered, stating the obvious as I took the bucket of my head.

"I meant what are you doing stuck on a sofa," Rima said, folding her arms across her chest, "you could have at least called me but no, you needed to take a nap first." I rolled my eyes in response; her temper was nothing new to me.

"I had better things to do," I replied, smirking as I teased her.

"Senri you do realise there is another bucket in your house."

"There better be since you mauled that one," I said, eyeing the bucket with a large dent at the base of the plastic.

"I do recall it was _your _head that caused the dent on the bucket, not mine." I smiled as I saw her lip twitch; her mask was slowly slipping away and I knew the perfect way for it to be removed completely. I sat up and inched myself closer to Rima. She was staring straight ahead, avoiding my gaze that would reduce her composure to rubble.

"Rima-koi," I whispered into her ear, "are you not happy to see me?" I let my lips linger at her earlobe, allowing my breath to tingle her skin. As I pulled away I watched as Rima's mask began to crumble.

"Damn you Senri Shiki," She muttered as she attempted to cover her red cheeks, "you can read me like a book."

"A very pretty book," I said, smiling as she blushed deeper. Rima suddenly stood up, rolling the sleeves of her hoodie to her elbows.

"What are you doing?" I asked as she began to walk towards the stairs, her embarrassment had disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"You're soaking Shiki," She said as I followed her up the stairs, "you'll catch a cold."

"It wasn't _my_ fault," I muttered as she entered my room, heading directly towards my wardrobe. I watched as she began searching its contents, looking for a suitable replacement for my soaked jumper.

"Anything will do," I murmured, taking of my drenched garment and dropping it on the floor. Rima's back was to me, her head immersed in my wardrobe as she continued to search inside for an article of clothing that I could wear.

"Did you not hear me?" I asked, walking towards her and wrapping my arms around her waist from behind.

"Yes," She replied, "but I choose to ignore you."

"You've severely wounded my ego Rima."

"Mission accomplished," She retorted as I chuckled. Rima pulled her head out of the wardrobe, pulling out a navy t-shirt at the same time.

"Put this on," She said, holding up the t-shirt as she stood in the cage of my arms. I released her from my arms to put on the t-shirt she had chosen for me, her eyes never leaving mine as I tugged the garment over my head.

"Why did you not call?" Rima's voice was quiet, her joking tone had disappeared. She stood staring deep into my eyes, her arms folded protectively across her chest.

"I guess I just had to handle something alone."

"And that would be..?"

Rima and I continued to stare at each other, each of us analysing each other with our eyes of different shades of blue.

"Drop the act Rima," I said, "I know you already know what I'm talking about."

Rima sighed, unfolding her arms and allowing them to hang limply at her sides. "Of course you would find out," She muttered under her breath, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my mother," I whispered, stepping towards her, "I just wanted to pro-."

"What? Protect _me_?" Rima asked, her eyes once again met mine, "_You_ are the one that needs protecting." She punched me softly in the upper arm once I was in her reach.

"Don't be stupid," I muttered, ruffling her hair for pay back.

"I'm not stupid Shiki," She replied, elbowing me in the ribs, "I just care about you, therefore I will protect you."

"Fine," I replied, nudging her, "but allow me to protect you too."

"Okay," She replied, returning my nudge, "by the way are you asking for a fight?"

"I guess I am," I retorted, slyly wrapping my arms around her waist. Suddenly I was on the floor, blinking up at the ceiling in surprise. Rima had unwrapped my arms and thrown me to the floor. She put her foot on my chest, smiling teasingly down at me.

"Nice pants," I said, staring at her short shorts, "blue stripes today huh?"

Rima's mouth formed a large O, her blush once again creeping back onto her face.

"Stop looking up my shorts you pervert!" She exclaimed, quickly releasing me from under her foot.

"I can't help it," I replied, "I'm a teenage boy."

Rima rolled her eyes and turned away from me, muttering under her breath; it was my chance. I jumped up and tackled her, wrapping my arms once again around her waist and throwing us onto my bed. I pressed my lips against her neck as she lay in my arms.

"Gotcha," I breathed against her skin as she shivered with pleasure. I moved my lips until they met hers, kissing her hungrily yet softly. In the space of one minute her hoodie was on the ground along with her tank top as was my navy t-shirt.

"Am I interrupting something?"

My lips left Rima's as the sound of another voice floated into the room. My mother stood in the doorway, a small smile on her face as she watched her son and his girlfriend in a very questionable position on a bed.

"Hello Seira," Rima muttered her greeting as I shifted my position from being on top of her to sitting at the side of the bed, "did you have a nice sleep?"

"I did Rima," Mother replied, as I tugged on my t-shirt, "thank you for looking after me earlier."

"No problem," Rima replied, pulling her tank top to cover her bra from being on show any longer.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked, confused by the conversation between my mother and Rima.

"I came downstairs earlier to ask if you could help me wash my hair Senri, but of course I found you passed out from exhaustion on the sofa," My mother explained, stepping further into my room, "I simply stood and watched you sleep for a while. I couldn't bear to wake you up, you look so cute when you're asleep!"

"I agree," Rima mumbled, blushing.

"He looks so peaceful and—"

"Adorable!" The two female vampires squealed as they finished each other's sentences whilst I stood between them.

"Hello? Can we _please_ stop talking about what I look like when I sleep? Seriously it's creepy."

"Anyway," Mother began to speak again, ignoring her only son's comment completely, "there was a knock at the door and it was none other than Rima! We talked for a bit and she helped me do the stuff you usually do Senri."

"I washed her hair, ironed her clothes, helped her change, fed her blood tablets and put her to bed. I had just finished cleaning a few different rooms in the mansion when I found myself with an empty bucket and a sleeping Senri. Just add some cold water and I had the perfect entertainment needed," Rima said, smirking as she remembered her method of waking me up.

"What happened to shouting in my ear to wake me?" I muttered under my breath.

"That wouldn't have been as fun Shiki," Rima retorted.

"I'll leave you kids to it," Mother said, retreating from my room, "oh and Rima your stuff should be arriving in the next few minutes."

"What stuff?" I asked warily as my mother left the room.

"Just some clothes and other stuff," Rima drawled, walking towards the doorway.

"Why would you need them?"

"Shiki it's clear that you have been too busy worrying over your mother to even consider your own wellbeing," Rima said, "therefore I have decided to stay here and look after you for a while."

"I can look after myself!" I exclaimed, shocked at her sudden bombshell of information.

"I'm still moving in!" Rima shouted back, hands on her hips as she faced me, "no buts!" She turned on her heel and marched out the door, smiling to herself at her victory.

"Oh and Shiki," Rima said, turning back, "we're staying in the same room."

* * *

**So that was chapter 34 - Not Just A Visit.**

**Rima Shall Be Staying For In The Shiki Mansion For A While ;)  
**

**I'm sorry that the chapter is not as long as usual :( **

**I tried my best though!**

**Rima and Senri may seem slightly OCC for many of you but you never know what they are like behind closed doors ;) **

**Cross Academy is looming in the distance. I've been thinking that I probably won't re-write chapters of the manga in Senri's POV, it would probably be boring xD**

**Only when necessary will there be Senri's POV of manga chapters :)**

**Anyway, until next time! Hopefully next week (as usual it depends on life etc so don't blame me if something comes up to stop my update!)**

**Bye Bye :)**

**P.S Pray For Japan!**

**~petiteshima**


	35. Chapter 35 Memoirs of an Aristocrat

**Hello Everyone!**

**This is Chapter 35 - Memoirs of an Aristocrat :)**

**I hope you will all enjoy it!**

**Seira fans will be happy, hopefully :)**

**Cause this chapter is pretty much about everyones favourite vampire momma :')**

**Well Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc.**_

_***I personally think the song Breath Me by Sia is a song thats perfect for Seira, but I don't know why xD but try listening to it whilst reading the chapter. It will make reading it better, hopefully!*  
**_

* * *

_Whenever I think of the past…_

* * *

The droplets of precipitation had washed away the snow as the cherry blossom trees finally began to bloom after their months of peaceful sleep. A gentle breeze was common in the air as the early spring sun shone down on the land beneath its rays. Winter was a mere memory of the past; spring had finally taken the reins from its fellow season.

Rima had been living with the Shiki's for just over two months. Seira was overjoyed with the female company. She finally had someone she could discuss female matters with, things she never dared confer with her son. Senri loved having Rima around just as much as his mother. He could sit and watch her as she cleaned and worked for hours on end, never once getting bored. They had become like a proper family.

It was on a late February night when Senri left both Seira and Rima to visit Takuma Ichijo. Rima now stood in Seira's grand bedroom, brushing the woman's maroon tinted locks carefully as the gentle breeze outside continued to blow away winter.

"Senri usually brushes my hair," The former actress said as she stared into the antique hand mirror, "he's very gentle, a quality that's hard to find among the male population." Rima nodded in agreement as Seira continued to speak, "He's always been a gentleman though, but I'm sure you are well aware of that." Rima blushed as Seira giggled lightly.

"You must be proud of him Seira," Rima said, smoothing the strand she had just brushed.

"I am Rima," Seira replied, "but I'm afraid Senri isn't aware of that, yet you have noticed so promptly in comparison."

"I'm sure he will come to realise your thoughts someday," Rima said, "after all, he would walk to the ends of the earth for you."

Seira laughed again, the sound of wind chimes faded into a low sigh, "And he would walk the whole way back again just for you Rima."

"I do hope that is the truth."

"It is," Seira said, gazing into the mirror in her hand, "you would be foolish to not believe that Rima. Rima smiled briefly as she watched Seira's radiant blue eyes assess the bearer's appearance in the mirror.

"Seira," Rima asked warily after a brief silence, "may you allow me to ask a question?"

Seira hesitated in her reply, taken aback by the young girl's sudden formality. "Of course Rima, there is no need to ask with such formal language, but I assume this enquiry is important, am I correct?"

"You are indeed correct," Rima replied, finding it difficult to drop her formality towards a superior, "but I understand if you are unable to answer, therefore I apologise in advance."

"Rima I accept your apology, but I doubt it is necessary," Seira spoke softly as Rima's hand moved from Seira's hair to her side, the brush clutched tightly in her grasp.

"Does Shiki resemble his father?"

Seira had lifted the mirror to her face again when Rima had spoken, not expecting the question to be about a man she had once loved many years ago. Rima watched cautiously as Seira's shoulders tensed at her words, praying that her words would not cause despair for the woman.

"He is like his father in many ways," Seira finally spoke, setting the mirror onto the dressing table that stood in front of her, "yet he is resembles me just as much. He is a mix of both his father and I, although he seems to deny any resemblance to his father nowadays."

Rima nodded as Seira spoke, she was interested in what the striking aristocrat had to say. Seira continued to speak as Rima remained silent, "When Senri is angry, he takes after his father. As a pureblood…Rido's anger was startling," Seira struggled to say the man who fathered her child's name, "_'Silent but deadly_', a quote said by my late father on the fury of a pureblood. Purebloods are known for their privacy and distance from the vampire race, but they make themselves known when they are infuriated."

"I've heard stories of a pureblood's anger."

'_They can change their emotions in the blink of an eye,_

_They can make you laugh and even cry,_

_They can take your heart and stop it forever,_

_They can make you happy, as light as a feather,_

_But one step wrong is all that it takes,_

_For your life to be in the balance, to be stabbed with a stake,_

_They can twist your thoughts and emotions too, _

_Never get in a pureblood's bad books or adieu to you.'_

Rima quoted the old rhyme her tutor had once taught her when she was just a little girl. Seira nodded her head at Rima's words, remembering too when she heard the rhyme.

"I see you too learned the rhyme I learned as a child," Seira said.

"Is it that old?" Rima blurted out, quickly blushing as she acknowledged the obvious insult within her words.

"Yes," Seira replied, ignoring Rima's accidental offence, "it was written many years ago, and it was written by a pureblood ironically. I do believe it was Juri Kuran who wrote it."

"Really?" Rima asked, stunned by the sudden revelation. Seira nodded, causing strands of crimson to fall across her eyes.

"She was merely a young girl when she wrote it, yet she was very bright. I heard she wrote it out of frustration towards her brothers, who fought over her affection constantly. Such childish feuds ended when Juri stepped in, yelling at her brothers for being 'big bakas' and how she would not love either of them. Little did she know that those childhood fights would turn into something more serious as time passed."

"She chose Haruka in the end," Rima whispered.

"Yes, Juri chose Haruka over Rido. She once told me how she believed to have always love Haruka, it just took a while for those feelings to surface."

"Seira, I put forward yet another apology in advance, but may I ask to hear more on the original enquiry?" Rima spoke to her fellow noble yet again with the outmost formality she could manage.

"Why Rima, I should be the one to express my regret for changing the subject from the one you desire to hear the most," Seira replied, slightly amused by the younger female's polite tone. Rima waited for the woman to continue, silently lifting the brush to once again continue with her original task as she listened intently.

"As I mentioned before, Senri bears a striking resemblance to his father when angry. Physically, Senri is a mix of both Rido and I. Some people may say he takes after me in his appearance whilst others argue that he is the image of his father."

"What did Rido look like Seira?" Rima asked the question suddenly, trying to picture the man that Senri never talked about anymore.

"He had the typical Kuran features. He was a handsome man, nothing less expected of a pureblood. He had shoulder length curly reddish brown hair; a colour that resembles both Senri and mine's slightly. His eyes were interesting, you see he had heterochromia; therefore both his eyes were different colours. His right eye was the burgundy that is common among the Kurans whilst his left eye is the arctic blue of Senri's eyes."

Rima listened to Seira's words carefully, hanging onto every word that left the ex-actress's mouth. She was building a picture in her mind of Rido Kuran, comparing him to Senri.

"As Senri grows his resemblance to his father becomes more obvious. I have heard from fellow nobles that he is becoming like Rido with every day that passes. Remember last week when he refused to speak to me for two days? That was all because I called him Rido. It was a mistake, yet a mistake that is becoming easier to make as time goes by. He just looked so much like him at that moment that it slipped out of my mouth."

Seira's head dipped slightly, her eyes closed as she sat deep in thought for a few moments. Rima continued brushing the aristocrat's hair, carefully making sure to not disturb her thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Seira whispered, "with my current health state there are times when I exhaust myself. It's just hard to remember a past that turned sour."

"Take your time."

"Rido and Senri share the same gift as well," Seira continued having recovered from her brief dizzy spell, "although from my knowledge Rido is far more experienced in using his blood whip as it is much more powerful."

"Does Shiki know this?"

"Yes," Seira sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead, "it may seem like he doesn't but it will always be in his head."

"Could it be he is forcing himself to forget his father?" Rima asked as she set down the hairbrush.

"I believe Senri has already forced himself to forget and deny any relation to that man. People are wary to question him on his father, but when the brave ones step forward they step back just as confused as before."

"What do you mean?" Rima's face was one of confusion as she tried to make sense of the ex-actress's words.

"Senri's response is that he never knew his father. He insists that his father abandoned both him and me before he was born. Rido is dead to him."

"But are our fellow nobles not aware that Rido was in contact with both you and Senri until he was of a young age?" Rima asked, remembering Shiki explaining his early life to her many years ago.

"Some are aware whilst others never cared. Senri's great-uncle shares the same attitude as Senri, insisting that Rido fathered Senri, left once he was born and his possibly dead."

"Would this great-uncle be the current head of the family?" Rima asked, mentally cursing the man who had twisted Shiki's thoughts so carelessly.

"Yes," Seira whispered, looking down at her tightly clasped hands, "once my father died he took over the family. I was considered too careless to take up the position so Sasumu grasped the opportunity."

"But shouldn't the true heir be you, and therefore Shiki?" Rima asked as Seira rose from her position on the ornate chair and drifted towards the queen-sized bed.

"Yes, it was agreed that once I or my successor, Senri, were capable to take back our true places in the Shiki family that Sasumu would step down. But my uncle is now showing signs of doing so anytime soon."

"Isn't that illegal?" Rima asked, seating herself beside Seira on the cotton bed sheets, "shouldn't you have automatically received the title as head of your family once your father died?"

Seira was silent for a moment, her eyes widening as she stared at the floor of her spacious bedroom. Rima was shocked to see tears spring to the elegant noble's eyes.

"My father died when I was at the height of my acting career. I had just discovered I was pregnant with Senri and it was around two days later when I was awoken in the early hours of the day by my mother, Shinju Shiki. My father, Shouta Shiki, had been murdered."

"Seira…" Rima whispered as the tears finally fell from the eyes of the woman, falling onto her fists like raindrops.

"My mother was made the head of the family, but that was short lived. She too was found dead less than a week after my father. Some say it was suicide but I knew she had suffered at the same hands as my father. I was approached by the Council and various distant relatives of the family to determine who should be the head of the Shiki family. During the meeting I truly believed I would follow in my father and mother's footsteps, to lead my family with pride and love like my parents did."

"But Sasumu..." Rima murmured, resting a hand on Seira's tense shoulder.

"Yes, he turned everyone in the meeting against me. He spoke of the beliefs I shared with my parents, for humans and vampires to live together in harmony. He spoke of how I secretly favoured the pro-monarchy and carried the child of a Kuran. He spoke of how I was an actress, how I would have no time for my family. Lastly he stated I was nothing but a stupid girl, unstable was the word he used."

"After that Sasumu was granted the position as the head of the Shiki family, under the condition that when either I or my unborn child was capable then we would take back our rightful place in this family. Sometime after that meeting I abandoned my acting career. I was three months pregnant with Senri at the time; therefore all I wanted to do was be a mother for my baby."

"Does Senri know that's your reason for quitting?"

"Yes, but I couldn't face the fame anymore either. Rido had been violent towards me for a while leading up to my early retirement, I was ready to crumble at any time. I just didn't want that to happen in front of my fans…" Seira's voice had begun to fade away, her sentence trailing off as she suddenly slumped forward. Rima realised that she had fallen asleep, exhausted from recalling unpleasant memories.

"Sleep well Seira," Rima whispered after setting Seira on the bed. She took one last glance at the sleeping noble and walked out of the room.

* * *

"_Rido-sama!"_

_The powerful pureblood turned to face a young man with straight yet messy maroon tinted hair and clear blue eyes. His wife stood beside him, her crimson hair was gathered into a sophisticated bun that exposed her willowy alabaster neck to her fellow aristocrats in the room. Rido's attention was captured by the figure standing shyly behind the man named Shouta Shiki. Her hair hung naturally around her face, forming soft curls towards the bottom. Her eyes were the clear blue of her father who she obviously took after. Her pale pink dress emphasized her perfect curves as she peeked at him through a strand of hair that fell across her eyes._

"_This is my daughter, Seira Shiki," Shouta said, stepping aside slightly so that Rido could get a better view of the young girl. Rido could tell she was no more than eighteen years old as the girl, Seira, finally stepped out of her father's shadow. Rido wished she hadn't, he didn't want such a pretty girl to get involved with his affairs. _

"_Don't be shy Seira," The mother, Shinju Shiki, urged her daughter gently. Seira was looking at her feet as she tried to gather the courage to face the pureblood, was the recently famous young actress nervous? _

"_Hello Rido-sama," Seira said, beaming at the pureblood as she found her confidence, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

_Rido had not been expecting this. If he had he would never have come to this Council's social gathering in the first place. Her smile…why must it be like his beloved Juri's? Could this girl be his second chance? Rido could not answer that question. _

"_The pleasure is mine Seira-chan," Rido said, bowing to the startled blushing girl, "would you do me the honour in dancing with me?"_

_Seira glanced at her father who smiled softly and nodded, he had granted her permission that she never needed to ask. Seira extended her hand and placed it in the pureblood's open palm._

"_It would be an honour Rido-sama."_

* * *

… _it brings back so many memories._

* * *

**And that was Chapter 35 - Memoirs of an Aristocrat!**

**I hope you all enjoyed learning a bit about the Shiki Family!**

**Well that was my take on the Shiki Family xD**

**I hope it was okay :3 I know Rido may seem OOC in the flashback but I honestly believe he did use to love Seira in some way.**

**Sorry Senri fans! He made no appearance in the chapter yet he was mentioned a lot xD**

**I laugh at my attempt at writing a rhyme! I hope it wasn't too bad :L  
**

**Remember to read and review! I love reading all reviews :')**

**Cross Academy is just around the corner... ;) **

**Thank you for all the support! Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week :) **

**Bye Bye!**

**P.S Pray For Japan.**

**~petiteshima  
**


	36. Chapter 36 Blessed

**Hello Everyone! Sorry this chapter is late!  
Well this is Chapter 36 - Blessed.  
I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter, I panicked earlier because I was half way through writing when my USB formatted and was wiped :|  
Therefore I was forced to start again :( I lost all my files but I've got most of my stuff saved on my school account :)  
So here is the chapter! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Spring, the season of change. Schools are preparing for the Graduation and Entrance ceremonies whilst the traditional task of 'Spring Cleaning' is carried out. I've never been to school before, nor have I been interested in the bothersome task of 'Spring Cleaning. This year is different, because this year one letter changes everything.

* * *

_I am blessed..._

* * *

"Shiki open another box of Pocky."

I sighed, setting down my book to open another box of Pocky. Rima and I were in my room, sitting on either side of the open space, relaxing as we enjoyed our company. I took out a stick of Pocky and threw it towards Rima. She opened her mouth just in time for the Pocky to land in her mouth; we had been feeding each other like this for the past two hours.

"Should we call the others?" I asked, breaking the few minutes' silence. Rima rolled her eyes, peeking at me through her bangs as she looked up from her fashion magazine.

"Takuma is at a meeting with Kaname, Aidou is helping his sisters to study, Ruka is bonding with her older brothers and Kain is still grounded for getting his ear pierced."

"How do you know all of that?" I asked, eyeing Rima suspiciously.

"It's called a mobile phone Shiki, use it." I covered my mouth with my hand, struggling to hold back a smile at her blunt response. Rima seemed slightly grumpy tonight, her sarcastic responses and quick retorts were in their prime.

"Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" I muttered as she turned the page of her magazine sharply.

"It's hard to even get out of bed with you practically lying on top of me," Rima replied.

"I apologise for having arms and legs, really I'm terribly sorry," I murmured, raising my eyebrows as I returned to my book. The silence that followed wasn't uncomfortable, yet it wasn't as comfortable as it usually was with Rima and me. Something was definitely bugging her.

"Who are you texting?" I asked as Rima picked up her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Ruka, well I think her brothers stole her phone a few texts ago so I guess I'm texting one of the Souen boys."

"What one?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as she typed a response on the keyboard.

"Possibly Takashi," Rima said, setting her phone down, "or maybe it's Usui? It could be Ren or even Kyo." Rima lifted her phone again as she received a response, "Or maybe it's all four of them?" Ruka had four older brothers and each one had their own unique personality.

The eldest is Takashi; he is around six years older than my fifteen years. He has almond hair and almond eyes, the features that Ruka possesses. He is a carefree guy, not caring about his looks or what people think of him. Ruka always envies how he looks effortlessly handsome without even trying.

The second son is Kyo. He is five years older than me and has a fiery personality. Kyo has his father's golden hair and almond eyes. He is a bit of a rebel; he too has pierced his ear like Akatsuki whilst also getting a tattoo on his back. But Kyo, like Ruka, expresses a softer side to the people he loves and cares about.

The third son is Ren. He is four years older than me, making him nineteen. He has his mother's almond hair and green eyes. Ren is a lot like Takuma. He is constantly positive and is very loud. Ruka says that whenever she is down, Ren is always there to make her smile with his glowing aura. When Ren and Takuma are in the same room the combination is terrifying. With their auras combined it is enough to make me smile a real smile, startling those around me at my genuinely joyful expression.

The youngest son is Usui. He is only three years older than me; therefore he is one year older than Ruka. He has golden hair and forest green eyes. Usui is the type of guy that can do _anything_. He is smart, athletic, and sociable and has a way with the ladies. Although he can be a bit perverted at time, the innuendos are endless; he really is a good person.

"Are you jealous?" Rima asked, eyeing my blank expression sceptically.

"Me? Jealous?" I retorted, "That's just stupid." Rima snorted at my response before returning to her fashion magazine.

"Whatever you say Shiki," She muttered.

"Fine," I said, "I'm a bit jealous. Happy?"

Rima lifted her magazines and phone before walking towards me. She plonked herself down on the spot to my right, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yes," She finally said, "because that shows you care about me, right?"

"I suppose."

Rima returned to reading her magazine, examining an article that involved our agency. I however did not pick up my book again.

"Rima," I whispered.

"Hmm?" She murmured, her eyes scanning the contents of the article.

"What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not yourself," I said as she continued to avoid my gaze, "and you're slightly grumpy, well slightly is an understatement."

"I'm fine," She said, closing her magazine and reaching for another, "I'm just tired."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm n—."

"Yes you are," I said, cutting her off, "you have been sleeping like a baby, so why would you be tired? There's something in your head that you want to say but you can't. I can tell."

"Fine!" Rima exclaimed, tossing her magazine to the side and burying her head in my shoulder, "I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now but I'm scared to."

"Don't be scared," I whispered, stroking her hair, "I don't ever want you to be afraid of me." Rima nodded, nuzzling her head against my side.

"Why have you forgotten the past?"

Her question stunned me, I hesitated before replying. "Of course I haven't forgotten the past, I can still remember the exact second I first saw your face."

"I don't mean your past with me," Rima said quickly, "I mean a certain somebody in your past."

"Rima, I honestly don't know who or what you are babbling about."

"Senri," Rima whispered, "I am talking about your father."

"I'm sorry Senri!" Rima exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes as she felt my body tense at her words.

"There's no need to be sorry Rima," I murmured, "You are asking me about a dead man who I never knew."

"Stop lying!" She exclaimed, sitting up and turning to face me, "why must you force yourself Shiki?" I looked into her jewel eyes that were brimming with tears, "is it not painful to forget the past?"

"There is nothing to forget. I never knew my father. He abandoned my mom and I before I was born. That's all there is to it."

"Yet you still lie" Rima said, resting her palm against my cheek, "with those eyes that are of light colour but are so dark, I find it hard to know what you are thinking."

I leaned into her palm, clutching her hand to my cheek with my own hand. "Why are you crying?"

"If you have forgotten someone who gave life to you, then won't it be easy to forget someone like me?" Rima said as the tears fell from her face.

"Rima, listen to me. I have not forgotten my father; there was never anything to forget in the first place. I _never_ knew him, he is _dead._ And I could _never_ forget you, it's impossible for someone like you to disappear from my memory. If I were to ever forget you then I would have you stay by my side forever. That way I could see your face every second of every day for the rest of my life and remind myself how blessed I am to have someone like you by my side." I twisted my face to kiss her palm, clutching it tightly yet gently in my hand.

"Never forget," I whispered, bringing her hand to my heart, "that I will never stop loving you. Even when my heart stops beating I will still love you in death."

"Senri," Rima whispered as I used my other hand to wipe away her tears. She rested her head against my chest, her hand still clutched in mine.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Dear Master Senri Shiki,_

_This letter is an invitation to attend Cross Academy, a high school that I, Kaien Cross, am the headmaster of. I have decided to create a group for vampire students, the Night Class. I wish for humans and vampires to co-exist in peace, therefore I have established this group of students with the help of Kaname Kuran who has already accepted his place in the Night Class. Therefore I can guarantee your safety with his presence at Cross Academy.  
The Day Class consists of humans; therefore they must not discover that the Night Class is made up of vampires. The Entrance Ceremony is to be held in two weeks time although I wish for all Night Class students to arrive one week prior to the Entrance Ceremony. Temporary dormitories have been arranged for your stay prior to the Entrance Ceremony. The Moon Dormitories will be completed for you to move in immediately after the Entrance Ceremony. During your week long stay you will:  
_

_- complete a survey  
- attend fittings for uniform  
- receive a lecture on general rules and boundaries  
-choose a person to share your dormitory with_

_I wish to see you next week, ready to start your high school life. It would be an honour for you to attend Cross Academy. _

_ Yours Sincerely _

_ Headmaster Kaien Cross_

"So this is what they were up to," Rima murmured, setting her letter on the bed. Only minutes before, she had glided into my bedroom, clutching two envelopes in her hands. We had sat in silence as we had read the contents, our faces portraying identical expressions of shock.

"They?"

"My parents," Rima said, "they've been designing the Moon Dormitory for quite some time now. I think my mother also designed the actual Day Class uniform back when Cross Academy first opened but she's been working on the Night Class uniform for a while."

"So," I said, staring at the envelope, "are we going or what?"

Rima smiled, arising from my side on the bed and gliding towards the wardrobe.

"What are you doing?"

"We've only got a week to pack Shiki," She said, "We should get started."

"I'll help."

* * *

_...to have you by my side._

* * *

**So that was Chapter 36 - Blessed.  
I hope you all enjoyed reading it!  
Remember to read + review! I reply to all my reviewers!  
If you have any questions about the story or future stories then please ask!  
I would really like to answer your questions!  
Also please pray for Japan :)  
The next chapter will be out when I get the time to write, hopefully next weekend!  
Bye Bye!**

**~petiteshima  
**


	37. Chapter 37 Greetings and Farewells

**Hello Everyone! This is Chapter 37 - Greetings and Farewells.**

**I took my time writing this chapter, I think I will just write chapters at my own pace from now on instead of rushing to make the one week deadline :L **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I worked hard on it and I hope it is well received by all my readers!  
**

**I have been listening to Pink's F**ckin' Perfect a lot recently, and I must say I think it suits Senri Shiki so so much!**

**Anyway, I have formed another story in my head, head over to my profile to check out the Title and extremely short summary :L**

**I'll allow you all to read now! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etcccc._  
**

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed, wringing my hands together nervously as I waited for Rima's return. Rima had gone to say goodbye to my mother, her luggage was already in the sleek black car that had been hired by Cross Academy. She had said she would come back to my room to let me know when she was ready to go, and that would be when I had to say goodbye to my mother.

I knew it would be hard, probably one of the many hardest things I have had to do in my life so far. Mother's mental state had gradually improved due to Rima's stay, but she was still unstable.

As I sat waiting for Rima, I went over a checklist in my head. I had hired servants for my mother; she needed somebody to at least keep an eye on her while I was away. The servants were obviously vampires; Level C's to be precise. I wasn't going to hire human help, my mother, like me, found blood tablets extremely boring to drink. I glanced at the small silver suitcase that I had forgotten to give to the chauffeur; my other luggage was stowed along with Rima's in the hired car. This suitcase contained various items such as Pocky, my iPod, my blackberry, some books and other random articles that I had shoved into the compartment.

I shifted my gaze from the suitcase, my silver blue eyes rested on the three picture frames at my side of the bed. I reached out and grabbed each photo, observing them all for what felt like the hundredth time. The first photo, the oldest, was the family portrait. My pale index finger hovered over my own much younger face, smiling slightly as I stood amongst my relatives. I really had changed a lot since then, physically and emotionally. Although I was the smallest male out of my friends I had grown considerably since my days as a seven year old boy.

The second picture was of Rima and me, the infamous surprise picture. I could still remember that night like it was yesterday. Whenever Aidou visited my house, which was quite frequently, he would _always _point out this picture and say his photography skills were miles better than the professional that photographed both Rima and I; I couldn't disagree with him.

The third picture was of everyone. It wasn't even just one photograph; it was two pictures positioned side by side in the same frame. The first of the two was of everyone at Ruka's house; her polite brother, Ren, had offered to take the picture. Rima and I were around nine years old, Takuma was eleven and Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka were ten. Being the smallest out of the boys, Hanabusa always seemed to beat me by merely a few centimetres, I was in the middle. Rima stood to my right, smiling softly at the camera. Takuma stood to my left, grinning as per usual. Ruka and Akatsuki stood beside Takuma whilst Hanabusa was behind us all, his arms wrapped around Rima and mine's shoulders as he grinned his trademark smile.

The other photo, in comparison, was taken fairly recently. Everybody was huddled together; we had been in deep discussion when Akatsuki's mother had taken the photo. Rima was leaning against my figure, clutching the material of my sleeve for extra support. Ruka stood opposite Hanabusa, who she was debating with at the time. Poor Akatsuki was in the middle of the two vampires; his face was as calm as usual, yet a hint of frustration was hidden behind his fiery eyes, whilst Takuma smiled brightly as he normally did.

I sighed, weighing the picture frames in my hands. Should I bring them with me?

"I don't know when I'll be back," I muttered to myself, carefully setting the pictures into my suitcase.

"Shiki?"

I stood up from my kneeling position, closing the suitcase slowly as Rima drifted towards me. She stood silently, waiting for me to speak.

"How is she?" I whispered as Rima clutched her lilac parasol in her left hand.

"She'll live," Rima said in a soft tone. We stood in the room that had been my bedroom for the past fifteen years. But instead of taking in the room we stared at our feet, allowing the silence to fill the seconds that ticked by.

"I'll be in the car," Rima whispered as she turned to leave the room. I wordlessly walked past her, pausing briefly to ruffle her dawn coloured hair. I almost smiled as I heard her intake of breath and her mouth opening to form her complaints, but she remained silent.

Mother was standing by the arched window; her fair cheek was pressed against the window as she watched the chauffeur load the luggage into the car. She looked up as my footsteps reached the tiled floor; a small tear had trickled down her cheek.

"Mom," I whispered, striding towards her. She sniffed, avoiding my gaze as I embraced her slight figure.

"I don't want you to go," She whispered into my shirt, staining it with tears.

"You were the one who urged me to go just last week.

"I lied," Mother retorted, pulling back and looking me in the eyes, "I want my baby boy to stay with me forever."

"I'm not a baby anymore," I spoke softly, combing her tangled locks with my fingers, "you need to let go."

"It's hard to let go of your reason for living."

"I know," my heart panged at her words, "but it's something that everyone goes through."

"It's not like I'm leaving you forever," I said, desperately trying to cheer her up as she continued to dampen my shirt, "I'll come back when I can. I promise."

"But it's so lonely here," She choked, "this house is too big for one person."

"It's the main Shiki Manor, it was made for the heir of the family to reside many years ago; so it's obviously going to be massive."

"But I'm not even the heir," Mother retorted, "I'm a failure to the Shiki name."

"Hey," I gripped her shoulders, pulling her away from my chest to look her in the eyes, "I promise that I _will_ gain our rightful place in the family back, the time will come when we are the heads of the family, okay?" Mother's breathing came out in short gasps as her head bobbed up and down in response. I pressed my lips to her forehead, hugging her tightly to calm her down. I didn't exactly want to be the head of the family, but if it was for my Mother then I would do anything to snatch back the reins of our family's power and control.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Senri," Mother replied, pulling away from my arms, "I just can't believe my baby is going to high school." I rolled my eyes as she switched to 'Mother Mode', pride now replaced the tears that had been brimming at the corners of her eyes.

"And you've grown so much! I know you're not the tallest boy but neither was my father. Now that I mention it, you do look an awful like Papa…" Mother trailed off as she stared at me, a hand hovered over her lips as she assessed my appearance.

"He would have been so proud of you," Mother whispered. I snorted, grabbing hold of my suitcase that had stood forgotten by my side.

"I better get going," I muttered, hoping to get away before Mother started reminiscing again.

"I love you," Mother's small voice called to me as I walked out the door. I looked over my shoulder, taking in her appearance one last time.

"I love you too."

* * *

Rima sat in the back seat, staring blankly out the window as the chauffeur's gaze flickered to her face every once and a while. I frowned, pressing a button on the armrest of the seat. A tinted window appeared, separating the driver from the passengers.

"How was she?" Rima spoke for the first time as we drove through the entrance gates to the Shiki Manor. Rima must have left the house by either one of the back doors or a window, preferring to give Mother and me some privacy.

"Upset…apprehensive…"

"Hmm," Rima murmured, rubbing her eyes due to fatigue. It was around two hours before sunset, extremely early for any vampire to be awake. Rima had hardly slept last night, preferring to sit up and talk to me as usual. I causally draped my arm across the back of the seat.

"Come here," I muttered, inviting Rima to rest against my shoulder. She welcomed my invitation with a sleepy smile, shifting closer towards me until her head rested against my shoulder. Rima's breathing evened out in the space of a few minutes, a soft snore escaped her lips occasionally as she slept. Her face looked so peaceful in sleep; I couldn't help but wonder what she dreamt about…

* * *

'_We'll do…'_

* * *

_Seira Shiki skipped through the main hall of the grand Shiki Manor, humming to herself as each step took her closer to the door. She clenched the door handle and pulled it open, beaming at whoever had knocked the door. _

"_Rido-sama!" Seira exclaimed, her smile had formed the shape of a large 'O'. _

"_Good evening Seira-chan," Rido greeted the startled girl, bowing to the frozen figure, "may I come in?" _

_Seira did not hesitate as she nodded, stepping aside to allow the pureblood to enter her home. _

"_What brings you here Rido-sama?" Seira asked, staring at the man with curious blue eyes._

"_I have not seen you since the Senate's social gathering," Rido simply stated, looking down at the young woman before his eyes._

"_That was less than a month ago Rido-sama," Seria blushed, hardly containing her delight at the pureblood's reason for his visit, "surely business with my father is your reason."_

"_Why is it so hard to believe that I wanted to see your pretty face?"_

_Seira's cheeks were the colour of the blood she had drank just minutes before, her eyes widening in surprise at Rido's words._

"_I…well…I wouldn't say pretty…" Seira stammered, flustering for the correct words while trying to remember her manners._

_ Rido leaned forward, gripping the muddled girl's chin. Seira's mind was blank, her manners and formalities had disappeared from her head. _'Mother, Father, please forgive me…' _she thought as Rido's lips were suddenly moving against hers. _

"_Just a little taste," He whispered hoarsely, his lips trailing her jaw and moving slowly down her smooth neck. Seira closed her eyes as his fangs penetrated her skin, a soft moan escaped her lips to match the groan emitting from the back of Rido's throat. Seira gripped onto his black trench coat, her delicate fingers strained the fabric as Rido continued to drink. Seira did not consider what her parents would think as Rido lifted her into his strong arms. Seira couldn't think at all, _he _was everywhere. Rido's fangs left Seira's neck as he cut his own neck with his hand, supporting the dazed young actress with one arm. Seira was invited to feed on the pureblood's neck as they reached her bedroom. She sank into the soft mattress, grabbing Rido's neck and pulling it closer to bite deeper into the wound._

* * *

'…_The Most Forbidden Act of All'_

* * *

I shook Rima's shoulder as we approached the entrance to Cross Academy. She would probably be grateful for my actions. Her peaceful expression was long gone; judging by her current expression as she slept her dream was probably not pleasant.

"Are we there yet?" She murmured, snuggling into my shoulder as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Yes," I replied as the car stopped outside a large building, probably the temporary dormitories. I helped Rima out of the car, blinking as her sensitive eyes adjusted to the dim light of sunset. As us vampires aged our sensitivity to sunlight weakened. We didn't burn if we stood in the sunlight for a short time; it now takes more than a day or more to burn our skin completely. Of course we do burn slightly if the sunlight was in contact with our skin for a short time, but it is hardly noticable. The damage is not severe as when we were younger.

Many other young noble vampires had gathered in the lobby of the temporary dormitories. I realised Rima and I were the youngest, typical. I scanned the groups of various aristocrats until a voice caught my attention.

"Shiki! Rima! Over here!" Hanabusa Aidou's loud voice boomed through the lobby, earning a few irritated glances from our fellow classmates.

"Hello Hanabusa," I drawled as Rima and I approached the group of three familiar nobles, "Ruka, Akatsuki."

"Where's Ichijo?" Rima asked, she was now fully awake.

"We haven't seen him around," Akatsuki replied as he observed the room with his amber eyes.

"He is probably with Kaname-sama," Ruka muttered, her voice tinted with jealousy that she made no effort to conceal.

"Is it just me or is _everybody _talking about us?" Aidou whispered, shifting his gaze nervously around the room after a moment of silence.

"You _always _think people are talking about you Hanabusa," Ruka retorted, yet she dropped the volume of her voice until she was whispering.

"He's right," Akatsuki murmured uneasily. I looked around the large lobby, meeting the eyes of many nobles. Some looked away in fear whilst others met my gaze with, what appeared to be, innocent curiosity. I listened intently as sections of whispered conversations reached my ears.

"Kuran-sama's inner circle is here…"

"Cousin…Half-Pureblood…"

"I wonder if any of them are single…"

"Father told me to acquaint myself with all of them…"

"Model…"

"Playboy…"

"Right-hand men…"

"Most trusted ladies…"

"I am not a playboy!" Hanabusa exclaimed, offended by a few of the whispers. I kinda agreed with him. Although Hanabusa flirted like the devil he was loyal and committed. I doubted he would cheat with someone he was in a serious relationship with.

"I guess we're the famous five here…" Ruka muttered after laughing at Hanabusa's protest at the playboy comment.

"Don't you mean six Ruka-chan?"

Takuma Ichijo came striding towards our group, a large smile on his face as he swung an arm around my shoulder.

"Hello Takuma," Rima greeted the cheerful blond as he ruffled her hair with his free hand.

"It's Ichijo-san now," He said, "but I guess you all can call me Takuma. Just not in front of this lot," Takuma inclined his head to the crowd behind us.

"Okay, Ichijo-_san_," Hanabusa mockingly bowed to his friend, "May you tell us what the hell is going on?"

Takuma released his arm from my shoulder, proceeding to scratch the back of his head out of embarrassment. "Well, I guess I'm the vice-president of the Night Class!"

"Congratulations!" Rima said, her voice had taken on a rare enthusiastic tone.

"Thank you Rima-chan," Takuma said, smiling warmly at his elfin friend.

"Wait a minute," Hanabusa held up his hands, "if _you_ are the vice-president, then who is the president?"

"Well…"

"That would be me Aidou."

Hanabusa froze as Kaname Kuran suddenly appeared behind him, his large blue eyes wide with fear.

"Ka—Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa turned around and bowed to the pureblood that looked at him with an amused expression. Kaname seemed to enjoy messing with Aidou, heck we all enjoyed watching the confident blond crumble under Kaname's presence alone. All the nobles in the room had ceased talking and were now copying Aidou, bowing to my cousin with their hands on their hearts. Rima hastily grabbed my arm to make me bow; it seemed it would take some time for me to adjust to this sudden formality to my cousin.

"Welcome everyone," Kaname spoke, his voice emitted across the entire lobby, "I am pleased to see that everybody accepted the invitation to attend the Night Class, I am very grateful."

"It is an honour Kuran-sama."

"Yeah…honour..." I mumbled at my own pace. Rima nudged me in the ribs.

"I would like to introduce our Headmaster but before that I would also like to introduce the vice president of the Night Class, Takuma Ichijo. He should be referred to as Ichijo-san by all of you, although I assume Ichijo has some exceptions for this request." Takuma smiled at everyone as Kaname spoke, watching as they silently bowed to him.

"Now, I, the president of the Night Class, would like to introduce Kaien Cross, the Headmaster of Cross Academy." Kaien Cross was now walking through the lobby having entered from another door in the building. He had long straw blond hair tied into a ponytail. He wore glasses and had an enthusiastic smile on his face.

"Welcome to Cross Academy!" Kaien Cross extended his arms in a flamboyant manner, "I am so excited to see all of you here today. So many young fresh faces ready to face the world!" The Headmaster didn't seem to care that nobody was particularly interested in keeping up with his enthusiasm, but he continued his speech anyway.

"You are all in for a slightly busy week I'm afraid! Tomorrow we shall be arranging dormitory arrangements whilst you will all be completing a survey. Uniform fittings shall be occurring throughout the week, much thanks to the Touya family for creating such wonderful uniforms!"

Kaien Cross continued speaking for at least half an hour, rambling on about his precious Cross Academy whilst managing to insert aspects of his personal life. I had learned he had an adopted daughter, Yuki, and was fostering a boy, Zero. This guy, combined with his cardigan and dramatic actions, was more like a woman than a man. The Headmaster finished his speech with a few rules. Don't wander into the Sun Dorms, try and avoid any close contact with Day Class students when hungry…I could go on forever with the rules I had to listen to. _Finally _we were dismissed and free to roam the temporary dormitories and mingle with our classmates. Naturally the six of us stuck together, not bothering to acquaint ourselves with the other aristocrats.

We all sat together in a cluster of seats, relaxing and talking like we normally did; the six pieces of 'Kaname's Inner Circle'.

* * *

**That was Chapter 37 (already?) - Greetings and Farewells.  
I hoped you all liked the Seira + Rido flashback. If you are wondering, why on earth was Rima dreaming of this pair? Well Seira, although not in the chapters, has told Rima a lot about her past involving Rido ever since chapter 35 - Memoirs of an Aristocrat. Therefore she will be dreaming about these memories throughout the chapters in the future :) Yes I know 'We'll do the most forbidden act of all' was originally spoken by Yuki Cross, but it seemed fitting for Rido and Seira.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**Remember to read + review!  
**

**Next Time :**

**- Senri faces a rejection from his desired dorm partner.**

**- Senri sets his eyes on a familiar looking girl**

**- Kaname's Inner Circle deal with the whispers and rumours surrounding them**

**- The Day Class girls scream their way into the next chapter**

**Until Next Time! Goodbye! **

**~petiteshima  
**


	38. Chapter 38 Yuki's Secret Knight

**Hello Everyone! This is Chapter 38 - Yuki's Secret Knight.**

**I'll explain the meaning of the title at the end of the chapter, but hopefully this chapter is good!  
I worked hard on this chapter, making it long and hopefully eventful :)  
Yuki and Senri are pretty much the same age...which I got wrong in earlier chapters as I made Senri 7 when Yuki was 5 *hits forehead out of stupidity*  
Oh Well, let's pretend that mistake never happened ;O  
**

**Can anyone guess what manga Rima and Takuma are reading? :D I've just recently finished reading it on the internet myself hehe :)  
And in a certain scene in this chapter I used a scene from a famous american comedy show which is the best show ever. HINT - it's a conversation between Takuma and Shiki.  
**

**So anyway...here is Chapter 38 - Yuki's Secret Knight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hanabusa, Takuma and I were walking through the lobby, wandering aimlessly through the temporary dormitories as we talked. It was our fourth day in Cross Academy. Our uniforms had been fitted and the dormitory arrangements had been sorted out; all that was needed to do was the stupid survey. There were many other fellow aristocrats in the lobby, but they all seemed to be gathered around one corner instead of scattered everywhere. The three of us approached the group; their whispers reached our sensitive ears as we drew closer.

"He should be ranked 3rd at least!"

"But isn't the fire wielder usually calm?"

"You're right, the ice noble deserves that spot."

"The cousin of Lord Kaname is definitely 2nd."

"Obviously, I heard he could kick everyone's ass with his eyes closed!"

"This guy is too nice, he should be 5th."

"I suppose-."

Hanabusa cut the male noble off, snatching the piece of paper that everyone had been talking about. His turquoise eyes froze over as he scanned the paper.

"What the _hell_ is this?" He barked at them as he shoved the paper in my hand. I proceeded to scan read its contents just like Hanabusa had.

TOP FIVE DANGEROUS VAMPIRES OF THE NIGHT CLASS

**1. Kaname Kuran** – _pureblood, dorm leader, numerous powers and abilities, scary, powerful.  
_

**2. Senri Shiki** – _half-pureblood, a part of Kaname-sama's Inner Circle, Kaname-sama's cousin, in a relationship with Rima Touya, a 'dark horse', blood whip, unknown pureblood powers (?)_

**3. Hanabusa Aidou** – _Only son of a highly valued aristocrat family, cousin of Akatsuki Kain, playboy, controls and produces ice, bad temper, a part of Kaname-sama's inner circle, the first half of Kaname-sama's right hand men._

**4. Akatsuki Kain** – _Only child of a highly valued aristocrat family, cousin of Hanabusa Aidou, controls and produces fire, normally calm, fiery temper, other half of Kaname-sama's right hand men, a part of Kaname-sama's inner circle, disobeyed his parents twice (tattoo and piercing)._

**5. Takuma Ichijo** – _Grandson of Asato Ichijo, lives with grandfather due to parents' demanding jobs schedules, unnaturally un-vampire like personality, skilled in combat with sword, vice-president of the dorm, close friendship with Kaname-sama and Senri Shiki._

I looked up from the paper and raised an eyebrow at the group of our classmates in front of me.

"Really?" I drawled, releasing the paper from my hands. It fell to the ground slowly, but before it touched the tiled floor it burst into flames. I didn't have to look to know that Akatsuki had appeared behind us, towering over us all.

"Did anybody tell you lot that it is rude to talk about others behind their backs," He spoke softly, yet I could just about make out a threatening tone to his voice.

"We're sorry Kain-san," The group of vampires muttered, inclining their heads as they apologised to Akatsuki.

"C'mon Akatsuki," Hanabusa murmured, turning his back on the embarrassed group, "they're not worth our time."

Akatsuki and Hanabusa walked away, leaving Takuma and I to, as they say, pick up the pieces.

"You're all lucky that I have decided not to report this to Kaname-sama," Takuma said, his usual smile was gone as he frowned upon the crowd.

"We're sorry Ichijo-san."

I just stared emotionlessly at the ashamed teenagers; they all seemed very interested in the floor right now. This hadn't been the first time that we'd caught our fellow classmates 'gossiping' about us. Ever since we arrived at Cross Academy, four days ago, we've heard more whispers and rumours involving our personal lives than ever before. I didn't particularly want to hear about my life after living it once therefore it was extremely irritating to hear it five times over with added tales and events every time.

"If you have any interest in any of our personal lives then I am sure we would answer your questions," I drawled, restraining a yawn as I paused before continuing, "It would be nice to start the school year on the right foot, ne?"

Around twenty stunned faces stared back at me, mouths wide open and eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

"What?" I muttered, irritated by the sudden attention.

"That's the longest sentence we've heard you say Shiki-san."

"Bakas," I murmured, inaudible to our 'audience', closing my eyes to calm down. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, the voice of the owner echoed through the lobby.

"I'd appreciate it if you all would refrain from aggravating my cousin and the vice-president," Kaname said to the various Night Class students, "besides, aren't we all classmates?"

"We apologise Kaname-sama," The group then bowed to both Takuma and I, "Shiki-san, Ichijo-san."

As the gathering of students finally dispersed, Takuma and I turned to Kaname.

"We're sorry that you had to interfere Kaname," Ichijo laughed nervously, his cheeks slightly pink from the embarrassment of being rescued by his superior, "I thought I could handle it by myself but those guys just don't know when to stop their gossiping."

"It's quite alright Takuma," Kaname said, "I've been aware of this behaviour for the past two days or so. It was only a matter of time before I hindered their activities." Kaname walked with both Takuma and I to our dormitory, he obviously had something else to say.

"Takuma, could I borrow Shiki for just a minute," Kaname said as we stopped outside our dorm room, "it'll only take a minute."

"Of course," Takuma replied cheerfully, "although it really should be Rima-chan that should give the permission. After all, she does wear the trousers in their relationsh-."

"Okay Takuma, I think we've heard enough out of you," I flustered, shoving Takuma into our room and closing the door.

"Shiki," Kaname said as I turned to face him, "remember that at Cross Academy we aim for peace amongst humans and vampires. But to achieve this we must first seek and maintain peace among our own kind, am I right?"

"Yes Kaname-sama."

"Therefore please learn to control your temper and make good relations with your fellow classmates, they may be helpful to you in the future."

"I understand Kaname-sama."

"Preserving a good composer in front of your contemporaries is a key factor to succeeding, how should I put it in simpler terms," Kaname paused, thinking for only a second, "I believe they call it a poker face. I'm sure you know perfectly well how to not give away your emotions, am I right?"

"Correct Kaname-sama."

"Good. Remember Shiki, you are my cousin. Anything that you do that is out of order will not only make your family look bad, it will make me look bad. Kuran blood runs through your veins, _never_ forget that."

"I won't forget Kaname-sama." By this point I was bowing to the dorm president so low that my chest and legs made a perfect right angle. Rima had taught me formal manners after witnessing my appalling behaviour at our arrival when I forgot to bow and be formal towards my cousin. She had taught me all these manners on our first night, but she immediately stopped when I started to call her Touya-san. She insisted that it was extremely weird to be so formal to one of your best friends who was also your girlfriend. Kaname still had not spoken after my response, was I supposed to say something else?

"I remember a simpler time when you called me Kaname...or nii-chan."

I immediately stood up straight, earning a whiplash at the back of my neck. Was Kaname…reminiscing?

"Kaname-sama…?"

"Tell Rima-chan I said hello, okay?" Kaname smiled warmly as I continued to just stand there, gobsmacked. Wait…Rima-chan? When did Rima and Kaname get so friendly?

"Sure," I said after a few seconds. Kaname began to turn away, probably to return to his own dormitory.

"Wait Kaname!" I called as he walked down the empty corridor. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at me; his burgundy eyes met my silver blue.

"Thank you," I managed to say.

"Anytime Senri." And then he was gone.

"What did Kaname want?" Takuma asked, setting down his shōjo manga.

"Nothing much," I muttered, collapsing into the bed parallel to Takuma's.

"Okay," He replied, dropping the subject and returning to reading his manga about some high school host club. That was a reason why I really liked Takuma, he knew to not pursue a conversation when the other party wanted to drop the topic or simply not talk about it. I guess it was good for him and I to be roommates, being best friends and all. But of course I had originally had another roommate in mind…

* * *

_Three Days Earlier_

* * *

"Rima," I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "will you be my roommate?"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry Shiki-kun," She murmured, shrugging off my arm, "but I'm partnering up with Ruka-chan."

"You're ditching me for her?" I pointed towards the girl sitting opposite from us in one of the many living rooms in this place.

"I believe she is," Ruka retorted, smirking slightly at my rejection.

"Rima," I muttered, resting my head on her shoulder. Rima patted my head as she read the shōjo manga that Takuma was currently reading, that one about some host club in a high school.

"You'll get over it," She said, moving on the sofa to kiss me on the cheek, "I'll come visit you and Ichijo-san every night, okay?"

"Whatever," I pouted, burying my head into her shoulder once more. Rima rolled her eyes, but she still smiled seeing that I was partially satisfied with her answer.

"Shiki!" Takuma crossed the room and plunked himself beside me.

"What?" I muttered, I had been trying to sneak a nap against Rima.

"You can be my roommate!" He said with a smile so bright that I probably should have worn sunglasses.

"Are you sure?" I murmured sitting up.

"Positively super sure."

"Okay," I said, smiling slightly at his enthusiasm, "whatever you say roommate."

"I'm sure you will both be _very_ happy together," Hanabusa said, mockingly clapping his hands together.

Takuma laughed while I protested, "No way, not like that! No, no, and no!"

"No!" I exclaimed, signalling for Takuma to stop laughing.

"You're so easy to mess with Shiki," Hanabusa said, laughing at my expression, "Rima-chan, I would keep an eye on those two." Rima snorted as Hanabusa winked at her.

"Well…you seem pretty insulted by that," Takuma said folding his arms across his chest with a 'serious' expression, "What? I'm not good enough for you?"

"We're not gonna have this conversation again."

* * *

"Hey Shiki," Takuma crossed the large room and sat beside me on the bed, "isn't this part funny? The mangaka sure knows how to make me laugh!"

"Funny," I said, glancing at the page that Takuma was eagerly showing to me, "but Rima already showed me that part yesterday."

"So she decided to read the manga I gave her?" Takuma asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Obviously."

"That's good," Takuma said, smiling to himself as he returned to reading his manga whilst I yawned. Instead of using a pillow, I leaned against Takuma for support.

"Ichijo-san…"

"Yes?"

"Stop humming, I'm trying to sleep."

"I'm not humming."

"Then what's that buzzing noise? It's extremely irritating," I muttered, sitting up to look around the room. Takuma set his manga on the bed and walked towards the window. He pulled the curtain back with one hand whilst he shielded his eyes from the light of dusk with another.

"Well…this is interesting."

"What is it?" I asked, watching my roommate chuckle as he looked out the window.

"I do hope this will not be a bother to us," He continued, completely ignoring me. I rolled my eyes and trudged towards the window, looking through the transparent glass as I too shielded my eyes.

Outside the temporary dormitory walls there was a gathering of Day Class students, a majority of them were female.

"I thought they were supposed to arrive in three days," I murmured, watching the group of girls gossip and 'bond' with one another.

"I heard from Kaname who was told by Chairman Cross that many of the Day Class students arrive earlier than expected due to travel and family issues but it's mostly just to settle in before the Entrance Ceremony."

"They could've warned us," I muttered.

"It's not like any of them will see us Shiki," Takuma said, "We are forbidden to leave the building after all."

"I guess you're right."

* * *

"Takuma," I said, following my roommate across the landing, "do we actually have to answer _one thousand_ questions in _one night_?"

"Of course we do," Takuma beamed, stopping at another dorm door to hand the occupants the survey, "it's just for the Chairman and also for Kaname to learn about each of our views, our personality and about us in general."

"Hmm," I accepted his answer and continued to walk silently beside him. As we approached the staircase, Takuma paused.

"Ichijo-san?" Takuma was staring at the door, eyeing it warily.

"Shiki, do you mind returning to our dorm room or even Rima-chan's? I need to take care of something before finishing handing out these surveys."

"Okay," I said, watching one of my best friend's walk down the wooden staircase. He was definitely up to something, something he wanted to hide from me. I decided to disobey him, hiding to the right of the top of the staircase, peeking around the wall to get a good look at what the vice-president was up to. He pushed open the door, an excited smile on his face.

"Oh? It's Yuki," He said as a short, quick scream welcomed him, "You came to see Kaname?" Takuma was blocking the visitor; I couldn't see who he was talking to but that scent…it was human.

"I'm sorry. Kaname is out right now," Takuma explained to the visitor, Yuki, "He's not out partying by the way." I restrained an exasperated sigh at my friend's attempt at being funny; the human didn't laugh either. I remembered from the Chairman's speech that he had a daughter by adoption and she was called Yuki…so this was Cross's little angel?

"What? Huh…um…" The girl's voice was, as expected, high pitched. The headmaster had mentioned she was going into her final year of middle school, so she was around the same age as me.

"You…know who I am?" Yuki asked.

"Yes. I used to live with Kaname…We drove to your place often," Takuma said, probably with a smile on his face due to his tone, "I stayed inside the car, but I always watched you hugging Kaname tightly, Yuki." Yuki did not respond, she was probably embarrassed or horrified by the idea of someone watching her from a far without her knowing.

"Okay, Yuki! You should go home and get to bed. You shouldn't be out at night, even on the school grounds!" Without hearing another word from Yuki, Takuma shut the door. I watched as he exited the lobby to continue on his task of handing out the surveys.

"Shiki!" Hanabusa Aidou was walking down the corridor, Akatsuki and Seiren, Kaname's new bodyguard and our fellow classmate, were in front of him whilst Ruka and another female classmate, her name was Tohru Shuzushii, were behind him.

"Hello," I said, nodding to Hanabusa. All five of them had a copy of the surveys in their hands.

"What are you doing hanging about here?" Ruka asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Nothing." As I spoke I heard the front door creak open, followed by the voice of none other than Yuki Cross. I guess both her and I were rebels at heart, disobeying the vice-presidents orders.

"It's cold in here…I'll wait for Kaname-sama inside," She mumbled softly to herself, unaware of the six vampires standing just a short distance away from her.

"We'll be going now," Hanabusa said, oblivious to Yuki's presence, his face suddenly serious, "gotta fill out this survey."

"It's got a thousand questions y'know," I murmured as they all began to walk away.

"There's a thousand questions on this survey?" Hanabusa exclaimed as they all walked onto the landing, and in full view of the Cross girl too.

"Headmaster Cross must be twisted. We have to fill this out tonight," Hanabusa continued to complain, completely unaware that the man he had just called twisted had a daughter who was a mere handful of meters away from him.

"That's because you're trying to answer the questions seriously," Ruka said, "I just scribbled stuff down." I snorted, trust Ruka to finish before everyone else had even started. A little giggle reached my ears, causing the group of vampires to stop.

"Uh…she's looking this way…is she a fan of mine?"

"She's laughing at you," Ruka said to Hanabusa, rolling her eyes at his assumption, "Why is there a human child here? Don't cause problems before school even starts, all right?"

"I don't want my school life with Kaname-sama to be spoiled by foolish things," Ruka continued to lecture Hanabusa.

"I'm not that stupid," He said before mumbling, "You're being rude." Ruka snorted before they continued down the corridor, disappearing from sight. I decided to peek around the corner; I wonder what this Yuki Cross looks like?

"No way…" I whispered as I stared at the girl. Yuki was staring in wonder at where Hanabusa and the others had walked by just moments before. She was quite short for her age, even shorter than Rima's height of 170cm. She had burgundy eyes and, what Rima would call, an adorable face with a slight comedic element. Nobody else would notice the similarities unless they had been close to the the dead couple. But without a doubt, this girl…she was so much like Juri but also with that hint of Haruka…

"How is that possible…?" I murmured as I stared in bewilderment at the girl. Yuki sat down on the stairs, bringing her knees to her face and resting her fists on them. I continued to stare at her crouched figure for around fifteen minutes before I realised from her even breathing and the fact she hadn't moved for the past fifteen minutes was that she had fallen asleep.

"She's going to hurt her back sleeping like that," I mumbled, finding myself unconsciously walking towards her sleeping figure.

I paused as I extended a hand to her pale cheek. What the hell am I doing? Sure Yuki was familiar in her resemblance to my late Aunt and Uncle but that didn't give me a motive to be this close to her. Although…she smells very nice. I immediately pushed that thought out of my mind. That's all I would need, breaking the rules before school even starts. As gently as a vampire could manage, I shifted Yuki so that she was lying across the second step where she had been sitting. Her feet dangled off the second step and were resting on the first.

I brushed a few strands of her straight hair away from her face, only for them to fall back across her face. Her skin had felt so cold when I had briefly touched her cheek, but she had mentioned earlier that it was cold in here. I considered covering her with something to keep her warm but I had left my jacket in Rima's dorm room earlier as well as my last box of Pocky. I guess Rima's dorm room was my next destination. But I couldn't leave Yuki alone; she was a vulnerable human girl after all.

For the next twenty minutes I sat on the fourth step, watching the girl sleep. If anybody saw me do this they would most definitely call me a paedophile but that was not my intention. I looked at the grandfather clock in the lobby; it was twenty minutes past midnight. Soft footsteps reached my sensitive ears as I watched the clock.

Instinctively I returned to my original hiding place, peeping around the corner to see who was coming. It was Rikoteki Ashi, one of the main guys spreading the rumours about us lot. I watched as he ogled at Yuki like she was a free piece of food, which she was for a vampire. He stepped closer to her, extending a bone white hand towards her sleeping figure. I raised my index finger to my lips, ready to attack Rikoteki if he laid a finger on that girl.

"You don't know the rules of the Night Class yet?"

I almost collapsed with relief as Kaname suddenly appeared. That guy sure knew the right time to save the day. Rikoteki Ashi looked startled at the pureblood's sudden arrival, but he gained composure quickly.

"Sorry…" He practically drawled, "I just remembered." He stepped over Yuki and began to ascend the staircase, "I'll go back to my room and finish the survey."

Rikoteki walked past me, his grey eyes met my icy glare as he suddenly hurried away from the scene of what could have become a disaster for the whole damn Night Class.

I returned my gaze to Yuki and my cousin, my eyes widening as I watched Kaname drape his coat around her, muttering, "You're lying in harm's way."

I continued to watch in shock as Kaname touched her delicate neck, his fangs extending as brought his face closer to her neck. I drew in a much needed breath of air as he stopped just a centimetre or two from her neck.

"You're so cruel Yuki," He whispered, lifting her into his arms. Damn it, they were coming up the stairs and I needed to cross the freaking landing to get to either Rima's dormitory room or even my own.

"Thank you Shiki." Kaname had reached the top of the staircase and was facing me, a sleeping Yuki cradled in his arms, "I won't forget your actions, I am very grateful."

"No problem," I said softly as to not wake the human girl. I watched as Kaname carried the girl away, a peaceful smile on his face as he stared at Yuki's face. Well…that was a weird occurrence. I yawned, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I began to walk in the direction of Rima's dorm room, thinking of the one thousand questions that waited for me back in my own dorm room. Maybe I could ask Rima to stay with me tonight…

* * *

**Ta-da! So that was Chapter 38 - Yuki's Secret Knight.  
I've always wanted for Senri and Yuki to have some precious moments, they are family after all!  
So in this story I want to get across that Senri does care about Yuki and has some deep cousin-ly bond with her...and he shows it in his own little way :')  
**

**I know I promised screaming Day Class girls but they weren't exactly screaming xD  
Oh well...at least they made an appearance :) **

**I hope the Kaname and Senri Scene in the first part wasn't weird...I'm just hinting that maybe Kaname listened to what Rima told him in Chapter 33 - Rude Awakening.  
**

**Next Time**

**Chapter 39 - The Aftermath of Fuuka**

**- Shiki confronts Hanabusa on what his feelings for Fuuka were really all about.**

**- Shiki recalls two encounters with the Fuuka**

**- Step up the Cross Academy Guardians, it's time for your introduction to the Night Class Students.**

***NB* Fuuka is the main female lead in the first VK Light Novel, Ice Blue Sins. She resembles Sayori Wakaba, which is an important part in this story (well I think it will be...) I read it somewhere online, can't remember where! But I'll post a summary at the end of the next chapter so that readers won't be lost xD**

**Until Next Time! **

**Bye Bye :) **

**~petiteshima  
**


	39. Chapter 39 The Aftermath of Fuuka

**Hello Everyone! This is Chapter 39 - The Aftermath of Fuuka.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I worked hard on it! It's the longest chapter in 'Bring Me To Life' so far!  
It's basically based around the event of the VK Light Novel 'Ice Blue Sins'.  
The scene with Takuma, Shiki, Fuuka and Aidou actually happens in the novel. I have copied the dialogue but have written it, as expected, from Senri's perspective.  
**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please Please Please review! I really love reading all you reviews! :')  
Now on with the show...*ahem* I mean chapter xD hehe :)  
Please Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or Ice Blue Sins. I don't own any of the characters, items, places etc that are involved/associated with Vampire Knight or Ice Blue Sins._**

* * *

"Where's Akatsuki?" Ruka asked as she glided into the lobby. Rima looked up from her shōjo manga, twirling a piece of Pocky in her mouth as she pointed towards the staircase.

"Upstairs? Whereabouts?"

"He's trying to talk to Aidou," Takuma said as he filled out some important paperwork for Kaname. Ruka rolled her eyes and sat to my left on the sofa.

"Tell him good luck with that," She sighed, her frustration was clearly visible in her almond eyes.

"Tell him yourself."

Everyone looked up as Akatsuki walked down the staircase, a large rucksack in his hand. Ruka immediately rose from her seat, striding over to Akatsuki.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, snatching his bag from his hands.

"It's just some clothes and necessary stuff," He said, watching Ruka rummage through the bag, "Hanabusa needs to be alone right now." Ruka, satisfied with the contents, handed the brown rucksack back to the tall vampire.

"I don't get it," Ruka murmured, folding her arms across her chest, "why is he so…upset? It's not like that Level D had some sort of connection with him…"

"He _killed_ her with his bare hands when she as still partially sane Ruka," I muttered, "I'm sure anybody would be distressed if they did that." Ruka didn't respond to my words. She simply sat back down beside me with a thoughtful look clouding her features.

"How is he?" Rima asked Akatsuki who was leaning against a marble pillar of the Moon Dormitory. We had been attending Cross Academy for quite some time now. Living in the Moon Dorms and attending classes was part of our routine, we were totally used to it.

"He's not good," Akatsuki said, "not good at all."

"Have you tried to talk to him?" Takuma asked, setting down his pen.

"Believe me, I've tried but he's just not listening," Akatsuki said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his index finger and thumb, " 'You don't understand', he says or 'Leave me alone' is all he has said to me ever since it happened two weeks ago."

"Therefore, after Shiki suggested it, I will move into Ichijo-san and Shiki's dorm room for the time being," Akatsuki continued to talk as everyone listened in silence, "just until he calms down." For the first time since Akatsuki walked down the staircase, I noticed a pale pink scar across his cheek and down his neck; they were becoming less noticeable with every second that passed.

"So he's resulted to violence?" I asked, staring at Akatsuki's fading wounds. Ruka was by Akatsuki's side in seconds, fussing over the already healed cuts and scolding him for being too soft on Hanabusa.

"Shiki," Rima whispered, catching my attention by poking my hand, "you should try and talk to him."

"I'm pretty sure I'm the last person he wants to see."

* * *

_Two Weeks Earlier..._

* * *

Ichijo and I walked up the stairs; tonight our faces were both expressionless. We were wearing our poker faces. Hanabusa had been walking up the stairs clutching Fuuka Kisaragi's hand in his. I sighed, shaking my head slightly at my friend's stupid actions. Never develop feelings for a test subject; it will only end in disaster.

"Wait, Aidou. What happened is our business too, not just yours. We all want to take care of her," Ichijo said, shooting the ex-human a worried glance.

"Ichijo…" Aidou murmured. He stepped in front of the hunched over girl, as if to protect her. Yet, nothing could protect her from her fate.

"Look the most important thing now is to calm down," Ichijo looked at Fuuka again, "Take some encouragement Fuuka. Your friend is still alive. Ruka and Kain went there as soon as we were informed, they're taking care of her."

"Kanae…" Fuuka whispered, revealing her face as she peeked around Hanabusa's protective stance. To my astonishment, the girl began to cry; I hated seeing girl's cry. But judging by her facial expression she was relieved.

"Thank God, thank goodness…I thought I had killed Kanae…But…how did they get there so fast…?"

Great, she had asked the question we really did not want to answer. I sighed and glanced at Takuma who was staring at Hanabusa warily. He took a deep breath before answering the girl's question.

"The truth is that…since yesterday, we've had a watch on you all the time."

"And you didn't feel that you needed to tell me, I thought she was my assignment?" Hanabusa asked narrowing his eyes at both Takuma and I. Fuuka flinched slightly at being called an 'assignment.'

"Yesterday, Kain seemed to think that you were no longer able to be…_objective and distant_ on the subject," Takuma said calmly, trying his best to ignore Hanabusa's irritated expression. Takuma gestured towards me as he continued to speak, "And Shiki told me what happened in the city…well, I decided that this time it would be better to do it without you."

Takuma turned his attention to the girl two metres in front of him, "Well, as I said before, your friend is alive, but has lost much blood. She'll need to rest for a few days."

Fuuka, much to my relief, had calmed down slightly since Takuma had begun to talk, but now she shivered and looked weak. "I'm…I'm horrible…I do not think I can see Kanae again...I don't know what to do now…" I watched as Fuuka crumbled on the stairs, sitting on her knees as she stared at her hands with a horrified look. I looked at Ichijo and tilted my head towards the girl, indicating for him to be a gentleman. Takuma gave me a 'why-can't-you-do-it?' look before kneeling in front of Fuuka. He spoke to her in a soothing voice, "We have erased your friend's memory, so do not worry. She will believe that she slipped in the shower, nothing more."

Fuuka looked at Takuma as if he had just told her a miracle, "Eeh…?"

"You too had your memories erased when you had that accident, right? It's the same thing." Takuma was right, Fuuka had been bitten by a pureblood after nearly dying in some accident, but her memories of the accident were erased after she was bitten.

"But…but…I cannot go back to her anymore. I could endanger her again and I cannot…" This girl was smart, unlike others she knew the danger that she bestowed upon those around her. Takuma seemed to agree with my opinion on her, nodding as she spoke.

"Well…you're right. I mean…when you fall to Level E, you will be insatiable, without limitation or conscience whatsoever. You make a wise decision Fuuka," Takuma paused to calm the shaking girl with a soothing look, "That time is coming, so…it would be better to keep you in a kind of isolation…until then. You can stay with us, under our constant vigilance, and avoid having any dangerous contact with the outside world as your condition worsens."

Fuuka nodded, processing what Takuma was telling her in her head. However, Hanabusa was quicker than the Level D; his expression was one of shock realisation at what Takuma was saying.

"You mean," Fuuka whispered, looking at Takuma then at me, "in other words…"

"Yes," I said, speaking for the first time, "wait for death in solitude." I brought my index finger to my lips, biting it and allowing the drop of blood to form a whip which I aimed at Fuuka. The whip encaged her body, tangling around her limbs as she looked at me with her tear stained face.

"Aahh!" She exclaimed as the blood rippled against her body.

"Shiki, what the hell are you doing?" Hanabusa demanded, furiously. I didn't respond, I just continued to control the blood that was wrapped around Fuuka's trembling body.

"I'm sorry, but…we have to keep her contained." Takuma answered Hanabusa when I did not speak up, "The speed at which she is degrading is alarming. For the sake of the school and the other students, we cannot allow her to leave these walls under any circumstances, let alone set foot in your bedroom."

"But…! She…She still has not fallen to Level E! We are examining the effects of the pills; maybe we can stop the progress…!" I had never seen Hanabusa argue so…passionately about something let alone someone. I imagined if Fuuka had been Rima…would I be acting like Hanabusa? I would probably be even more furious than he is now.

"I understand how you feel, I do," I said softly, catching the attention of the three people in the room, "But still…you understand that in her state, she cannot return to school, right?"

"I know! But…"

"Aidou. Enough." The tension in the atmosphere became heavier as that soft voice rang throughout the lobby. Kaname Kuran was walking down the staircase, leisurely as if he had all the time in the world.

"Kaname…" Takuma and I whispered.

"President Kuran…" Hanabusa said, his turquoise eyes were now wide with fear as he formally bowed, "We are sorry to have made so much noise."

"Never mind," Kaname said, staring down at Hanabusa with his burgundy eyes, "But…what's wrong, Aidou?" I watched as Hanabusa struggled to get the words out of his mouth, flustering and forgetting his manners towards Kaname as he spoke.

"She…she believed in me, and has been taking the pills…and now I…I can not betray her, I cannot…" Hanabusa's voice grew quieter until he stopped speaking altogether. I sneaked a glance at Kaname, wondering why he was forcing Hanabusa to retell what he obviously already knew. Kaname stood staring at Hanabusa for a moment, taking in the boy's pleading eyes before nodding once.

"I understand. The girl will be left in your care."

Takuma and I looked at each other, our expressions portraying unspoken words as we communicated silently.

"But Kaname…!" We both said, turning towards the pureblood.

"Enough Ichijo, Shiki."

"…Yes, sir," Ichijo murmured, nodding whilst I simply stared at the floor. Kaname began to ascend the staircase, turning his back on the four of us. What the hell was this guy thinking? Letting a Level D who was losing her sanity in the hands of Hanabusa Aidou? There was just no way that this could end on a high note.

"Well, we're out of here," Hanabusa announced to both Ichijo and I, grabbing Fuuka by the arm and dragging the pyjama clad girl outside.

Ichijo sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat on the steps of the staircase. I followed him, sitting silently by his side as we stared at where Hanabusa and Fuuka had stood just moments ago.

"That girl is going to die." I said, leaning against Takuma as he nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Shiki," Rima said, placing her hand on my shoulder, "you and Ichijo-san were doing the right thing. It might not seem like it but Aidou knows you both were only trying to help."

"But still…" I whispered, resting my chin on my clenched fist.

"But nothing," Ruka was suddenly in front of me, her hands on her hips as she stared down at me, "you go up to that idiot's room and knock some sense into him."

"I really don't think violence is the best way to go about this Ruka," Akatsuki began, restraining Ruka by gripping her shoulder. Ruka shook his hand off, wheeling around to face him.

"Don't you dare say that!" She exclaimed, "He's used violence, why should Shiki not?"

"Why does it have to be me in the first place…?" I muttered, irritated about my sudden involvement in 'Operation Kick-Some-Sense-Into-Aidou.'

"Because Shiki-kun is the best fighter, ne?" Rima said, popping another Pocky into her mouth.

* * *

_The First Week of the School Year..._

* * *

"Aidou and Shiki," Kaname said, leaning against the doorframe of the room we were in, "come to my room when you are both free." Hanabusa and I nodded, watching Kaname curiously as he walked away. We were both free now, classes didn't start for another hour and it was still the first week of school.

Ten minutes later I found myself walking through the moon dormitory with Hanabusa, talking idly with him as we walked.

"Come in," Kaname's voice sounded from the other side of the mahogany door. Hanabusa hesitated, his hand suspended above the door handle. I rolled my eyes, this guy worshipped my cousin but this was ridiculous. I gently shoved Hanabusa and pushed the door open. I trudged into the immaculate room casually, very different to Hanabusa's stiff soldier's march.

"You wanted to see us?" I drawled.

"Yes," Kaname was lounging in an ornate chair, the kind that we aristocrats were familiar with whilst commoners would consider it an antique, "I have a job proposition for you both."

"A job?" Hanabusa spoke for the first time, his eyes lighting up at the idea of being useful to Kaname. I restrained a chuckle at his expression.

"Yes, I've picked both of you especially for this job as it requires your skills and both of your noble talents. Your jobs will involve hunting and killing Level E's. For your first job I would like you both to go into the town tomorrow evening and exterminate a Level E."

"Why?" I asked, but my question was interrupted by Hanabusa.

"Isn't that the job of those hunters?" He asked, "Why do _we _have to do it?"

"I don't believe you are required to know the reason but let's just say it's a…_competition_."

"Since when do we compete with the Hunters Association?" I asked, stuffing my hands in the pockets of my uniform trousers.

"Since they've become _good pals_ with the Senate," Kaname said, looking up at both me and Hanabusa, yet his eyes lingered on me for a moment longer than Hanabusa. The Senate…that's where that _basterd_ works. If we're competing with the Hunters Association then that means we're in competition with the Senate…which means we're in competition with _him._

"We'll do it," I said, surprising Hanabusa at my sudden determination. Kaname nodded and smiled at my agreement.

"Wait Shiki-!" I grabbed Hanabusa by the collar of his Night Class jacket and proceeded to drag him out of the room.

"Thank you for your offer Kaname-sama," I called over my shoulder as we approached the door, "We'll enjoy doing these jobs."

"Shiki, what the hell?" Hanabusa exclaimed as we walked out of the room. I closed the door and turned to Hanabusa.

"Listen, I have my own reasons for doing this and I'm sure you have your own, okay?" I said. Hanabusa began to say something but I cut him off.

"You do want to impress Kaname-sama, after all he choose _you personally_."

"Whoa…" Hanabusa whispered, his eyes suddenly full of excitement, "You're right. I must do my best for Kaname-sama." I smirked and patted Hanabusa on the head.

"Good boy," I said, "now that's all sorted out, I need to talk to you about your missing Pocky…"

* * *

"I am _not _the best fighter," I said, standing up, "but I guess somebody has to talk to him."

"Go easy on him," Akatsuki said as I walked past him.

"I'll try," I said as I began to ascend the staircase. I could feel everybody's eyes on me as I climbed, I felt extremely self conscious. As I walked down to Hanabusa and Akatsuki's room I couldn't help but wonder what really happened between him and that girl. I remembered his blank expression as he walked back into the Moon Dormitory, _without_ Fuuka.

"I couldn't save her," He kept muttering, trenched to the bone, as he walked past Takuma and me. I haven't seen him since then. Takuma and I had been sent out in the rain to clear up the mess i.e. Fuuka's 'ashes' and her clothes. The rain had washed away most of the dust. I found Hanabusa's jacket among her forgotten garments, he must have given it to her. Takuma also found something amongst a large puddle of water beside the garments, a sharp pointed icicle, tainted with blood, that was slowly melting. It dawned on us both that Hanabusa had killed her; with his power of ice he had shoved the icicle into her chest.

I now stood outside his dorm room, shaking my head slightly to clear my mind of those thoughts. I had to stay focused.

"Aidou?" I called, knocking the door as I spoke. There was no answer as I knocked the door again. I sighed, running a hand through my already tousled hair. I guess I would have to be rude and just walk in.

"Hanabu-!" I quickly stepped to the side, narrowly missing an object that had been fired at me upon entering the room. I picked the object off the ground, a book on advanced physics, and closed the door.

"What do you want Shiki?" Hanabusa asked hoarsely. My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings. One half of the room, Akatsuki's, was spotless whilst Hanabusa's side was like the aftermath of a hurricane. Hanabusa sat on a chair beside his desk, a glass of wine gripped tightly in his hand. I set the book on a table before turning towards Hanabusa.

"Drowning your sorrows I see," I said dryly, approaching the blond slowly. I didn't even bother to dodge what was thrown at me; I simply let the glass bottle whack me on the cheek. I didn't flinch as the broken glass cut the right side of my face, blood flowing from the wounds and staining the carpet. I had experienced much worse pain in my life before.

"Pick the glass out before it heals," Hanabusa muttered, glancing at what he had caused. I restrained a smirk as my strategy worked. Hanabusa had always vowed to never leave an injured friend unattended, so he couldn't just sit there and do nothing as I bled. I pretended to struggle at finding any glass in the deep cuts as Hanabusa watched me.

"Idiot," He muttered, rising to his feet, unsteadily, and approaching me.

"Thank you Aidou," I murmured as he picked out the glass carefully. I watched him out of the corner of my eye as worked, examining his appearance. Hanabusa was a mess. His 'fan club' would be horrified if they saw him in this state now. He was wearing his Night Class shirt but it was only half buttoned, he was wearing it 'Akatsuki style' as we all called it. His hair was dishevelled and he looked like he had one too many drinks. But that wasn't what shocked me the most. His expression; he looked…empty.

"There," He murmured, stepping away from me, "the glass is gone and you're already healing."

"Thank you," I said as he retreated back to his chair. Neither of us spoke for around a minute, I simply watched Hanabusa pour himself another drink; the room reeked of alcohol and wine.

"Hanabusa…" I began.

"What?" He muttered, glaring at me with his frozen turquoise eyes. I approached him slowly; my features portrayed no emotion as I stopped in front of him.

"Wise the fuck up!" I growled, slapping him across the face with the back of my hand.

"What the fuck Shiki?" He exclaimed, holding his cheek as he started to stand up. I pushed him back down; I wasn't going to let this turn into a full scale brawl.

"That," I said, "was for my own entertainment. Kaname was right, it is fun." Hanabusa glowered at me as I spoke. I sighed, walking towards his bed, stepping carefully over the various objects that partially covered the floor, and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What is the benefit of this?" I asked him, looking him in the eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you getting out of locking yourself in your room and sulking like a spoilt brat?"

"You don't know what you are talking about…" Hanabusa whispered.

"Then tell me, let me understand," I said, searching his eyes.

"Did Fuuka say something to you," I pressed when he did not respond, "or did you do something you now regret?"

No response.

"What was your relationship with Fuuka?"

No response.

"Did she think of you as a friend?"

No response.

"Did she love you?"

Hanabusa's shoulders tensed at my words, it was only a slight change in his position but that was all that I needed.

"I see…" I muttered, staring at him, waiting for his response.

"She…told me she loved me _after _I had stabbed her in the heart…"

"I'm so sorry Hanabusa…"

"I thought I could save her…I was so damn confident but I failed Shiki," He was crying now, tears flowing fast from his eyes, "I failed you, I failed Kaname, I failed Akatsuki, I failed everyone but most importantly I failed _her._"

"I hate Level E's," Hanabusa growled, wiping his tears way angrily, "why do they exist? They have no purpose in this world."

"What about Fuuka?" I asked quietly.

"She was…different. She was like the sunlight that we hide from, the only sunlight that I have ever enjoyed being with. Even when I knelt there with her in my arms, she looked peaceful and happy as she died," Hanabusa must have bottled up his tears for the past two weeks; he couldn't stop the waterworks once they had started.

"The ex-human I thought I could save…" I didn't respond to his words, I thought it would be best for him to let it all out.

"Her last words…were that she loved me and that she was happy to die in my arms…How could she love me when I had staked her in the heart?" Hanabusa looked up at me, "Shiki, tell me how she can love such a monster?"

"Love is a strange thing…once it happens its unstoppable," I said, "for example Rima and I. How can she love me? I'm related to a cold blooded monster, why should I taint her innocent world with my presence. Yet, she continues to love and accept me."

"You're lucky Shiki," Hanabusa whispered, "Rima will never sink as low as a Level E. But I'm curious, what would _you_ do if she that happened huh? If she asked you to kill her would you comply?"

"That's painful for me to even imagine…but if she wanted it and if there was no other way to avoid her death then I think I would eventually fulfil her wish. I would probably want to kill myself after doing the deed but she wouldn't want that…"

"To never see her smile again…" Hanabusa murmured, "To never hear her voice again..."

"Did you love her Hanabusa?" I whispered. Hanabusa didn't respond as I watched sudden realisation dawn on his perfectly sculpted face.

"That feeling I had…when she died…the wrenching of my heart being torn in two. It all makes sense now," He looked at me as he spoke his next few words, "I think I did love her Shiki, I loved Fuuka."

And that was when Hanabusa Aidou fell to his knees, the grief had finally broken through his composure. I walked over to his shaking figure, kneeling beside him as he cried. I didn't speak, words of comfort could wait. I didn't move as he cried into my shoulder, it was best to leave him be. I simply watched him mourn over the death of Fuuka, the girl he loved too late.

* * *

"I can't hunt Level-E's anymore," Hanabusa said to Kaname, "I apologise for my actions but it's simply impossible."

Kaname watched as Hanabusa bowed to him, not even having the heart to tease the blond boy.

"I understand Aidou," Kaname said, before turning to me, "Shiki do you mind being accompanied by another fellow Night Class student?"

"I don't mind at all Kaname-sama."

"Well then," Kaname said, leaning back into his chair, "from now on either Rima or Takuma will accompany you to hunt Level-E's. Please inform both of them of this arrangement."

"I will Kaname-sama" I said, bowing.

"You're both dismissed," He said, waving a long pale hand at us, "please return to your dorm rooms, classes begin soon. Aidou this is your first time attending classes in nearly three weeks, please don't be late."

"I won't Kaname-sama," He said, bowing again before joining me as we headed for the door.

"Oh and Aidou."

"Yes Kaname-sama?"

"I'm sorry."

Hanabusa nodded and followed me out of the room, closing the door to the pureblood's study before walking down the corridor.

"You really don't mind my resignation Shiki?" Hanabusa asked as we walked.

"I don't mind," I said, "it was your decision therefore I respect it."

"Thanks," Hanabusa said, "but we did make a great team, eh?"

"We sure did."

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Fuuka's death when we were all called to the lobby. Kaname stood with Chairman Cross at the door, whispering as they waited for us all to gather together.

"You are all aware of the incident that took place a month ago," Kaname's voice echoed throughout the large room. Hanabusa tensed at his words, it was obvious what event Kaname was talking about, "the day class student that was involved was discovered to be a Level D, but she was rapidly falling into the mindset of a Level E."

"We were all very saddened by the loss of such a wonderful student," Chairman Cross said, his face clouded with sadness, "but Kaname has pointed out something that is quite worrying."

"That girl, Fuuka Kisaragi, had so easily entered our dormitory without any difficulty when we first met her," Kaname said, "this is _very dangerous_."

"Therefore we have come to a solution," Kaname continued, "a disciplinary committee has been established." Hushed whispers and murmurs filled the lobby at his words.

"Disciplinary committee?" Rima murmured at my side.

"The disciplinary committee will be at the change over of classes every day to ensure everything runs smoothly," Chairman Cross said, the sadness had evaporated from his features, "and they will also patrol the school grounds every night to prevent any day class students from sneaking into the Moon Dormitories and vice versa."

"The committee consists of two members," Kaname said, "and they are both fully aware of our true identities."

"What?" Ruka exclaimed along with most of the Night Class students.

"Don't worry children!" Chairman Cross exclaimed, ignoring the low grumble at the use of the word 'children', "They have known of the existence of vampires all of their lives, they can be trusted."

"I think it's time they introduce themselves," Kaname said, motioning for Chairman Cross to open the door. As the door opened, two teenagers walked into the lobby.

"This is Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu," Kaname introduced them, "the new guardians of Cross Academy." The two guardians were dressed in their new Day Class uniforms with a white and red arm band on one arm as they stood before us. Zero looked like he would rather be anywhere else in the world than here whilst Yuki looked sheepishly, yet with awe, at all our faces.

"My two wonderful children will do their best to protect you all as well as the Day Class!" Chairman Cross announced, beaming at his two 'children'.

"I told you before," Zero practically growled, "I am _not_ your son."

"Chairman!" Yuki whispered hastily, "Stop embarrassing us!"

I noticed with dismay that Yuki had cut her hair, it was up to her shoulders now. Despite this she hadn't really changed at all, she was still the small girl who I had watched over on the staircase a year ago.

"Zero! Yuki! You've wounded your father's heart with your harsh words!"

"I think it would be good to introduce yourselves to everyone," Kaname said, pushing Yuki forward gently. Yuki blushed at the pureblood's touch before turning her attention to the large group of aristocrats before her. I was standing at the front of the gathering with Takuma, Rima, Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka.

"Hello," Yuki said, "I'm Yuki Cross and I'm fifteen years old. I hope you trust me with your secret," Yuki bowed to us all, her face slightly flushed from embarrassment.

"Go ahead Zero," She murmured to Zero, shoving him forward. He glared at her, but she seemed immune to his glare. He sighed, turning his attention to us. Deliberately he took out a gun, it was a hunter's gun, and held it by his side.

"I'm Zero Kiryu, sixteen years old. I'm from a prestigious hunter family; therefore I warn you vampires," He glared at all of us, "don't think about getting on my nerves."

"Okay Zero-kun," Chairman Cross pulled Zero away from us, laughing nervously, "please be nice to the vampires, they're very welcome here. You should know how much father appreciates there presence."

"Don't worship them in front of me," Zero spat, turning away from the man and walking out the door.

"Zero!" Yuki called,"I apologise for his behaviour," She said to us all, bowing to us then to Kaname before running after her angry friend.

I watched as she ran out the door. That girl…she somehow intrigued me as much as she had a year ago. There was also something about the Kiryu guy, besides being a hunter he seemed…odd. I suppose he lost his family at the hands of a pureblood but I couldn't help but think, as Kaname discharged us and Rima took my hand, if something else had happened to him to make him so angry.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 39 - The Aftermath of Fuuka! **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :)  
Hehe, did anyone watch the Royal Wedding on Friday? I must say, Hellloooo Prince Harry ;) Kate's dress was beautiful!  
**

**Anyway, I'm starting school in two days time so I won't really have much time to write :(  
But please continue to read and review! I will not give up writing! It's just going to be hetic over the next month or two, please understand this :)**

Anyway, next time :

Chapter 40 - As Time Goes By

**- Senri is amused by a certain girl's reaction to Hanabusa Aidou's flirting.**

**- We learn the real meaning behind that famous Takuma and Senri scence at Takuma's birthday**

**- Senri and Rima run into Yuki and Zero whilst carrying out their 'hunting job'.**

**- Senri fails at tying a ribbon.**

***Basically the next chapter will mostly be some moments from the manga from Shiki's view* **

**Until Next Time (not sure when) Bye Bye! :)**

**~petiteshima  
**


	40. Chapter 40 As Time Goes By

**Konnichiwa!**

**Hello Everyone, it's been a while, ne?  
The past two months have been busy and quite stressful for me so I didn't have time to write but it's SUMMER now so I'm back!  
Although RL has kept me busy, I've always been thinking about my stories on fanfiction, you guys are what keeps me writing!  
**

**This chapter isn't one of my best works I'm afraid, gomen!  
It's a bit rushed but I really wanted to get it out!  
Some may be confused by this chapter so this is basically what it's about :**

**Part 1 - Happens during Yuki and Zero's first week of first year at Cross Academy, hence the Night Class' second year begins.**  
**Part 2 - This is what lead to Shiki cutting Takuma's finger at the birthday party and drinking his blood (fangirl moment ^_^)**  
**Part 3 - This is just a part of the manga where Rima and Shiki hunt a Level E and run into Yuki :)**  
**Part 4 - In Volume 5, Night 24, I noticed Rima wasn't wearing her Night Class Jacket and her ribbon was done like a necktie; her and Takuma looked like they were wearing matching outfits xD (excluding Rima's school skirt of course :L) So this is what happened for her to be dressed like that.**

**This chapter is really just a filler, nothing too special. But it's important all the same (well the first part is the most important personally!)**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling! Here is Chapter 40 - As Time Goes By...**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items or places etc. They all belong to Matsuri Hino and this story is purely for my own enjoyment of writing :3**_

* * *

"How do I look Ruka?"

Ruka glanced at Hanabusa from the corner of her almond eye, scrutinizing his appearance. "Like you've stepped right out of my nightmares."

"Ru-Ru," Hanabusa cooed as he forced a smile, "you know exactly what to say!"

"What happened to your usual retorts Aidou," Ruka asked, looking at Hanabusa suspiciously, "usually you would have at least _tried_ to deck me by now."

Before Hanabusa could reply, Akatsuki cut in, "He's excited to see the fresh faced first years for the first time."

"You bet I am!" Hanabusa said, punching the air, and narrowly missing my face, "Imagine it! All those young girls practically offering themselves to us, it's a man's dream come tr-."

"Aidou," Kaname had managed to walk up to our little 'gathering' undetected and was now towering over a frightened Hanabusa.

"Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa bowed to the dorm president at a ninety degree angle. His turquoise orbs were wide with anxiety as strands of golden waves fell across his suddenly sweaty forehead.

"Behave yourself," Kaname murmured before walking towards the closed gate. Seiren was right behind him, sneaking a glance back at our close knit group. I felt bad for Seiren, Kaname never allowed her to relax.

"Shiki-kun," Rima said, tugging on my hand, "the gates are opening now." I smiled down at Rima, sneaking a quick kiss before we pulled apart. We didn't want any of the Day Class finding out about our current relationship status, we wanted to keep things under wraps for a while.

"Here we go!" Takuma beamed, pushing me forward as the fan-girl screams reached my sensitive ears.

"So that's Kain-senpai?"

"I told you Ichijo-senpai was handsome!"

"Ruka-senpai is as beautiful as ever!"

"Aidou-senpai!"

"Shiki-senpai, we missed you!"

"Kaname-senpai, we love you!"

"Rima-senpai, you're even prettier in person!"

"Stay in line," Yuki Cross ordered the girls as she tried to restrain them, "please listen to me!"

"Oi!" Zero Kiryu walked up behind Yuki, "you heard what she said. Get back now!" The girls stepped back under the glare of Kiryu's harsh lilac eyes, their faces were ones of fear. This guy didn't give the best impression…

Rima was walking between Takuma and me, a forced peaceful expression on her face. A smile broke through my emotionless mask, causing catastrophic consequences.

"Oh my god, did you see that?"

"Shiki-senpai smiled!"

"He's so handsome!"

"I like him the best now!"

The screams and shouts of hormonal teenage girls caused me to practically wince in pain due to the havoc their voices made on my ears.

"Someone's popular today," Rima murmured.

"Jealous?"

"In your dreams," She retorted, rolling her eyes as she walked towards Ruka who was trying to avoid pesky Day Class boys.

"Must be dreaming then," I muttered to myself as I watched her walk away.

"Shiki!" Hanabusa's voice ringed in my ears as he appeared by my side.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Come introduce yourself to the first years with me," Hanabusa said eagerly, so eager in fact that he didn't wait for my response as he proceeded to drag me towards a large group of girls I hadn't seen before.

"Hello ladies!" Hanabusa exclaimed, "How are you all doing this fine morning?"

"It's evening you prat," I muttered as the young females gazed at him in wonder, not even realising his blunder. I looked at all of their faces as Hanabusa flirted shamelessly; they were all soaking up his attention like a sponge. We had been standing there for around three minutes when _it _happened, something that would shock poor Hanabusa to the core but fascinate him all the same.

"Why hello there," He called to someone standing under one of the trees that lined the pathway, "why don't you come closer so I can see your pretty face?"

The person stepped out from the shadow of the tree and walked towards Hanabusa, her somewhat steely gaze meeting his with no hesitation. She looked similar to Fuuka, the same short yet slightly wavy hairstyle and large clear eyes, but they were completely different at the same time.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Sayori Wakaba," The girl said, "but my friend calls me Yori."

"Well Yori-chan," Hanabusa said, wrapping an arm around the hazel eyed girl's shoulders, "why don't you and I catch up later?"

_Nobody_ was expecting what happened next.

"No thank you," Yori said stiffly, shrugging out of Hanabusa's grip and taking a step back.

"Oh come on," Hanabusa pressed, not getting that Yori had just rejected him, "you know you want to!"

Yori clutched the book she was carrying closer to her chest as she kept eye contact with Hanabusa, "I said no thank you. If you would excuse me Aidou-senpai, I have _better_ things to do." Yori turned her back on a dumb-founded Hanabusa, and walked in the direction of the Sun dorms as I coughed to conceal my amusement at this surprising turn of events. It wasn't until her chestnut hair was no longer in sight that Hanabusa recovered.

"Well, erm," He muttered, before smiling at the other girls, "who's the next lucky lady?" And with that Hanabusa moved on to the next female, but I knew rightly that he was thinking of another Day Class student the whole time. That girl did not return to the changing of classes after that 'little scene'. Sayori Wakaba was the first person of the female gender to ever reject Hanabusa Aidou, and that was bound to leave a mark.

* * *

"What's the answer to question fourteen part c?"

"10.92 miles."

"How do you do section b in the English workbook?"

"Write about the main character of the extract in English, no Japanese allowed."

"Is the answer to question twenty convection or diffusion?"

"Diffusion."

"What's the answer to-."

"Rima," I groaned, running a hand through my hair, "why are you asking me for the answers when you finished them in class?"

"Because," Rima said, tapping her pencil against the wooden desktop we were at, "it's more fun to do homework with Shiki."

"I really don't understand you sometimes," I muttered, closing my biology textbook. It was the weekend and we were sitting in my dorm room that I shared with Takuma. Takuma's birthday was tomorrow so I was finishing homework whilst Rima was doing hers _again_ due to the ludicrous reason she gave me. We were almost done when a certain someone decided to interrupt our peaceful study time.

"Rima-chan!" Takuma exclaimed as he burst into the room, "you've decided to visit Shiki and me again?"

"Hello Ichijo-san," Rima muttered as Takuma looked at our almost completed work over our shoulders.

"Doing homework? Usually you both have it finished in class or leave it until the last minute!"

"Well it's your birthday tomorrow Ichijo-san," I said, finishing the last question, "we want to enjoy it without any homework waiting for us after."

"You're so thoughtful Shiki!" Takuma said, ruffling my hair as I slapped him away.

"How so?"

"You just are," He said, as I began to pack away my books, "and you're finished just in time too!"

"How convenient," I drawled, gathering up the loose pages of my English coursework. Suddenly the papers were not in my hands and I was left with a large paper cut on my left index finger.

"Jeez Ichijo-san," Rima said, "if you wanted to look at Shiki's coursework then just ask him!"

"I'm sorry Rima-chan," Takuma said as he flicked through the half a dozen sheets in his hands, "but Shiki is 3rd in our class after Kaname-sama and Aidou so I was just interested in his coursework."

"Can I have it back," I muttered, holding out my left hand.

"Shiki! You're bleeding!" Takuma exclaimed, bending down to look at my crimson stained finger with wide eyes as he continued to ignore my voice.

"I'm aware," I said, "Now give it ba-!"

_*Slurp*_

"Shiki's blood taste good," Takuma said, standing straight after licking the blood of my finger, "Rima is a lucky girl!" And with that the happy-go-lucky blond set the papers on the desk and left the room, leaving both Rima and I stunned.

"Please tell me he did not just take my blood," I whispered, my left hand still hovering in mid air.

"I think he did."

I chuckled, breaking the silence in the air, "And I was going to let you have the blood too, hah."

"Maybe you should get one back on him," Rima said, standing up and smoothing the wrinkles of her plaid skirt.

"What do you mean?"

"Y'know, trick him into giving you some of his blood," Rima said, walking behind my chair, "he took yours unwillingly so you do the same."

"I don't know Rima, maybe we should just let it be."

"Absolutely not," Rima said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, "Nobody is allowed Shiki's blood but me."

"You're jealous?"

Rima laughed, her breath tickled the back of my neck, "Of course I am, and besides it'll be fun."

"Well if that's the case," I said, "then I hope Ichijo-san has a cake at his birthday."

"Why?"

"I want to cut the cake on my friend's special day."

* * *

"This…is the place."

It was a calm, sunny day as Rima and I stood in front of an abandoned building in the local city. Clad in our Cross Academy trench coats and with Rima's parasol, we were ready to hunt a Level-E.

"Shiki," Rima whispered as our agent sat in the car behind us, "you'll get sunburn without a parasol."

"Oh!" Yet again I didn't bring a parasol. They were bothersome to carry anyway. Meanwhile our agent was leaning out of the car window, waiting for us to depart.

"Rima, Shiki, I'll be waiting for you other there," She said, smiling at us.

"Finish your errand quickly or you'll be late for the photo shoot!" Rima sighed as our agent spoke; another day and another photo shoot.

"And Shiki, you get sunburnt easily, so get under Rima's parasol too! You're a professional model!"

"Why mine?" Rima muttered as I simply said, "Okay." I moved closer to Rima and under the parasol as we began to walk towards the abandoned building. I looked up at the sky as we walked side by side. It was painted a brilliant light blue with what I could only describe as large white marshmallow clouds decorating its surface. It was a beautiful day for humans, I guess us vampires were the only ones who didn't appreciate such wonderful weather.

"Why do we have to hunt a former human during the day?" I moaned, shifting closer to Rima under the parasol to avoid the harsh UV rays.

"It's an order from the Senate. They don't want the Society to hunt it down first."

"Eh? We're competing with them?" I was puzzled by Rima's words. Had Kaname not say that both the Society _and_ the Senate were our competition? I guess that was something he was keeping under wraps for now.

"Our target became a Level E only recently, so it could still be quite intelligent," Rima continued to speak, ignoring my comment before, "That won't make much of a difference though."

I nodded as she spoke, my eyes already darting around the deserted grounds. All of a suddenly a flicker of movement to my left caught my attention.

"Oh?" I drawled as the person realised they had been discovered, "It's the disciplinary committee girl."

Yuki Cross stared at both Rima and I before exclaiming, "Oh! Shiki and Touya." Her eyes were wide and she looked worried; something was bothering her. She had obviously been running, a drop of sweat had trailed down her face and was resting on her cheek.

"Um…" She murmured, before she said clearly, "Why are you Night Class students here?" As she spoke a few small stones of debris fell onto her shoulder. I looked up just in time to see our target; the Level E.

"Look, my comrades came to see me?" His voice interchanged between the snarl of an animal and the rough voice of a human, "Sorry, but I'm busy now."

"Did you intend to swipe my dessert?" He asked, his eyes resting on Yuki, "That's not fair."

He jumped down from his hidey hole in the roof, landing on the ground poised like a lion. "I can't let you do that. I'm saving her for later."

"Y-You intend to fight?" Yuki demanded, whipping out the Artemis. I sighed, this girl was out of her depth.

"Get out of the way," I muttered, resting my right hand on her head and shoving her back behind me. I bit the index finger on my right hand, letting the blood flow out quickly as I directed it at the Level E. He dodged the whips, choosing to run away instead of facing his enemy; a cowardly action in battle.

"Huh? It ran away," I drawled, staring at the space where the Level E crouched seconds before. Rima walked towards me, an annoyed look on her face.

"Why are you just standing around?" She asked, "Hurry!"

"I don't like chasing…"

"Go after it!" She demanded as Yuki pushed her way past us.

"Hey!" I called as she disappeared into the abandoned building.

"Great," Rima said, punching me in the ribs, "we loose the Level E and Kaname-sama's little treasure at the same time!"

"Yeah…" I sighed, not making any move towards the building.

"Come on!" Rima said, closing her parasol and setting it against the wall of the building.

"Let's search the building for any victims," I said as we entered through the hole in the wall, "I think I can smell a human in the second floor."

"What about the Cross girl?" Rima asked as I took her hand and proceeded to drag her down the corridor.

"I think her 'knight in shining armour' will make his appearance soon," I muttered, "Kiryu's scent is everywhere, can't you not smell it?"

"I didn't notice."

"Well we need to focus on the human who is still alive in this building," I said, "I'm sure Kiryu knows what he is doing."

* * *

"It's so warm tonight!" Rima exclaimed, collapsing onto my bed.

"Hmm," I murmured. Ruka had just kicked us out of her and Rima's room for being too 'disruptive'; it wasn't our fault that we enjoyed playing the Pocky game…

"Even without my jacket and ribbon it's still so warm."

"Hmm," I said, closing my eyes.

"Are you listening to me Shiki?" Rima asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes," I said, opening one eye to look up at her leaning over me.

"How come you aren't warm?" She asked, eyeing my full Night Class uniform.

"Because I'm cool."

"Obviously," Rima said sarcastically, playing with strands of my hair.

_*knock*_

"Was that somebody knocking your door?" Rima whispered as I sat up.

"I think so…"

_*knock*_

"Who's there?"

"It's your dorm president."

"Shit, it's Kaname-sama!" Rima exclaimed, rushing to stand up at the side of the bed.

"Relax Rima," I said, walking to her side.

"Relax? Have you seen the state of my uniform?" Rima grabbed the black material of her un-tucked Night Class Shirt, "Is this what you call presentable?"

"I guess your right," I murmured, "where's your jacket and ribbon?"

"Back in my room."

_*knock*_

"We'll be right out Kaname-sama!" Rima shouted as I emerged from delving into my dresser.

"Put this on," I said, holding a short red necktie that could pass for the female uniform ribbon.

"It's too short!" Rima whispered loudly, staring at the ribbon in dismay.

"It's not," I protested, wrapping the necktie around Rima's turned up shirt collar.

_*knock*_

After ten seconds of folding and tugging I was done.

"You call this a ribbon?" Rima said, pointing at the necktie that was a miniature version of mine now.

"Sorry," I said, "I got sidetracked and just tied it like I tie my necktie every evening."

"It'll have to do," Rima muttered, walking towards the door, "if Kaname-sama complains I'm blaming you, okay?"

"Sure thing," I muttered, opening the door with a blank face, ready to face my cousin.

"Good evening Rima-chan and Shiki!" Takuma's bright smile greeted both of us as I opened the door, "Why Rima-chan, we look like we are wearing matching outfits!"

"Permission to kill?" Rima murmured, glaring at Takuma.

"Granted."

* * *

**And that is Chapter 40 - As Time Goes By...**

**I apologise if Rima and Shiki are OCC, especially in the last part. But c'mon, I doubt they're also doom and gloom, ne?  
And also sorry for the abrupt endings of each part, they are parts that are leading up to the manga so I didn't want to basically write out a whole volume of VK xD**

**Good News, as it is summer I will be updating more and this story is nearing the end!  
I've planned the remaining chapters, this story has a total of 49 chapters!  
It might decrease, some chapters might become unnecessary as I write!**

**I've also come up with a new story idea, haha.  
How you ask? By watching Wimbolden of course!  
**

**So I now have a total of four stories lined up when this finishes, woop woop!  
**

**Okay Next Time, Chapter 41 - Intruder**

**- Shiki visits his Mother during the holidays.**

**- He reluctatly visits his Uncle Sasumu.**

**- The man he denied any relation to makes a shocking return back into his life. **

**Thank you for reading this update! I hope you are all having a great summer!  
Until next time, bye bye :') 3**

**P.S REMEMBER TO READ + REVIEW.**

**Follow petiteshima on tumblr - link to account is on my profile :)  
**


	41. Chapter 41 Intruder

**Hello Everyone!  
Welcome to Chapter 41 - 'Intruder.'  
**

**This chapter welcomes back the lovely Seira Shiki and the awful Sasumu Shiki *boooooo!*  
It also welcomes back the man who gave you Senri Shiki, well contributed his part ;)  
**

**For all you Seira x Rido fans I have slipped in a little flashback of when Rido was nice and in love 3  
Yes, Rido in my mind used to be nice.**

**Okay now, onto the chapter!**

Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items, or places etc. I'm simply writing a story out of enjoyment :3_  
**

* * *

"Master Shiki," The chauffeur said in a hallow voice, "we've arrived at your destination."

"Thanks," I muttered, tempted to add 'Jeeves' to the end of my sentence. The chauffeur did not respond as I stepped out of the car, my suitcase in my hand. It was the time of year when the students of Cross Academy were allowed to return home for the Holidays, and this was my first year doing so. Last year I had stayed at one of Aidou's homes with the others. However this year I had to stay behind to complete a modelling job and I was visiting my mother too. She had been badgering me for the past six months with letters asking for me to pay her a visit. I might as well keep her happy and show my face.

The mansion looked desolate as I proceeded to walk up the steps leading to the door; yet again I couldn't recall a time when it _didn't _look barren.

"I'm home," I called as I stepped into the massive hallway. I didn't have to look too far for my mother; she was sitting on the staircase waiting for me. My Mother, Seira Shiki, looked tired; she must have been waiting for me all day. She was still dressed in her strappy night dress but she had a blanket draped around her shoulders like a shawl to keep her warm. Her hair was a mess. It resembled mine more now than ever before with its wild display.

"Senri?" She whispered, looking up at me through her tangled hair.

"I'm home Mother," I said as she glided towards me, her hand reaching up to cup my cheek. Her eyes scanned my face quickly before she flung her arms around my neck.

"Senri!" She exclaimed as she held me tight, "Senri!" I pulled my head back just enough to stare at her hair.

"Please brush your hair," I said, exasperated, "The fans you had when you were an actress would cry seeing you like this."

My mother simply smiled up at me as she pulled me into a hug again.

"I've missed you sweetie," She said, smoothing the hair at the nape of my neck.

"I've missed you too Mother," I said, "I'm sorry it took me this long to visit you."

"It's perfectly fine," She said, finally letting go of me, "I understand life must be busy for you now."

"Yeah," I murmured, picking up my suitcase, "Okay, let's go get your mane sorted out. I'm pretty sure I saw something move in there."

Mother shrieked and began to comb her hair with her fingers, making more knots for me to tame.

"I was only joking," I called back as she followed me up the staircase, still combing through her hair, "there's nothing in there…that I'm aware of."

"You're so mean to your old Mom," Mother complained, showing her child-like attitude to me yet again as she clung onto my shirt sleeve whilst we walked across the landing.

"No, _I'm_ not mean. _You're _just easy to mess with."

"Well," Mother said as we entered her room, "I may be gullible but I'm still your Mother."

"Hmmm." Mother skipped to her velvet lounger and sat herself down on its red cushioned surface.

"I've noticed that the servants are absent Mother," I said as I searched for her comb and mirror, "any idea what happened to them?"

"Well I _might_ have fired them," She said, guilt dripping from every word, "but you see Senri they were _so_ aggravating. Always asking me for something to do and following me around _everywhere_. A woman like me needs her personal space."

"So you fired them because they were annoying?" I asked as I opened a drawer in her vanity to find the mirror and brush.

"Yes," She said, twirling a strand of maroon hair with her finger, "it was the obvious solution."

"I see," I said, handing her the mirror. I began to brush her hair, slowly and softly to avoid hurting her.

"I'm so proud of you Senri," Mother said, examining the back of the mirror's simple yet elegant design.

"There's not much to be proud of."

"Oh but there is," Mother said, a smile in her voice, "you're heading for great things Senri. I can tell; mother's instinct."

"Well your _'mother's instinct' _must be malfunctioning."

"You really hate yourself," Mother whispered, "don't you?"

I stopped brushing her hair for a second before continuing, "So what if I do, it's not harming anybody."  
"Yes it is."

Mother's voice was shaky with the tears that were threatening to flow down her perfect face. I set the brush beside her before wrapping my arms around her shoulders; the only form of comfort I could provide at this moment.

"Every time I see you put yourself down like that," Mother whispered while resting a delicate hand on my arm, "breaks my heart."

"Mom I-."

"A heart that is already broken can't be broken again, ne? That was true, until you entered my life Senri. My little baby boy. My miracle. My heart was made whole again when I first looked into your eyes, I felt like I had a purpose in this life again; to be a Mother."

"And you did just that," I said, "you're the best mother I could've hoped or asked for. _Nobody_ can replace you, okay?"

Mother nodded, stroking my arm as she fought back the final few tears. I released her from my embrace and lifted up the brush, ready to tackle her tresses once again.

"Enough of my whining," She said, sniffing once more, "tell me about Cross Academy."

"There's not much to tell."

"Don't be like that Senri," Mother moaned, picking up the mirror once again, "it's my duty as your mother to know what my only son gets up to at school."

"Fine," I muttered as I drew the brush through her hair, "it's a pretty decent school, well very decent I should say. The Day Class, which consists of humans, practically worships those of the Night Class, which is where we vampires are in. The Day Class is annoying but I guess if seeing us every sunset keeps them happy it's okay. Classes are boring, I've already learnt everything we are being taught. I'm 3rd in the class after Hanabusa and Kaname and then-."

"My boy is 3rd in the class?" Mother exclaimed, making me jump in surprise, "I'm so proud of you honey!"

"It's nothing really," I protested, "but if it makes you happy then thank you."

"Continue telling me about school!"

"Fine," I said, rolling my eyes at my Mother's unnecessary excitement, "After class is basically free time for us, heck during class is like free time for us too since we all know what's being taught. I spend most of my free time I have with Rima, Takuma, Hanabusa, Akatsuki or Ruka. Kaname is hardly around after classes, he coops himself up in his study most of the time."

"You should pop around and say hello to your cousin then!" Mother said, practically scolding me for being 'rude', "I'm sure he's lonely!"

"I'd rather not," I said, "Kaname likes being on his own and he's usually busy. I'm being serious Mom that guy is a proper loner so I'm sure he's cool with being alone."

"If you say so…" Mother said, giving up, "So has anyone interesting grasped your attention?"

"Mom, I'm dating Rima."

"Yes yes yes, I know _that_," Mother giggled at my automatic response, "I just mean in general."

"Okay," I said, racking my brains for some satisfactory responses, "Well Kaname has a bodyguard called Seiren and she's really mysterious. She won't talk to any of us unless her _'Master' _permits her to do so. Nobody really pays any attention to her either so no wonder she seems lonely."

"Well if she looks lonely then talk to her!"

"I'd rather not get tackled to the ground thank you very much."

"She's that serious about her 'position'?"

"Yeah," I said, "a while ago she nearly killed this Day Class student."

"Oh my…"

"Well to be fair the guy _did_ point a hunter gun at Kaname during Takuma's birthday party so it was pretty serious."

My mother gasped. "Wherever did a young boy acquire such a weapon?"

"He's a vampire hunter Mom," I said, stating the obvious, "he's one of the Kiryu twins."

"That explains the weapon then," My mother said to herself before asking me, "So are you friends with Kiryu-kun then?"

"Mother, get your facts straight. I am a vampire. He is a vampire _hunter._ I doubt we could see eye to eye never mind be friends."

"You're right," Mother said, "but it wouldn't kill you to _try_ being at least acquainted with Kiryu-kun. Isn't that the purpose of the Night Class? To achieve relations between humans and vampires?"

"I suppose," I muttered, "If a chance to talk to Kiryu arises then I'll _try_to talk to him."

"Good," Mother said, satisfied with my answer, "I personally think you should introduce the bodyguard Seiren to Kiryu-kun, they would make a good couple."

"Mom, I told you, she nearly killed him."

"Yes I know _that_, but that doesn't necessarily mean they are enemies forever."

"Let's get this straight Mother," I said, rolling my eyes at her determination, "Seiren will get together with Kiryu when Hanabusa stops flirting with every woman he sees. Basically_ never_, understood?"

"Humph," Mother huffed, "We will see about _that._"

I allowed my Mother to huff like a child for a few minutes; sometimes I wondered who the adult between us was. I broke the silence with a question I had been meaning to ask for a while now.

"Mother?"

"Yes Senri?"

"Did Haruka and Juri ever have a daughter?" Mother's slender frame froze as I spoke.

"Mom?"

"Of course not!" Mother exclaimed, her voice high and light, "What a ridiculous idea Senri! What makes you think they had a daughter? It's not like they kept her a secret and hid her in their house, right?" Mother began to laugh wearily as she spoke; she was an _awful_ liar.

"Yeah…" I murmured, playing along with her lies, "It's just there is a girl who is in the disciplinary committee with Kiryu, she's the Chairman's adopted daughter. She reminds me a lot of Juri, but she has Haruka's cheerful expressions and humour."

"What's the girl called Senri?" Mother said in a practically inaudible voice.

"Yuki," I said, my suspicions growing by the second, "She is called Yuki."

"…W-What a pretty name," Mother stammered, "You seem to know a lot about her Senri. Why is that?"

"I don't really. I just seem to run into her a lot for some reason, that's all."

"I see."

Mother lifted her mirror up so she could examine her hair that was somewhat acceptable now. She moved the mirror to look at me as I brushed, her sapphire eyes examining my face as I brushed her hair.

"You…" She began, her voice merely a whisper, "you look more like that savage brute everyday."

Great, she was onto the 'Senri's Father' part of the conversation; a topic I detested to the bone. I tried to keep my voice calm as I portrayed the act of innocence as I had played to so many people who asked about my Father; I pretended to not know him.

"Really? I don't know what Father looked like…" I said, wearing my best poker face, "Don't I look like you Mother?"

"Hm…" Mother murmured as I imagined the sadness in her eyes at her son not acting truthful, "Yes, but….I liked his dark eyes, which were just like yours. I could never tell what either of you were thinking."

* * *

"Seira! Rido-sama is here for you!"

The young female's ears perked up at the mention of _his_ name. A smile played on her lips as she raced out of her bedroom towards the large hall where her Mother's voice had sounded from.

"Rido?" Seira called as she soared down the staircase.

"Good evening Seira."

Seira beamed as she flung herself into the arms of the pureblood, breathing in his scent deeply as he stroked her hair. Seira looked up into the mismatching eyes of her love as he smiled down at her. _'Such a beautiful smile'_ Seira thought as she led him to her bedroom, chattering away to him as they walked.

"You seem to be in high spirits today Seira," Rido said as they sat down on the red velvet lounger, "I don't suppose I'm the cause of that?"

"Obviously," Seira chimed, "I'm happy whenever Rido is with me, always and forever."

"That's my girl," He said, tucking her head under his chin. Rido was genuinely happy with Seira. She accepted him for who he was and everything he had done in the past for one simple reason; Love.

"Oh I almost forgot," Seira said, sitting bolt upright after a moment of sweet silence, "Uncle Sasumu wants to speak to you, it sounded important."

"I suppose I better go then," Rido sighed, standing up with Seira, her face downcast at his sudden departure,

"I don't want you to go," Seira whispered, slipping her hand into his larger one.

"I don't either," Rido said, looking down at the innocent young woman, "but we both know that your Uncle is a very important man in the Senate, therefore he must have something of great importance to discuss with me."

Rido walked hand in hand with Seira to the entrance hall, his thumb caressing the palm of her hand as a sign of comfort.

"When will I see you again?" She asked as he stroked her cheek.

"I'll visit you tomorrow," Rido said, smiling, "we do want your request to be fulfilled after all."

"Yes," Seira said, blushing at his words, "I can't wait until it comes true Rido."

"Neither can I Seira," Rido said, "it is your greatest wish, right?"

"Yes," Seira said, her lips breaking into a smile, "I've always wanted to be a Mother!"

* * *

Mother had been staring into space for around one minute until she produced an envelope from under her shawl. She held it up to me without lifting her head, as if she was being weighed down by whatever was filling her head.

"Senri. A letter…from the Senate," Mother said. As I took the envelope from her she turned her head to look at me properly, "Yesterday my Uncle, the Senator, told me to make sure I send you over for a visit."

What? Why was she following that bastard's request? Had my Mother completely forgotten everything he had done to us?

"Uncle doesn't have any children," Mother continued as I stared at the envelope, "so he wants you to take over his seat one day."

As if he would give his seat as the head of the family to me so _easily. _There had to be some other reason for his sudden appeal for me to '_grace_ him with my _presence.'_

"We can't refuse a request by the Senate," Mother said, reaching her hand around my neck, "but hurry back." Her eyes were turning a glowing crimson now; she was in need of my blood.

"Give me some blood," She whispered into my neck, licking my skin to taste my scent, "I'm hungry." I sighed as she bit into my neck without waiting for my answer; she must have been starving.

"Greedy as usual…" I muttered, "All right."

As my Mother drank, I thought of my looming visit to my Great-Uncle Sasumu. I hadn't seen him since that soirée a month ago when he had told me to eat more. It had taken all my self control to not pounce on him in the middle of the ballroom at that precise moment.

I patted my Mother's head as she continued to take blood from my neck. "Don't take too much Mom," I said, "I think I'm going to need to save all the strength I've got for later."

* * *

I was standing outside my Great-Uncle's estate, my clenched fists hung at my sides as I fought back the anger that was boiling deep within me.

"Save it for another time," I muttered to myself, "There is a time and place for everything and now is not the time for revenge."

I raised my fist to knock the grand double door entrance, ignoring the bell completely as I knocked the wood three times. The doors opened immediately after my skin had left the door for the third time; they must have been expecting me.

A silver-haired butler bowed before me as I walked through the doorway. "Welcome," He said in soft yet clear voice. I didn't give the butler a second thought as I laid eyes on the man who had caused my family, other than my Father, so much _pain._

"Thanks for coming Senri," Sasumu said casually as the butler closed the door behind me.

"Long time no see," I said, staring into Sasumu's eyes, "Great-Uncle."

Sasumu began to walk down the corridors of his mansion, leading me deeper into its maze. After walking in silence for ten minutes, Sasumu finally began to speak.

"How's she doing?" He asked. He was obviously talking about my Mother.

"Well…she was better than I expected," I said, mentally adding '_no thanks to you'_, "She's fired all her servants though."

"I know," He said, "I've made arrangements to get new help." He led me through a door at the end of a corridor. We stepped through and he began to walk down a stone staircase. Everywhere I looked there were the same cream stones that had aged considerably over the years. Sasumu paused after walking down the first three steps and turned towards me, a slight smile on his face.

"Don't worry about her," He said in a tone that made me _want_ to worry, "I want to show you something."

He continued his descent down the staircase, I followed him cautiously. I did not like where this was going _at all_.

"I don't like this," I said, irritation leaking into my voice, "What is it? Don't _tell me_ to become your heir."

"You're no longer a child," Sasumu said, "so as a member of the Shiki family, you have a duty to know the secret I have worked so hard to conceal."

Great, just _great._ He was probably going to show me something seriously creepy down here, a skeleton or some blood he's kept for thousands of years. We stopped in front of mahogany double doors that Sasumu opened quickly, almost eagerly…

"Here…" He said as we stepped into the room. I was definitely not expecting what I saw in that dungeon like room.

At the centre of the room was what I could only describe as a stone bathtub. It was filled with blood that dropped from the funnel that was suspended by wires above it. A drop of blood fell into the bathtub as I watched carefully, my attention focusing on something I had carelessly looked over.

There was a body in the bathtub.

Sasumu must have been watching me as when I spotted the body he began to speak. "I've been protecting him," Sasumu said as he then spoke the words that changed my life, "This is your Father."

Impossible. This could _not_ be my Father. The Father I had convinced myself and everyone around me that he was dead. The Father who had tortured my Mother and I in my early years of life. The Father who I bore such outstanding similarities to. The Father I had run out of my home all those years ago. Was this really him?

I stepped towards the bathtub, running my hand along the side that was splattered with blood. "I thought he was dead," I lied, looking into the large stony container, "This is gross…"

"How could you say that to your own flesh and blood?" A high-pitched voice suddenly said, "I've managed to regenerate quite a bit."

I looked up in shock to see a small vampire child standing on the opposite side of the bathtub, leaning on the surface with the support of his elbows. He had hair similar to the colour of mine and an angelic smile plastered across his face. His eyes were closed as he continued to speak.

"But this is all I could do for now," He said, finally opening his eyes, "so I was looking forward to seeing you all grown up."

His eyes.

One was the burgundy red that could belong to none other than a relation to the Kuran Family.

The other was an arctic blue, a colour that was precisely identical to my eyes.

This _cannot_ be my Father…but there was no point denying it any more when the answer was right in front of me.

"We're ready my Lord," Sasumu's voice caught my attention as I watched him bow before the little boy. Ready for what? I wanted to scream those three words to my Great-Uncle but I couldn't seem to open my mouth.

I watched in horror as the little boy fainted, his body fell in a slump by the bathtub. As a clawed hand grabbed onto the side of the bathtub it splashed blood onto my face, but I was too scared to notice. What was happening? Heck never mind _what,_ more like _why _was happening? I stared, terrified, as my eyes met the mismatched eyes of none other than Rido Kuran, my Father who I had not seen in around ten years.

As he rose from the bathtub I noticed what he had meant by regenerating. Half of my father's body was perfectly normal looking whilst the other half was nothing but muscle and bone.

Strings of blood began to rise with my Father from the bathtub and encircle me like I was prey. I couldn't tear my gaze away from the man I had vowed to forget as he extended a hand of nothing but bone and muscle towards me.

"My dear son, Senri," He said, his voice hauntingly familiar, "I am in need of your body."

At his words the whips of blood began to pierce my body My head snapped back as the pain of each blood whip creating wielding themselves into my body flashed through me. My father's hand reached my cheek, staining it with blood. Without another word he brought my head down to his level and bit sharply into my neck.

"Argh!" I yelled as the new pain of his bite blazed through my body. He drank so deeply, so fervently that I felt faint in seconds. I was being drained, I'd never felt so weak in my entire life.

My last thoughts were of Rima's face. Her sparkling blue eyes and button nose. Her small, full lips that were mine alone. Her sunny hair that lit up my life along with the smile that she only shared with me.

And then, when my thoughts were full of Rima as my Father drank from my neck whilst Sasumu looked on, everything went black.

* * *

**And that was Chapter 41 - Intruder.**

**If you haven't guess already then I'll tell you now that the Intruder is infact Rido Kuran as he is the intruder in Senri's body.  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
I apologise if Rido was OCC in the flashback but hey, I told you at the start that I thought he used to be nice!  
We shall find out about discussion between Sasumu and Rido in a later chapter, which all you Sasumu haters will love love love 3**

**Next Time:  
**

**Chapter 42 : Through The Looking Glass**

**- Oh No! Senri is trapped in his own body by his father!**  
**- Senri and his father spend quality time together as they learn more about one another.**  
**- Senri watches on in horror at everything Rido does throughout his duration in Senri's body.**

**This chapter will probably take a while but it won't be too long!**

**I hope to see you all next time!**

**Remember to read + review!**

**Follow me on tumblr! The link is on my fanfiction profile!**

**Bye - Bye for now!**

**~petiteshima**


	42. Chapter 42 Through The Looking Glass

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry if this chapter is late, and it's not as good as I planned but it's been lurking in my documents on my laptop and I've been dying to get it out there! I admit it's not my best work, but hopefully you'll all still enjoy reading it! I want this story finished by the end of this month, I know its like a suicide mission saying that, but when I start back to school it shall be hectic as this is a big year for me!  
**

**I've gotten myself a youtube account guys! I've uploaded two videos, one of them is dedicated to you all! The other is a preview of the songs that will be on the pairings playlist I'm planning for my next story :3 Would guys listen to a playlist of songs matching VK pairings? Get back to me on that one, I want to know your opinions!  
**

**I won't keep you any longer, here is Chapter 42 - Through the Looking Glass.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of its characters, items or places etc *bows down to Matsuri Hino.***

* * *

Frozen and forlorn. That is what I felt like when I awoke in the utter darkness of my incarceration. When I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was darkness, which in simpler terms was nothing at all; making me wonder if I was awake at all.

With a pounding headache I slowly sat up, squinting through the darkness as I waited for my eyes to adjust. After waiting about five minutes for this to happen I realised that _this_ was my surroundings; the colour black was now my constant companion.

"_Great_," I muttered as I began to bring myself to my feet.

"Argh!" I moaned as a sharp pain across my chest made itself known, forcing me to sit back down. As I breathed deeply I unbuttoned my shirt, my fingers trembling as I struggled with the buttons that I find so difficult to use; their size makes them so fiddly.

"Holy _shit_," I said as I stared at my bare chest that was tattooed with wounds. The strange thing was that despite the blackness of my surroundings I could see myself with no trouble at all, but I had more important things to think about as I stared at what lay hidden under my shirt. If my calculations were correct then I counted thirty seven deep wounds the size of two pence coins on the flesh of my chest. They were perfect circles, every one of them.

I quickly turned my head to the left to continue searching my surroundings from where I sat, when I earned what felt like a stab in the neck, the pain felt like fire.

I gently brought my hand to my neck, feeling the spot where it hurt carefully. I felt two puncture marks, but it seemed rude to call them punctured. Someone had bitten my neck and practically tore their way down to my collar bone.

"Jesus," I whispered, tracing the pair of wounds winding down the left side of my neck. As I finished the bloody trail, the events before I collapsed ran through my mind.

My Father was alive, but just barely. The last thing I remembered was my Father draining my blood as his blood whips stabbed me repeatedly whilst Sasumu watched on.

_Sasumu; _He had led me into a trap, and I had foolishly walked right into it.

"That bastard," I growled.

"I do hope you are not talking about me Senri." A voice suddenly filled the space around me. It spoke in a mocking tone, as if it was _enjoying_ my confusion.

"Who's there?" I shouted, "Show yourself!"

The voice laughed, "I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment Senri."

"Why not?" I demanded, standing up despite the pain, "I want answers, now!"

"Such strength and spirit," The voice said, "I'm surprised you're even awake, any other aristocrat would have lain unconscious until I had left their body. I suppose you really are my son."

"It's _you_?" I growled, mentally cursing myself for not recognising _that_ voice.

"Who else were you expecting dear boy," Rido said, a smirk evident in his voice.

"And what do you mean by leaving their body?" I asked, picking up on what he had said a moment ago. My Father began to laugh again, making me feel inferior and stupid.

"My little son has not realised by now? I'm beginning to doubt your Kuran blood."

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"I have taken over your body Senri," Rido said slowly, as if I was mentally challenged, "you are currently trapped in your own body. The place you are now is a corner of your mind that is, to be straightforward, a prison cell."

"How…what…?" I stuttered, trying to wrap my head around what I had just heard

"My dear son, is it really that hard to understand? I have control over every action your body makes, I have possessed it," Rido said as I listened on in disbelief, "I can also talk to you like this as well as other things. For example, I can make your wounds stop healing and _extremely _painful."

Suddenly I was gasping for air as I felt the pain strike me in the gut with blinding force. I wrapped my arm around my chest whilst I pressed my other hand against the bite marks on my neck. I fought against the pain to at least remain on my feet, which resulted in me feeling nauseous and faint.

"And I can make you feel no pain from your injuries either."

And as quick as it came the pain was gone, as if someone had flicked a switch to turn it off. I looked into the blackness; sweat covered my skin as I breathed in the air that I didn't have just moments ago.

"Hmmm," Rido seemed impressed from his tone, "I guess you _do _have Kuran blood."

"Kuran blood or not," I said, "I want you out of my body like you left my life all those years ago."

"I do believe you _forced_ me to leave Senri," Rido said from the darkness, "therefore I will be expecting you to _force_ me to leave your body."

"In the meantime whilst I go ahead with my plan I can also spend some quality time with my cute son," Rido said after I had not replied, "How wonderful these things turn out!"

"You twisted bastard!" I shouted, "I _swear_ I will force you out of my body with all I have got!"

"That may take a while son," Rido said, I could practically _hear_ him smiling, "your strength isn't at its best right now. I suppose you need time to build it up again…_if_ you can."

"I will not waste this time with you dear boy," Rido said, his tone was now serious, "even though I have other things to do I _will_ make time to discuss various things with you."

"Like what?" I exclaimed, irritated by his lack of information, "There is _nothing_ you can say to me. I think I made that clear the night you left us."

"_Crystal_," Rido said sarcastically before reverting back to his sober tone, "There are things you must know Senri, terrible things have been done that _you must know._"

"I'll give you terrible things you son of a bit-!"

"I would _love _to stay and chat Senri but as I said before," Rido said, "I have other things to do."

"I haven't finished talking to you!" I yelled angrily.

"Sleep my boy. You're going to need it."

And with that I once again collapsed, only this time into the world of dreams.

* * *

I was awoken by a clapping noise, as if someone was applauding a performance. I, thinking the sound would stop, closed my eyes again to drift off once more.

After five minutes of the racket I got the picture.

"Shut up," I mumbled into the sleeve of my jacket, too tired to raise my voice any louder.

"Did dear Seira ever teach you any manners?"

Now _that voice_ really woke me up.

"Don't speak her name with such freedom," I said sitting up, "after all you have done to her_._"

"I think it would be wise to call your mother by her actual name instead of the names I called her before you were born boy."

I shivered at the thought of my Mother and Father having pet names for one another…it was abnormal, in fact it was pretty much impossible to even imagine.

"Does that mean you loved her?"

"Yes," Rido said, "a part of me still does."

"You have a pretty funny way of showing it then," I said, my voice laced with venom.

"There are many things you do not understand Senri," Rido said as I stood up in the darkness.

"I _want_ to understand!" I shouted, "I don't understand anything right now! All I know is that I can't see a damn thing in this place!"

"Oh, that's right," Rido said, "I forgot about that." I then heard another clap and suddenly, right before my eyes, what I could only describe as a large window appeared about two meters in front of me.

"What's that?" I asked, astonished to find myself looking at the night sky. I earned no reply from Rido; he sure picked the worst times to shut up.

I closed the distance between myself and the 'window', my eyes not leaving the image that it was showing to me. The night sky through the glass was clear. The only clouds in sight were in the distance to the east. It was the type of night that both Rima and I loved. The stars were out in their hundreds and the moon was full, its light basking its surroundings in a brightness completely different to that of the sun; a perfect night to lie on the roof stargazing, a hobby of both Rima and I.

I pressed both hands against the glass screen, relishing the first glimpse of the outside world for the first time in what felt like weeks.

"Hands of the glass, you'll dirty it."

I rolled my eyes at my Father's sarcastic remark. I guess my humour was another trait I had received from him.

"You can clean it," I replied, deliberately running my hands along the large screen.

"Do you know what you are looking at Senri?" Rido asked as I stopped my attempt in 'dirtying' the window.

"Not exactly," I said, "I know I'm looking at the night sky but I don't understand where it's from or when…"

"Right now you are looking at what you, or should I say _I'm_ looking at through your eyes in your body."

"Great," I said, determined to not show my actual revulsion of this window, "it's like watching a movie about how you're going to ruin my life _again. _Do you have popcorn?"

Rido laughed at my sarcasm, perhaps he relished in the fact that we were very much alike in our wit. "Are you stargazing or something?" I asked, not quite getting the starry scene, "Because I thought the source of all things evil had better plans than watching the Milky Way."

"Perhaps," Rido said after he had stopped laughing, "I should turn on the audio."

All of a sudden my ears were filled with the engine of a car running and the sound of someone tapping their fingers to some sort of beat.

"Shik—I mean, Rido-sama." The window's view changed, swivelling to the left until it showed the source of the voice.

"Takuma!" I exclaimed, moving closer to the window once again. Takuma looked the same as always, at a glance. As I looked closer I noticed he was sitting as far away in the backseat of the car as possible, his posture was rigid and stiff as he looked towards 'me' with a terribly concealed frightened expression; his usual happy-go-lucky aura had vanished.

"What is it Takuma?" I wasn't surprised to hear my own voice, but all the same it was pretty weird since I wasn't in control of what I said.

"Nothing Shi—I mean Rido-sama," Takuma said, "It's just I was wondering what you plan to do after you carry out your plan."

"Only time will tell Takuma," Rido said, "but I'll let you in on a secret. I plan to begin killing off the pro-royalists one by one."

"You can't!" Takuma flushed at his sudden outburst, "I mean…isn't that not a bit hasty? After all, many could be spared if they change sides?"

"I don't plan on wasting my time playing games," Rido said to Takuma, his words silencing the blond as they continued to drive in the car, "this isn't some child's game where you pick who is on your team. Besides, I doubt anyone will pick me, the true Kuran leader, over their precious Kaname. He has them all fooled."

"Well…?"

I pushed away from the screen, its sound had been turned off as it returned to the view of stars in the sky. "Well, I may have a thing or two to say."

"Go ahead."

"What the _fuck_ are you playing at?" I roared into the darkness, "What's this talk of murdering pro-royalists? Most of the people I know are of that belief! My own girlfriend is a pro-royalist!"

"Such a shame," Rido said, "to know my own son has mated with such a girl."

"Don't you dare badmouth Rima to me," I said, practically tasting the acid on my tongue.

"Rima Touya…" Rido said, "I knew her parents once. Yes, my memory of them was that they were kind people. I remember seeing Rima when she was a little baby. A tuft of hair the colour of sunset was already growing out of her little head when her parents let me hold her-."

"When the hell was this?" I demanded, shuddering at the thought of my father even touching Rima, no matter what age she was.

"I believe it was during the last soirée that your mother and I attended together; she was pregnant with you at the time. It was in the late summer days, little Rima was only weeks old. Your mother said she would make a fine woman one day, she even joked that she would be a perfect bride for our unborn son," Rido then chuckled as I listened on, "She's always had a knack for fortune-telling, I'm nearly positive she's a physic."

"Why were _you_ at a soirée during that time? Weren't you not already an asshole?" I asked bitterly.

"Your mother was an actress," Rido said, "Let's just say I learned a lot of skills from her."

"So you were a fraud," I said, "fooling everyone around you on the outside whilst you beat up your own partner when she was carrying your child, you _sicken_ me."

"Everybody goes bad for a reason."

"So since nothing else interesting is happening at this moment, I suppose you are of no use to me..._yet_," And before I could open my mouth to reply, as fast as you could say Pocky, I felt the familiar sensation creep through my body that I had felt before. Before I knew it I was falling to the ground as the darkness claimed me once again.

* * *

Whilst I was unconscious I dreamed.

I dreamed I was walking back into the Moon Dorms with Takuma, desperate to get inside from the bitter night wind. We were then back in our dorm room, but this time there was a large black coffin where my bed should have been. I had acted natural towards the object, not giving it a second glance whilst Takuma thanked the maid for keeping our dormitory clean whilst we were away. I was standing at the window, admiring the moon, a circle of silver drifting amongst a sea of stars.

"Rido-sama," Takuma called to me across the room.

It was at that moment that I realised I had been awake for quite some time, and that my 'dream' was what I had been watching on the glass window in front of me.

This place was _seriously_ messing with my head.

"What is it _now_ Takuma?" Rido asked, exasperated.

"The maid just told me Rima has just arrived," Takuma said, his eyes not quite meeting the mismatched ones of my father, "I was wondering if I could go and see her…?" Takuma's voice trailed off as, I saw in the reflection of a mirror in the room, a smile spread across 'my' face.

"I think I'll join you."

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but it seemed like a good place to finish this chapter! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 42 - Through the Looking Glass. I know I told one of my readers that the 'Fight' scene would take place in this chapter, but it will appear in the next chapter as what I had planned seemed too short to make a good chapter. **

**I hope Rido wasn't OCC, I actual enjoy writing the bad guy. I know most of you are probably confused by some of the things Rido said but don't worry all will be revealed in the get-revenge-on-that-sadistic-basterd-Sasumu Chapter that you are all dying to read! I can reveal the chapter will be Chapter 45, so you don't have to wait too long! All you Aidori fans should look forward to chapter 46; yes it will be a Hanabusa x Sayori jam-packed chapter!**

I have posted the links to my two videos on my profile, please please please check them out! 3 Afterall, one of them is a dedication to you all and the other is about my next story! :3 Please comment on the videos, if you have a youtube profile that is, and let me know what you think!

**Next Time - Chapter 43 - The Guilt Trip.**

**- Rima sees the possessed Senri for the first time; does she notice something is wrong?**

**- It's Rima VS. Senri/Rido; will either of them make it out unharmed both physically and emotionally?**

**- Senri and Rima fluff/angst to come! :3**

**Please remember to read & review, hint : - I LOVE long reviews ^_^**

**Check out my youtube + tumblr; links on my profile!  
**

**Check out my plans for future stories on my profile! ^_^**

**Until Next Time! **

**~petiteshima  
**


	43. Chapter 43 The Guilt Trip

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the wait, I've been a bit lazy and this chapter is quite long; the longest one yet!  
**

**I said I would try and finish this story by the end of the summer and sadly I doubt I can do that. I think, this is a total estimation, if my school work isn't too bad I could get it done by end of October. But I have a feeling this will drag out.  
**

**So anyway I apologise in advance if Rido is seemingly bi-polar, but meh that's what he appears to be like xD p.s Seira's father, Senri's grandpa, is pretty much like an older version of Senri with Seira's slightly darker blue eyes; just incase you have a hard time imagining how he looks.**

Anyway here is Chapter 43 - The Guilt Trip! Enjoy!

**p.s Darkemi - Shiki wasn't even supposed to be concious in his mind, hence Kuran blood comment, and the pain Rido inflicted on him was so severe that he couldn't breathe. He had 37 holes in his chest remember, right the way through! The fact that he remained standing and awake impressed Rido, it proved Shiki's strength :)**

_Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items or places. They all belong to the wonderful Matsuri Hino!_

* * *

"Rido-sama, are you sure it's safe to do this?" Takuma was rushing to match Rido's long strides down the corridor, "I mean Rima knows Shiki like the back of her hand, she will notice something is _wrong_."

"It doesn't matter what the girl thinks," Rido snapped, waving a hand to dismiss Takuma's worry, "She can't do anything to stop me."

"_I think I'll join you." _

When those words were spoken, the minute they left my Father's mouth, my stomach hit rock bottom. I felt numb all over and so cold, as if I had spent a night outside in a bath of ice.

I kneeled in front of the glass window as I watched Rido stride through the Moon dormitory with Takuma, who had picked up his pace, just ahead of him.

"Please be cautious around her Rido-sama," Takuma whispered urgently as they approached the top of the staircase, "She's perceptive."

"I've said it once before Takuma," Rido said, "She can't do _anything_ to stop me."

Takuma didn't reply as they descended the staircase, Rido three steps behind Takuma. Rido stopped his descent at the third step whilst Takuma turned towards him, a look of confusion on his face. My Father wasn't paying attention to Takuma. His eyes were on the figure draped across the sofa.

Rima.

The maid from earlier was standing at the end of the sofa, speaking to her softly.

"Welcome home Touya-san," The maid said as she smiled at Rima, "There is a guest waiting for you."

I heard Rima groan quietly, too hushed for the Maid to hear, as she said, "Ugh, not now…."

"Rima." Rido was leaning against the banister, propping his head up with his hand as he stared at her.

Rima sat up so quick that it even surprised me. Her eyes met mine, or should I say my father's, with questions filling her large blue orbs. It was then that she tensed; her sharp eyes widened a fraction as she noticed the difference.

"I'm back," Rido said as Rima continued her silent analysis of 'me'.

"Shiki," She managed to say as Rido walked towards her, Takuma remaining behind.

"What have you been doing?" She asked, a hint of irritation in her voice at my lack of contact. I watched as her face grew closer and closer on the window, Rido was moving much too close to her.

"Oh, this and that." He said, causally ending any further questions on the topic.

"Rima…" My father said, leaning towards her. He stabled himself by placing a hand against the back of the sofa. It was also a way of cornering Rima.

"I'm ravenous," He whispered, his tone seductive. Rima stared at his mismatched eyes, her lips parting slightly at the closeness; as if she was expecting a kiss.

"Shiki." She said, her eyes still locked with Rido's, "What… happened to your eye?"

My whole body had gone rigid at how dangerous this scene could turn, would my father really harm Rima? Stupid question, he's demented so of course he will. But the worst thing was that I couldn't do anything to stop it. I was useless.

I could practically _feel_ my father's grin spread across my face he was manipulating as he replied, "It's nothing." Rima's eyes widened noticeably this time, a hint of fear present amongst her confusion as Rido began to move my body; leaning in towards Rima.

I will be forever grateful for what Takuma did next.

"Behave yourself Shiki," He said with a bright smile, although it was _too fake_; even for Takuma. His hand remained wrapped around 'my' upper arm, restraining Rido from going any further with Rima. His smile disappeared into a more formal expression, "And besides, you've got business to attend to."

Takuma mumbled a rushed apology to Rima before walking out of the lobby, stopping to check if Rido was following. Rido looked at Rima once more, her face one of shock, before he turned on his heel and marched ahead of Takuma.

* * *

"That went well," Rido said indifferently as he and Takuma stared at the spot where Kaname stood just moments before.

"Went _well_?" Takuma's tone was one I had heard only once before, only this time it was worse. He was furious, as I saw as Rido turned to look at him, "You could have got Shiki killed! I only agreed to be your 'escort' around the academy because I'm worried about Shiki. And now I've probably lost one of my closest friends because of _you_."

I mentally applauded Takuma for his outburst. By protecting Rido to defend my body he had been labelled by Kaname as an ally of the Senate, otherwise known as the _enemy_. It was clear in his emerald eyes how much this hurt him.

"Where are you going now Rido-sama?" Takuma called as Rido began to walk away from him.

"I have something to take care of, it won't take long. I'll be at the East wing of the Moon dorms in around ten minutes. I expect you to be there."

Without saying anything else I watched as my father continued to walk away from Takuma, making his way down from the roof and across the corridors, as if he was searching for something.

He stopped abruptly outside the door to mine and Takuma's dormitory room, opening the door and walking into the living room that connected our bedrooms. He wordlessly walked straight ahead, towards the door that led to my room.

"What are you doing?" I asked, speaking for the first time in a long while. I gained no response from my father as he stood in the middle of the room, staring out the open window with the door to my room also wide open.

_*Clack*_

"Did your parents ever tell you to not enter people's rooms without permission," Rido said, slowly turning around, "Rima?"

Rima was leaning against the door, her hands behind her back and on the door as she stared at Rido, her eyes carefully calculating every movement my body made. She had changed out of her Night Class uniform. She was wearing a silk white full skirt and a long sleeved black top. Grey tights covered her slender legs and she wore black heeled ankle boots that I recognised were a gift from my Mother.

"This isn't just Shiki's room," She said, not moving, "it's _our_ room. We share everything."

"Why do you address Shiki as if he isn't here?" Rido asked, lamely pretending to be me. Rima narrowed her eyes at Rido, her hands balling into tiny fists.

"Because he isn't."

Rido took a step towards Rima, causing her to tense at such a small but defining movement. I was screaming at her by this point.

"Get out!" I yelled helplessly, "Move!" As if she heard me she took a step to the left, just as Rido stepped forward again.

"If you want to make it out of this room _alive_, Rima," Rido said, "I advise you don't take a second step." Rima froze, her eyes widening at the threat that appeared to her out of the blue. She wasn't prepared to be threatened, she thought she would simply confront 'me' and it'll be all over.

"How wrong you are," I whispered, my feeble yells had died away.

But Rima wasn't docile like my Mother. She didn't do a task if it was optional. She didn't respond to someone if she didn't want to. She didn't go to a photo shoot unless I was her partner. Rima never really obeyed anyone, with the exception of me…sometimes. So why would Rima listen to my Father now?

With her eyes darting to the large open window and back to the blue and red eyes of my Father, she disobeyed him and took not one, but _three_ steps toward the window. As always I could feel a cold smile creep across Rido's face, as if it was a warning sign that things were about to get treacherous.

"RUN RIMA!" I yelled, banging the window with my hand. Rima had seen the smile and was already darting towards the window, but she never made it. Rido had grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around to face him, holding her arm up as he stared into her wide, petrified eyes with what I could imagine as a look of satisfaction.

But Rima wasn't going to let him know she was terrified, I could see her arrange her poker face as all signs of fear were erased from her eyes and features. She looked fierce, the Rima I saw when we fought Level-Es.

She leaned towards Rido, balancing on her toes, and as she opened her mouth to speak, her fangs were clearly visible, "Go on," She snarled, "Bite me."

"YOU IDIOT!" I growled, punching the window angrily as I watched her stare fearlessly into Rido's opposite eyes.

_*crack*_

The sound, although not too loud, drew my attention away from the confrontation as I saw a crack appear where my fist had connected with the glass. It was about the length of my elbow to the tips of my fingers and was around an inch in width. I didn't dwell too long on this new development, turning my attention back to Rido and Rima, locked in a staring contest; why hadn't my Father moved in for the kill?

Suddenly he let go of Rima's wrist, taking a step back from her as if she had electrocuted him. But going by her look of surprise she obviously hadn't. Rima stood there rubbing her wrist as my Father watched her wordlessly, his breathing and hers were the only sounds in the room.

What had just happened?

Rima, noticing it was a good time to make her escaped, backed away towards the window before jumping out; a soft _thump_ let us know she had landed on the ground a moment later.

Rido's hands found the wall beside the door as he struggled to stand straight, using it as a support. He stared at his, or I should really say _my_, outstretched hand that trembled.

"I couldn't do it," Was all he whispered. All of a sudden images began flooding my head, as if I was watching the reel of a film being re-winded back alarmingly fast. The images slowed down as I watched a memory being played before my very eyes.

* * *

It was a warm summer's evening when the three young pureblood siblings were out in the garden, basking in the moonlight. They each looked to be about sixteen years old, too young to be considered adults but too old to be thought of as children, but looks can be deceiving.

The girl, besides her appearance, was sitting on a swing which was being pushed by one of her older brothers. She laughed in delight each time she swung forward, as if she could reach the stars.

"Push me higher Haruka!" The girl ordered, her voice soft yet demanding as her brother, Haruka, complied.

"Be careful Juri," A voice said from under a tree nearby. It was another boy, the second brother, reading a book as he sat under the large oak tree. Juri did not listen to her brother; she simply ignored him as if he hadn't spoken. The boy scowled at this action, as if he was being regarded as unimportant or invisible.

"Watch me fly Haruka!" Juri suddenly pushed herself off the swing seat as she was high in the air. If she were an ordinary human she would have fallen to the ground immediately, breaking a bone at impact. But Juri Kuran was not an ordinary human, she was a pureblood vampire.

She flew through the air like a trapeze artist, twirling like a ballerina before landing on the ground, a good ten metres from the swing, with posture that even the world's most established gymnasts would envy.

"Juri! Are you alright?" It was the boy, his wild red-brown curls covered his eyes, that were perplexing to look at; one was red whilst the other was an arctic blue. Juri looked up at her brother as he scanned her body for any injuries.

"I'm fine Rido," She rolled her eyes, "It's just a bit of fun."

"Fun or not," Rido grabbed her hand, turning it over in his, "it's still dangerous. Look, you cut yourself right here!"

"So I have," Juri murmured, "it must have been on the swing chains when I took off into the air…" Rido hadn't let go of her hand, he was staring at the cut with wide eyes that were turning a glowing red.

"Let go Rido," Her voice was abnormally steady, "you're hurting me." Rido wasn't listening, he was staring at the blood oozing out of the cut and he was captivated by it. Juri was known for having the face of an angel but a temper like the devil, therefore it didn't take long for the young pureblood to get angry at the oldest Kuran child.

"Go on," She half growled, her voice still sounded melodic when she was angry, "bite me. That's what you want, isn't it?" She snapped her hand out of his. Her eyes were glowing red with rage as Rido's hunger disappeared as soon as her skin was not touching his.

"You promised Rido," Juri pouted, Haruka was now walking towards them, "You didn't take the blood tablets Father gave us, right? You can't _always_ thirst for human blood, or even vampire blood for that matter. It sets a bad example."

"What's going on?" Haruka asked, looking from a disappointed Juri to a troubled Rido.

"Nothing," Juri finally said, her eyes returning to their red flecked brown, "I just found out something…disheartening."

"But Juri I-!"

"Save it Rido," She said, turning her back on him, "I'm tired of your lame excuses."

_But Juri, I love you._

* * *

It was a stormy night as a young aristocrat sat huddled beside her bed. She couldn't sleep, even if it seemed like the better option.

Her life, once so simple and bright, had turned into her own personal nightmare. Her parents were both dead, she had quit her profession, been denied as her family's heir, her partner was a monster and she was pregnant with the monster's child.

Her once bustling, happy home had become as empty as her heart in a matter of weeks. She couldn't understand where everything had gone wrong. She could still remember the last time she had saw her Father alive, he had looked so…happy.

_"Goodnight Seira," He had said, kissing her forehead as he sat on the edge of her bed, "don't forget you need to provide for another now, so rest well." Shouta Shiki smiled as he rested his hand briefly on Seira's which was on her stomach._

_"I know Father," Seira returned his smile, "I can't believe this is happening, I'm going to be a mother!"_

_"I'm so proud of you sweetheart," He had said, his arctic eyes meeting her slightly darker ones. His hair was a maroon-chestnut colour, identical to his daughter's, and messy. "I can't wait to meet him."_

_"How do you know it's a boy?"_

_"Your dad knows everything Seira," Shouta chuckled, "Little Senri here will be a lucky boy, he'll look like his grandpa!"_

_"Firstly we haven't even discussed names dad! Don't just pick one out of the blue!" Seira looked warmly at her stomach, hidden under the duvet, "You never brush your hair, I'd feel sorry for my baby if he was like you then….but Senri is a good name. I'll keep it in mind."_

_"You better," Shouta placed a strand of his daughter's hair behind her ear, "And I do brush my hair young lady, it just rearranges itself to be messy." Seira reached up and ruffled her father's straight locks, making it even messier._

_"I love you Dad," She whispered as Shouta rose from his position at her bedside, "you know that don't you?"_

_"I love you too Seira," He replied, smiling warmly at her, "Always have, always will."_

Seira had seen him hours later, after being awoken by her mother Shinju she saw him impaled through the chest by a hunter's sword, disintegrating slowly into ashes. She'd never forget the look on her Father's face as it decayed into dust, but she'd never forget the last smile he showed her either.

_*BANG*_

Seira's head snapped back as she looked alarmingly at the figure standing in the open door, fear seeping into her bones once more as he prowled towards her quivering form. She wrapped her arm around her large bump; she couldn't protect herself but she could protect her unborn child.

"Dear Seira," He lifted her up by her wrist, the bones protesting painfully in his iron grip, "I thought you would be asleep by now."

"I can't sleep," She whimpered as his eyes, as cold as his smile, stared at her neck hungrily.

"Go on," She cried, the tears springing to her eyes, "Bite me. Just get it over with."

"I do enjoy playing games Seira," Rido pinned Seira to the bed, leaning closer to her neck as he spoke, "but if you say so, then I shall dine earlier tonight."

Seira did not scream aloud that night, but in her head she was howling.

Seira did not protest that night, but in her head she tried too.

Seira did not reject him that night, but in her head she willed her self too.

No matter what she wished for in her head, nothing could compete with her heart.

* * *

"I COULDN'T DO IT!" Rido roared again, only this time he slammed his fist against the wall, snapping the memories from my head as the fist connected with the wall.

"I-uhm…" I didn't know what to say or do as my Father battled with his inner demons. This was my first time seeing him act like a normal person, humane. Had he showed me those two memories so I would understand? Or was it accidental, a moment of weakness?

_*crack*_

The crack in the window had grown larger, like a spider web with all its branches leading away from the main crack. I traced the broken window lightly with my finger, wondering how this was happening. Did my Father notice these cracks? I hoped he didn't, otherwise I would never have a chance of gaining back control.

I realised with a jolt that Rido was on the move again, storming out of my room and into the corridors, muttering to himself as I tried to catch what he was saying. With no luck I sat back and watched the window, hoping that a broken window wasn't the same as a mirror that granted you seven years bad luck; I'd already had those seven years from the moment I was born.

* * *

Ichiru Kiryu, who I recognized as the butler at Sasumu's home, had left a few minutes ago and now Takuma and Rido were standing in an alley between two walls of the dorms, far apart from one another as possible.

I was confused by their conversation. All this talk of a girl getting Kuran blood to…wake up was baffling me to no end. If she's asleep then just pour a bucket of water over her head, nobody knows how much that works better than I do.

"Well…shall I go pick the ripe fruit?" Rido looked at the ground; a smirk was probably on 'my' face as he spoke.

"Kaname went to the trouble of restoring the girl to her vampiric state. He woke her up without any pain," He continued to speak as Takuma remained silent, as if he wasn't even listening, "But she'd have been happier if she had drunk the blood of Kuran as a 'human' and gone insane as she awoke."

Rido pushed away from the wall and walked through the alley, Takuma following, entering into the small open area in front of the large tower that could be seen from anywhere in the school. It was snowing now; the wind blew the snowflakes around like a whirlwind before they reached the stone paving of the Academy's grounds. Rido stopped suddenly and looked up towards the tower. Zero Kiryu was standing at the very top, staring down at the ground below him with a vacant expression; he looked like he wanted to jump from the top.

"Zero Kiryu," Rido murmured, "Ichiru's twin…"

"Ichijo. Do you know the taboo regarding twins born to Vampire Hunters?"

Takuma looked away from Zero, who remained frozen at the tower roof, and towards Rido. "Vampire Hunters? I know how the hunters came into existence…"

Rido laughed shortly, "But those two are so different from the others that it doesn't matter to them."

Rido glanced towards Takuma, who was avoiding Rido's gaze with a frown. "You look unhappy Ichijo. You don't want me using that girl as a sacrifice to resurrect myself? Or is it because you've betrayed Kaname? Or is it because I've taken Senri's body hostage?"

Rido lifted his hand and dug his fingers into my neck, attempting to strangle himself, or injure my body. This little stunt managed to draw a reaction out of Takuma.

"Stop!" He exclaimed, grabbing Rido's hand and removing it from my neck, "Please!"

Rido began to laugh as he snapped his hand out of Takuma's. "Hey," He said as his laughing ceased, "Don't stay up there. Come down…Rima."

"You really are stupid," I growled as I saw Rima perched on the wall next to Rido and Takuma, a long black coat was now on her body, protecting her from the cold, "Do you know when to give up on me?"

"You," Rima's voice was steady and calm, yet I could hear traces of her anger lurking beneath the surface, "you're not Shiki are you?"  
Rido did not respond as Rima narrowed her eyes at him, "Who are you? I won't just stand by and let you get away with it."

"You told me she was perceptive Takuma," Rido did not look at Takuma as he spoke. His eyes were unmoving from Rima's now steely gaze, "you never told me she was _persistent_."

"Rima," Takuma's voice was as calm as Rima's, angering me even more, "Don't meddle in things you don't understand, go find Hanabusa and Akatsuki. That's where you belong."

"Yes," Rido cocked his head to the side as he stared up at Rima, "run along to your little royalist friends. I'm sure they are worshipping Kaname right now, you may make it just in time."

Rima jumped down from the wall, her eyes were narrowed to slits at Rido's comment as electricity crackled from her clenched fists.

"I don't _worship_ anyone. I _respect_ Kaname-sama to a natural degree, but I absolutely do not _worship_!"

"Rima calm down," Takuma warned as Rima's noble power made itself more evident with every passing second.

"Let the girl have her fun Takuma," Rido raised an index finger to his lips, biting it, "My plans for _extermination_may begin early than I thought."

"NO!" I yelled, thumping the window, "DON'T KILL RIMA, ANYONE BUT HER!" I didn't care if my request of beyond selfish, nobody understood how much Rima mattered to me; she is my _life_.

But it was too late, Rima had already fired a cluster of sparks towards Rido who had subtly dodged them, adding to Rima's increasing rage. With a flip of his wrist, Rido sent a whip of blood towards Rima who jumped into the air. The whip hit her waist, tearing through the material of her coat as she showed of her years of jumping from tree to tree at her home with a back flip in mid-air, landing in a crouch on the paved ground.

She had her arm wrapped around her waist, her teeth gritted as she pushed back the pain inflicted by my Father. "Injuring a model's body…that's low," She snarled, "You blindsided me."

Abruptly she straightened her back, removing the pressure from her wound as she brought her hand to her side. "At times like this, I'm glad I'm a vampire. I heal quick."

Father did not respond as Rima raised her hand to fight again, but Takuma was suddenly in front of her, blocking her line of attack.

"Your wound is deep. Be careful," He spoke to her before turning towards Rido as Rima looked at him, surprised by his sudden actions, "Ichijo-san?"

"Please stop," Takuma was pleading, "You shouldn't be using Shiki for this."

"In time I'll wipe out all the anti-senate forces as Ichio wishes."

"Rido-sama…"

"So annoying!" Rima's voice rose over Takuma's, her hands shrouded with white energy as she raised them to attack, "You're the one using Shiki's body and voice. Don't act so superior!"

"SHUT UP RIMA!" I yelled, punching the glass again. If she continued like this…I dreaded to think of the consequences for her actions.

"Whoever you are I'll drive you out, so get ready for it!"

"Heh. You won't find it easy."

And that was when it happened. Quicker than a snake striking its victim, Rido sent a coil of blood towards Rima. I watched on in horror was the whip, strong enough to pierce the soil that we walked on, penetrated Rima's shoulder. It went right through her, puncturing the ground behind her as Takuma caught her, desperately yelling her name as he supported her wounded body.

_That_ was when I saw red.

I punched the window with more force than I thought I was capable of. A satisfying _crack_ echoed through my imprisonment as my fist connected with the glass again and again. Pieces were falling to the ground now as I clouted the window again and again. Hot tears streamed down my face as I whispered over and over again, "No, no, no," I wasn't listening to the outside world, it didn't matter to me if _she_ wasn't there.

"Shiki…?"

I stopped my assault on the window as I heard _her _voice. Yes it was feeble and barely a whisper but it was still _her_ voice.

"Stupid," Rima's voice was growing louder, as if she was mustering up all her energy to speak, "Letting someone take over your body! You should love yourself more!"

"_Never forget how special you are to your family, okay?"_

"_Always remember that your mother and both your uncle and I love you so much. You need to learn to love yourself too."_

_"You've really made an impact in her life."_

_"You're very special to our daughter Senri."_

"_Sure I have older brothers of my own but __you're__ my only little brother."_

_"Learn to love yourself Senri! It's what Juri and Haruka wanted!"_

_"We care about you Senri, get it into your head damn it! I love you, Akatsuki loves you, Takuma loves you, Ruka loves and Rima loves you more than any of us!"_

"_You need to love yourself more Senri, because we love you for who you are. Don't change."_

Memories, words spoken to me over the years filled my head as I continued to attack the window; yet this time I felt stronger. People had been telling me about love for years. How love was the most powerful weapon of all. How love could destroy you as much as it could mend you. How love is the most important emotion and experience of all. I had listened to all these rules, taking them into consideration and experiencing them as much as anybody else. But there was one thing I refused to listen to over the years, one rule that I lacked in.

To love others you must love yourself.

"Idiots," I grunted as the window shattered in front of me, "I've never wanted to love myself, but it doesn't mean I hate who I am. The person I am today is because I'm loved by so many wonderful people, it's why I have the strength to do this now."

And with one last final punch, the window was gone; its remains were scattered at my feet.

"I can love, because I've been taught to feel it by the most important people in my life. Rules are made to be broken. I guess I've just broken one of them."

I couldn't see anything for a moment, I felt like I had been dropped down a black hole; falling without ever hitting the bottom. It wasn't until I could see Rima and Takuma again that I realised I had gained back control of my body. As I forced my noble power to withdraw I felt accomplished; that feeling you get when you feel like you can take on anything.

But my Father wasn't letting go so easily.

I reeled forward, as if I had been struck in the gut. My vision was going out of focus as he regained control for a second.

"Don't defy me!" I could still see out of my eyes; I was still in control of some of my body yet I wasn't fully in rule, "Senri!"

I could feel his presence slipping away as I gained back control. I could feel the atmosphere around me. The frosty wind tousled my hair as the smell of Rima's blood mixed with the fresh yet chilly air.

"Senri," My father's voice didn't come out of my mouth this time, it was a weak and raspy version of his voice in my head, "Listen…what you will receive is vital information…use it…well."

The last thing I remember was falling as my head was filled with a large stream of information. I heard Takuma shout my name as I collided with the cobbled pavement, then everything was black.

* * *

"Rima," I lifted her into my arms as the ceiling creaked and spat rubble towards us, "Sorry, we're in trouble. I'll carry you out."

I had been awake for around an hour when the room began to show signs of collapsing. Takuma had already left, leaving Rima in my care as I fought of the occasional servant of my Father who came to 'check' up on me. When the Level Es weren't here I simply sat beside Rima and watched her sleep, taking advantage of her unconsciousness and apologising to her repeatedly.

"Oh…" A soft gasp caught my attention as I ran down the corridors of the Moon Dorms.

"Rima?" I looked down at her in my arms as she looked up at me, her eyes half-closed with drowsiness.

"You're Shiki…" She murmured. I nodded as we rounded a corner; the rubble was falling faster now. I had to get Rima out of here; I couldn't fight any Level Es that surprised us if I was carrying her.

"Sorry, we need to hurry and find a window for a way out."

"All right," Rima's voice was wispy, she was slipping out of consciousness again, "I'm hungry. Give me…some blood later."

"Sure," I replied as she struggled to stay awake. Rima was being stubborn as usual; she probably wanted to talk to me more about what had happened instead of resting.

I was about to tell her to go ahead and sleep when a familiar scent caught my attention. I whipped around to the left, just in time to see the source through a large gap in the ceiling. It was my Father, in his own body, fighting against a cluster of thorn veins that had wrapped around his left arm. Sensing my presence, he looked down and our eyes met. Father looked surprisingly calm for someone who was about to die, it was obvious that the vines had the upper hand.

_Get out of here now Senri. Go home to your Mother, bring Rima with you. You'll be safe there. _

His voice filled my head and, for the first time in my life, his tone was one of pleading. I didn't respond. I didn't give him a signal. I simply watched as the vines launched at his upper body, his eyes still on mine. I broke the eye contact, looking at the open window at the end of the corridor; my target. Meteorites of stone launched themselves at Rima and I as the building started to fall apart. As I launched myself through the window, I knew, deep down, that I would never see my Father again. And, with an air of guilt, I couldn't help but feel sad at the thought.

* * *

"Senri?"

My Mother was waiting for me outside the mansion, sitting on the front steps with her chin resting on her knees. I didn't slow my pace as I approached her, fearing that if I stopped I wouldn't be able to run again.

"Mom," I ran up the steps as my Mother stumbled to her feet, running after me into the house, "Rima's injured, I need to get her some blood and she needs to rest."

"Injured?" Mother asked as we bolted across the hall and up the staircase, "I heard from Kaname that there was a high probability that the Academy would be attacked and-."

"Kaname told you? When?" I kicked the door of my room open, not bothering to let my Mother open it.

"He sent a letter the night after you left for Sasumu's, he said to be ready for you to come back home."

I laid Rima on the bed as my Mother pulled the duvet over her sleeping form. "I see, so you are aware of what happened?"

"Yes," Mother called as she ran into the ensuite and returned with a damp cloth, "I'm so sorry for sending you to Sasumu. I never would have thought that Rido would still be alive…"

"It's not your fault," I took the cloth from my Mother and placed it on Rima's forehead, "Nobody expected it to happen…with the exception of my dear cousin."

"Senri," Mother took my hand away from Rima's forehead, "You look exhausted, was the train ride rough?"

"I didn't take a train," I felt the fatigue creeping into my bones, "I ran the whole way from the Academy to here, no rest stops. It took me all night."

"Senri!" Mother exclaimed, pushing me into the chair at Rima's bedside, "Why would you push your body like that? The train would have taken you a fraction of the time that it took by foot!"

"I couldn't risk it," I rested my chin on my hand, "Father had many Level Es check up on me at the Academy, who knows who else was working for him. I couldn't risk Rima getting caught up in my mess."

"Where did she get injured anyway?"

"Her left shoulder, he just missed her heart. It's what happens when you stand up to a Father who possesses his son's body."

"It wasn't your fault. Rima will be up and about before you know it."

"I know, but the guilt of allowing myself to even get possessed in the first place is really eating me up. The whole trip back here was the physical meaning of a guilt trip."

"Idiot…it's not your fault."

"RIMA!" I exclaimed, her voice awaking me from my drowsy state. I kneeled at the bedside, taking her hand in mine as she laughed weakly at my actions.

"You're so silly…but I love you anyway."

"I'm so sor-."

"Shut…up…you didn't stop apologising the whole time you ran here…I would have slapped you across the head….but I wasn't exactly in the right state to do that…"

_*slap*_

"Mom?" I rubbed the back of my head where my Mother had slapped, looking at her with accusing eyes as she smiled smugly.

"Thank you…Seira," Rima whispered as she smiled.

"You both always gang up on me."

* * *

"Senri, how is she?" Mother was sat on the sofa beside the fire in the living room, a closed book sat on her lap as I collapsed onto the spot beside her.

"She's asleep. I've given her the amount of blood she needs to heal so I think she'll be feeling better tomorrow at the earliest."

"Thank goodness," Mother sounded relieved as she rested her head on my shoulder, "I still can't believe what has happened."

I had told my Mother about everything that had happened, whilst she had told me that the girl who was my cousin was in fact Yuki Cross. I wasn't surprised; I guess I had always known deep down that her resemblance to Juri and Haruka wasn't just an accident.

"Yeah, it's been a busy few days. The Academy will probably be closed to the Night Class. The Moon Dorms were completely destroyed in the fight."

"You should contact the agency that you aren't attending school anymore, you can take more jobs now."

"I suppose it'll be a good distraction," I said, watching the flames in the fireplace lick the air, "I don't know if Rima will heal as perfectly mentally as she is physically. I'm pretty messed up by the whole thing too."

"Rima's a strong young woman. She'll be fine, she has you after all."

"Hmm…"

"Is something wrong?" Mother sat up and looked at me curiously as I stared at the fireplace vacantly.

"Nothings wrong. I just have something to do, but now is not the time."

"What are you talking about?" Mother sounded worried, her tone snapping me out of my reverie.

"It doesn't matter," I said, smiling at her reassuringly, "What matters is that my two favourite girls are safe and sound. I couldn't ask for more."

Mother beamed at me before rising from the sofa. "I better start cleaning the house before you say more sappy things to your Mother. Besides, this place has been a dump since you and Rima left, it needs a good cleaning."

"I'll help you later, I think I'll go and watch over Rima for a while. I need to catch some sleep too."

"Okay," Mother was about to leave when I remembered something, a sentence which she _needed _to hear.

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Before Father's…soul left my body, he told me many things. One of those things was a message I'm supposed to give to you."

"What is it?" She whispered, half turning to face me.

"I love you."

And with those three words, as my Mother opened the door, I could have sworn I saw a smile on her face; one that was soft, serene and sad.

* * *

**So that was Chapter 43 - The Guilt Trip! I hope you all enjoyed it! :) I worked really hard on this chapter, I hope it pays off ^_^ **

**I've made a decision, that from now on, the chapters of my story will not follow the manga storyline; it shall be AU from now on. I decided this because I don't really know where the manga is heading and it's my story and the manga plot isn't really fitting to it atm. **

**I've uploaded two playlists that are about my next story; it's the Shima and Aidori soundtrack! What pairing playlist should I upload next I wonder...who likes the sound of Zero and Seiren and Takuma and Sara? :) Or Rido and Seira and Akatsuki and Ruka? Let Me Know! :) **

**So the next chapter is called 'Cousins'. What should you expect? Well : **

**- Senri visits the Kuran household and bumps into an unexpected fellow visitor.  
- That certain visitor clashes with Seiren, and manages to get some emotion/reaction out of the stiff bodyguard.  
- Senri bonds with Yuki and joins her in annoying Hanabusa.  
- Senri and Kaname discuss REVENGE tactics *laughs evily***

**So I'll work on the next chapter when I have time. I don't know when it will be out though. **

**In the meantime please check out :**

**- petiteshima's tumblr.  
- petiteshima's youtube channel.  
- petiteshima's 8tracks (playlists)**

**Thank You! And Goodbye! :) **

**~petiteshima  
**


	44. Chapter 44 Cousins

**Hello everyone! It's Chapter 44 - 'Cousins'!. So before you read this chapter you should know that from now on the story is AU!. So here is the basic facts to keep in mind during this chapter. **

**- Everyone is aware of Kaname's true identity, and as you can tell from the lack of its mention in this chapter nobody really cares... xD**

**- Zero and Yuki are on good terms; pretty much the same old Yuki and Zero friendship. Yuki has no romantic feelings for Zero and Zero is nearly over Yuki. Oh and they agreed, after an awkward first meeting a month after the Rido incident to sort things out, that he won't kill her or Kaname unless they do something unforgiveable/evil...yeah Yuki had to really drag that promise out of Zero.**

**- The soirée where Yori snuck in still happened, but nobody died. Yori snuck in with the help of Kaito and left at the end with no scratches. In this story Yori and Yuki meet up at least once a month so Yori's reason to go to the soirée was to experience what it was like to be surrounded by vampires, Yuki and. to everybody's surprise, Hanabusa agreed it would be good for her to get used to being in such company.  
**

**- Sara isn't planning something like she is in the manga, but she still has a bi-polar like personality; poor Takuma who is helplessly in love with her xD (well he is in this story...)**

**So...yeah that's what you should keep in mind guys. I've changed this stuff because it's sorta necessary for this story and I really have no idea where the manga is heading with its latest plotline and for this story, and my next, to work Zero and Yuki have to just be friends. Oh and Kaname is nice, he ain't an ass who ditches Yuki etc. :)**

**Okay on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items or places etc. They all belong to the wonderful Matsuri Hino!_**

* * *

"Damn bear," I muttered as the large mash of fur lay lifeless at my feet. I flicked my wrist, calling the blood to return back to my veins. The wild beast had tackled me out of nowhere, its sharp claws out in all their glory as it aimed its teeth at my neck. Unluckily for the bear I wasn't in the mood to be eaten.

It was just over a year since the Night Class disbanded, a whole thirteen months since my Father had acquired control of my body and set many Level Es to roam the grounds of the Academy as he set out to awake his niece, my cousin, Yuki Kuran. The Night Class was forced to separate, the Moon Dorms were wrecked and many students had discovered our secret. Of course their memories were wiped, bar a few who vowed before Kaname himself to keep the secret, but the Headmaster thought it would be wiser to keep our distance from the school until everything was sorted out.

The Senate was also gone, every member was dead; or so we thought. Kaname has heard word that a number of its associates had escaped before Kaname had arrived at the Senate on that fateful night; my great-uncle is one of those in hiding.

Rima has permanently moved into the mansion with Mother and I. Her parents phone her nearly every day to talk to their only child, well for now at least. Masami Touya was three months pregnant with her and Riku's second child and thanks to advanced technology they found out a month ago that she was expecting a little boy. Rima was ecstatic; she'd always wanted a sibling.

Takuma was currently living with the pureblood Sara Shirabuki who saved him from the wreckage of his grandfather's home. Takuma being Takuma felt indebted to Sara and had become her personal assistant; or as Rima and I called it, personal slave. Kaname had reconciled with Takuma, encouraging his curious relationship with Sara Shirabuki as an opportunity. Rima and I asked him about how being a servant could benefit him in any way and Takuma had just smiled and told us we wouldn't understand.

Akatsuki and Ruka were working with Kaname, helping him in his hunt for survivors of the Senate. Ruka now knew that she had no hope in being with Kaname, but that didn't stop her from devoting herself to him in anyway she could. Akatsuki just followed her lead, serving Kaname like always.

Hanabusa was, to my amusement, Yuki's tutor. He was living with Yuki and Kaname now, much to his delight. Kaname, ruthlessly, was going to make him sleep on a camp bed but Yuki convinced him to give Hanabusa his own space; a dormitory room like the ones we lived in at the Academy. He had his own bedroom, bathroom and a little living room where he could relax, grade Yuki's tests and fill out research to various companies.

Seiren was also living, as expected, at the Kuran mansion. She still went everywhere with Kaname, a shadow was what Rima had called her once. Every time I saw her, which was a fair amount as I visited the Kuran mansion a decent amount, she wore the same serious expression. I'd tried to tell her a joke once, when she escorted me to Kaname's office, but she didn't even smile. Maybe the joke wasn't funny, or maybe Rima's right, I can't tell jokes…

I turned away from the motionless bear and continued walking through the forest, mentally cursing Kaname for living in such a desolate place. I would have driven to the mansion but it was impossible to travel the last two miles in a car or any vehicle, foot was the only answer. So I had walked the whole way instead of driving for at least most of the journey, it was the wiser choice considering any vehicle I drove would be expensive and a target for thieves.

I was about a mile from the mansion when my trip was unexpectantly interrupted. "Don't move another step vampire," A voice said from behind me as I felt the pressure of cold metal at the back of my head, "or I won't hesitate in shooting."

"If I were you I would put down the gun and step away," I spun around, biting my index finger as the blood formed a whip that circled around the hunter, "Kiryu."

"Oh," He said, lowering his weapon as I drew back the whip, "It's you, Shiki. Why are you here?"

"I should be asking you that," I pulled the collar of my long coat closer to my neck as the wind sliced the forest, "I'm visiting my dear cousins, which I suspect you must be doing too."

"Yes, I have business with Kaname."

"I knew you two would learn to get along," I smirked at the ex-human hunter, "Yuki's hard work has finally paid off, all that nagging was doing my head in."

Zero glared at me, "I was forced to come here by Cross. The old man couldn't be bothered hiking up to this place again so here I am."

"Well we better get going if we want to avoid the rain," On queue a loud rumble erupted overhead, alerting us of the oncoming storm. Zero did not respond as I began to walk, he simply proceeded to follow me.

By the time the large mansion came into view the wind had picked up and droplets of rain were beginning to fall from the cluster of storm clouds hanging overhead. When we reached the door the light shower had turned heavy.

"Hey! Open up!" I knocked the large front double doors with my fist as the precipitation soaked into my clothes.

"Move aside," Zero said, shivering slightly as the wind cut through us. I stepped aside as he proceeded to bang the doors with enough force for me to wince at the sound it created. "Open. Up. Kuran," He growled, enunciating each word in beat with his fist. The door was jerked open immediately, before Zero could punch a hole in it, and we found ourselves facing Seiren, her face as vacant as ever.

"Good Evening Shiki-san," She said, ignoring a soaked Zero, "Kaname-sama is currently busy but you may wait for him inside."

"Yes, please," I said, walking past the bodyguard and into the warmth of the hallway. I turned around, expecting Zero to be right behind me. What I saw amused me very much for the next few minutes.

"Let me in," Zero's voice was controlled, despite the fact he was shaking in his drenched clothes.

"Kaname-sama was only expecting his cousin and Kaien Cross today," Seiren ignored Zero's sodden jacket, dripping hair and quivering form as she spoke, "Since you are neither you may not enter." As she finished speaking she began to close the door.

"Don't you _dare_," Zero had stuck his foot and hand in the gap between the door and the frame, his trembling was now from both the weather and anger. He pushed the door open enough to slip in, much to Seiren's fury.

"You have no permission to enter the house of Kuran," She said, her voice still steady as ever despite her obvious irritation, "step outside, _now_."

"Do you _want_me to freeze to death?"

"Yes, that would be helpful." I chuckled out of shock as Seiren's face and voice, for the first time I had witnessed, filled with emotion. Her pale violet eyes were alive and full of rage as she glared at a shocked Zero, who quickly recovered to smirk at the smaller vampire.

"Look's like Kuran's shadow _can_ move and speak for herself."

"Shadow? I'd rather be that than be watched every second of every day by hunters like an animal in captivity!"

"At least I have a mind of my own!"

"At least I can control my hunger!"

"Watch it vampire, did you really think I came here unarmed?"

"In case you have forgotten I could kill you in the blink of an eye!"

"Bring it shorty!"

"Who are you calling short? Ex-human!"

"Calm down," I said, watching as both vampires faces were inches apart, their fangs bared as Zero pointed his gun at Seiren's stomach whilst she had her hand at his gut, ready to strike. "Seiren you are not short. Zero you may be an ex-human but there is nothing wrong with that." They both ignored me, glaring at each other with enough emotion to make me feel like I was interrupting something intimate.

"Zero!"

Just in time Yuki ran into the room, calling Zero's name as her eyes widened at the scene she saw; her bodyguard and childhood friend locked in a staring contest with looks that could kill.

"Don't ask," I murmured to her as she looked to me for answers. Zero and Seiren glanced at Yuki who was now stifling a laugh behind her hand. Seiren bowed to Yuki and Zero murmured a low, "Long time no see."

"Why are you here Zero? Is the Chairman alright?"

"Jeez, can I not come here just to see you?" Seiren coughed deliberately at this point, earning another heated glare from Zero before he continued, "Chairman is fine, I'm here in his place because he couldn't be bothered walking up to this place again."

"I see," Yuki said, smiling at the hunter before turning to me, "Senri, would you like to some tea? You should take of your coat, it's soaked!" Taking my hand and dragging me out of the hall, I turned my head just in time to catch Zero walking forward; only to be stopped by Seiren.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm soaked to the skin, and I wouldn't mind some of Yuki's tea either."

"I only heard Yuki-sama invite her cousin to tea. You do not have permission to follow her into the mansion."

"Are you serious?" His voice exploded throughout the hall as Seiren shouted back a retort, their bickering faded away as Yuki led me through the corridors of the mansion.

"Seiren seems lively…" I said as Yuki led me into a living room. It was a rectangular room, a tea set was already on the coffee table and a desk was at the back of the room, a pencil case and paper were set on top of its surface. She instructed me to sit down whilst she sat beside me and prepared tea. "Yes, I've never seen her act that way before."

"Zero must have drawn out her true personality behind her professional mask."

"Zero does that to a lot of people," Yuki said as she poured the tea, "I haven't seen him since the soirée last month."

"Didn't he tell you he was in line to be President of the Hunter Society?" I took the tea from Yuki as she took a sip from her own cup.

"Yes, he's been very busy and he rarely visits. This is the first time he's come here on his own. He was here twice before but that was with the Chairman. I usually would meet up with him and Yori every month in the town next to the Academy."

"How is your friend dealing with your…current state?" I asked as Yuki fiddled with a silver bracelet on her wrist.

"She's acting completely normal. She doesn't seem bothered by what I am now at all. In fact she was here during the school holidays, Kaname allowed her to stay and everything!"

"That's good," I was happy Yuki wasn't suffering up here in the mountains, I was worried she would be lonely, "But you're stuck up in such an isolated place, weren't you and Yori not bored?"

"Nope," Yuki grinned, a spark of mischief in her eyes, "In fact we entertained ourselves by tormenting my tutor."

"Wait, isn't Hanabusa your tutor? I mean he can't do anything to you, because Kaname would skin him alive, but what about Yori?"

"About that…" She said, giggling at whatever had come into her head, "He-."

"Okay Yuki-sama I've got a History test for you today and I've graded your English test and you've improved, but you're still not good enough to meet the standards you're expected to be capable of." Hanabusa walked into the living room, oblivious of my presence for the moment, two papers in his hands as he flicked through them. It was only when he looked up that he seen Yuki wasn't alone.

"YOU!" He exclaimed pointing at me as if I were a ghost.

"Hello Hanabusa," I said, "It's nice to see you too. But did your Mother ever tell you it's rude to point?"

"Why are you here?"

"Senri is my cousin Aidou," Yuki voiced to her teacher, "He has as much right to be here as you do."

"I apologise Yuki-sama," Hanabusa said, sitting across from us, "I just slipped into an old habit that's all."

"Yeah, Hanabusa had this habit at the Academy to point and shout 'YOU TWO!' at Rima and I when we did something to annoy him instead of calling us by our names."

"And I thought I was the only one he referred to as 'you'," Yuki said, "Looks like becoming a pureblood was enough to earn some respect from you, eh Aidou?"

But Aidou wasn't listening; he was reading a letter he'd taken out of the back pocket of his trousers in, a smile on his face as his eyes scanned its contents.

"Ha-na-bu-sa," I enunciated each syllable as I tried to get his attention. Yuki signalled for me to move closer, close enough so she could whisper in my ear.

"He's probably reading a letter from Yori-chan," Yuki whispered.

"Eh? You mean the same Yori as your best friend?"

"Yes," Yuki said quietly, satisfied by my startled expression to her information, "They seemed to get along _really_ well when Yori stayed here for the school holidays! Well that was _after_ they nearly ripped each other's throats out bickering!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Hanabusa had tucked the letter back into his pocket and was now eyeing both my cousin and I with a look of curiosity.

"Nothing," We both said in unison. Judging by the blond noble's expression he didn't buy our lie, but he returned to examining one of the tests he had when he had entered the room, scribbling notes here and there as he went.

"So," I whispered to Yuki when I was sure Hanabusa wasn't listening, "what exactly is their relationship status?"

"I'm pretty sure they are just friends," Yuki replied, "But I'm pretty sure Aidou likes her _beyond_ the friendship level."

"And what about Yori?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. Every time I bring it up over the phone, in person or even in a letter she changes the subject."

"Hmmm…well I've met Yori before and I could tell she was a smart girl. Dodging unwanted conversation subjects would be easy enough for her." I had met Yori at the soirée last month when she had snuck in. She had insisted that I called her 'Yori' instead of 'Wakaba-san'; it was too formal for her taste and I was Yuki's cousin so I was apparently automatically her friend.

"Would you two stop whispering already!" Hanabusa exclaimed before Yuki could reply, "You don't know how annoying it is to listen to you both talking so secretly whilst I'm trying to prepare another test for _your_benefit!" He pointed at Yuki who raised an eyebrow at the word 'benefit'.

"Or maybe your just annoyed that you don't know what we are talking about," Yuki pointed out.

"Busa-chan has always been a busybody," I drawled, adding fuel to the fire with his old childhood nickname that Ruka had graciously informed me about.

"DON'T CALL ME BUSA-CHAN!"

"Aidou, what is going on here?"

Three pairs of eyes looked up at the sound of _that_ voice. Kaname stood at the entrance to the living room, an amused expression plastered on his face. Behind him stood an irritated Seiren and a pissed off Zero, both looking away from each other as they stood silently behind Kaname in the doorway. Kaname had obviously come across them both arguing the hallway...

"Nothing," I replied, as Yuki stood up and walked over to greet Kaname, "We were just making Aidou paranoid, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I understand," Kaname smiled as Yuki hugged him, "it is very entertaining to mess with Aidou. I taught Yuki well."

"Kaname-sama…" Hanabusa whimpered as both Kurans laughed at him. Hanabusa must be tortured by those two…

"Yuki, can you look after Kiryu whilst I talk to Senri."

"LOOK AFTER? I'M NOT A DOG KURAN!"

"Told you so," Seiren muttered.

"AND I HAVEN'T FINISHED WITH YOU, SO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"Eh? I didn't know dogs could speak. Tell me, what new tricks have the Hunter Society been teaching you?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I said I didn't know dogs cou-."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

"But you're previous sentence clearly implied you didn't."

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH WOMAN!"

"Good luck Yuki," I said to my cousin as I walked past her and through the door after Kaname, the sound of Zero and Seiren bickering once again faded into the distance as I walked with Kaname through the mansion.

* * *

"So," Kaname began to speak when we arrived at his office, "What brings you here Senri?"

"It's about the hidden members of the Senate," I said, choosing to lean against one of the pillars in the room instead of taking a seat, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"No," Kaname sighed, the exhaustion he had been hiding from Yuki and the others was now clear on his face, "We haven't heard anything since the infiltration of that warehouse in that old mining town."

"I see…"

"I'm sorry Senri," Kaname leaned on his elbow, covering his eyes with his hand, "I know how much you want to find your great-uncle. You even join Ruka, Akatsuki and I to infiltrate whatever major lead we have, no matter the time or place you are _always_ ready to fight."

"I have my reasons."

"And you've told me them. You must be tired and angry by the lack of response for the location of the remaining Senate members," Kaname's voice as he spoke his next few words were the closest to defeated as I had ever heard them, "A part of me wonders if we will ever find them."

"What if I told you I know where they are?"

Kaname's head snapped up and his eyes met mine, "You know where they are?"

"Every last one of them; they're all together."

"How did you find out such important information?"

"I have my sources. I came here today to inform you of this information."

"Where are they? Are they still there?" Kaname's voice grew louder with the excitement of finally catching the men he'd been after for more than a year. As a pureblood it obviously infuriated him that he couldn't catch some aristocrats.

"They're in a deserted old mansion in a town south-east of my home. As far as I know they're still there."

"We must contact Ruka and Akatsuki immediately. Then we gather together and then attack according to the plan we've used on those other leads before."

"No. I have a better plan."

"Are you positive Senri," Kaname asked, eyeing me curiously as I nodded.

"Yes. But for it to work I'm going to need some help."

"Who do you need?"

"I need Rima, you, Yuki and probably the rest of the usual group from Cross Academy."

"So that means Takuma, Hanabusa, Ruka and Akatsuki. Seiren will be willing to help as well. Anyone else?"

"I just need one more person to come, but leave her to me."

"Who do you need?"

"My Mom."

* * *

**So that was Chapter 44 - 'Cousins'! I hope you all enjoyed it :') Hints of Aidori? Hints of Seiro? Cousinly Bonding? Hints of Revenge? What did you all enjoy about this chapter? :D  
**

**I hope you all liked the real Seiren, yes she is a fiesty one. I hope Zero wasn't OCC :/ Or Yuki and Kaname!  
**

***DRUMROLL* NEXT CHAPTER IS REVENGE CHAPTER *MWHAHAHAHAHA***

**So Next Time - Chapter 45 - 'Revenge and Revolution'**

-** Senri and the others enter Sasumu and the other Senate member's hideout.  
- Senri reveals what Rido told him, which includes some shocking truth of the Shiki family history and of Rido's true intentions in the past.  
- A promise Senri made to his Mother in Chapter 37 is finally fulfilled.**

**So yeah lots of flashblacks and Senri being a super awesome leader next chapter! School starts in a week so I don't know if the chapter will be done by then or if it'll be a while. When school starts the chapters are going to seriously slow down, like major slow. Once a month? Even two months per chapter? I don't know but I know I'll be majorly busy. **

**In the mean time you can check out my tumblr, youtube channel and 8 tunes account which has pairings playlists! Aidori, Shima and Seiro playlists have already been uploaded but who is next? Rido and Seira? Takuma and Sara? Akatsuki and Ruka? Or maybe all of them? :L**

**Bye Bye! Please read and review! :D *pssst, i like long reviews :P***

**~petiteshima**


	45. Chapter 45 Revenge and Revolution

**Hello Everyone! Long time no see, eh? Sorry for the absence! You'll have to get used to it I'm afraid! *glares in supposed direction of her school* Anyway here is the long awaited chapter 45 - Revenge and Revolution! There is a lot of flashbacks in this chapter but I'll mention when some of them occur at the end! :) Hope you all enjoy this super long chapter! :)**

**_Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items, places or anything else!_**

* * *

It was midday as the sun hung tauntingly in the middle of the clear blue sky. On the outskirts of a town called Himitsu a group of people were walking down the narrow dirt path that led to the town in question. There were eleven people in total, all dressed in winter clothing despite the soft breeze that occasionally wafted through the air.

At the front of the group was a young man with chestnut hair flecked with maroon and crimson. His arctic eyes were focused straight ahead, filled with questions unanswered. Close behind him was a couple who looked very much alike with burgundy eyes and dark brown hair, their faces timeless. They drifted close to the leader of the group yet kept their distance as if to give him space. Flanking the couple, on either side, were a detached female and a steadfast male. They didn't make eye contact with anyone. Behind them was a petite girl, her eyes never leaving the leader's back as she walked with a woman who resembled the maroon haired man greatly. The end of the group was made up by four youths, three young men and a woman. They walked as soundlessly as their companions. This silence was what you expected at a funeral procession; foreboding, tainted and grim. This silence seemed to go on forever until it became too much for one young man…

* * *

"Why are we walking to this place at _midday_?"

Hanabusa Aidou's voice rang throughout the open space as the silence we carried was shattered. I sighed as Hanabusa's string of complaints drifted towards the front of the group.

"I mean it's not like the sun harms us anymore like it used to when we were kids but come on! It's still too early for me to be awake! Sometimes I wish I could freeze the sun. Yeah, _that_would sort out that big glowing ball of gas once and for all! But Yori says that's impossible…and I guess it would make her sad too…But I bet there is some other way to show that yellow star who is boss!"

"Hanabusa are you aware that you are _still_talking?"

"Ruka don't start him," Akatsuki's voice now reached my ears along with Ruka's, "He's extra irritated during the day and he's all fired up for a good fight too."

"How can you stand listening to his babble Akatsuki?" Ruka sounded like she too wasn't enjoying this early awakening, "In fact how can that Wakaba girl stand listening to him?"

"She has the patience of a saint at the right times," Akatsuki muttered to Ruka.

"Why would you want to destroy the sun Hanabusa? It's so warm and an instant mood lifter!" Takuma's usual positivity was extra evident today, and this seemed to confuse Hanabusa as always.

"Y'know I seriously wonder if you are even a vampire at times like these."

Hanabusa had seemed to stir everyone awake from the numbness of silence as conversation began amongst the group. Kaname and Yuki were now walking in front of Zero and Seiren, who, until now, had remained quiet throughout the journey.

"Did you just nudge me?" Zero's voice cut the air like a knife as he spoke to Seiren.

"No," Seiren replied.

"Well then what do you call what just happened?"

"Your elbow made contact with my arm."

"So you did nudge me!"

"No, _your_elbow is at fault. Besides it was more of a brush than a nudge."

"How is my elbow at fault? Your arm was in the way!"

"It's a narrow path Kiryu, get over it!"

"It's still your fault idiot!"

I tuned out their argument as the town of Himitsu came into my line of sight. It was the type of town that you would have expected to see in another era with its traditional architecture of thatched and tiled roofs and sliding paper doors. Needless to say the town was popular for its festivals which were attended by people from across the country.

A tug at my elbow caught my attention as I looked down to see my Mother walking slightly behind me as she held onto the cloth of my jacket at my elbow.

"Are you tired?" I asked as she didn't speak.

Mother shook her head as she clung tighter to the material.

"Are you scared?"

Mother's eyes widened momentarily before nodding, her grip on my jacket loosened as she moved to hold onto my upper arm.

"Don't be," I said softly, "there's nothing to be afraid of."

I watched my Mother's mouth move, her lips forming words that I couldn't hear.

"Speak clearer if you want me to hear," I said, remembering when she used to say that to me.

"Sasumu is scary," She said in a voice of an anxious child.

I snorted, "Sasumu hasn't seen me when I'm angry. In fact he hasn't seen Rima when she's angry let alone me." Mother laughed quietly before resting her head against my shoulder.

"Senri?"

"Yes?"

"When we get to the place where they all are, please do me a favour."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't die and leave me too."

* * *

"So where are these bastards whose faces are going to meet my fist?"

"Hanabusa keep those thoughts to yourself, people are staring."

"That's because I'm an attractive young man, it's not my fault."

"Ruka is right Hanabusa," Akatsuki said, "We can't attract too much attention if we want to infiltrate our target's location in secret." The street we walked down was bustling with tourists and civilians of Himitsu. Pushing through the crowd was hard as we tried to stay together as well as trying not to attract attention.

"Senri," Rima suddenly appeared beside me, clad in her long black coat that reached her knees, "are we near the turn off to the abandoned mansion?"

"Yes," I said, swiftly swerving around a tourist couple who spoke in another tongue, "At the end of this street, just up ahead, we turn left, go straight ahead then we take the first right and keep walking until we see the mansion. From the sources we gathered it's supposed to be secluded from the rest of the town."

"You mean _my_sources Senri."

"Yes fine,_your_ sources," I said, rolling my eyes as she dodged a group of high school students who appeared to be on a school trip.

"And just you remember that," She huffed closing the space between us made by the crowd.

"Thank you," I said, probably for the hundredth time this week, "Without you this wouldn't have been possible."

"That's better," Rima said, a smile gracing her face, "I'm glad I came on that modelling job here. Finding out about this place from the little kids who wanted my autograph was something I was not expecting whilst on the job here. The 'haunted house', as they called, had me intrigued from their little stories so when I decided to let them show me it I was not expecting to catch a whiff of vampires living there."

"And it turned out to be Sasumu when the kids told you about the ghost man that had appeared near the town around a year ago?"

"Yes, they said that he was seen by a group of teenagers in the middle of the night, heading towards the mansion. According to rumours he matched Sasumu's description and had _red_ eyes."

"Those teenagers have no idea how lucky they are," I muttered as we exited the busy street and turned left, "If he had been any hungrier or they had been any closer then he would have drank from them."

"From what you've told me about him I'm not surprised," Rima muttered, as we turned right and began our ascent to the mansion where Sasumu was hiding.

"Hey Senri!" Hanabusa's voice boomed through the air after ten minutes of walking.

I whipped around and pressed a finger to my lips, "Do you want the whole damn town to know we are here?"

"Erm no, sorry," Hanabusa's voice was now a whisper, "Are we nearly there yet? That's all I was wondering."

"Yes, it'll take us around four minutes to get there if we keep walking at this pace."

Kaname spoke for the first time since we had left on the journey, "I believe now would be a good time to go over our strategy."

"Yes," Yuki agreed, "better now than where they can hear us."

All eleven of us stopped and gathered closer together, ready to go over the plan once again. All eyes were on me as a moment of silence passed before I began to speak.

"Okay, the time is," I quickly checked my watch, "just after half past one. I'm sure as you all know that it's abnormal to be awake at this hour, well for us. Therefore we have the advantage. Once we arrive at the house we go around the side where there is, due to previous inspection, a door. We will use this door to enter. Once we find where they are gathered secure the room and if anyone fights back you are free to restrain them. From then on I'll take the lead. We will take out this plan in _silence_ until we enter the room, "I looked at Seiren and Zero specifically, "got it?" Everyone nodded, their eyes showing their determination.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Hurry up Hanabusa," Ruka whispered, "How long does it take to pick a lock?"

"Shut up," Hanabusa snapped, "I haven't done this since I was eight and the lock to my sister's drawer was a hell of a lot easier than this!"

"You stole from your sister?" Takuma said, an amused smile gracing his face, "What were you looking for in her drawer? I hope it wasn't her unde-."

"It was her stash of Pocky!" He exclaimed, a little too loudly.

We were at the side of the mansion and it had been nearly ten minutes since we went over the plot. To our dismay the side door was locked and it was the only discreet entrance into the house that we knew of. Hanabusa had been at the lock for nearly three minutes when two exasperated sighs came from the back of the group.

"Useless," Seiren and Zero said simultaneously. They froze immediately before glancing sideways at the other. Seiren looked away first, a pale pink gracing her cheeks as Zero smirked; he had won the brief staring contest.

"Useless?" Hanabusa stood up from where he had been bending down in front of the lock, "If you two think this method is so _useless_then why don't you come up with a brighter idea?"

"Aren't you supposed to create ice?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why don't you just form a key to match the lock?" Seiren said whilst looking at the floor. We all looked at Hanabusa, his expression dumbfounded at this new information.

"Why didn't I think of that?" He growled, shoving the hairclip Rima had given him into his pocket and turning back to the lock with a firm expression on his face.

"Because you're simple."

"Shut up Barbie," Hanabusa muttered without looking at Ruka, "I'm trying to make a key."

Hanabusa pressed his palm against the lock, a frosty mist forming around his hand as the ice shoot into the lock. "Easy does it," He murmured as he began to turn the ice in his hand. Everyone waited in suspense as Hanabusa continued to turn the ice. We were rewarded a few seconds later with a click; the door was open.

Hanabusa turned the handle of the door and opened it. He turned to us with a smug look on his face. "What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some ass!"

We all began to file in through the open door. I was at the front and I stopped briefly to whisper to Hanabusa before walking into the house.

"Don't ever say that again," I whispered with a smile on my face.

"Why?"

"Why? Well because that's my line dumbass."

* * *

The inside of the mansion was dark, dreary and too empty; it hauntingly reminded of my own house when I was a child. Dust covered the banister of the stairs whilst cobwebs hung from the chandeliers that used to probably shine so brightly.

We had been walking through the house for two minutes when I froze in the middle of a long corridor. Everyone stopped when I stopped, watching my every move as they had been doing since we entered the house.

"Shiki?" Rima whispered, walking up beside me, "What's the matter?"

"The double doors at the end of the corridor; they're all in there." I began to march towards the doors; anticipation was rising inside me as I stopped outside the doors, closing my eyes and pressing my palm against the wood. This was it. This was what I had been working toward for a year. No, not just a year. I had been working towards this moment since I was merely a child.

"This is the moment I've been living towards," I whispered. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath before stepping back and bracing myself.

"You're going to kick the door open?" Rima whispered urgently, "Isn't that a bit over the top?"

"How many times in your life do you get the chance to kick a door open and not get into trouble for it?"

"I don't know, I've never kicked a door open."

"Well I guess you're still waiting for your chance right?" I said, smiling as she stepped back and nodded.

"Here we go," I murmured, focusing on the door. I turned around and kicked the door, a perfect roundhouse kick, my foot connecting with the wooden surface before a satisfying sound filled the air as the double doors broke before my eyes.

Inside the room was a long oval table with five people sitting at it. At the top of the table, sitting in his chair sleeping, for now, was none other than Sasumu. With the sound of the door's breaking he awoke with a start, his eyes widening as the sight before him awoke him fully. The four other nobles were slower to awake, and before they knew it they were being held down by younger vampires. Everyone but Rima, Mother and I had captured a member of the Senate. Sasumu stared frantically around the room, looking for an exit.

"He is _not_ getting away," I growled, striding forward to jump onto the table. I walked briskly across the dark surface, biting my index finger along the way and firing a whip of blood towards the man who had ruined so many lives.

"Get off me!" He yelled as the blood coiled around his torso and pinned his arms to his sides. I tugged on the rope of blood and dragged Sasumu towards the front of the table, his struggling not having any affect on his crimson restraint.

"You foolish boy," He growled, "Always acting before thinking, just like your bloody father."

I smirked tugging on the blood whip harder, causing it to wrap tighter around Sasumu, "If I were you I would watch your mouth unless you want to _slowly_die."

Sasumu's mouth opened once and then closed, his dull blue eyes slowly taking in the situation around him. All four of his fellow Senate members were being restrained; their own eyes reflected the air of defeat around them. Sasumu's resistance stopped and his shoulders slumped. His words came out in a low, tired voice, "How did you find us?"

"Rima," I simply said.

Sasumu looked around me and glared at Rima. I stepped in front of her, blocking her from his view.

"So you've gathered an audience for my execution," Sasumu muttered, already guessing his own fate, "How thoughtful of you."

"I'm afraid you're death won't be occurring just yet. First I need to run through a few things."

Sasumu sighed, "I should have known, you're going to bore me to death with your pointless arguments."

"Not arguments," I kneeled in front of the older man, "just pure and simple facts that I've recently learned. Shall I begin?"

"Just get on with it."

I rose up again and stepped back towards my Mother and Rima, the blood rope still running from my finger. My Mother looked terrified, her eyes wide with fright as she stared at her uncle. Sasumu sensed her stare and looked up at her, a cold smile crossing his face.

"Why hello Seira, you're looking as beautiful as ev-."

"Don't talk to her," I growled as I tightened the blood rope around his chest, causing him to break of his sentence in pain.

"You don't have the right to even breathe the same air as her," I continued, my eyes narrowing at the exasperated man, "After everything you've done."

"What have I done?" Sasumu was provoking me, acting oblivious and innocent. I took a deep breath and counted to five before continuing on.

"You are the same as you were back then, do you realise that? You were the second son of the elite Shiki clan. You were young, smart and ready to show everyone what you had to offer in contribution to the family. However there was one thing that _always_got in your way; your older brother Shouta."

"He was only one year older than you, yet such a short age gap determined the future of each of you; Shouta was the heir and you were his backup. You looked up to your brother when you were a child, following him everywhere and copying him in everything you did. But as they say, there is a fine line between love and hate; and that line is one you crossed when you were no older than ten."

"You were jealous of him in everything he did. He was smarter than you, more handsome than you, funnier than you. He could do everything you couldn't and you _despised _him for that."

* * *

"Sasumu, please go find your brother. He needs to make an appearance as the future heir of our family; many people want to speak with him."

A fifteen year old Sasumu nodded stiffly as his mother turned and walked back to the soirée hall after ruffling his shoulder length hair. He marched down the corridor to his left, mumbling to himself about 'stupid soirées'. Sasumu walked past the double doors leading out into a balcony, and backtracked when he heard the sound of voices. After peeking through the glass he opened the door and saw his brother and a young girl sitting on the balcony's stone railings and laughing together.

Sasumu cleared his throat to alert the two young aristocrats of his presence. Shouta turned around as did the young girl, Shinju Morishita. Sixteen year old Shouta's hair was as messy as usual, his maroon locks sticking out in random ways; his hair was the definition of bed-head.

"Hey Sasumu," He said, smiling at his younger brother, "what brings you out here?"

"You're supposed to be in the main hall, fulfilling your role as the future heir of our family. Not sitting outside flirting shamelessly with some girl."

Shinju's cheeks flushed a deeper red to match her wavy crimson hair as Shouta snorted, "I don't like being the centre of attention, its annoying being asked the same questions by those old people all the time. And Shinju isn't 'some girl' she's my best friend and I like her a lot."

"You do?" Shinju asked, a surprised look crossing her face.

"Of course I do baka," Shouta said, smiling at the young girl, "you're my special person."

Before Shinju could reply Sasumu interrupted in an annoyed tone, "Before that _pathetic_love confession is answered, Shouta you need to get back to the soirée now or Mother and Father are going to be really mad with you."

"They won't care," Shouta insisted, "You always act like they are the worst but they're really laid back y'know."

"They're only like that with _you_and the others," Sasumu spat, "All of you are little angels in their eyes compared to me. Parents should keep their children in control, not allow them to go frolicking on balconies with girls."

"Stop it Sasumu," Shouta got down from the balcony, his clear blue eyes watching his younger brother cautiously, "Go back to the party and tell Mom I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Why? So you can go snogging that trash right there. No offence but I thought you had some taste brother."

Shouta was angry now, his hand clenching into fists as Shinju looked on anxiously from her place on the balcony. "This isn't just about Shinju and I, is it?"

"Of course it isn't!" Sasumu shouted, shocking Shouta for a moment, "Don't you not realise how lucky you are? You are the heir to the family! You have your whole future clearly laid out in front of you; you don't have to worry about anything! Me? I don't know what I'm supposed to do! Everything I do is either wrong or not good enough and I'm sick of it!"

Shouta's anger had subsided and he looked worried as he spoke to his brother, "Sasumu, please calm down."

"You have a noble power and I don't! Even she has a noble power," Sasumu pointed at Shinju who's blush had disappeared with the scene she was watching before her, "Two telepathists in love, what are the chances?"

"Sasumu stop—"

"But I'll show them all!" Sasumu was now too far deep into his angry to hear his brother, "I'll show them all that I can achieve greater things without any special powers!"

Suddenly Sasumu lashed out in his frenzy, missing Shouta completely and hitting Shinju full on in the back. The sixteen year old girl's eyes widened in alarm as she lost her seating on the balcony and a surprised cry escaped her lips as she began a fall of twelve stories high.

"SHINJU!" Shouta yelled. Without a second thought he dived off the balcony and fell quickly towards the air born Shinju. He reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his chest just before they made impact with the ground.

Shinju sat up, the adrenaline pumping through her veins after falling so far. She looked down and realised she was on top of Shouta who wasn't moving at all; he had taken the full impact of the fall.

"Shouta," She whispered, shaking him gently, "don't mess with me now, wake up."

Her whispers became cries as she shook his shoulders harder, desperately trying to get a reaction from her best friend. "Don't leave me now!" You promised you would never leave me!" Shouta's eyes suddenly opened, a small smile gracing his face as Shinju stopped mid shake.

"I always keep my promises," He said, "I promised to always catch you whenever you fall, right?"

* * *

"After you did that to my grandparents, everyone turned against you," I said as Sasumu looked at the ground, "Your parents sent you to live with another relative; you had disgraced the family with your foolish actions. Your anger for your brother grew even more after that."

"You look just like him," Sasumu growled, looking up at me, "With that damn hair, sarcastic attitude and your 'best friend' who you fell in love with. It's like history is repeating itself. Not only that but you look like your bloody father as well, that bastard."

"I'll be getting to my father soon," I said, "And you can thank him for providing me with most of this information."

With no comment from Sasumu I continued, "You lived with that relative until they passed away, and by that time you were twenty two. You had spent seven years in seclusion and were desperate for revenge. You returned to your family home to find that things were a bit different from seven years previous."

"Your parents had been killed by a group of rebel hunters when they were on a business trip and now Shouta was the head of the family. Not only that but he was married to Shinju and they had a baby girl by the name of Seira. Shouta was shocked by your sudden return, but he welcomed you back with open arms because you were family. You took this opportunity to build up the trust between you and your brother once again; a trust that you would use to your advantage."

* * *

"And then the princess married the prince and they all lived….?"

"Happily ever after!"

"That's right sweetie," Shouta said to his six year old daughter who sat in his lap, "And who's princess are you?"

"Daddy's little princess! And you're the King and Momma is the Queen!" Seira exclaimed clapping her little hands together in delight.

"That's right!" Shouta kissed his little girl's head of maroon curls and placed her on her feet on the ground. "Now I have to finish some work but when I'm done how about Momma and I take you swimming again?"

Seira clapped her hands again and beamed, "I wanna swim like a fishy Daddy! I've been practicing my strokes in the bath!"

"I bet you have sweetheart," He said warmly, "Now run along and have fun until Daddy is finished with his work. Momma is in the library if you need her."

"Okay!" Seira Shiki turned and ran towards the door before turning back and waving to Shouta, "Bye bye Daddy!"

"See you later princess." With a smile on her young face, Seira closed the door of her Father's office and ran down the corridor, her long natural curls flying out from behind her with her speed. Seira was a quirky and lively child. She loved having her parents read her stories and then acting out the story for them afterwards. She loved imitating people she had met in different voices and expressions. She was an actress in the making.

Seira was too busy pretending to fly to notice she was heading straight towards someone, it was only when she collided with them that she stopped and noticed their presence.

"Hello Uncle Sasumu!" Seira smiled up at her Uncle. Seira had never seen her Uncle unless she was with her parents, this was the first time she had seen him on her own. Sasumu looked down at the hyper girl and forced a smile.

"Why hello there Seira, you're looking as energetic as ever."

"Daddy read me a story about a princess and a prince and he said that he's going to take me swimming with Momma later!"

"Really, how delightful."

"I can swim like a fishy Uncle! I've been practicing my strokes in the bath! Look!"

Sasumu knelt in front of the young girl as she moved her arms with a determined look on her face.

"That's _very_ good Seira. But your legs aren't moving." Seira stopped her arm movements and looked at her legs in confusion before looking at her Uncle with a smile on her face.

"I can't move my legs here 'cause I'll be running, but I can do it in the bath!"

"In the bath?" Sasumu's eyes glinted, "Can you show me?"

Seira clapped and smiled, "I can wear my swimsuit that Momma got me for my birthday! It's red with white polka dots!"

"It sounds lovely." Sasumu took Seira's hand and began to lead her down the corridor, "I can't wait to see your strokes."

* * *

"Shouta have you seen Seira?" Shinju entered her husband's office, a navy bag strapped over her shoulder. Shouta looked up in surprise to see his wife as he stood behind his desk and cleared away his finished paperwork.

"She was here an hour ago. She should be around the house playing somewhere. She knew where you were so she could be there now."

"I didn't pass her as I came from the library at all," Shinju leaned against her husband's desk, "I suppose she's acting out a story somewhere to show us."

Shouta chuckled at the thought of his daughter and her little plays, "She's got talent no matter what way you look at it." He walked to stand beside his wife, "I see you've packed for the swimming pool."

"Of course," Shinju said, reaching into her bag and taking out a little garment, "I've got Seira's little swimsuit packed too. Don't you think it's adorable?"

"Well you picked it so of course it is." Shinju blushed delicately as she put the red polka dot swimsuit back into her bag.

"After all these years you still manage to make me blush like a school girl," She murmured.

"I've still got it I guess."

Their conversation, which was quickly becoming flirtatious, was interrupted as the door opened and Seira walked in, quietly for a change.

"Seira! Where have you been sweetheart?" Shinju asked as her daughter remained silent in front of the closed door.

"Seira?" Shouta said, walking towards his daughter as she didn't reply to Shinju, "Honey what's wrong?"

Seira stopped her father in his tracks as she looked up into his eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Shouta knelt in front of his daughter who's eyes were filled with tears that fell down her face without stopping, "Seira tell Daddy why you are crying."  
"I-…."  
"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Shinju stood behind Shouta, her voice aching concern.

"I don't know why…" Seira whispered.

"You don't know?"

"I can't remember, all I remember is pretending to be an aeroplane and then I was lying on the ground and I was crying and my legs hurt."

"Show Momma and Daddy your legs Seira," Shouta said as his daughter looked helplessly at them.

Seira sniffed and nodded before lifting the skirt of her lilac dress up to reveal her little legs. Shinju gasped and Shouta froze as they stared at the bruised skin of their daughter's thighs.

"It hurts Daddy!" Seira cried as her parents looked at her, horrified by what was happening.

"My baby girl…" Shinju whispered before throwing herself in front of Seira and wrapping her arms around her.

Shouta looked like he was going to be sick as he stared at the bruises shaped like fingers on his daughter's thighs. Seira stared at her father as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I can't remember what happened…Please don't be angry!"

"Daddy's not angry Seira," Shouta said in a low voice, "Daddy's not angry at you."

* * *

"And that was the first time you sexually abused my Mother," I said as silence filled the air, "At _six_years old." I heard my Mother's intake of breath as I finished my sentence, the confirmation of this sick truth had shocked her.

Rima's voice was merely a whisper when she spoke, "Why couldn't she remember?"

I knelt down in front of Sasumu, forcing him to look me in the eyes, "I wonder why she couldn't remember?" Sasumu didn't speak; he simply returned my frosty glare without opening his mouth. I sighed and stood up again; I guess I would be doing most of the talking.

"The relative Sasumu stayed with was like him, they possessed no noble powers. But they had learnt a spell that could be used to wipe the memory of a certain time. And that spell was taught to Sasumu during his several years at that relative's home."

"But couldn't he have just used the normal memory power we use on humans?" Hanabusa spoke up.

"Exactly," My voice was growing more confident as I spoke, unusually enjoying this rare moment in the spotlight, "but I'm afraid that it was impossible for Sasumu to do."

"Why?" Ruka asked, her grip on her hostage's arm was unyielding.

"As we learned earlier, Sasumu did not possess a noble power. That is nothing particularly unusual for a Level B vampire," I looked at Seiren out of the corner of my eye before continuing, "But what was more abnormal was the fact that Sasumu did not possess the ability to erase memories from the mind."

"Are you serious?" Zero said, his usual levelled voice was even tainted with surprise.

"Deadly," I answered, "The Shiki family was confused of course; why was their second son exactly like a Level C? Some people even thought his mother cheated on her husband with a lower level of vampire, which was of course denied by the couple themselves."

"So he's what? An anomaly?" Yuki asked, her eyes wide from the information she had heard already.

"It's just one of those things," I said as Sasumu raised his eyes to look at me.

"Don't vaguely categorise my condition like that!" He exclaimed, his eyes burning with the humiliation he had experienced throughout his life, "Ever since I was young I knew I was different. If I hadn't realised it myself then the whispers and stares I received from people would have told me that I was not the same as everyone else."

"If you're trying to seek pity from me then I'm more than willing to put you out of your misery right now."

Sasumu's eyes reflected the slight fear he felt when he saw my expression; he chose to end his little sympathy speech right there and then.

"Memory….spell…?"

I turned around to see my Mother muttering the same words to herself over and over again in her state of shock. "Rima, get a chair for Mom, she looks like she's about to faint."

Rima nodded as she moved away from Mother's side to get a chair from the oval table, but she was stopped in her tracks by my Mother's hand clutching onto Rima's sleeve.

"I'm okay," She whispered, trying weakly to smile in reassurance, "My head…it's just trying to deal with all this."

"It will be like that for a while Mom," I said softly, "I have some other things to say that might come as a shock to you."

Mother nodded as I looked away from her and back towards Sasumu, who now looked like _he_ was going to faint under the pressure.

"So you learned a memory wipe charm and decided to put it to the test on your six year old niece after having your own _fun_with her. Of course nobody suspected you of the assault; you simply stood back and allowed your brother and sister-in-law to worry constantly over their daughter's safety around strangers. They didn't know that the cause to their daughter's tears was living under the very same roof."

"However, there is something that your relative didn't tell you about your memory _wiping_spell."

"What are you taking about boy?" Sasumu muttered, his voice once again tired.

"The memory _wiping_ spell wasn't about wiping the memory at all. It was in fact a memory _blocking_spell."

Sasumu's face paled instantly, "Impossible," He spat as I tightened his restraint in response to his sudden struggles.

"It's not impossible," I retorted, "In fact the spell you've cast on my mother has an antidote which I made her drink before leaving home."

"You have no idea what you've done," Sasumu shouted hoarsely, "That spell was interlocked with another spell to block your mother's-."

"Senri…my head…"

My head whipped around to look at my Mother, who was now clutching her head with her eyes squeezed shut. Everyone in the room had gone silent as my Mother's whimpers filled the air.

"Senri it's happening _now_," Rima spoke urgently as she backed away from my Mother.

"I know, just leave her be."

"Foolish boy," Sasumu muttered, capturing my attention from my Mother, "You don't know what you've done."

"Actually I do," I looked away from Sasumu as I continued to speak, "I'm aware of the other spell you mentioned, which is why the antidote Mom received was for both of the spells cast on her."

"She can't control it boy," Sasumu argued as I refused to look at him, "She hasn't used it in over thirty years."

"My Mother has been fighting that damn spell ever since it was cast on her by you," I snapped, "It's one of the reasons why she has been sick for these past few years." Mother's whole body started to emit a faint white glow as I spoke. Her whimpers had become cries of pain as she endured the removal of the spells worn into her head ever since she was a child.

"When she was thirteen years old she acquired her noble spell; she possessed the power of a psychic. She could predict the future and produce force fields from her psychic energy for defensive and destructive purposes. As well as this she inherited some of her parent's telekinetic abilities such as moving objects with the mind. Altogether she was very powerful, until you locked away her power when she was only fifteen years old."

* * *

"Tomorrow it shall rain from morning until noon then it will be breezy with a low temperature," Seira mumbled to herself as she stared at her wardrobe contents, "Then I shall wear this long coat with this dress!"

Seira hummed to herself as she closed the mahogany door, happy with her choice of attire for the following night. She and her parent's were going out and Seira wanted to look presentable; she thanked the heavens for being able to predict the weather to avoid any fashion mishaps!

The young heiress jumped onto her queen-sized bed with a sigh. She was tired and wanted to sleep for the rest of the night, but if she fell asleep now then she would be awake all day and be groggy for her outing with her parents.

"I hope I won't get a headache before tomorrow," Seira mumbled as she rolled onto her side. She'd had reoccurring headaches ever since she was six at the most random occasions; it was a very bothersome problem for the young actress in training.

_*knock*_

Seira looked towards the door and restrained a groan of annoyance. She didn't want to be rude and ignore the knock but she really did not want to move from the comfort of her feather soft mattress.

_*knock*_

With a flick of her wrist the door unlocked; Seira's power came in handy at times like this, "Come in," She called. The door opened with a creak and in stepped Seira's withdrawn Uncle.

"Uncle?" Seira's voice rose in surprise at her Uncle's sudden appearance, "Are you not meant to be at father's meeting?"

"Unfortunately I was not needed."

"Hmm," Seira muttered, not finding anything else to say in response to her Uncle's bland response. He was always like that, boring and uninteresting. Yet, Seira always avoided having any contact with him when alone. In fact this was the _first_ time she had ever been in a room alone with her Uncle Sasumu.

Suddenly Seira's sight of her room disappeared and was replaced with a vision. It was the type of vision Seira could not control, it was a vision what she liked to think as a sign of her power protecting her, even warning her of the future. The vision was of her Uncle, his eyes red and a sadistic look on his face as her grabbed her arms. The sound of her screaming in the vision filled her ears. Seira's body went rigid as her brief, yet informative, vision ended. She couldn't move with sheer terror for a few moments as her Uncle waited for her to start up a conversation that would never happen.

"Is everything alright Seira?" Sasumu asked, "You seem a little _tense_." And it was the step towards Seira's bed that snapped her out of her paralyzed state.

"Don't come near me!" She could feel her psychic power building in her body with the adrenaline of danger close by as she stood on her bed.

Sasumu appeared stunned by Seira's exclamation; it was an opportunity in Seira's eyes. With her feet rooted in place, Seira threw her body forward, causing a force field of energy to be thrown towards her Uncle. Sasumu was thrown backwards with the force of the hit.

"You little bitc-!" He growled, standing up from where he fell. Seira's eyes narrowed as she flicked her wrist, causing glowing lilac spheres of energy to appear by her sides. She closed her eyes and put her hands together, chanting quickly under her breath. Sasumu braced himself as Seira unclasped her hands and threw them in front of her, causing the balls of light to attack the older vampire.

As her blazing bubbles hit Sasumu again and again, Seira made her escape to the window, jumping out without a second thought of the distance to the ground, the sun radiating heat on her still vulnerable skin and the fact that her summoned orbs had disappeared and Sasumu had noticed her leaving.

"Must get away," She panted to herself as she pushed of the ground after landing. The sun rays burned her skin as she headed towards the forest.

Seira raised both her arms as she ran and muttered, "Megeru," which caused the trees in the forest bent to form a tunnel to protect her from the sunlight.

Seira was a smart enough girl to know that she mustn't leave any tracks behind her.

"Tadasu," She chanted once, waving her arm behind her, causing the bended trees behind her to return to their normal forms as she ran.

Seira stopped her lone marathon after running at a steady speed for around ten minutes. She leaned against an ancient oak tree as she struggled to control her breathing as the adrenaline faded away.

"I'm safe," Seira whispered to nobody.

"Kami kara atae rareta nōryoku,

Nanji no memori ga burokku sa re,

Shīru ga yabura reru made."

Seira did not notice the presence behind her of the man she had been running from. She did not have a chance to shout for help or even scream as an ancient seal appeared on her forehead, her eyes closed as the spell did its job. The complex mark shone brightly before disappearing, as if it merged with her skin.

Sasumu let out a sigh of relief as the young girl fell limply to the ground; his spell had worked. He observed her unmoving figure for a moment before lifting her over his shoulder. It was suspicious enough that he had 'found' her unconscious two and a half miles from the family home; he would have to wait a while before having his _fun._

* * *

"When my Mother woke up, her power was gone," I said, "As usual she did not remember her encounter with Sasumu. You locked away her power into her already packed mind of memories because you believed that her ability would get in the way of your _activities_," I spat the last word before turning around to look at my Mother. The glow had faded from most of her body apart from her head, where it shone so bright that it hurt my sensitive eyes to look directly at her.

All eyes were on Mother as she let out one last cry of pain, the volume escalated with the brightness of the radiant light. When the light dimmed she didn't look any different; until she opened her eyes. Her clear blue eyes held something she I had never seen before; knowledge. It wasn't that my Mother wasn't smart; it wasn't that type of knowledge in her eyes. It was the knowledge of her past, the missing link that had caused her so much trouble. It was this knowledge that was causing teardrops to fall slowly, one by one, from her eyes.

"Seira…?" Rima looked warily to me as my Mother's shoulders began to shake. I nodded and took a step towards her, but I was stopped in my tracks by her voice sounding throughout the room, soft and weighed with grief.

"Uncle Saburo."

Sasumu's head snapped up at the name as everyone else stared at my Mother in confusion as she continued to speak.

"Auntie Sora...Auntie Suzume... Auntie Sachiko...all...gone..." Mother's voice grew louder as the tears fell faster. She held up her hands and pointed them in the direction of her terrified Uncle.

"You killed them all!" And with her cry came a surge of power from her quivering clenched fists. The two beams of violet twisted together before hitting Sasumu full on in the chest, sending him crashing through the table as if it were merely plastic.

Mother didn't attack again; she didn't even advance towards the man coughing up blood from her hit. All she did was cry.

"Senri, what…?" Yuki spoke up first, not quite understanding what had just happened as her grip on one of the hostage's wavered with her sudden fear of the power emitting from my Mother.

"Confused?" I asked as nine heads nodded in response. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a medium sized photo album. Opening it to the first page I turned it around so that the photo could be seen by everyone in the room.

"This is a photo of the Six Shiki Children, or what I should call as my Grandfather and his siblings."

"What?"

"_Six_?"

"I thought there were only your grandfather and his brother…?"

"That's what I thought too," I murmured, remembering my grief and shock at this discovery, "but I guess I should have always known…"

"Have any of you ever noticed that my home seems too big for just my Mother and I? It's dozens of rooms couldn't possibly just be for my Grandparents and my Mother either…it's always puzzled me why my home was like an empty shell. I never realised it was the fact that I had such a huge family that were meant to fill it."

"So much warmth…" Seira's whimpers grew louder at that moment as Rima placed her hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "I had cousins too…so many happy memories…"

"Wait so when your Mother was speaking earlier, she was talking about her, I mean your family?" Takuma asked, remembering my Mother's outburst earlier.

I nodded as Hanabusa spoke up, also remembering what had been said earlier, "But that means that _he_killed them all too?"

"…Yes…"

Everyone turned to look at Sasumu, is whisper of a declaration had not gone unnoticed by our sensitive ears.

"I killed them…every last one of them. Nuisances…," He coughed up blood once again as he applied pressure to the wound at his chest, "They were all in my way…idiotic followers of Shouta."

"But they were family!" Rima exclaimed, her outburst startling me, "Nothing is more important than family!"

"Family is not important," Sasumu wheezed at Rima, "Power….and control is what you need to grasp victory in this world."

"Power destroys you," I stated, "It is what you used to blind my father."

"Rido…?" Mother breathed out his name, her whimpering stopped as she stepped closer to me, wanting to listen to whatever I was to say about him.

"Don't be ridiculous boy…" Sasumu rasped, "That _pureblood_ destroyed himself with jealousy…I'm…surprised that you would dare to mention his name in front of the Kuran children…"

"They will not want to withstand the sight of _you_ when I'm done."

* * *

Seira Shiki was nervous, perhaps more than she had ever been before. Here she was dancing with a _pureblood_. She couldn't believe herself as she was twirled around the soirée's ballroom floor by none other than Rido Kuran. She sneaked a peak at him whilst he looked around the ballroom, not even concentrating on dancing with her. He was handsome, obviously, but in a more rugged way in comparison with his younger brother Haruka. His hair was as untamed as Seira's was on an off day; it's wild loose curls framing his face in a casual way. His eyes were most intriguing to Seira as his left was the common burgundy red of the Kurans whilst his right was an icy blue that was a few shades lighter than Seira's own blue eyes.

"What are looking at?"

Seira's cheeks burnt as Rido caught her staring at him. She looked away quickly, suddenly become very interested in the material of his white dress shirt. Rido restrained a sigh; Juri had always said he was too blunt towards other people.

"So, you're an actress?"

"Y-yes Kuran-sama," Seira cursed herself for stuttering, her Mother had always told her to speak properly to those who ranked above them.

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Of course Kuran-sama…"  
"Hmm…" Rido could tell the girl was nervous from her short and quiet replies. He decided to keep the conversation going, however mentally tiring it may be.

"When did you decide you wanted to be an actress?"

"When I was four years old Kuran-sama."

"Really? That's a very young age to decide on a career."

Rido was briefly astonished as the young Shiki heiress laughed. "It's the only think I'm good at so I guess I didn't have another choice. Besides, isn't it better to have a dream when young so that you have something to live towards, Kuran-sama?"

Rido actually cracked a smile as the young aristocrat blushed at what she had just said. "Forgive me Kuran-sama, I did not mean to breach my manners by asking such a childish question."

"Don't apologise," Rido said, "I guess I agree with what you believe."

Seira smiled as the music stopped and Rido stepped away from her. She curtsied before walking away into the crowed as Rido was instantly swamped by parents of young noble girls with propositions of engagement and a dance.

"Seira Shiki, huh," He mumbled to himself as he waved off the marriage requests, "Very interesting."

* * *

"Why are you always alone?"

Seira Shiki looked up in surprise as Rido Kuran appeared by her side as she stared out at the soirée happening below her from the security of the landing. Seira had not seen nor heard from Rido since their first meeting over two months ago when they had merely danced, so his sudden appearance was a surprise, albeit a pleasant one.

"I prefer to not put up a pretence whilst I'm not acting," Seira spoke softly as she tore her gaze from Rido's eyes and rested her chin in her hand to continue looking down into the ballroom, "Father and Mother tell me to be myself amongst people but I find being myself isn't greatly accepted by most people."  
"Why?"

"Because I'm not like most aristocrat girls these days," Seira responded, forgetting who she was talking to as she spoke freely, "I don't have the best table manners, I always talk when I'm not meant too, I'm not into my appearance and I'm not waiting to pounce on the first decent man I see."

Rido chuckled at the girl's words; she was amusing him greatly. "So you prefer to hide away during soirées?"

Seira snorted as she let out a gust of air, blowing her side fringe from her right eye before it fell back into place again, "Hide away? I'd prefer to term 'escape with my sanity'."

"Mind if I join you in escaping with your sanity?" Seira's eyes widened as she suddenly realised who she was standing with again. She stood up straight and bowed down before Rido.

"I apologise for my rudeness Kuran-sama!" She spoke in a rush, her words coming out so fast that Rido could barely understand what she was saying, "I tend to drift off into my own little world at times so I promptly forgot who you were and I apologise for forgetting the presence of a pureblood, please forgive me."

Rido held his hands up as Seira remained bowed before him; her hands clenched the scarlet material of her empire line dress. "Hey now, calm down. What happened to no pretence? Just be yourself around me like you were before. And call me Rido, that 'Kuran-sama' is getting old."

Seira blushed and stood up from her curtsy and nodded, "Of course Ku-, I mean Rido."

"That's better," Rido relaxed against a marble pillar and closely watched Seira Shiki look out amongst the crowd.

"You look beautiful tonight, do you know that?"

* * *

"Ah Rido-sama, I've been meaning to talk to you."

Rido looked up from the papers he had been reading as he walked down one of the many corridors of the Shiki mansion to see Sasumu Shiki walking towards him. Rido was instinctively on guard when he spotted Seira's Uncle; she'd never seemed to be fond of her Uncle for some reason.

"Sasumu," Rido spoke bluntly, not really caring about manners with this mysterious man, "What is it?"

"Firstly I would like to congratulate you on the news of Seira's pregnancy," Sasumu clasped his hands together and smiled, "It is such wonderful news following the sadness of the past few years surrounding our family."

"Indeed," Rido replied, remembering the deaths of five of Shouta and Sasumu's siblings.

"You seem to be feeling better Rido-sama," Sasumu added.

"Whatever do you mean?" Rido queried, crossing his arms.

"Why I'm simply referring to the time when you were feeling ill after returning to our dear Seira one night."

"That was five years ago Sasumu," Rido retorted, his mismatched eyes narrowing at the aristocrat.

* * *

"_Seira..." Rido was breathless as he collapsed into the arms of the startled young woman, drenched from the rain and cover in blood. _

"_Rido!" Seira helped her lover into the warmth of her family home and out of the frosty bite of the night. Her parents were asleep and the rest of the family were on business meetings; therefore Seira was the only one awake._

"_I did a terrible thing…I'm sorry," Rido winced as Seira opened up his black knee length jacket to see the horror of his wounds. From what she could already see his neck had taken quite the bite whilst a part of his chest had been torn away so roughly that one of his ribs was visible. _

"_Who did this to you?" Seira cried, unwrapped her shawl from her shoulders and tying it around Rido's horrific torso wounds. _

"_I killed a baby," Rido rasped, ignoring Seira's question, "Juri and Haruka's…baby…"_

_Seira__'__s__ hands __did __not __flinch __from__ Rido__'__s __skin __as __she __continued __to__ tend__ to __his __wounds._

"

_Are __you__ not __disgusted?__"_

_"__Rido,__" __Seira __finally__ brought__ her __hands__ to __her __lap __and__ looked __down, __her __hands __clenching __the__ material __of__ her __nightgown__ as __her __maroon __hair __covered __her __face,__"__Tell __me __this, __what __compelled__ you __to __take __the __life __of__ an __innocent __child, __your _nephew._"_

"_I don't know…" Rido murmured, bringing a hand to his face, "When I held that child I felt…some overwhelming force calling for me to crush it. I couldn't control it; I just did what it told me." _

"_Are you scared?"_

"Yes," Rido whispered, flinching slightly as he brought his hands to the wounds at his, "I don't want this force to take over me again. It used to happen when I was a child, an intense blood lust that occurred at random moments but I thought I had that under control!" Rido gritted his teeth and covered his eyes with his arm.

_Seira reached out and touched his arm, bringing his hand up to her face. "Rido, look at me and listen to what I'm about to say."_

"I love you for who you are. Not for what you've done. Not for what you'll become. I will always love you for who you are. Even if the day comes when you'll hurt me and I'll seem to hate you please believe that deep down that I love you."

"Seira…" Rido tried to sit up but was pushed back down by Seira, her face serious.

"_You will not be moving for a few days," She spoke softly yet sternly, "Don't worry, I'll look after you."_

* * *

"So it was…" Sasumu replied, meeting the frosty look of the pureblood who regarded him cautiously, "Time sure does fly by."

"It does indeed. Is that all you wished to speak about with me?"

"Actually I do have another query to discuss with you but I think it should be left until we both have more time," Sasumu turned away from Rido and began to walk away, "Come to Shouta's office at dawn, we can discuss things then."

* * *

Rido stood outside the door to Shouta's office just as the sun began to rise. He really couldn't be bothered speaking to the old creep Sasumu; leaving Seira and a nice warm bed was extremely hard for him.

"Come in," Sasumu's voice called from inside the room after Rido knocked briskly on the door. Rido opened the door and walked into the large office, not expecting the scene before him.

"Rido….sama…"

Shouta Shiki was sitting in his office chair as usual, only this time he was impaled with a large ornate hunter's sword. His eyes were wide with the shock and excruciating pain as he slowly disintegrated before Rido's very eyes.

"SHOUTA!" Rido was at Shouta's side instantly, reaching for his hand only to find that it had already turned to dust.

"Look…after Seira…and Senri…."

_Senri? _Rido wondered briefly about who Shouta was talking about apart from Seira before focusing on the fact that the grandfather of his future child was dying before his very eyes.

Before Rido could open his mouth, the presence of a third person in the room made itself known as they clapped slowly and deliberately.

"Such a believable performance Rido-sama, I almost believed the grief in your eyes."

"Sasumu…?" Rido watched as the brother of the dying man beside him stepped out into view; a smirk on his pale face, "You did this?"

"Don't act so surprised, you really aren't better at acting than Seira."

"Why are you doing this?" Rido ordered.

"Why you ask? Well I'm simply doing the same to my dear brother that I did to my other siblings."

"It was you?" Rido couldn't believe what he was hearing; everything was happening so fast, "You killed all of them? Saburo, Sora, Suzume and Sachiko?"  
"Of course. After all, death is the best way to eliminate the competition."

"So you just want to be head of the family?" Rido wasn't stupid, he'd caught on quick to Sasumu's reason for killing off all his family, "Have you forgotten about Shinju-san? She automatically takes her husband's place if he is no longer able to take on the role of the family's head."

"What makes you think I haven't already planned her murder either?"

"Don't…hurt her…" Shouta managed to gasp before Sasumu directed a mocking pitiful look towards his dying brother.

"There's Seira! She'll take over the family next! And believe me if you _dare_try to do anything to her I'll kill you!"

"What makes you think I haven't already harmed her? It's in your knowledge I believe that you know I am experienced in memory spells?"

"It was…you?" Shouta spoke again, his face know reflecting the emotional and physical pain he felt.

"Well done brother," Sasumu clapped again, "After all these years you have found the man who has been abusing your daughter. And I must say, you and Shinju made a wonderful_toy_for me to play with."

"You bastard—!" Rido was furious. He would have killed the grinning vampire right there and then if Shouta had not clutched onto the sleeve of his shirt.

"Please…go get Shinju and Seira…I want to see their faces one…last…time…"

"Don't talk like that Shouta!" Rido shouted at Seira's father who simply smiled weakling in return.

"I'm afraid my time is up."

* * *

"Seira?"

Seira Shiki sat on the edge of her and Rido's bed, staring into space as she rubbed her balloon of a belly. It had been two weeks since her Father had died and a week since her Mother had died. She was an orphan who was pregnant with her first child; a child who would never meet its grandparents.

"Seira," Rido shook her shoulders gently, "You're exhausted, please just come to bed."

"Where did you go?" Seira whispered.

"I was at the bathroom," Rido replied.

"Please stay with us."

"I will," Rido repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, pulling Seira gently under the covers with him.

"Our child will grow up without grandparents, I don't want it's father leaving as well," Seira whispered in Rido's chest as she felt her baby kick.

Rido's heart panged instantly at her words. He couldn't bear it any longer. His hunger was gradually getting worse, no matter how many blood tablets he took, as was his mood swings. Seira had witnessed one of moments the previous day. Rido had seen the terrified look in her eye, and he didn't want to see it again; well not in the state of mind he was in currently.

Seira had been his beacon of light, always guiding him home when he strayed away. The past ten years of his life had been filled with her smile and warmth. From their first dance to the moment when he held her in his arms now; he wouldn't trade any second with her for the world.

But he couldn't allow himself to ruin it either. Sasumu had been cornering him for the past two weeks, trying to provoke him and making him feel guilty.

"_You're tainting Seira's pure heart."_

"What if you kill your own child like you did with the newborn Kuran?"

"She says she loves you but her heart is plagued with the worries of the future with a murderer like you."

Rido wrapped his arms protectively around Seira, how could he leave her? But he'd already made his decision.

If he stayed like this he would destroy himself and her; and Seira hated nothing more than watching him suffer.

But if he allowed the darkness and hunger to take over him, he wouldn't suffer right? Seira was strong; she would be able to withstand him for a long time. He would stick around for a while after the birth of their child; he could at least keep that promise no matter how much hurt it would cause.

"Seira?"

"Mhmm?" Seira mumbled.

"I love you, you know that right? No matter what happens please remember that."

* * *

"So, you're my son?"

Rido stood over the cot of his newborn son. Seira lay asleep in the bed they used to share; completely unaware of his presence. Rido had managed to push through the darkness just for a few minutes; that's all he needed to spend at least one moment holding his son.

"_Senri_ Shiki," Rido lifted the baby boy into his arms, "I guess the old man was right, huh?"

Senri giggled happily as his father rocked him in his arms. Senri had his mother's maroon hair and the same ice blue eye as Rido and the eyes of the late Shouta.

"You'll probably grow up to hate me, I won't blame you. You won't even remember this but I'll make the most out of this moment."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done and will do to you and your Mother. I know I will hurt you both but I can't help it. It was my choice to submit to this hunger for power and I hope one day you'll learn of what led me to this state of mind."

Rido paused in his speech as the tiny Senri's hand clenched onto Rido's finger; as if asking his daddy to stay. "You'll grow up to be a great man, the man I never was. I'm sorry I won't be there like all the other fathers are. I won't be there with the camera when you take your first steps nor will I be there to see you when you get married. By choosing this path I've lost all chances of being a proper father, but I hope my choice benefits you in the future."

Rido kissed his son's forehead and put him back in the cot, ruffling his head of maroon hair once before stepping back and walking away; fearing if he looked back he would never want to leave.

* * *

"You're saying that Rido was like that?" Yuki asked.

"It's hard to believe," Kaname simply murmured.

"Not everyone is born evil," I retorted, "It just takes a certain push to send someone down the wrong path."

"Rido was never an evil man," Mother suddenly exclaimed, "I know everyone is happy he is dead and hates him but I'll always love him, not for what he did or what he became but for who he truly was!"

"I'm proud he was my father," I said, supporting my Mother's declaration, "I know I've said things in the past about him but after learning the truth…I'll never forgive him for hurting my Mother like he did but I don't hate him. I respect him for his decision, I would have made the same choice."

"You're exactly like him!" Sasumu had managed to get to his feet as I spoke, supporting himself by gripping wall pillar, "Him and my bloody brother reincarnated in _you_!"  
"So, today we've managed to discover four things," I spoke in a fake cheerful voice, "let's reflect shall we?"

"First, you blocked my Mother's memories and her power." I pointed towards the man Seiren and Zero were holding hostage, and with my signal Zero shot him through the heart whilst Seiren decapitated him. Sasumu's eyes widened in horror as his former member of the Senate turned to ashes.

"Second, you killed four of your siblings because they were simply a nuisance." Ruka and Akatsuki's hostage choked himself from Ruka's mind control and burned in Akatsuki's flames.

"Third, you murdered my grandparents to make it easier to become head of the family." Hanabusa froze his hostage in ice and then Takuma caused the ice to break up in the tiny pieces along with the hostage's body.

"Fourth, you pushed my Father over the edge and sent him tumbling into his inner demons." Kaname and Yuki only had to glance at their hostage before he broke his own neck, turning into ashes at their feet.

"So, I wonder what your sentence will be, huh?"

"What are you talking about boy?" Sasumu demanded, not showing an ounce of remorse for his fallen comrades.

I pulled out an old green dog eared book, "According to this book the only thing left for you is death, and believe me when I say it because I know this book word for word."

"You don't have the right!"

"I HAVE THE RIGHT! I roared, slamming the book onto what was left of the broken table and causing everyone in the room to flinch. I took a deep breath and spoke in a calmer voice, "but someone else should do it with me."

Kaname held out a hunter's sword which I took, ignoring the mild pain that I got from the contact the metal made with my skin. I guessed since I had Kuran blood that I could tolerate holding hunter weapons.

Sasumu's eyes widened as Mother was suddenly by my side, her hand on mine so that we both held the sword. Zero and Seiren appeared by Sasumu's side as they pushed him to the ground and restrained him as he began to struggle.

"Don't do this!" He begged, as Mother and I stopped in front of him, "I'll do anything! I'm not ready to die! Stop!"

"Shut…up…" Mother spoke through gritted teeth before we plunged the sword into Sasumu's chest. As we watched, Sasumu turned into dust just like his former Senate members. Mother let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her Uncle dying. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her against me.

"It's over," I whispered into her ear.

Justice had been served.

* * *

**Sorry for the abrupt ending but I thought it was a good place to end it :) **

**So what do you guys think? I know Rido was extremely OOC but he's meant to be. And here is a few things that will hopefully clear up a lot of things you are confused about or what not:**  
**- Rido's darkness/hunger can be seen in the flash back to Juri, Haruka and himself in the chapter 43 - The Guilt Trip.**  
**- If you look throughout the story Senri always mentions that the house is empty and cold etc - can't say I made this 'Six Shiki Siblings' thing up on the spot eh?**  
**- The flashback of Rido and Seira in Chapter 37 - Greetings and Farewells occured after their second meeting at the soirée! **  
**- I tried to make subtle Rido and Senri similiarities, like their bluntness xD**

**Those weren't really answers but just some things I wanted to clear up :) **

**Who wants to hug Seira right now? *hand shoots up* **

**Who ships Rido and Seira? *other hands shoots up***

** Who liked the only father/son moment Senri and Rido had? *waves hands in the air* **

**So please remember to read and review! In your review I would love to hear your favourite parts of the chapter or even the story! It's a nice change from the 'great story' and 'please update' I usually get xD **

**I have a poll up! *cheers* It's about what story should be my third story! So hop over to my profile and vote! :D Oh and the Rido and Seira playlist is up! Listen to it if you want to re-read their cute flashblacks :') I could seriously write Rido/Seira ALL DAYYYYYY.**

**Anyway the next chapter is Chapter 46 - Hanabusa's Exception! **

**- Senri settles into the role as head of the family.**  
**- Hanabusa and Senri play chase/tag *shall be explained***  
**- Hanabusa has fallen in love! :')**

**Can you guess who Hanabusa's Exception actually is? Well you won't find out for quite a long time considering school is super duper hectic! Please be patient though! :)**

**Until Next Time! **

**~petiteshima**

**p.s Watch Fairy Tail and read the manga. I BEG YOU! /ends shameless promotion.**


	46. Chapter 46 Hanabusa's Exception

**Hello Everyone! So sorry for the delay xD But I finally got this chapter out! :D **

**Happy (belated) Christmas and Happy (belated) New Year to you all! :3 Also, this story became one year old on Christmas Day (just saying xD)**

**Enjoy the chapter! :3 An extra treat for Aidori fans especially! ^_^  
**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters, items or place etc. They all belong to Matsuri Hino! :)**_

* * *

"Would you stop your pacing Hanabusa," I muttered irritably, "it's annoying."

Hanabusa Aidou did _not_ stop his constant march up and down the length of my dormitory room; instead he chooses to ignore my complaint and his pace quickened.

I restrained a groan of frustration and tried to return to the sheets of paper that were sprawled across the desk in front of me. Since becoming the head of the Shiki family, I was up to my neck in paperwork and business agreements that my late Great Uncle, Sasumu, had 'conveniently' disregarded. At the moment I was, or trying, to sort out an agreement involving a business under the Aidou branch, hence why Hanabusa was here. Three long months have passed since Sasumu was executed by the hands of my mother and me.

The Night Class had been introduced again. It had taken the influence of Yuki, Kaname and I, the remaining vampires with Kuran blood, to convince the Hunter Society _and _elder vampire nobles that the incident with my father Rido would not occur again. Kaname didn't say much during those meetings, he let Yuki do most of the talking; in an effort to help her gain independence in the world that she was still getting used to. I had to step in once or twice when Yuki looked quite lost with all the questions that she was being bombarded with, especially at the Hunter Society. Of course when _I _stepped in a few hunters, and nobles at the second meeting, thought it was convenient to point out my relation to Rido and how I could 'go out of control', which was news to me, at anytime. _That _was when Kaname stepped in.

The Night Class eventually got the go ahead and I found myself back in the pure white uniform in less than two weeks after the agreement. Chairman Cross had assumed we would be granted permission; he along with a reluctant Zero had spearheaded the agreement on the Hunter Society's part. So he had already started the refurbishment of the Moon Dorms months before.

"Hanabusa!" I spoke louder this time, hoping the volume would grab the attention of the dazed noble.

"Hmm?" He stopped moving and looked at me, clearly unaware of anything I had said to him before. I sighed and began to gather the paperwork together.

"This isn't going anywhere," I held the pile of documents towards Hanabusa, "I've done my half of the agreement. I'll leave the rest to you."

Hanabusa frowned slightly as he walked over and his hand clamped down on the manuscripts in my hand; but I did not let go.

"What's wrong with you today? Usually _you're _the one who is nagging _me_ to pay attention."

"I'm sorry," He said, avoiding my eyes.

"Okay, now I know something is _definitely _wrong," I took the papers from Hanabusa's clutch and set them back on the desk, "You're unusually quiet and polite…it's abnormal."

Hanabusa rolled his eyes; the first flicker of animation of his face I had seen since he had entered the room, "So I'm normally loud and rude, good to know how I'm viewed."

I laughed briefly before looking him in the eyes, speaking in a sombre tone I said, "I'm serious Aidou, tell me what's wrong, it's better out than in."

"Is that what Rima says?"

I scowled at him, "_Hanabusa._"

The blond aristocrat ran a hand through his loose curls, "I think someone is avoiding me."

"Someone?"

"Yori."

"Oh…_oh_," I leaned back in the chair and folded my hands behind my head, "So the infamous Hanabusa Aidou has got _girl_problems; this is new."

"I'm serious," He muttered, leaning his back against the wall, "I haven't seen her in three weeks."

"What did you do?"

"Hey!" He exclaimed, "Don't jump to conclusions, I didn't do a damn thing!"

"Just checking," I drawled, "It is _you_after all," Hanabusa glared at me before I waved a hand, "Please continue with your rant."

"We didn't exactly part on good terms though, the last time I saw her I mean."

* * *

Hanabusa Aidou leaned lazily against the thick, rough trunk of one of the many trees that were situated in the Cross Academy Grounds. He checked his watch, which he only wore for their meetings, and frowned, a crease denting his alabaster skin between his eyebrows.

She was ten minutes late; _ten_ whole minutes.

_Six hundred_ seconds late.

A _sixth_ of an hour late.

A _hundred and forty fourth_ of a day late.

This was an irregular occurrence for a girl who _always_ arrived on time.

Hanabusa shoved his right hand, the one where the watch face reminded him that she was still not here, into the pocket of his dark denim jeans. He wasn't wearing his usual attire, his white uniform. Instead he was forced to wear darker clothes as apparently, according to _her_, his uniform was 'ridiculously eye catching'.

Under the shade of the tree Hanabusa Aidou smiled at the memory of when she ridiculed his uniform during their first conversation. She, of all people, chose to criticise what he wore during a time when the school was under attack.

* * *

He tugged her wrist again as he lead her down the corridor, his brisk quick steps causing her to trip over her own feet as they moved.

"Hurry up," Hanabusa said sternly as the girl nearly tripped again.

"I'm trying," She replied calmly, trying to resist the urge to tug her wrist from his tight grasp.

Hanabusa sneaked a look at the girl he was trailing behind him, Yuki-sama's best friend. That short, wavy chestnut hair…those hazel eyes that did not betray her calm persona.

"I know you!" He stopped tugging her and turned to face the girl fully; temporarily forgetting what was happening on the school grounds at that current moment, "You're the girl who rejected me a few months ago….Sayori something!"

"It's Sayori Wakaba," She spoke steadily, as if the crazy world around her did not faze her.

Hanabusa snapped his fingers and pointed at Sayori, "I had a feeling I knew you, so you're Yuki-sama's best friend?"

"Yes, I am. She's very important to me," Sayori replied, raising her eyebrow at the vampire's sudden change of personality, "I thought you were in a hurry to get rid of me Aidou-senpai."

Hanabusa waved a hand dismissively, "Yeah, in a minute, but first I need to ask you why you rejected me in the first pl-."

Suddenly Hanabusa stopped speaking and froze. He turned his head to the stairs to his right and muttered as curse under his breath. Grabbing Sayori by the wrist, he pulled her towards the nearest door, opened it and shoved her into it before going into the dark closet himself.

"Be quiet," He whispered as he shut the door, cloaking them in the darkness.

"Excu-?" Sayori began to speak before a large, smooth hand clamped across her mouth. Sayori did not know what to think of the blond vampire, who she was now pressed back against. She was suspicious of his behaviour; was he bi-polar or something?

Sayori felt Hanabusa's body relax considerably as he finally removed her hand from her mouth.

"That was close," He murmured as he reached for the door handle.

"May I ask what exactly 'was close'?" Sayori asked as she followed Hanabusa out of the closet.

"Level-E," He replied firmly before realising that the human girl would not understand, "It's an ex-human, a vampire who has fallen beyond sanity and developed an intense blood lust. The vampire that you saw earlier was a Level E," Hanabusa's face contorted mildly, as if he was remembering something painful, "I _hate_ them."

"I believe it would be wise for us to hurry like you advised previously," Sayori said, not liking the pained look on the school boy's face, "I don't wish to come across another Level E."

Hanabusa's eyes flickered to Sayori's and he sighed, taking hold of her wrist but then releasing it again.

"Before that could you do me the favour of answering my question from earlier?"

Sayori looked up at the blond boy curiously, "You did not finish the question, and hence I cannot answer it."

Hanabusa raised his eyebrows at her and folded his arms across his chest, "Okay, here it is. Why did you reject me in the first place?"

"_Reject _you?"

"Yes," Hanabusa spoke quickly, slightly desperate to hear the girl's answer, "I tried to flirt with you when we first met a few months ago and you rejected me, remember?"

"Ah yes," Sayori said after appearing to think about it for a moment, "So _that_ is what you are speaking about."

"And your answer?"

"Well," Hanabusa braced himself for her response; a sentence starting with 'well' did not usually end 'well', "First of all I was approximately the sixth girl you had spoken to in such a manner. You also did not seem to be interested in anything but my breasts. Next y—"

"Oi!" Hanabusa protested, cutting her off, "There was no mention of breasts in that conversation!"

"Keep your eyes front then soldier," She replied curtly.

"I complimented you!" Hanabusa exclaimed, waving a hand at her formal expression, "I said you had a pretty face."

"_Before _you actually saw my face."

"I called you sweetheart!"

"You called the two girls before me sweetheart."

"You were standing under a tree at least four metres away, you can't have heard that!"

"You unsurprisingly have a loud voice."

Hanabusa was fuming at Sayori, with her quick, witty retorts and her face not portraying any sign of a weakness.

"Face it Aidou-senpai," She muttered, beginning to walk past him, "you're a playboy who enjoys toying with the minds of females for your own amusement."

Hanabusa walked behind her and grabbed her wrist, taking back the control she had stolen for a brief few moments.

"Hurry up. I have _better_things to do after I drop you off somewhere safe. Don't speak, we need to be quick and quiet," He said, smirking to himself slightly as he quoted what she had said to him when they first met.

"It's a good thing you are not wearing that ridiculously eye catching uniform," Sayori said, "or we would have no chance of escaping to somewhere safe unseen."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY UNIFORM?"

"Shush Aidou-senpai," Sayori whispered, and as if she had noted his repetition of her words, she used his own words against him, "Don't speak we need to be quick and quiet."

A furious Hanabusa Aidou did not speak the rest of the way to the location of the day class students.

* * *

He remembered that day when Rido Kuran and his army of Level E minions had attacked the Academy very well; but he remembered his encounter with Sayori more than anything.

Of course he would not have dared believe that she would become a frequent figure in his life during the coming year nor the effect she would have on him.

* * *

"Been bitten yet?"

Sayori Wakaba jumped slightly as she felt a presence appear beside her suddenly, it's words alerting her even more. But she refused to show her alarm as she turned her head towards the source of her sudden need to be vigilant.

"Good evening Aidou-senpai," She said politely to the noble vampire.

"You should really drop the 'senpai' honorific from that," He said to her, "After all the Night Class is no more and therefore I am not your senior."

Sayori nodded slightly as she watched the many ladies and gents dance before her eyes. She had never seen anything more graceful in her life.

"Do you want to dance?"

Sayori looked at the smiling Hanabusa suspiciously. Sure she would love to dance and would gladly accept his offer but this was the first time he had spoken to her since they had departed that night four months ago when he had brought her to safety at the command of Kaname Kuran. They had crossed paths a number of times over those four months, through Yuki of course, but this was the first time he had spoken to her. She narrowed her hazel eyes slightly at the almost too friendly Hanabusa and her reply came out clear and blunt.

"No thank you."

"It's a soirée, everybody dances," He pressed, offering her his hand. She looked at it and forced herself to turn her attention back to the dance floor.

"I am merely here to support Yuki. It is her first appearance in public as one of your kind and I just wish to watch over her."

"Watch over her from the dance floor."

"No thank you," Sayori repeated.

Hanabusa Aidou's smile faded as he turned his back on the stubborn human girl. So she didn't want to dance? He highly doubted _that_.

"Oi Senri!"

Hanabusa called out to his friend who was currently leaning against a pillar, his eyes, like Sayori's, were on the dance floor. There were a few female aristocrats watching the cousin of Yuki and Kaname Kuran with lustful and hopeful eyes but the young man was oblivious to their presence.

"Where's Rima?" Hanabusa asked before the half pureblood could return his greeting.

"She is dancing with Takuma," Senri replied, "or interrogating him about Sara Shirabuki. Did you know he's-."

"Interesting, you can tell me about it later," Hanabusa cut off Senri, who rose an eyebrow in question, "Can you do me a favour?"

"What is it?"

"You see that girl over there?"

"Hanabusa there are a lot of girls over there," Senri drawled.

"She's the only human in the room Shiki."

"Oh."

"Anyway, could you go over and ask her to dance?"

"Why?"

"Because she won't dance with me and I want to know if it's because it's me who asked her or just that she isn't interested in dancing at all."

Senri looked over at Sayori Wakaba and pushed himself from the pillar. "Fine, but you owe me a box of Pocky in exchange."

"Deal, now go," Hanabusa said quickly, eager to see what Wakaba would do.

Hanabusa watched as his friend walked towards Sayori, who lifted her head up as Senri approached her. He saw as Senri introduced himself and then pointed towards the dance floor. Sayori nodded, to Hanabusa's disappointment, without a moment of hesitation.

"You're kidding me," He groaned as he watched Senri lead Sayori Wakaba towards the dance floor.

When they had finished their dance, Hanabusa watched as Sayori thanked Senri and walked back through the crowd to her spot against the back wall. Senri caught his eyes and shrugged, as if to say "Guess it's just you dude". Hanabusa frowned and began to walk towards Sayori, determined to know what her problem was.

"What's your problem?" He asked her in the most blunt and upfront way possible.

"Excuse me?" She asked, turning to face him.

Hanabusa looked around the ballroom, his frown firmly in place. If he started shouting at her they would draw a lot of unnecessary attention.

He grabbed her by the elbow, not noticing the faint blush the crept across her cheeks, and half dragged her towards one of the balconies that led out into the calm, cloudless night.

"Is this necessary?" She asked him as he shut the balcony doors behind them.

"Yes," Hanabusa replied, "because I don't want to embarrass you when I shout."

"How thoughtful," Sayori replied, drawing her shawl closer to her body as a brisk wind disturbed the tranquil night atmosphere.

"What is your problem with me?" Hanabusa demanded, her sarcasm irking him further.

"Problem?" Sayori said calmly, "Who says that there is a problem?"

"Just answer me straight," Hanabusa snapped, causing Sayori to flinch slightly, "Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you," Her voice did not quaver as she looked him straight in the eye with her steely gaze.

"Then tell me _Sayori_," He took a step towards her as she took a step back, his use of her first name made her heart leap, "Why is it that every time we meet you either ignore me or give me the cold shoulder?"

"Don't you _dare_ imply I am ignorant when you have the nerve to act in the exact manner you have just accused me of," Sayori's voice was level yet stern and as steely as her eyes. He was acting like something she couldn't stand; a hypocrite.

"You don't even know me," Hanabusa muttered as he moved forward, "I have a reason to act how I do."

"A shameless playboy who has no morals?" Sayori took a step back and felt the cold iron of the balcony railings press against the small of her back, "I have not changed my opinion of you since four months ago."

"Let me speak."

"A typical man who views women as nothing but objects and—."

"I said—."

"—uses them for his own amusement because who cares about the feelings of a woman?"

"Wakaba—"

"Who cares about the girl who has to stand and watch him flirt with every darn thing that has two legs and two breasts to match?"

"Please can you just—."

"Who cares about the girl who is left confused when he_ finally_starts to express interest after being an ignorant b-bastard for weeks?"

"_Would you just shut up for a minute_!" Hanabusa half roared and half pleaded.

He suddenly tensed as he realised how close her face was.

She blushed as she noticed how his arm was against the railing as he leaned towards her.

"Why _do _you care?"

Hanabusa blinked twice as he looked at her closely, not quite believing neither the flush to her face nor the slight quiver to her voice as she whispered that catalyst of a sentence.

He leaned forward and Sayori daren't even breathe as she felt his lips lightly graze her ear lobe as he whispered to her.

"Good question."

And then he was walking away from her, leaving her to pick up the scattered pieces of her usual calm composure.

* * *

She was now _fifteen_ minutes late. Hanabusa looked up from his watch and turned his attention to the stars as he tried not to think of possible reasons why she was late. A penetrating wind cut through the grounds and was gone as quick as it had come. Hanabusa frowned; he had not managed to pick out her scent that could have been carried by the wind.

He groaned out of frustration and sank to the ground to continue waiting for her. He folded his arms and lent back against the tree trunk, remembering how _she _apparently used to wait at a tree just like this for him.

* * *

Sayori Wakaba frowned as she saw the deserted area surrounding the gates of the Moon Dormitories from where she stood once again.

"I suppose today is not the day," She murmured to herself, sitting down where she stood and opening up her satchel. Sayori leaned against the tree behind her as she searched through her school bag. It was the same tree where she had stood that day when _he_ had first spoken to her. Despite her denial that it was of any significance, Sayori always sat at this tree everyday after lessons were over.

Sayori found what she was looking for after a minute of searching; her satchel was unusually disorganised today. It was Yuki's recent letter. Yuki wrote to her every two weeks, without fail, and Sayori replied to her best friend as soon as possible; she hated the thought of Yuki being cooped up alone with Kaname Kuran.

It was unknown to Yuki that Sayori was not too keen of to former President of the Night Class; in fact, Sayori would go as far to say she disliked him. The only reason she tolerated Yuki being with him was that he made her happy. And if Yuki was happy then Sayori was happy. Of course Sayori knew that there was someone else who lived with Yuki now…

Sayori shook her head to clear her thoughts of _him_ that sent her heart into first gear and her cheeks turn red. '_Do not think of him.' _She quickly turned her attention to the envelope in her hands which had yet to be opened. Sayori neatly opened the envelope, not wanting to rip the expensive paper, and proceeded to read the contents of the letter that she took out of the envelope.

_To Yori_

_Thank you, as always, for the letter you sent to me ^_^ I laughed so loud when I read about Shindo-san's confession to Zero that Kaname heard me from his study in the floor below. I know it was rude of me to laugh, but I could imagine Zero's reaction perfectly even without your description. I'm happy Chairman is doing well, thank you for checking up on him for me. It is good to know that things are happening as normal at the Academy; just like they should be. _

_Things have been busy here too. I've just returned from another cram session of Aidou's – I'm mentally drained Sayori; save me! I need you to keep me alert like you did during lessons at the Academy; I've been scolded three times in the past week for spacing out! Aidou also found out that I've been writing to you! D: His reaction wasn't quite what I expected. He got all annoyed when he found out I was writing to someone but when I told him it was you he just spaced out and said 'Oh her…' and said to not mention anything secretive about our location e.t.c Well he also said to not mention anything vampire related but that's hardly going to happen, right? xD So basically he's let me of to hook! :D_

_Last night Kaname and I visited my cousin, Senri Shiki. Remember him? He was the one you danced with at my first soirée, the one you didn't sneak into, that time! He is currently going out with Rima Touya; they're so cute! :3 I adore his mother, Seira; she's a bit eccentric but that just adds to her charm I guess! She showed me a cute photo of Kaname and Senri as children! I never knew they used to be so close; it's nice to see them become gradually closer now. Rima lives with Senri too so I assume their relationship is a serious one; I really hope it stays that way _

_I'm still trying to get used to this new life but everything is so crazy! For instance I woke up this morning to find twenty bouquets of flowers for me outside the mansion. Aidou says that they must have been expensive judging by the presentation and type of flower; they were lilies and roses! Kaname told me that waking up to flowers like these on your doorstep is something I would have to get used to. Crazy right?_

_Nothing else has really happened since I last wrote though. I've been studying non-stop, obviously not voluntarily. According to Aidou I'm basically stupid :( Although he said it in nicer words, for him anyway, it still 'hurt' (i.e. not really) but I got Kaname to punish him. Let's just say it involved a bucket and water hehe :) _

_Anyway how are you? I hope you've started to talk to our other classmates more; I know how much you avoid them! Please don't be lonely Yori. I want you to be as happy as I am now! :3 _

_Tell Zero I miss him too and that just because I'm not there doesn't mean he can be an ass :) Oh and tell him he owes me a sundae from the Café we used to go to (he'll know what I mean)._

_Love Yuki_

_p.s I'm begging Kaname to let you come and visit me once a month; it's a work in progress! :3 _

Sayori smiled as she finished the letter; it was the closest thing to having Yuki here. She truly missed her best friend more than anything.

When Sayori thought of missing Yuki, another person began to creep into her mind; someone else she found herself missing. _'No!' _She told herself, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, _'get a grip of yourself Yori!'_

"Oi, what are you doing out here?"

Sayori jumped slightly at the voice before realising who it belonged to as she looked up at him.

"Oh, it's just you Wakaba," Zero Kiryu's voice dropped its stern tone as he saw the girl's face.

"Hello Zero-kun," Sayori greeted as he leaned against the tree she sat under, "How are you?"

"Fine," Zero replied, leaning against the tree, "You?"

"I'm okay."

Zero just nodded before he held out something white with a dash of red, "You up for patrol later?"

Sayori looked at the disciplinary armband in Zero's hand and nodded, catching the piece of material as Zero threw it to her. Since Yuki left, Zero had been doing the nightly patrols of the Academy all by himself. Sayori did not think it was necessary as the Night Class had left but Zero insisted it was. "You don't know what's out there," He had replied to her query a month after Yuki and the Night Class had left. Sayori thought it was unfair for Zero to be alone, so, after asking the Chairman, Sayori began to accompany him on his nightly patrols. It gave her a chance to talk to someone, since she didn't really have any other friends, and she enjoyed Zero's company just as much as she enjoyed Yuki's.

Zero's gaze narrowed in on the letter that Sayori had set onto her lap as she slipped on the armband.

"It's from Yuki," Sayori said, noticing what had caught his attention.

"Oh," Was all he said.

"There's a bit for you," Sayori continued, holding up the letter for him to take, "Last paragraph."

Zero took the letter and scanned the part that was for him. He grunted and handed it back to Sayori, "I don't owe her one of those damn sundaes."

"She wants to see you Zero," Sayori told him calmly as she folded the letter back into her bag, "She is probably tired of only contacting you by a telephone."

Zero did not reply as he closed his eyes, as if he was going to fall asleep. Sayori decided to keep the chat going; this was the first conversation she was having since her patrol with Zero last night.

"Do you think they'll come back?"

"Who?"

"You know…the Night Class?"

Zero opened one lilac eye lazily and stared down at the hazel eyed girl, "Depends."

"On what?"

"If they _want_ to come back in the first place and then if they're _allowed_to."

"Oh."

"Since when are you interested in _them_?" Zero asked as he caught a glimpse of disappointment on his classmate's face.

"I'm merely curious."

"Sure," Sayori judged from his blunt reply that he wasn't convinced.

"It is just so…unusual," Sayori began after a moment of silence, "To remember _them_, who are so unforgettable, whilst practically nobody else does…I can't help but think were they ever real in the first place?"

"They're real alright," Zero muttered, a hint of bitterness seeped into his words.

"Why did you not have your memories erased then?" Zero suddenly asked as Sayori drew her knees under her chin and stared at the Moon Dorm's gate, "Wouldn't it be easier for you live your life without knowing what they really were?"

Sayori was not prepared for this question. Zero usually was the type of guy who did not pry into one's opinions or thoughts unless it was utterly necessary. But Sayori knew her answer, she just wasn't sure if she wanted to admit it.

* * *

_Sayori watched as another girl, one she knew vaguely as a rabid Night Class fan, came out of the room in a daze. Her green eyes locked on Sayori's for a moment before she scurried away, back to normality. _

"_Next!" A voice called from the other side of the wooden door, causing Sayori to flinch. Was she ready for this? Her decision was final of course but was she really willing to refuse? _

_The room was one of the smaller classrooms that were used for interviews and one to one lessons. There were three people in the room and Sayori recognised each face. _

"_Ah, Sayori Wakaba," Headmaster Cross's voice lit up in recognition as Sayori took her place standing in front of the desk. To his right sat none other than Kaname Kuran, his handsome face impassive as Sayori tried not to fidget from suddenly becoming the centre of attention. The third person was someone she could not look in the eye without blushing. She had stood up for _him_ in front of all her classmates the previous night and she felt slightly embarrassed at her rash actions. _

"_Do you wish to have your memories wiped?" Chairman Cross asked politely._

_This was it, she had prepared herself to say just one word all night and now she was about to do it for real. _

"_No."_

_Sayori watched as Kaname Kuran leaned forward in his seat whilst Chairman Cross simply smiled softly at her. Out of the corner of her eye, Sayori saw _him_ straighten up from his position leaning against the wall. _

"_I assume you have your own reasons Wakaba-san?"_

_Sayori had prepared herself for this question too._

_Mustering up all her courage, Sayori Wakaba looked up at the three people in front of her; especially the one standing to her far left. _

"_I don't want to be alone." _

_Sayori saw _him_stiffen whilst Chairman Cross said, "Ah yes, you would never want to forget your best friend Wakaba-san. This is Yuki's best friend Kaname, the one I was telling you about."_

To Sayori's uttermost surprise, since she disliked the man, Kaname Kuran cracked a smile and nodded. Sayori wanted to look at the ground, anywhere but at his creepy burgundy eyes, but that would seem rude. So she looked at someone else which just happened to be

him_; Hanabusa Aidou. She did not know what to expect when she looked at him. Was he still angry from that time earlier when she had expressed her first impression of him? Maybe she had gained some respect from the vampire when she had stood up for him and thanked him publicly? Or perhaps that had embarrassed him, being thanked by a mere human who thought he was someone who merely used women as objects? _

_Either way, Sayori did not prepare herself for the soft smile on his face when they locked eyes. Sayori blushed and proceeded to look at the ground as Chairman Cross continued to jabber on about Sayori and Yuki's friendship to an intrigued Kaname._

_Needless to say Sayori was glad to get out of that small stuffy room; she was sure her heart couldn't handle his eyes boring into her skin any longer._

* * *

Sayori sighed, and Zero had to _really_ listen to catch what the human girl's reply was.

"Some people I just can not forget, no matter what."

* * *

"Aidou?"

Hanabusa looked up in surprise as Sayori Wakaba's voice, which was _twenty_ minutes late, came from his right. He began to stand up as he spotted her, standing just a metre from where he had sat. He knew she enjoyed catching him by surprise; she once said it made her feel smart being able to sneak up on a genius.

"You took your time," Hanabusa muttered as he dusted off the grass that had stuck to the back of his jeans, "Of course when _I'm_ a minute late _you_ throw a freaking hissy fit at me-?"

It was then, in the light of the moon, that Hanabusa Aidou noticed Sayori's teary eyes.

"Hey," His voice was softer than before as he approached her, "Why are you crying?"

Hanabusa hated nothing more than seeing her cry; he'd learnt that from a significant previous encounter with her.

"Yori-chan?"

Sayori shifted in the queen-sized bed in the guest room to look towards the opened door where her best friend Yuki was standing.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? Earlier you…and Aidou-san…"

Sayori sat up, holding onto the pale blue duvet, and flashed Yuki her most convincing smile. "I am fine Yuki," She managed to say in an even voice, "I was just tired."

Yuki nodded and smiled, "I understand. It must be hard for you to try and sleep during the day whenever you come to visit me…" Yuki's smile disappeared as she began to consider the trouble she was putting her best friend through.

Sayori noticed her crestfallen face in an instant and did not hesitate to spew uplifting words from her mouth, "It is no trouble at all Yuki. Besides, getting to see my best friend makes this new sleeping arrangement more inviting."

Yuki's smile graced her face once again; she had been convinced.

"As long as you're alright now," Yuki began to close the door before she poked her head through it to say, "Goodnight Yori-chan."

"Night Yuki." And then Sayori was alone as Yuki closed the door. Sayori waited until the sound of Yuki's footsteps disappeared from her earshot until she remembered that the walls of the mansion were soundproof; you could not even hear a dozen plates break in one room if you were standing outside. With this realisation, she unleashed the tears that she had been holding back with all her resolve since she had returned early to her bedroom. As she cried she relived the argument again and again; certain parts imbedding themselves into her brain more than others.

* * *

"_Stop toying with me! Make up your mind already!" Sayori suddenly yelled after enduring his stare for fifteen minutes in the room occupied by only the two of them as Yuki and Kaname had been absent for those fifteen minutes._

"_I am not toying with you!"  
"Get off your high horse and admit it Aidou! You enjoy watching women react this way due to your stupid mind games!"  
Hanabusa Aidou frowned at her, she was standing right in front of him now; her face as steely as usual, "React like what exactly?"_

_Sayori threw her hands up in frustration, "Work it out for yourself!"_

"_I don't have a clue what you are talking about!"_

"_You know what I am talking about, stop pretending you're oblivious to emotions."_

_Hanabusa spoke quietly now in contrast to her yells, "How should I know what you're talking about? We've only spoken a handful of times; we're nothing more than strangers."_

_Sayori flinched back from him, as if he had electrocuted her, "Strangers?" she whispered. _

_Hanabusa shrugged, "You're a friend of a friend I guess; just some human girl who tags along with Yuki-sama."_

_That hurt._

"_Just a human?" Sayori whispered, her voice gradually growing louder, "If I'm, as you say, 'just a human' then why have you gone out of your way to avoid me for the past few visits I've made? If I'm 'just a human' then why have I caught you looking at me multiple times? If I'm 'just a human' then why do you care so much about how I view you? Answer me that Aidou!"_

_Hanabusa looked at her closely before replying. "I think it's time to ask you why _you_ care so much."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"Why do you care about my attitude towards women? Heck why do you care so much about my attitude towards you? Why do you care that I've been, so you say, avoiding you. Why do you give a damn about me, when we've rarely spoke over such a short period of time, tell me that Wakaba!"

"Because that's all it takes Aidou!"

"All it takes for what?"

Sayori blurted out the one thing she had been denying since she had met the blond boy with the aqua eyes. The one thing that she was not even sure of; until this exact moment of course.

"_To fall in love with you!"_

Everything stopped.

_His breathing. _

_Her breathing. _

_Time was paused for a moment to survey what effect her words had. But Sayori wasn't one for waiting as she spun around and ran out of the room, willing herself not to cry. She ignored Yuki's call as she ran past her returning friend; she needed to be alone._

* * *

It took Sayori more than an hour to realise a few things.

She had ran out of tears to cry, so now all that came from her to express her humiliation and sadness of her pathetic confession was a horrible headache and an aching heart.

From reliving the argument and love confession over in her head, Sayori realised that she was a failure of a hopeless romantic. Who would confess to someone in the middle of an argument? Love confessions were supposed to be built up; not blurted out! How was she going to face him in the morning? It wasn't likely she would have to; he usually ate his breakfast in his room which was, according to Yuki, unusual for Hanabusa. That hence proving her accusation that he was avoiding her.

'_Strangers.' _Who knew that word could hurt so much? But maybe he was right. They had only spoken a few times before but, to Sayori, that was enough. She wasn't denying anything now; what was the point?

Finally she discovered she wasn't tired at all after tossing and turning multiple times; she just couldn't get comfortable.

Not bothering to put something over her pyjama shorts and t-shirt, Yuki had told her on her first visit, two months ago, that the mansion was always warm no matter what season, and hoping that vampires knew what aspirin was, Sayori found herself walking out of her bedroom door and down the corridor. And, after ten minutes of walking, she realised she had no idea where she was going. Or how to get back to her room. _Nice_.

'_Yuki said the kitchen was on the other side of the mansion' _Sayori thought, thinking of what her friend had told her on her first visit two months previous. She hoped that her careless drifting had taken her in the general opposite direction from her bedroom, meaning she would be on the side of the kitchen. But whereabouts was that kitchen?

'_Maybe_ _I should just try each door' _Sayori considered this idea as she reached for the handle of the only door in the corridor, turning it and pushing the door open.

She tiptoed into the darkness, and closed the door quietly behind her. _'Light switch, Light switch,' _Sayori felt the papered wall for a light switch. She had no idea if she was in the kitchen or not without any light.

_*click*_

Light flooded the room as Sayori stiffened while she faced the wall, both hands still pressed on the surface in search of the switch that had just been used.

"What are you doing here?"

Sayori was usually a polite and well-mannered girl, but in situations were she was angry, sad or embarrassed she could not help but curse.

"Crap," Sayori muttered to herself upon hearing _that_ voice. Why oh why did she have to walk into _his_ room; especially after what had happened before.

Sayori turned around but did not look at the owner of the voice and the reason for her tears; Hanabusa Aidou.

"This is not the kitchen…?"

"No," He replied, stating the obvious.

Sayori continued to look at the ground in embarrassment; she must have sounded so stupid.

"I'm sorry," She draped an arm across her torso as she felt the heat creep up her face from her neck, "It was dark and I didn't hear anyone so I assumed-."

"That nobody was here?" Hanabusa finished.

"Yes."

The only sound in the room then was their breathing and the constant '_tick tock_' of the grandfather clock by the fireplace.

Sayori broke the silence, her voice quavering slightly, "Well… I'll go."

"Hmm."

With a hand on the door handle, Sayori turned around and looked Hanabusa in the eyes for the first time since she had entered the room; big mistake.

As she felt her tears start to form again, her face heated up in embarrassment again.

"I'm sorry," She repeated again, pushing down on the handle quickly as she turned away from Hanabusa.

"Wait," She heard him say as she opened the door, "Have you been crying?"

Sayori grew rigid as she hastily processed his question.

'_I can say no…but that is just denying the obvious.' _There was no point in waving of her red, puffy eyes or tear streaked face.

'_If I give no answer at all and storm out, I will be admitting defeat.' _So escaping was ruled out.

'_If I answer yes..,' _Sayori thought, _'what would happen next?'_

Sayori closed the door and looked up at the vampire who was waiting patiently for her answer. "Yes," She replied, keeping her chin up as she felt the tears start to fall again, "Just a little bit."

Guilt flashed through Hanabusa as he watched the girl struggle to keep composure in front of him, knowing that it was _his_ fault.

Sayori watched as he heaved a sigh and sat himself onto the sofa. He looked at her over his shoulder and said, "Come here."

She hesitated for a second; had they not been fighting just hours before? But the tone of his voice said that it was more of a demand than a request; no excuses would be tolerated.

She sat herself on the opposite end of the sofa; as far away from Hanabusa as was allowed by the piece of furniture.

Hanabusa took a deep breath and spoke. "Listen, I'm sor-."

"Please do not apologise," Sayori interjected as good ol' pride caught up with her.

"But I made you cry and-."

"Just…don't."

Hanabusa sat forward and tried to look her in the eyes; but she had drawn her knees under her chin and was staring at the barren fireplace, avoiding his gaze.

"What do you want me to say?"

A shrug was all he was given to work with.

"Don't be ashamed of crying," Hanabusa said, picking up on her prideful aura, "Women should wear their tears like jewellery."

Sayori snorted at his statement before whispering, "That's what my Mother used to say."

"Well you should listen to her more often," Hanabusa watched as another tear escaped from the corner of her wide, intelligent eyes, "What else does she say?"

"I don't know. She's dead."

Hanabusa had _not_ been expecting that response.

"I'm sor-," He stopped himself, remembering how she refused any form of an apology, "What happened?"

Sayori glanced at him sideways before going on to answer with, "Cancer."

'_Ah' _Hanabusa thought,_ 'the human killer.'_

"I was nine years old," She continued, her voice was scarcely even, "It was a short illness. She died three months after her diagnosis. Her funeral was the last time I cried," Sayori turned her head towards him slightly, "I have never told anyone about my Mother apart from Yuki and Zero."

"Does it not hurt to talk about her?"

Sayori shrugs, "I do not talk about her to anyone. I told Yuki that I had no Mother and why a few years ago, the same with Zero. But since then I have not mentioned her to anyone."

"Why are you talking about her now then…to me?"

Sayori looked directly at him and said, "Because we're strangers and I want to change that."

Hanabusa blinked as he stared at her after she threw his own words back in his face in such a blunt manner. She was really something; she could go from crying to determined in the blink of an eye!

"Okay…What did your Mom look like?"

"Exactly like me, only with longer hair," Sayori brought her hands away from her legs and gestured to where her collar bone was, "to about here." Sayori paused then, as if considering something, "I have my father's personality I suppose. Calm, observant-."

"Ridiculously stubborn and prideful, possibly has a split personality?" Hanabusa added.

Sayori turned her head to glare at him; but failed. Deciding that he was not going to bite, no pun intended, she shifted her body so that she was facing him in the same position by leaning against the armrest.

"What about you?" She asked, as he raised an eyebrow at her sudden forwardness, "Are you a typical spoilt only child who grew up eating money?"

Hanabusa chuckled lightly at her bizarre choice of words before answering, "Actually I'm the youngest in my family. I have three older sisters," He watched as her eyebrows disappeared under her fringe before appearing again as a thoughtful expression formed on her face, "I take it that you are surprised?"

"Yes and no," Sayori said, fiddling with a piece of her fringe, "well I guess it explains how you know the female mind so well."

Hanabusa rolled his eyes; of course she was thinking of his flirtatious ways with women, "You could say that."

"Do your sisters not miss you?"

Hanabusa laughed, louder than Sayori had ever heard him laugh, "They were the ones who practically shoved me out of the door when I was leaving," his voice grew softer as he thought of his family, "They have been writing letters saying that they actually miss having my arrogant self wandering around the house but they understand that by being here I'm helping Yuki-sama and therefore Kaname-sama."

"What about your parents?"

"I have hardly seen my Mother over the past few years due to attending the Academy. I trust that my sisters are looking after her as she sends letters to me every month without fail."

"And your Father?"

Hanabusa's shoulders suddenly grew taut and he didn't responds immediately.

He coughed before he spoke but his voice was strained, "The last time I saw him was six months ago."

"Do you miss him?"

He looked across to Sayori and stared at her a moment, he wondered if she had guessed or not, before he answered.

"Don't you miss your Mother?"

She nodded, as if understanding the words he could not bear to say, "Everyday."

They talked for another while, moved on swiftly from dwelling over those who had passed on, until Hanabusa noticed the time and Sayori began to yawn every two minutes.

"So, I think we can safely say that we're not strangers?" Hanabusa said as they stood at the door.

"Friends?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of acquaintances…" He jokes, leaving the sentence hanging in the air as he watches her smile turn upside down.

"Friends…?" She asks again, sticking her hand out.

Hanabusa doesn't hesitate as he takes her hand.

"Friends."

* * *

"I'm not crying," She denied even when the tears were slowly beginning to fall as Hanabusa approached her.

He reached out and touched her face where a teardrop slid from her skin to his. "Remember what we do with tears?"

"Wear them like jewellery," She whispered as Hanabusa froze the tiny teardrop into ice; it could pass for a crystal now. He took her hand and put the ice droplet into her palm as she continued to try and force her tears to stop falling.

"Calm down," He whispered, using his thumb to wipe the damp skin under her eyes. His gentle touch made her crying worsen; she made no effort to deny her anxious state. Hanabusa moved to pull her into a hug when she stopped him, her hands, that trembled faintly, rested on his chest halted his advance.

Hanabusa pulled a face at her action. There friendship had progressed considerably over the months but had never crossed into the romantic territory that, judging from her love confession when they had argued, she had thought about before. He himself did think about it; he was not bothering to deny the way he felt about the human girl anymore

"I'm sorry," She looked at the ground as she held him back, "but I am not supposed to be here…I was not even going to come until the last minute…"

"Why?" Hanabusa could not manage to say more. He noticed for the first time that she was not wearing her day class uniform that she normally wore when she met him during her patrol; judging from her current attire of a knee length pleated skirt, blouse, low heels and long duffle coat she had been somewhere other than school.

"We c-…we can not be friends anymore Aidou." Sayori choked out as she refused to look at him.

"What do you mean?" He reached for her hands at his chest but they were back hanging at her sides, "Yori…?

"We can not be friends anymore," She repeated, beginning to step away, "I'm sorry."

"Hold up a second," Hanabusa reached out and grabbed her wrist as she began to turn away.

"Let me go," She whispered, turning her head away from him.

"You cannot just leave without explaining _why_. I deserve an explanation at least!"

"Hanabusa you're hurting me," Her voice trembled as she said his first name for the first time. He let go of her immediately; either from the shock of hearing his name spoken from her lips or the fact that his grip was physically hurting her.

She stumbled back a few steps after being released from his clutch; rubbing her wrist slightly as she looked up at him.

"Huh…I thought you would put up more of a fight," She was speaking almost to herself as Hanabusa watched her continue to back away.

"Yori wai-."

She held up her hands to stop him as he took a step toward her, "Please, let's just forget anything happened between us."

"_Forget?_"

"Let's just return to being strangers," Sayori's voice quavered towards the end.

"Yori don't do this," Hanabusa was pleading now, and he _never_ begged to anyone.

Sayori was already walking away into the trees when she stopped and turned back. When she looked him right in the eyes, hazel to electric blue, Hanabusa genuinely thought she was going to run back and jump into his arms, hugging him to death like she did when they were apart for a month. But instead she said, "Only my friends can call me Yori." And with those parting words she was gone, leaving Hanabusa wondering what the _hell_ had just happened.

* * *

"And that's the last time I saw her," Hanabusa said from the window as I watched him finish re-telling his last conversation with Sayori Wakaba.

"And you haven't heard from her since?"

"No," Hanabusa pushed away from the wall and headed towards the door.

"Hanabusa."

"Hmm?"

I held up the paperwork and watched as he walked over again and took it from my hands. And then he was gone.

* * *

"Yo Kiryu."

Zero Kiryu looked away from Seiren, who he was sparring with, and up at me sitting in the tree across from them.

"What do you want?" He grunted back. _Charming._

I jumped down from the tree and walked over to him and Seiren, their match temporarily paused.

"You know Sayori Wakaba?"

"Yeah," He said cautiously, "What about her?"

"Has she been in class recently?"

Zero shook his head, "I haven't seen her for around three weeks. Last time I saw her was when she told me she could not go on patrol because she had been summoned by her Father…why?"

"Just wondering," I drawled.

"Is it for Aidou-kun?" Seiren suddenly spoke up, walking to stand beside Zero, "I believed that he and the human girl were acquainted?"

"Yes they are…or at least they _were_."

"What happened?" Zero asked suddenly.

"Don't intrude the business of others Kiryu," Seiren practically scolded the ex-human with a roll of her eyes. Man, she had been livelier than ever since we returned to Cross Academy; she was like another person.

"Shut up woman," He growled, aiming a glare at her.

Despite Rima telling me I shouldn't make blunt or humorous comments about other people, I couldn't resist passing a comment at this point.

"Whipped," I said bluntly to Zero before proceeding to make the sound of a whip.

"SHUT UP!" Zero, slightly flushed, blurted out as I walked away, leaving a pissed off Zero and a blushing Seiren. I guess my work here was done.

* * *

"SENRI!"

I turned around as the door to my dormitory that I shared with Takuma burst open. Hanabusa Aidou stood at the entrance, a mix of determination and devastation on his face.

"Yes?" I replied nonchalantly. It was unusual for him to be awake during the afternoon. I was getting ready to take Rima out so, for appearances sake, we were going out during the day.

He walked, no _ran_, towards me and gripped my shoulders. "I know where Yori is."

I rolled my eyes; it had only taken him about a week. "Good job, now go see her."

"It's not that easy."

"Why?"

"Because," He spoke quickly, the words rushing from his mouth, "she's getting married."

"Cool…_Wait what?_"

"_She is getting married. Today. In ten minutes._"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. It's an arranged marriage organised by her Father. Kiryu was told by the Chairman this morning and he told me now."

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off by Hanabusa. "You_ have_to come with me."

I held up my hands to protest as he continued to speak, "Please Senri. Akatsuki can't because he is visiting his parents and Ruka is teaching Yuki-sama how to present herself like a 'lady' at soirées; I have nobody else to turn to."

"I'm supposed to be meeting Rima in an hour; it's our anniversary and I'm taking her out," I gestured towards the suit and tie I was wearing.

"Good, you look like your dressed for a wedding," Hanabusa said, "I don't have time to change out of this," He gestured towards his dark blue long sleeved top and jeans, "but at least one of us will be respectable."

"But I just said th-."

"No time for questions, let's go." And he was gone, running out the door without checking if I was following.

"Hurry up or you'll loose him," Takuma appeared beside me; he must have been woken by Hanabusa's shouts, "I'll explain to Rima."

"Thanks," I said, mentally saying _'Good Luck'_ for when he would face Rima, and clapped a hand on his shoulder before I took off after Hanabusa.

* * *

"Why did we _run_ the whole way?" I asked as we crossed the street to the Church. Of course Hanabusa had to insist running the whole way to the Wedding instead of getting a lift. I almost chuckled at the thought of another vampire catching sight of us running. What a sight it must have been; the head of the Shiki family running after the head of the Aidou family like they were playing a game of chase!

"Do you think we should just go in and sit down?" Hanabusa asked, ignoring my question as we approached the doors of the Church.

"Hanabusa the service started around fifteen minutes ago," I muttered, "Either way we'll draw attention no matter how we enter."

Hanabusa cursed under his breath before realising where he was, "Do you have to wait until the guy asks if anyone objects to the marriage or can I just say it anytime?"

I shrugged, "Just go for it, it's not like we are sticking to a schedule."

"You're right," He said, nodding as he put his hand on the door and pushing on it. The door creaked faintly as we opened the door; but of course that small creak echoed throughout the large room inside.

Around sixty pairs of eyes turned towards us when the door closed.

"…legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

I nudged Hanabusa in the back as the priest, who was one of the few people who was oblivious to our presence, finished speaking, "That's the line, go!" I whispered, nudging him forward a little harder.

I took a seat on the right side of the church, the very empty Bride's side, as I watched Hanabusa walk down the aisle towards the front.

"I object," He spoke clearly, causing multiple reactions from the guests and the wedding party.

I saw Sayori Wakaba who turned away from the priest at the sound of Hanabusa's voice. The man beside her, he was a good few years older than her, turned around too. He wore a stern expression on his face and his grey eyes resembled steel in both colour and stare. He had black hair that was slicked back to give him an even stiffer appearance. I would say he was around twenty seven; nine years older than Sayori.

Sayori herself didn't look comfortable herself in her attire. Her wedding dress resembled the one Rima once wore on a photo shoot; and she _hated _it. It was one of those meringue wedding dresses that billowed out in a massive ruffled skirt from the waist; that was clinched in unnecessarily with the help of a corset. Sayori's own hair had been slicked back into a tight bun; which confused because her hair was so short. On top of that, her face was heavily covered with make-up that hid her natural beauty. Altogether she looked extremely uncomfortable.

"H-Hanabusa?" She stuttered as she watched him stand a few metres from her.

"You wish to object to this partnership in God's presence young man," The priest spoke directly to Hanabusa.

"Yeah, I do," He said before pointing at Sayori, "because I don't want her to get married."

A man stood up a few rows in front of me; I assumed it was Sayori's father, Councillor Wakaba.

"What is the meaning of this Sayori?" The man's voice was stern and his eyes sharp as he jabbed a finger at Hanabusa. But Sayori was staring at Hanabusa, her eyes wide in disbelief as she waited for him to carry on speaking.

"Mister Wakaba, please remain seated until the young man finishes." With the priest's words Sayori's father sat down again, but he did not take his eyes of his daughter's face. The priest nodded towards Hanabusa again, an indication to continue.

"More than a year ago I met this girl who, right of the bat, pointed out faults in me in the bluntest manner possible," Sayori smiled slightly at his words as he continued on speaking, "My first impression of that girl was that she was stubborn, incredibly calm and focused but on the plus side she was pretty damn cute. She and I didn't get off to the best start, we practically ignored one another and when we spoke we mostly argued. Then one day she suddenly said, well shouted that she loved me. I didn't know what to do because up until then I was convinced she hated me."

"Idiot," Sayori whispered whilst Hanabusa continued speaking.

"But that clumsy confession got me think about her and once I start thinking about something I never stop. Then, as time went by, I decided two things. First, I needed to clean up my act and be the person that she expected me to be. Secondly I realised that somewhere along the line, as we spent more and more time together, that I had fallen hopelessly in love with her."

Sayori's breath caught as he finally said it. There were a few gasps amongst the audience at his words whilst some idiots were still trying to work out who Hanabusa was talking about.

"So when a friend told me that this girl was getting married today, well it honestly broke my heart," Hanabusa said, unfazed by his audience, "But I didn't want to loose her, even though she had tried, in her own stubborn way, to distance herself from me. So I dragged a friend and ran the whole way to the church so I could stand right here and tell that girl how I felt before I lost her completely."

"I love you Yori," Sayori had a hand across her mouth in surprise at Hanabusa's confession, "and I can't stand loosing you like this," Hanabusa looked towards the priest and said, "That's all I wanted to say."

"Hana-," Sayori began to speak and move towards him when she was cut off by another voice.

"This wedding can only be stopped by any objections involving the law," The groom spoke up in a monotone voice, his arm blocking Sayori's advance, "No declaration of love is enough to stop it."

Sayori turned her gaze frantically to her father, who was looking at Hanabusa curiously, "Please Father! I don't want to marry Kurai-san," Her voice was strained as her words rushed out, "I don't care that he's the heir to some big shot company, I've only met him three times in the past three weeks! I want to marry someone I love, not someone you expect me to love!"

"Sayori," Her father's voice was not as stiff, although it was slightly exasperated, as before but dominance was still clear in his tone, "We've discussed this many times."

"No, _you've_ discussed it many times!" Sayori was on the verge of tears now, "I've been kept in the dark about this agreement until the last minute!"

"Be quiet Sayori!" Her Father was standing up now.

"No! Ever since Mother died you have never stopped telling me to be quiet! I refuse to remain in silence any longer!"

"Listen to your Father-," The groom, Kurai, put his hands on Sayori's bare shoulders in an effort to restrain her.

"Get off me!" She yelled as she pulled away from Kurai's touch at the same time Hanabusa yelled, "Get your hands off her!"

The guests were whispering to one another now as the father and daughter argued.

"Such a disobedient girl."

"Disgrace to her family."

"That boy is so rude ruining Kurai-kun's big day."

"Kurai-san deserves better than this."

"Just like her Mother was I hear, defiant in the face of her superiors."

"Excuse me," I was standing up now, just before things got out of hand, as I caught the attention of the priest, "But I do believe that Sayori Wakaba does not have to marry him if she does not wish."

"Shiki-san…" Sayori whispered in admiration as I spoke up.

"Isn't it not in the Bride or Groom's power to stop the ceremony if he or she doesn't wish to proceed?" I asked the priest.

"Yes, I do believe that is correct."

"Then I think this wedding is over, of course if the Bride is willing to end it?" I flashed Sayori a comforting smile that she returned.

"I don't want to marry anyone but Hanabusa," She admitted, looking towards him, "and I certainly do not wish to marry at eighteen anyway."

"Sayori-!"

"Let her go," An elderly woman, Sayori's grandmother I assumed, beside Mr Wakaba said, laying a wrinkled hand on the man's arm as he began to stand up to protest.

And then Sayori, shoving the displeased and furious Kurai's arm out of the way, quickly walked towards Hanabusa and flung her arms around his neck.

I watched, along with the whole corrugation, as Hanabusa pulled out a few hair clips and ruffled her hair to its usual style before using his sleeve to remove the make-up that plastered her face.

"Still love me then?" He asked her after wiping the reaming tears from under her eyes.

She smiled at him, looking genuinely happy in his arms, "Always."

I was drawn away from their reunion when someone tapped me on the shoulder; Rima.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, surprised, as she sat beside me.

"You know I can't miss Hanabusa actually being serious about a girl," She replied, nodding her head towards him and Sayori, "And I was hardly going to sit back and wait on you to come back."

"I was coming back straight after," I said, as she turned to mock a glare at me.

"There are a lot of single people at weddings and you are so ridiculously oblivious that you would not notice a desperate single woman trying to get into your pants before it is too late."

"So you're jealous or protective?" I asked teasingly whilst nudging her.

"Both obviously," Rima murmured, blushing whilst smoothing out the skirt of her navy dress, "So, are you taking me out or are we going to just sit here in a Church for the rest of the day?"

"Well I heard that the wine here is exquisite and also free."

"Cut the jokes," Rima said, but she was smiling as I slid my hand into hers.

We stood up and walked away from our seats towards the door. I then looked towards Hanabusa, who was still holding Sayori and showed no signs of ever letting her go. I saw Rima eyeing Sayori's wedding dress with a bemused expression.

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

My sudden question on the topic stunned her as she looked up at me with wide eyes. With flushed cheeks she answered, "To you?"

"I meant in general but good to know I'm your first option."

She rolled her eyes before her cheeks flushed even more, "Well…yes I have actually."

"Hmm..."

"What?"

I smiled to myself and tugged on her hand as we walked out of the church and into the setting sun. She pouted and nudged me to coax an answer out before I finally replied, which then earned me a sharp elbow in the ribs

"Just wondering…"

* * *

**An that was** **Chapter 46; Hanabusa's Exception :) I hope you all enjoyed! **

**Okay, here is a quick FAQ for any questions you have about this chapter :)**

**Q. Is Hanabusa's Father Dead?**** O_o**

**A. Sadly yes. It was stated in the chapter but I did not focus on it too much; he died around a year before the events of the last chapter. It wasn't mentioned then either because I was focusing on the Shiki Family. I didn't really want to delve too much into it in general; it's best to leave some things alone. Oh and Kaname did not kill him; he was killed but not by Kaname. He was killed during a raid of a warehouse in the search for the missing Senate members (Hanabusa, Senri, Akatsuki, Ruka and Kaname were present.)**

**Q. Why is Sayori's dad so...mean at the wedding? ****T_T**

**A. Well we haven't really delved into his character in the manga so I imagined him as a man who dotes on his daughter and thinks he knows what is best for her without actually considering what Sayori herself wants. Also consider the fact that Sayori looks exactly like her mother so it must be hard for him to look at her; possible reason to ship her off to boarding school? *_* In general he loves Sayori but he is just shocked by the turn of events, since the marriage would have established good relations between his family and the family of the groom who own a big-shot company, and to also see how much his daughter has grown up right before his eyes too.**

**Q. ASDFGHJKL; ARE RIMA AND SENRI GETTING MARRIED AGHHHHHHHH OMG etc.**

**A. Lol no...what gave you that idea...*shifty eyes***

**Include any other questions in your review :3 I'll answer then as best I can! (I know a lot of you don't review; come out of your hide-outs! The story is nearly over so you're running out of time to have share your opinion!)**

**Next Time; Chapter 47 - A Mother's Love  
**

**-Someone is in labour! (you guys seriously haven't forgotten who is preggers have you? T_T)  
-Senri is scarred for life. (oh how I will laugh when I write this next chapter)  
-There is another man in Rima's life. (not what you think guys, remember Senri is da one 4 her.)  
**

**I will start the new chapter asap because I start school again this week and things shall be hectic O_o I'll try my best guys! :3**

**I'm on tumblr so don't be afraid to talk to me! :3 **

**Also please please please vote on the poll on my profile! It's about future stories and I need to know asap! :) Poll closes at the end of this story - TWO CHAPTERS LEFT GUYS :D **

**Bye! :D**


	47. Chapter 47 An Educational Visit

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Vampire Knight or any of it's items, places or characters.**_

* * *

"Senri," Rima's hushed voice interrupted my thoughts as she elbowed me in the ribs once again, "For goodness sake _stop_ staring at it."

"But it's so…big…" I whispered back without looking at her. I heard Rima sigh as she turned her attention back to her parents who were seating themselves on the sofa across from us.

Today Rima had dragged me along to visit her parents and since I had not been on one of these visits for a few months due to work and the Academy, I had _not_ been expecting Rima's mother, Masami Touya, to be so...big? Yes, 'big' was probably the most generous word I could conjure to describe the older woman.

Truth be told I have _never_ seen a pregnant woman before, honest. Rima had not believed me when I had told her, but I bet she accepted my words as the truth now. I mean her mother's middle section looked like a freaking balloon, it was hard _not_ to stare…All I could think about was if this was _normal_? Did all pregnant women look like they were giving birth to a toddler rather than a tiny baby?

"Mother do you need anything?" Rima asked as her Father, Riku Touya, helped Masami to seat herself comfortably. Masami shook her head as her husband propped a few pillows behind her back for support, "I'm fine dear," she placed a hand on her protruding belly, "the little one's just being a bit rough today."

"I bet he just can't wait to meet his Mama!" Rima was practically cooing as she thought of her unborn brother once again. There was something about the prospect of babies that transformed her…it was _scary_.

"Oy, what about his Father?"

Rima rolled her eyes as she looked towards her Father, "Of course his Papa too."

"So, Senri, how are you handling being the head of your family?" The sudden change of a conversation topic, directed at me, jolted me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I looked up from the bump, which I had been debating mentally to call either the 'thing' or the 'balloon'.

_Crap_. I've been caught staring.

"It's okay, just busy," I said, feeling my cheeks flush at being caught.

Masami laughed at my reaction, cradling her belly affectionately, as she spoke to Rima, "You would think he has never seen a pregnant woman before!"

"Actually he _hasn't_," Rima interjected.

Masami's eyebrows disappeared above her indigo eyes and into her strawberry blond fringe as she turned her stunned gaze to me, "Really?'"

I nodded, embarrassed, "I don't really have any female relatives so I've not seen anyone pregnant before…"

"Never?"

"Never."

"Ever?"

"Never ever."

"Well," Riku smirked at my unexpected naivety, "I don't know whether to be jealous or sympathetic. All I can say is that you're in for a shock in a few years time kid."

"Father!" Rima exclaimed, her cheeks flaming as she picked up on the hidden meaning of her Father's words.

"Just saying, you know what you kids are like these days. You're eighteen now and so is Senri…"

"Oh my god we are _not_ having this conversation," Rima declared quickly, preventing her Father from embarrassing us further. Riku usually brought up our relationship at the most arbitrary times…and it was usually to purely embarrass his daughter.

"Stop torturing them Riku," Masami half-heartedly scolded her husband, "You're making Senri uncomfortable."

Riku chuckled before rising to his feet, "I must be heading back to the study. Rima dear I want to show you those designs for that human couple's home," Rima's ears perked up at the mention of 'designs', "I need some 'womanly advice' as your mother calls it."

Rima practically jumped from her place beside me at the chance to indulge herself in her guilty pleasure; design. She really was her parents' daughter.

However now was _not_ the time for blueprints and fabric samples.

I exchanged a look with Rima as she walked past me, my eyes _screaming_, '_Don't you dare leave me alone with your heavily pregnant mother.'  
_And you know what she did?

She just smirked, identical to Riku's smirk, and stuck her tongue out childishly before she sauntered off after her retreating Father.

There was the click of the door locking, Rima's handy work of course, and then I was alone with Masami…and the 'thing'.

"So," I said, trying desperately to hide my discomfort, "when's the baby due?"

"Next week," Masami answered, practically glowing as she rubbed her belly again, "but Rima was a week early so it could be anytime now."

I nodded as she continued to speak, silently praying the baby will stay put until I leave, "How is your Mother doing? We must meet up soon for a chat like we used to."

"She's fine, better than ever," I replied, "She keeps herself busy around the house mostly. Actually she's been thinking of going into the teaching career."

"Really?"

"Yes, she wants to teach drama. I'm pretty sure she has a meeting with Chairman Cross at the Academy next month about the possibility of becoming a teacher."

"Well, I think that's a wonderful idea," Masami continued to stroke the 'balloon' absentmindedly, "Your Mother was a wonderful actress back in the day. It would be a waste for her to do nothing with her talent."

"That's what I said to her. Yuki thinks it's a good idea as does Kaname so with their influence I think my Mom will get it."

Masami laughed, "I'm sure Seira could manage to become a teacher anyway without the outside influence." She suddenly winced, her eyes closing as she breathed in and out quickly.

"Are you okay?" I asked warily as the woman relaxed again, returning to rubbing her belly once more.

"The little one is just a bit jumpy today, he's been causing his Mummy a bit of pain all day," She spoke to her bump as if the child inside of her could actually hear her…well this was weird. As Masami continued to talk to her unborn child, I looked around the room we were sitting in, wondering if she'd notice if I left, but then I remembered that the door was locked…damn.

'_Make conversation, think of something that she would like to talk about' _I told myself as I racked my thoughts for a suitable topic that would not lead to me embarrassing myself in front of Rima's mother and have me breaking down the door to escape.

"So…has the baby got a name yet?" Didn't pregnant women like to talk about baby names? I mean, they do have books with names for newborns so I'm pretty sure it's a popular conversation topic.

'_Bingo'_ I thought as Masami's eyes lit up at the mention of baby and name in the same sentence. "Well it's been decided that he'll be called Arata. Riku originally wanted to go for a Western name but we both decided against it in the end. Do you think Arata Touya is okay?"

I nodded, half in agreement and half in thanks that she was carrying the conversation, "It sounds great."

Masami smiled brightly as I spoke, before motioning from me to her belly. "Would you like to feel him? He's been terribly lively today so you should feel him kick!"

I hesitated before nodding; I couldn't say no could I? I rose from the sofa and moved towards Masami, and then I stopped, not knowing what to do.

She smiled encouragingly at me, "It's alright, just kneel down and put you hands here," She reached for my hands and placed them on top of her swollen stomach as I kneeled down in front of her. The bump was hard, nothing like what I expected. And then, as I wondered if there was actually anything inside of her, I felt something nudge my hand.

"Do you feel him?" Masami asked, noticing my surprised expression. I nodded, partly freaked out and in awe at what had just happened. I didn't really know much about pregnancy; a hell of a lot less than the average guy. I knew how women got pregnant, I wasn't _completely_ dense, and I knew how babies were born thanks to Rima watched a birth video to be 'prepared' for her Mother's birth; let's just say I had nightmares after watching it. The only stage I was completely oblivious about was the actual pregnancy. Was it always this surreal? To feel new life at the beginning of it's journey? I never really got to think about this as at that moment Masami let out a groan that snapped me out of my thoughts.

I became aware of two things then. Firstly, Masami's face was contorted in pain as she breathed in and out in a rather quick manner. And secondly the floor around my knees was _wet_.

'_Wait….did I break the baby?' _I thought as I lifted my hands a little from Masami's belly. Great, Rima was going to slaughter me now for sure.

"Arghhhhhhhhhh!" Masami's eyes were squeezed shut as she yelled in pain, clutching her belly as I hovered in front of her.

"I'm so _sorry_….?" I apologised as she suddenly leaned forward and grabbed my hand which I was just about to pull away from her stomach.

"It's time," She choked out, as she squeezed my hand as if her life depended on it.

"Time for what?" I asked, completely and utterly confused as Masami then shouted.

"The baby is coming right now!"

…..

…..

WHAT? Was she _serious?_ Well, yes, judging by her face and the soaked floor. Hold on, was the liquid due to…what was it called again? Rima had mentioned it once….

"Have your waters broken?"

"Obviously!" She choked out as she squeezed my hand again; women were scary when they were in labour, "Get Riku for crying out loud!"

Prying my hand from hers, I ran to the door and reached for the handle to open it….only the door remained _closed_.

The door was _locked_.

"Mrs Touya," I called back to her as I stood frozen at the door, "the door is locked!"

"What!" She shrieked as I turned to face her; she looked exactly like Rima when she was angry…but worse.

"I think I could knock it down," I asked, hesitant as it was firstly not my house and Rima would probably kill me.

"You can't! The doors are made of titanium steel and the walls are sound proof."

_Fantastic._

"Are you sure?" I asked, backing away from the door.

"I designed them myself!"

"But the doors look like they're made of wood."

"For God's sake, it's for decoration!"

'_Okay, don't panic'. _I told myself as I rushed back to Masami, who was cursing like a trooper. I searched my brain for any information from that birth video that Rima had forced me to watch with her. Masami's legs weren't being supported properly, she didn't look very comfortable at all.

"Here, put your legs on this," I told her calmly as I pushed the coffee table towards her. Masami did as I said, positioning her legs as another cry escaped her lips.

"Oh god," I muttered as her new position provided me with a full view of what I assumed was little Arata's head in all it's crowning glory.

"I think I see a head…"

"You _think_!" Masami shrieked before she screamed once again. She blindly reached out a grabbed the front of my shirt as her shriek reached a pitch that I didn't think was possible for a human to accomplish.

Shit, what was it that women needed to do next?

"Oh push!" I exclaimed as the word popped back into my head, "Push Masami, push!"

"I'm pushing!" Her face was screwed up in concentration and discomfort as she managed to choke out after a few minutes of pushing, "How much more do I need to push?"

Did I really have to look down _there_ again? I pulled away from her grip on my shirt and looked.

"Just a little bit more Masami," I said, moving my gaze as quickly away from under her dress as possible, "You're doing great, just two more pushes should do it!"

"ARGHHHHHH!" Masami pushed once more, giving it her all, before a sound filled the room.

The sound of a child crying.

I moved from her side to her feet where I was met with the sight of a newborn baby boy. Vampire babies' appearance after birth was different to that of humans; their physical appearances such a hair colour were already visible. Little Arata Touya had a burst of hair the exact shade of Rima's sprouting in straight tufts from his head. As he stopped crying, a common occurrence of vampire newborns, I saw he had the same deep blue eyes that Rima had; not quite cerulean but not indigo either.

I was about to reach down and lift up the baby when the door into the room was thrown open and in ran Rima and Riku, their faces identical with worry.

"We heard Mom scream even through the walls and-," Rima broke off as she took in the scene before her. Masami was panting for breath on the sofa whilst I was standing at her feet, blood on my hands, and a newborn baby in front of me.

"….WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY MOTHER SHIKI?"

* * *

"You didn't have to hit me that hard."

"I said I was sorry, be a man and get over it."

Rima and I were walking up the steps to the front door of my, _our_, home after an eventful visit to her parents' house. After Rima and Riku had returned to find that Masami had given birth, in the short time of twenty minutes, Rima had…well she slapped me across the face.

"It was still unnecessary…"

Rima rolled her eyes as we reached the door, "Okay, I admit I was quite rash with my-."

"_Quite_ rash?"

I was silenced by a glare as she continued on, "I was _rash_ with my actions but I did thank you for helping Mom deliver Arata."

"If you hadn't shown me those birth videos I would probably have freaked out even more," I said, chuckling as we entered the house.

Rima laughed as my mother came into the hallway, "I thought I heard voices," She said, smiling as Rima and I made our way towards the stairs, "How was your visit to your parents' house Rima?"

"Educational."

"She wasn't asking _you_ Senri," Rima muttered, smiling slightly before speaking to my Mother, "Actually my Mother gave birth whilst we were there. Your son was a _big_ help Seira, you should be proud."

"Senri? Help? Hah!" Mother laughed as we began to climb the stairs, only I stopped on the third step and turned around to question her humour.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all, it's just quite ironic that's all. When you were born I had no help at all, your father took one look at you and walked away."

Rima snorted whilst I said, "It couldn't have been that bad, I thought I was born in your room upstairs and it's pretty comfortable in there."

It was Mother's turn to snort as she retorted, "Senri you were born right where you are standing on the stairs."

I gingerly stepped off the third step onto the fifth as Rima and Mother laughed at my horrified expression. I guess I'll be avoiding the stairs for a while…

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the general crapiness of this chapter but I just had to get it out. I've been really busy and I admit I've been neglecting this story so much! I'm sure you are all happy to know that the next chapter is the last one so no more painful waiting games! xD**

**Please remember to read and review! **

**p.s AN is short because I figured you're all sick of me writing loadssss for the AN! xD**


End file.
